Guerra a contratiempo
by estirden
Summary: La sociedad de almas no era la única encargada de proteger al mundo humano y ichigo no era el único que protegía a su familia. aunque hubiera sido preferible no descubrirlo en una guerra. Hitsukarin y leve Ichiruki. (antes lazos en la oscuridad)
1. Ruptura familiar

**( los primeros capitulos incluyendo este se encuentran muy mal escritos, actualemente se estan reescribiendo.)**

actualmente, este capitulo es el primero de siete, que deben ser re-escritos. Espero les guste los cambios en la historia, que no seran muy fuertes.

para los que son nuevos en esta historia, les advierto que los capitulos que le siguen a este, hasta "conociendo la SARD parte 3" no estan re-escritos y por ende, no tienen sentido o poseen faltas de ortografia en algunas ocaciones.

gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y espero sea de su total agrado.

otras aclaraciones:

 **negrilla:** se adveretira sobre cambios del tiempo o narrador.

 **"":** pueden hacer suposicion a sarcasmo o comparaciones.

 ****:** apertura y cierre de pensamientos.

 **\- ...- :** Dialogos.

 **_Resumen de la historia** :los años pasan , las personas cambian y el tiempo no perdona tus errores por no poner atencion a los que cometio muchos errores pero el mayor de ellos fue alejar asu familia por intentar protegerlos...Ahora los papeles cambian y es Karin quien esta al mando .Pero ella no cometera el mismo error.

Ginjo falla en sus planes, pero ni Ichigo, ni la SS son los responsables. Hay muchas cosas que ellos desconocen y su ignorancia los hara pagar caro.

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Todos los personajes OC me pertenecen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eran las tres de la madrugada y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. La espalda me dolía a causa del estrés y el cansancio físico por el entrenamiento excesivo.

Me gire sobre mi costado y me quede a observar la fotografía que se encontraba sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama.

Gracias a la tenue luz lunar que se filtraba a través de la ventana a pesar de que se encontraba bastante oscuro lograba distinguir la figura de la foto. Aunque solo se veía como una silueta la escena se lograba percibir: habían cuatro personas, la foto era reciente... Todos se veían felices y sin preocupaciones, ocultando cualquier causa de fricción dentro de la familia, que se había empezado a desarrollar hace tiempo, pero ninguno lo quería admitir. Nadie quería admitir que su familia se estaba desboronando lentamente y ninguno quería detenerla o simplemente, no sabían... Tristemente esto había empezado desde años atrás, cuando uno de los pilares principales de la familia se había ido de manera tan abrupta como paso aquella tarde. Era tiste solo pensar en eso.

-deberías dejar de preocuparte, sé que pronto lograras hablar con ellos, por ahora, céntrate en la misión- La chica con la que compartía toda la casa me miraba preocupada desde la puerta. Llego la hora...

Si tan solo ella supiera que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, probablemente empeoraría todo.

Todo esto había empezado hacia 6 años. Estaba tan tranquila en ese tiempo, pensando en cosas triviales, siendo tan deportiva y optimista que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que realmente estaba pasando. La sociedad de almas jugaba un papel tan importante en mi vida y aun así lo pasaba desapercibido, no lograba percatarme de lo que me rodeaba, o talvez sí, pero al ser una niña simplemente lo ignoraba como a casi todo...Pero ya no podía mirar atrás, debía centrarme en el presente y preocuparme por el futuro. Si tan solo las cosas no fueran así

-Espérame afuera, ya salgo. Tengo que revisar algunas cosas antes de partir-

 _ **Flashback, mañana del día anterior:**_

-Disculpe, no le entendí muy bien-Mi reacción era de más preocupada, aunque se suponía deba mantener firme ante todo, no puede evitar trastabillar ante sus palabras.

-Lo que escucho Kurosaki-Master. Esta misión es de suma importancia y usted lo sabe. No me importa que tenga relaciones genéticas o sentimentales con alguno de los acusados, debe acatar las órdenes según lo acordado.-

La mujer que tenía en frente era algo baja (bastante), con el cabello largo y un tatuaje en forma de rosal que iniciaba en el cuello y terminaba en el codo izquierdo. Aunque no aparentaba mucho, la mujer que tenía en frente tenía todo mi respeto y no era para menos. Ella era una Oult master, una persona con una inteligencia y poder impresionante y no solo con eso estaba conforme, su mirada daba más miedo que otra cosa y más aún que sabía que tenía que mantenerme firme.

-como usted sabrá, firmo un acuerdo post-ingreso ante las reglas de la SARD y no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de negación ante las ordenes .Estoy segura de que sabe a qué se está en enfrentando y altos riesgos a los que usted está expuesta-Para mi sorpresa, suavizo su mirada.- Entiendo que es su hermano el que se encuentra afectado, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Sin embargo, a causa de que usted es de alto nivel, suponemos que su hermano lo es también y con los informes que hemos recibido acerca de sus combates como shinigami no hay duda alguna. Por ende se le dará el perdón de su hermano si realmente es inocente ante el juicio y poder permanecer con sus recuerdos y relaciones.

Mi cara no podía haber mostrado más tranquilidad,

-Gracias, muchas gracias Lorien-Sama.-

 **Regresando al presente:**

-Bien, pero tarta de no demorar mucho, aún el clima es suave pero dentro de poco empezara a hacer frio y sabes cuánto lo detesto. Además de que te puedes resfriar.

-está bien, me pondré un suéter- Sonreí. Finalmente se retiró aunque sabía que no lo haría, me sentiría muy incómoda con algo encima si debía combatir (lo cual era muy probable).

Me levante de la cama y me acerca a la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Tomé una carpeta que se encontraba allí y volví a releerla como lo hice la mayor parte del día anterior. Ichigo Kurosaki, con solo leer ese nombre un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo?, Enfrentarlo... Sinceramente, no quería.

 _La presente es de suma importancia, se requiere total cooficialidad ante el asunto y acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra._

 _Ante las constantes acusaciones de traición ante la SARD por parte de Ginjo Kugo y su actual equipo, igualmente desertores, se le entrega la misión de Localizar, apresar y judicializar a los mismos con en función a la seguridad de las DP, por ende, no se permitirá ningún tipo de Excusa y se solicita la respuesta más próxima posible para poner a los acusados bajo juicio._

 _Gracias a los conocimientos de su estatus se ha optado por tomarla a usted, como la más clasificada para esta misión y por ende, los mejores resultados._

 _Todos los datos de los presentes acusados se le entregaran en este portafolio de manera directa..._

Y si, para mi mala suerte tengo el peso de toda la SARD encima. Como estaba contado antes, todo esto empezó cuando era una niña y la Seguridad avanzada de restricción dimensional (SARD) me había buscado con el objetivo de reclutarme en su sociedad, Desde muy joven había tenido la capacidad de ver lo que todos no podía, desde los espíritus hasta esas bestias con su característico agujero, tras haberme estudiado optaron por que yo sería apta para pertenecer a ellos y allí fue cuando conocí a Karan, ella seria a partir de allí una de las personas que más quería. La SARD es mucho más importante que la sociedad de almas, sin embargo por su misma importancia era mejor mantenerla en secreto. No podían darse el lujo de estar expuestos ante otras sociedades, podían terminar en un gran conflicto.

Tras entrar en ella empezaron con un entrenamiento que sería prácticamente imposible y que en un principio nos llevaba a todos a exigirnos al límite perdiendo y ganando varias cosas, y aunque conocí mucha gente, también me separe de los que más quería, mi familia. Pero que podía hacer, solo quería protegerlos y si eso significaba alejarme. No lo dudaría ni un momento, aunque tuviera que sacrificarme...

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Finalmente me encontraba en la planta baja, junto con Karan, quien permanecía a la espera de mis órdenes. Tras haber sido reclutada me di cuenta que la vida era más que solo estudiar y trabajar. Todo tenía una razón y un porque, pero siempre serias tu quien decidiría como manejar las cosas y mi decisión, fue manejar mi posición en la SARD .Si el mundo quería que yo estuviera allí, no sería solo una cadete más de sus fuerzas, quería ser algo más importante. Los años pasaron y con ellos mi obsesión con el entrenamiento y mis poderes, de allí que me alejara tanto de mi familia pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estábamos rotos.

Gracias al esfuerzo constante actualmente tenía un nivel muy alto en mis capacidades junto con un puesto con el que muchos desearían estar. Era la líder de un escuadrón entero, debía hacerme cargo de muchas cosas y aparte de eso estar en la escuela. Igualmente ya solo faltaba poco para que saliera de ella.

Karan me miraba de nuevo preocupada. Aunque ella no entendía que no estaba preocupada por terminar la misión. Sabia de sobra que lo iba a hacer bien, me preocupaba a quienes iba a afectar, después de todo, compartí mucho con Ginjo y los demás. Ellos antes hacían partes de nosotros. Tenía que enfrentarlo pero tenía miedo, después de todo, fue mi maestro.

-Bien andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

Las ropas que traía podían ser bastante expuestas, no cubrían mucho y estaba haciendo algo de frio. De repente un recuerdo lleno mi mente...

 _El frio, ese bellísimo atardecer y el desapareciendo entre la nieve mientras yo regresaba a mi casa. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi._

Había entrado y salido de mi vida de manera tan abrupta y aun así no lo olvidaba.

-perfecto, avísame cuando dejes de soñar despierta-

-Jajá, muy graciosa. Ya vámonos.-gire para no ver su cara triunfal al haberme hecho sonrojar más de la pena que otra cosa, nunca sentí nada de ese estilo por él y menos lo haría ahora con un simple recuerdo.

-Te ves muy tierna, aunque n es muy tarde para que te pongas con esas cosas "señorita soy muy madura para los clichés y el amor"-

-Vamos si no quieres que aumente tu trabajo nocturno-

-Eres muy mala, eso no debería ser legal, ¡voy a demandarte por extorsión!-

-En primera no tiene sentido tu acusación, soy tu jefa tengo derecho y segundo, no puedes demandarme ni aunque quisieras. Claro a menos que quieras revelar la existencia de la SARD.-

-no pero puedo acusarte con Lorien-Sama-Otra vez ese nombre... solo con esas simples palabras ya me escurría el sudor del cuello.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Nos dirigimos hacia la central del bosque, en donde habíamos recibido los reportes de la posición del clúster: Era un dispositivo extremadamente poderoso y la SARD había cometido el error de darle a Ginjo la responsabilidad de portarlo. Por supuesto, nadie esperaba que nos traicionara, pero aun así...

Bueno en fin, La SARD se encargaba de proteger varias dimensiones al tiempo, éramos más que una simple sociedad, éramos como una nación especializada en proteger a otros, nos conformábamos por más de una especia y por ello teníamos tecnología muy avanzada.

Aunque con ellos debíamos aprender una cantidad de cosas para no cometer errores con los otros que mi memoria podría colapsar en cualquier instante. Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo. Teníamos miles de reglas y todas debían ser memorizadas.

Ginjo, había sido parte primordial del grupo, de hecho yo ahora ocupaba el puesto que alguna vez le perteneció. Los masters somos los encargados de comandar las áreas de cada ciudad, y si mi trabajo era el aria 72, Karakura. Aunque claro no me tocaba atender todo. Esto tenía un ciclo de información y yo solo me encargaba de las cosas más complicadas e importantes. Detener a Ginjo era una de ellas.

Solté un suspiro al darme cuanto de que realmente necesitaba un descanso, pero bueno, yo misma había elegido este camino. Cuando me ofrecieron este puesto, no lo pensé dos veces al aceptar.

A lo lejos, se podía observar perfectamente un cubo gigantesco, Allí se estaba desarrollando la batalla más importante. Ichigo...No sabes cuánto lo siento. Solo espero que las cosas no cambien más...

El dispositivo que estaba en mi cinturón estaba recargado, solo debía prepararme. Había llegado la hora, tenía que enfrentar mis miedos...

 **PVO Ichigo: La mañana del día anterior:**

Me había levantado un tanto agotado. El día anterior había estado practicando con Ginjo y había llegado tarde a la casa. Hoy tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas a él y a los demás, últimamente lo noto algo extraño y él se mostraba más exigente con mi entrenamiento.

Unos leves golpes llamaron a la puerta, me estire un poco antes de responder.

-¿Quién es?- Sé que no es normal preguntar algo así estando en tu propia casa pero con una cabra loca como padre no te puedes confiar.

-¿Ichi-nii, puedo pasar?- Me tranquilicé al oír la voz de mi hermana tras la puerta.

-Sigue- Verla entrar me causo un poco de euforia. Había crecido bastante; bueno, era de esperarse. Habían pasado seis años desde que perdí mis poderes y los años no iban a esperarme, mucho menos a mis hermanas.

-Sí, venia para decirte que el desayuno está listo. Baja en cuando estés arreglado, se te hace tarde para el trabajo.- Hacia poco que había terminado la carrera de Medicina y me "obsesione" un poco con los estudios decidiéndome a especializarme sin haber terminado del todo el último año. Me gradué con honores y ahora trabajo como médico privado por que la Cabra no me deja trabajar para un hospital a causa de que Tengo que seguir con el negocio familiar.

Pero todo eso no fue porque me gustara la medicina ni por ser buen estudiante. Todo lo hice para mantener a mi mente alejada de la falta de presencia de Rukia y el resto. Los sigo extrañando.

Termine de arreglarme y baje al comedor y justo antes de que tocara el último escalón tropecé con alguien. No logre ver quien era pues el escozor que recorría mi rostro no me lo había permitido.

-¡¿Maldito viejo loco, no podías recibirme de una mejor manera que no fuera con un codazo en la cara?!-

-Ichigo, no he sido yo- La voz de mi padre sonó imponente, como muy pocas veces la había escuchado. Lo mira confundido, pero me detuve al observar su rostros, estaba tenso y con una mirada de desaprobación que no entendía.

Señalo con la mirada a la puerta de la casa. Seguí su mirada solo para encontrarme con Karin, completamente furiosa.

-la próxima vez no te atravieses en mi camino, idiota- Cerro la puerta de manera estrepitosa e hiso vibrar partes de la ventana y es suelo.

-¿Y ahora que hice?-La única manera para que Karin actuara así, era simplemente haber cometido un error o indignarla.

-Ichi-nii, como ¿no lo recuerdas?, ayer fue la competencia de futbol femenino, sabes que el evento era muy importante para ella.

-¿A-ayer?, ¿no se suponía que era el 28?-

-Ichigo, hoy es 29. Faltaste al evento. Rompiste tu promesa.-

No podía ser cierto, yo, simplemente no puedo olvidar algo como eso. Siquiera había notado el paso del tiempo. Desdé cuando estoy tan distraído, tengo que arreglarlo.

-Maldición, hablare con ella en la noche, tengo que disculparme.-

-Lo siento Ichi-nii, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo. Karin-chan va a quedarse en casa de Karan-san este fin de semana y no va a regresar esta noche por nada, sabes que ella tiene todo allá.

No me quedo de otra que terminar de comer con la culpa carcomiéndome la cabeza. Solo espero que el fin de semana pase rápido.

...

Mi rostro no podía estar peor, Ginjo nos había traicionado, me había traicionado. Ahora en el suelo, desistiendo de mis poderes, mientras el desgraciado se retorcía en carcajadas ante mi desgracia. Los gritos que surgían de mi garganta sabían amargos, junto con las lágrimas que se colaban en mi boca. El sabor salado solo me hacía sentir más miserable ante mis ingenuidades.

¡¿Cómo siquiera había podido pensar en eso?!, que algún día regresarán mis poderes y esa pequeña ilusión de ver a Rukia y al resto se volvía lentamente otro fracaso más en mi lista de errores, soy humano y entiendo que puedo cometer errores, ¿mas quién podría culparme de ser un inútil, que mi mismo?

Agotado, trate de levantarme. Logro verle a los ojos y sin reaccionar, recibo un golpe en el rostro causando que retrocediera, parecía un borracho, sin poder mantenerse en pie como todo un miserable.

Iba a regresar e golpe, pero me detuve al sentir un shock eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo, una punzada en la espalda que arraso con mis pulmones. Fue una sensación efímera, pero lo sufrientemente poderosa para que me percatase de ello. Mire hacia atrás con miedo a lo que pudiera presenciar, pensando en que había llegado la hora de abandona reste mundo como la mierda que había resultado ser, pero no.

Su mirada, fue como un disparo certero a mi alma, sentí el aliento dejar mi cuerpo por lo que pareció una eternidad, no podía con tanto y a la vez lo deseaba, por un momento pensé que era una alucinación, más el escuchar su voz fue lo que parecía, un tranquilizante para lo que suponían mis pensamientos.

(Esta parte ya la conocen y si no, pues vean el capítulo 363 o 64 ya no recuerdo...)

La situación dentro de este cuarto de realidad virtual me volvía loco, Ginjo, no dejaba de moverse por toda la habitación, ataque tras ataque ninguno de los dos podía dejar atrás cualquier movimiento. Estábamos agotados, pero detenerse era darle una oportunidad al enemigo. ¿Qué podía hacer?, tan solo un descuido sería otro fracaso más y el esfuerzo del viejo so-Taicho, sería muestra de ello.

De repente, ambos detuvimos la batalla, alguien se acercaba. Era consciente de los demás y todos habían terminado. Solamente faltaban Rukia y Byakuya, pero esa sensación que me abarco era diferente, no eran ninguno de los otros, sin embargo, era demasiado familiar para mí.

Fije mi mirada en Ginjo, sus facciones cambiaron a una sonrisa entre amarga y dulce. Podría jurar que vi un ligero brillo de melancolía. Sabia de quien se trataba, él conocía a esta persona y estaba esperando su llegada.

Me puse derecho, Ginjo, estaba distraído por el invitado inesperado, pero por más que no me pareciera justo, no era momento de aplazar la batalla. Esto terminaba ahora.

Tomándolo desprevenido, impulsé el brazo y mande el ataque, lastimosamente para mí, logro esquivarlo, pero la suertes estaba de mi lado y la energía del ataque logro herirlo.

Me tome el tiempo jadear para acompasar el ritmo de mi respiración, no era sorpresa para mí que siguiera vivo, pero mi sed de venganza no buscaban su muerte, así que lo deje en ese estado, solo para que la sociedad de almas decidiera su juicio en el tribunal.

Me acerqué hacia el cuerpo, dispuesto a hablarle. Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, un estruendo junto con un movimiento masivo arrasaron contra la habitación. Acaso, ¿La habitación se movía y se acaba de estrellar?, rechace por completo la idea, sea lo que sea fue una colisión externa, los sucedió había venido de afuera. Los chicos estaban tratando de romper la barrera. Supuse que sería eso...

 **gracias y espero que les alla fustado, en estas circunstancias se recomienda paciencia, puesto que mi computadora presenta fallas y se apaga constantemente, probocando que algunos capitulos se me borren. a causa de esto las publicacion seran lentas y mayormente las de los capitulos Re-escritos.**

 **Si eres nuevo en la historia, te invito a continuar bajo tu propio riesgo a causa de las faltas de sentido y ortografia de los capitulos mencionados en el principio de esta lectura o bien puedes espera.**

 **Mil gracias nuevamente y espero dejen sus comentarios y Reviews... Voten¡**


	2. 2

Sigamos con esto n_n n_n n_n

La verdad estoy en desparche, así que A ESCRIBIR!!

_pov ichigo

Son las 700am me decidí a preguntarle a Ginjo, porque? Me busco a mí? No podía buscarse a otro subnormal con poderes de ver fantasmas?. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que tocaron a mi puerta.

Quién es?—pregunte con algo de pereza.

Soy yo ichinni quería llamarte para saber si vas a desayunar—dijo mi hermana yuzu , no dude en levantarme para abrir la puerta y después saludarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si ya bajo , aguarda un rato que me voy a cambiar.

Me hizo un acento con la cabeza para después bajar , supongo que iba a servir el resto de la comida a los demás.

Me propuse a vestirme para luego bajar , trate de no complicarme con la ropa.

Cuando llegue abajo me encontré con un izquierdazo en la cara, me sorprendí al ver a mi padre del otro lado de la sala, entonces , quien había sido? Baje la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada furiosa de Karin , aparte de que su poder espiritual había aumentado considerablemente , también lo hizo su fuerza, lo cual aún no logro comprender , enserio alguien pide aumentar tanto su fuerza solo entrenando Football?

Qué demonios!!Karin porque lo hiciste?-le pregunte con enojo e incertidumbre , porque de repente esta tan malhumorada y agresiva conmigo??.La mire esperando a que me respondiera pero en vez de eso me dio otro codazo en la cara , enserio !que fuerza!!

Tu solo cállate más bien tú lo deberías de saber!!-respondió enojada y estoy seguro de que vi que se le aguaron los ojos.

Sabes que olvídalo!-respondió , tomo su maleta y se fue caminando más bien corriendo, luego me giro con desdén para encontrarme con la cara de desaprobación de yuzu , !espera yuzu??Porque estaría brava conmigo?!Que le pasa a la familia hoyyy!!?

Por qué me miras así?-pregunte yo tratando de no sonar grosero.

Pues no es obvio ??Ichigo como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Karin sabias que era importante para ella!!?-respondió mirándome como lo hace cuando está realmente enfadad.

Pero yo que le hice? Yo solo baje las escaleras y me golpeo!-respondí indignado

Pero como no te iba a golpear ichigo! Faltaste a la competencia más importante de su vida , o es que acaso no recuerdas que ayer eran las finales de Fooball?- dijo con un poco de dolor en sus ojos.

MALDICIÓN COMO PUDE OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!!!Ahora comprendo por qué se sentía así...o al menos eso pensaba.

Pov Karin

Maldita sea, porque tiene que ser tan estúpido , pero aun así mi comportamiento no fue el mejor , pero...la razón es que me causa dolor lo que tengo que hacer hoy , no sé cómo responda ichigo cuando lo lleve a la SARD , si así es , tal y como lo piensan .ichigo kurosaki es mi hermano y yo , soy karin kurosaki hermana de ichigo y master de la SARD.

Voy caminando y de pronto , siento la presencia de que alguien me sigue, reconocería ese raietsu en cualquier parte , sé que no me quiere perder de vista , así que voy corriendo al parque y me hago detrás de in árbol.

Donde demonios esta esta chiquilla?-pregunta esa persona.

A quien le dices chiquilla karan?respondo con la furia afuera , detesto que me llamen chiquilla y a mis espaldas es peor, pero que puedo hacer. Con mi asistente personal?

Ahhhh!!!Maldita sea karin me asustaste!!-dijo ella , puesto que antes de que se diera cuenta yo me había tele transportado detrás de ella.(no lo confundan con jumpo son muy diferentes, aunque karin maneja ambos).

Se puede saber que necesitas karan , porque me perseguias?pregunte con algo de rabia , aún no se me pasaba lo de ''chiquilla".

Lo lamento pero Lorien sama te necesita- respondió seria.

Karan podía ser estúpida a veces , pero es muy buena como asistente , aparte de que su nivel de poder es bastante alto , es extrovertida , paciente y bastante atenta a su trabajo, pero , según lo que piensa mi familia ,(o lo que les gago creer ) es que ella es una estudiante de intercambio y la sub capitana de mi equipo de Football , tiene 22 años y aunque no lo parezca, también está casada ,si aunque no lo crean tiene esposo y es muy buen esposo aparte de que también es master .

Al escuchar la palabra lorien a karin se le helo la sangre , lorien es la oult master , y ella es extremadamente problemático.

Por qué no lo dijiste antes , vamos rápido- dijo ella seria , sabía que no era para algo bueno.

Tomaron un camino rápido y se pusieron en frente a in árbol gigante , subieron a las ramas para encontrarse con una palanca, si, la SARD conoce muy bien como ocultar sus entradas , tocaron dos veces y se abrió una pequeña escotilla con un teclado , ingresaron una contraseña para irse directo a la SARD a través de un túnel.

En la SARD

Gracias por venir kurosaki san , espero que no haya interrumpido nada importante-dijo una chica de cabello largo de color café , con ojos amarillos y con el uniforme se la SARD/aun no lo quiero mostrar , pero no se preocupen será pronto\\\ con. Un semblante autoritario y un tatuaje en el cuello con el símbolo de una rosa y una mariposa.

Lamento la tardanza Lorien sama , es que estaba pensando sobre la misión de esta noche-dijo karin quien trataba de no mostrar si voz quebradiza , puesto que la razón de su t era principalmente el temor algo que le pudiera pasar a ichigo

ya veo , pero no se preocupe por esta misión, usted es una del as personas con más alto nivel n batalla y conocimiento del área en la SARD , no tiene por que preocuparse-dijo , de manera que generaba confianza y , a la vez seriedad-la SARD ha tomado como cargo el hecho de que su hermano ichigo kurosaki , es bastante poderoso y , sería una pérdida de tiempo y valor el dejar ir un cadete con tales habilidades , por lo tanto la SARD ha decidido generarle el perdón a ichigo kurosaki .sin embargo , debe aceptar el trabajar con nosotros , de lo contrario , usted ya sabe que pasaría.

Si , muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad lorien sama-dijo , con un poco de angustia en su hablar *debo hacerlo entrar en la SARD por las malas o por las buenas*pensó.

Puede retirarse-dijo lorien con un semblante tranquilo y maternal.

Son las 4 de la mañana , decidimos descansar la noche , aunque como era de esperarse no lo hice , karan había salido del cuartel , donde yo me encargo de hacer mis cosas .

los cuarteles son como casa y son extremadamente lujosas , pero todo tiene un costo y el de la SARD es que lo debes hacer por tu cuenta , de manera que entre karan y yo logramos crear un lugar muy lujoso , el fulbring de karan le permite controlar el metal a voluntad , y el mío todo lo que tenga que ver con la electricidad , ginjo como ya explique tenía más de la mitad de sus poderes sellados y no podía enséñale todo a ichigo , claro que aunque lo hiciera no le convendría de ninguna manera , en la SARD nos entrenan para llevar nuestro fulbring al máximo , por mi lado con el entrenamiento que ginjo le dio a ichigo yo solo podría controlar la electricidad en lo que a los rayos respecta , pero con el entrenamiento de la SARD puedo controlar casi todo lo que trabaje o tenga electricidad , al igual que crearla, la SARD nos obliga a estudiar todo lo que podamos sobre vuestro fulbring y si , se podría decir que soy una nerd en lo que a la física y la electrónica respecta , al igual que la química y la bilogía .

cuando creamos esta base karan creo la forma y el esqueleto de la casa con solo metales y yo los recubrí con mi fulbring , convirtiendo este lugar en un lujoso castillo de tramas eléctricas , todo aquí es extremadamente tecnológico , este casa seria el paraíso para un científico loco , a lo que se refiere a la mueblería y a la decoración eso nos lo ganamos con el paso del tiempo y debo admitir es bastante hermoso además , elegimos un lugar casi inhabitable por el hombre , todo lo que recubre la casa es el follaje de flora y fauna que para muchos sería un buen lugar para cazar o para sacar minerales , pero nosotras amamos la naturaleza y cuando detectamos al más mínimo intruso con malas intenciones bueno...generalmente no quieren volver al bosque.

me voy cambiando , colocándome los respectivos guantes que me cubrían hasta los codos con una especie de reloj , que tiene diversas funciones y armas ocultas , al igual que otros accesorios como espadas plegables y algunas bombas de tiempo /el resto del uniforme lo explicare luego , todo a su paso/me quito el collar que oculta mi raietsu , inmediatamente mi cabello crece y se torna en un degrade de negro a blanco , el cual brilla como si fueran luces de neón , esto a causa de que , entre más poder tenga un fulbring algunos aspectos cambiaran al mostrar su poder y altos más poderosos generalmente se le coloca el cabello de este modo , puesto que el color del cabello y la luz , son a causa de que el cabello está cubierto por el raietsu de la persona , el color del mismo depende del fulbring que tenga.

Salgo del lugar para encontrarme con una mujer alta de un cuerpo bastante fornido pero no tanto como cierta amiga de mi hermano y teniente de un amigo , las cuales son bastante exageradas , con sus ojos gatunos de color café claro y un cabello rubio con la misma iluminación a causa de su poder pero en su caso es rosa el cual le llega hasta la espalda baja , también con el uniforme puesto.

vamos karan , no tenemos tiempo que perder-dije mientras íbamos en curso hacia donde ichigo se encontraba , sabíamos que la batalla duraría bastante y el solo hecho de interponerme a mitad de batalla sería un gran deshonor para ichigo , así que decidí entrar cuando la pelea estuviera a punto de terminar.

Ya hemos llegado al lugar de la batalla sin embargo justo antes vemos a lo lejos un cubo negro gigantesco en el aire , no hay duda de esto , es jukio.

Pero cuando nos acercamos más , detecto unos rieses más adelante , son shinigamis y son varios , no hay duda de esto y 2 en particular los reconozco casi de inmediato , ¡son toshiro y rukia !!!!Me alegra que estén aquí pero también será un problema.

Karan , baja tu raietsu , llamaremos la atención-dije , sé que ella aun no los detecta no es muy buena detectando raietsu pero , prefiero prevenir a lamentar.

_bueno hasta que todo nos vemos en el próximo.:))))

}:S


	3. 3

Holamis queridos lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza_

_pov Karin:

Baje mi raietsu lo más bajo que pude , es decir a vero , inmediatamente mi cabello y el de karan perdieron su brillo y color , as que , me percate del problema en el que estaba metido ginjo dentro de aquel cubo , si mi hermano lograba matarlo estaríamos al borde de la muerte , bueno casi.

Si no logro desactivar el clúster antes de que muera ginjo, ya no se podrá apagar y nos quedaran mínimo 1 mes antes de que el arma se active por completo, el principal problema no es desactivar el arma, el problema es encontrarla, puesto que cambia de posición a diario, no lograremos localizarla hasta no descubrir cuál es su mecanismo y poder predecir su próxima posición.

Mejor vayamos a desactivar el cubo de jukio , o si no estaremos en problemas-le dijo con un poco de molestia a karan , puesto que era muy distraída y con lo distraída que es ya me imagino la sorpresa que se llevara cuando se entere de que ichigo es mi hermano , porque ella aun no lo sabe.

Pov toshiro:

Estamos todos atentos a los posibles movimientos de ichigo o ginjo, pero no se sabe mucho con ese cubo gigante nos, me alegro de cierta forma que siga de nuestro lado, pero siento que va a haber problemas pronto, de repente siento unos dos raietsu muy fuertes, algo que biakuya también responde, pero Lugo desaparecen, decidimos estar atentos a la situación.

Pov Karin

Ya no hay opción tengo que intervenir en la batalla.

Karan realiza una revisión del perímetro, necesitó saber si algo podría alterar la misión-dije de manera seria.

Karan oprimió un pequeño botón del reloj, el cual en realidad era un pequeño apartó que no solo daba la hora, sino que también era una red de comunicación directa con los datos de la SARD, aquel botón servía como una especie de detector sobre un radio de 12 km.

De un momento a otro note como karan se puso rígida, no hay duda, los detecto, voltio a mirarme con una cara bastante seria, pero con mi mirada le demostró que no había que preocuparse para solo decir...

Andando karan...debemos detenerlos a toda costa.

Pov ichigo

Llevo batallando con ginjo hace mucho tiempo, cuando de un momento a otro, sentimos ambos un raietsu muy fuerte que luego desapareció, uno se me hacía conocido pero, no reconozco de quién es.

Veo que ginjo también se distrae al parecer por lo mismo y su rostro se ve con un poco de ilusión, como un boxeador a punto de pelear contra un gran contrincante, perece que tiene la esperanza de pelear con aquel que tiene ese raietsu, pero no esta es mi batalla ¡¡NO DEJARE QUE OTRO ME ROBE EL CREDITO Y MAS CUANDO ESTA MI ORGULLO Y MI FAMILIA EN MEDIO!!!!

Aprovecho que ginjo está distraído para atacarlo y logro atravesar su corazón, cualquiera podría decir que eso no es justo, pero él no fue justo en ningún momento.

Veo como ginjo cae al suelo, me preparo para darle el último ataque, pero de un momento a otro la dimensión se derrumba, como si alguien la hubiera destruido.

Pov toshiro

Estamos todos sorprendidos, de un momento a otro un extraño dispositivo se adhiere a la dimensión y luego este explota destruyendo poco a poco el cubo gigante.

No dijiste que no se podía destruir la dimensión de ginjo e ichigo .jukio? Pregunte yo tan frio como siempre.

No se puede, a menos de que se use un artefacto altamente avanzado-dijo el haciendo una leve pausa-sin embargo, aquel dispositivo, lanzo una descarga eléctrica sorprendentemente exacta, lo suficiente como para destruirla, a decir verdad, nunca pensé que existiera un dispositivo así.

que quieres decir? Pregunte con seriedad.

quiero decir , que aquella persona que destruyo la dimensión de ginjo , debía conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para crear una bomba con las coordenadas exactas de su poder. Y solo hay alguien o me bien algo que hace eso.

a que te refieres?-dijo confundida una chica pequeña , de cabello negro azulado con ojos más de demanda que de preocupación.-a que te refieres con algo?

no te preocupes rukia , no lo matarás por no responderte o sí?Igualmente está congelado de pies hasta los hombros no hay manera de que no quiera responder .teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que está.

basta de hablar renji.-dijo byakuya , quien se veía muy serio y de mal genio , supongo que estaba inquieto por lo que sentimos hace poco.

de un momento a otro , todos nos callamos cuando la dimensión callo por completo el humo lo cubría todo y Lugo vimos a ichigo y ginjo salir del humo aun peleando , pero ginjo tenía una gran herida en el pecho , no hay duda de que , aunque ganara la batalla , lo cual no creo morirá.

pero luego una cadena que enrollo a ginjo nos dejó a todos sorprendidos , para luego ver dos figuras tras el humo , una era más pequeña que la otra y cuando se difuminó , vimos a una mujer rubia bastante alta , de amenos 1,76m , vestía unos jeans ajustados con una camisa negra fina con un símbolo policial en el lado izquierdo que desea SARD con letras extrañas , la otra figura era una chica pequeña al menos unos 1,60m de cabello negro largo , con dos mechones largos a los lados de su rostro y recogido en una cola alta , con la misma camiseta pero amarada a la mitad y un chaleco de jean , junto con unos pantalones de licra y unos shorts de jean , ambas figuras vestían unos guantes con una especie de reloj una especie de cinturones en los cuales cargaban varias cosas , de las cuales se divisaban dos pistolas.

un tiempo después el humo se dispersó completamente dejando ver que ambas tenían unas botas largas con plataformas bastante altas lo cual significaba que esas figuras eran un poco más bajas de lo que se veían.

pov ichigo

aparecieron dos figuras con una especie de uniforme , en lo cual solo se diferenciaba que una llevaba unos shorts y un pantalón de licra junto con un chaleco y la otra unos jeans , por alguna razón tenía una corazonada de angustia y cuando se dispersó la niebla , entendí por qué .

quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí¡¡¡-chillo rukia quien se veía un tanto desconcertada.

quienes se creen que son para interrumpir el trabajo de un shinigami¡¡¡si es que nos pueden ver claro-dijo kempachi , quien parecía quería pelear.

Imposible¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dije estaba atónito a lo que veía-k..k...Karin eres tú???

en ese momento rukia , toshiro y renji la miraron e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de quién era ella.

y quien se supone que es ella kurosaki??-pregunto byakuya , quien esperaba una respuesta mientras yo aún me encontraba atónito.

ella es la hermana de ichigo¡¡¡dijo toshiro quien parecía también sorprendido al igual que rukia y renji.

espera-dijo la chica de cabello rubio, quien parecía ser prima lejana de matsumoto o orihime , aunque no era tan "robusta" como ellas-dijiste hermana -dijo sorprendida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

pov Karin

todos estaban sorprendido y más cuando ichigo comento que yo era su hermana en ese momento me di cuanto del ... toshiro ...como demonios se convirtió en slenderman???ok sé que suena raro pero a pesar de que han pasado 6 años /si aquí se me dio más fácil que hubieran pasado 6 años , así que ichigo no tiene 17 sino 21 y Karin y yuzu tiene 18/como demonios creció tanto , antes era un fuckin minium de primaria y ahora era un maldito slenderman de al menos unos 1,75m extremadamente sexy , pero trate de controlar mi posible hemorragia nasal y mostrar indiferencia hasta que.

h..he..hermana dijiste??-dijo karan , ho no lo olvide , karan no sabe que ichigo y yo somos hermanos-hermana???QUUEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMANA Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE¡¡¡-dijo ella mirándome con cara de WTF.

se nota que nunca lees los certificados de misión completos , el nombre completo de él es ichigo kurosaki, mi hermano mayor-dije mirándola hacia arriba pues ella era más alta que yo.

ESSS IMPOSIBLEE ¡¡¡ que tu siendo una de los masters de la SARD fueras hermana de uno de los integrantes del grupo criminal más buscado del planeta¡¡¡¡¡

lo se soy mala , bueno hasta aquí el cap. , publicare pronto , porfa dejen sus comentarios y por cierto , necesito un nombre para una niña lo más adorable posible.

chaoo


	4. la falsa proteccion

Pov toshiro

Me siento muy confundido.de un momento a otro aparecen 2 extrañas figuras y luego resulta que es karin, y una chica que pareciera ser prima de matsumoto.

Ahora que observo mejor las cosas , sigo atónito , esa es karin??

Recuerdo que era una niña pequeña amante del fútbol y muy complicada de un carácter fuerte , en lo que parece no a cambiado mucho.Se que han pasado 6 años y que los humanos se desarrollan mas rápido que nosotros , aunque claro , yo también he cambiado ahora soy mucho mas alto y admito que tengo muy buen cuerpo , pero ella , ella cambio demasiado!!!!

Antes era de altura baja y aun lo sigue siendo aunque se ve que ha crecido unos cuantos centimetros , sin embargo, su cuerpo se ve mucho mas contorniado , con una cintura delgada y un abdomen plano bastante firme , supongo que es normal que ahora tenga pechos y no estan mal pero¡¡¡¡ ESPERA QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO . COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN CAPITAN PIENSE EN ESAS COSAS!!!!!

Bien toshiro , deja ese tema a un lado y continua.

Tiene las piernas largas y no como algunas que parecen palillos , eso como resultado del fútbol y su rostro se veía más delicado , sus ojos se veian mas agudos y fríos y admito que se veía hermosa en ese traje y tenia una actitud autoritaria , parecida a la de in capitán , sin mostrar el mas mínimo sentimiento de vasile con nosotros .sin duda la sociedad de almas necesita gente como ella , sin embargo ahora que lo pienso mejor , no tiene raietsu , no siento el mas mínimo nivel , excepto de la chica de al lado , la cual tiene a ginjo atado con una cadena que pareciera salir de sus manos , su raietsu se siente muy leve.

Miro a mi alrededor , veo a rukia y a ichigo con un rostro sorprendido.

Depronto la chica de al lado mira atonita parecía que no entendia nada de lo que pasaba.

Pov ichigo

QUEEE!!!!!!?que significa esto ????como es podible que uno de los masters de la SARD sea hermana de uno de los integrantes de la banda criminal mas buscada del planeta!!!!!

Espera a que te refieres con banda criminal mas buscada del planeta???-pregunto sorprendido-y que quieres decir con masters y la SARD???

Eso por ahora no tiene relevancia, en este momento tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.-dijo karin como si ichigo no fuera su hermano , sino ... otra persona-ahora mismo tenemos que quitarle los poderes a kugo ginjo.

que , que quieres decir con quitarle los poderes a ginjo??¡¡¡¡-dije atonito , esto era muy confuso , en primera karin tiene el pelo mas corto y un raietsu alto , esta persona no tiene raietsu.¡¡espera no tiene raietsu por que ??!!!-quien eres tu , tu no eres mi hermana , mi hermana tiene el cabello mas corto y tiene el raietsu mas alto , tu por tu parte lo tienes bastante largo y ademas no tienes raietsu , ¿que o quien eres?

ella me miro con ojos de frialdad , para despues cambiarla por una mas relajada y soltar un largo suspiro-es cierto , tu hermana tinen el cabello mas corto y tiene mas raietsu-dijo la chica a su lado que al parecer habia perdido aquella confusion-pero en este momento ella no es tu hermana , en este momento es la master de la celda de karakura , kurosaki karin y yo soy su asistente marui karan /debo aclara que los asistentes de los masters son iguales en nivel con un master como un teniente a un capitan pero no es submaster/ambas pertenecemos al escuadron delta #92 /se esplicara mas adelante, en este momento , estas viendo la verdadera forma de tu hermana y no una pantalla como lo hiciste los ultimos 6 años.

pero entonces si es mi hermana , como tu dices , ¿ por que no tiene raietsu?-tengo que llegar al fondo de esto.

en este momento , nosotras estamos en una mision muy importante , la causa de que no sientan mi raietsu , es por que tenemos que mantenerlo oculto , para evitar problemas o malas intervenciones.ademas , les explicaremos el resto puesto que tu , debes ir a juicio en la SARD ya que deben investigar que relacion tienes con ginjo y ustedes , deben ir para ser testigos de que mi hermano es inocente porque ...-kain callo por un tiempo-si no hay suficientes pruebas de que el es inocente , no se lo que pueda pasar.

y que te hace creer que nosotros te haremos caso?-pregunto kempachi-somos capitanes de la sociedad de almas , no somos personas x para jugar a las muñecas con una niña-pero entonces , de un momento a otro...¡¿KEMPACHI TERMINON EN EL SUELO?¡¡¡¡¡

A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO NIÑA MASTODONTE?¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito karin despues de propinarle una patadota a kempachi , ahora , si este es una especie de actor lo felicito , actua igual que karin¡

pov toshiro

que demonios esta pasando aqui?? de un momento a otro pasamos de estar hablando normal , a estar con una chica aparentemente karin , enfurecida como una psicopata y un zaraki en el suelo.definitivamente sea quien sea esa chica , *por que aun no sabemos si es karin* , es una bestia por que nada la define mejor , que caracter tan duro tiene¡¡¡

!!!!!y tu deja de mirarme como una cosa rara , maldito slenderman¡¡¡¡-me dijo ella

por que me estas gritando loca?¡¡¡-hay no , ahora si ya estoy muerto, no duro mucho antes de que me mirara con ojos de fuego , o mas bien relampago , de un momento a otro de sus ojos empezaron a salir rayos pequeños y su raiestu empezo a aumentar bastante hasta que exploto en rayos de luz a su alrededor y su raietsu fluyo completamente (es solo impresion de toshiro por que es solo el 30%), ahora si en que me meti O_o T_T.

tu mejor callate , muñeco de nieve¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

A quien le dices muñeco de nieve pequeñita¡¡¡?

A quien le dices pequeñita , muñeco de nieve con esteroides¡¡¡

hay esto no tine sentido-dijo "karan" o como se llame.

tienes razon en algun momento se cansaran-dijo ichigo.

!!!!USTEDES NO SE METAN¡¡¡-dijimos karin y yo al unisono , para luego volvernos a ver a los ojos , tenia un raietsu muy alto , igual a un capitan¡, pero eso no me iva a intimidar.

callate chiquilla caprichoza¡¡¡¡-dije con un tono de superioridad , me sentia bien y mas ahora que soy mas alto.

a quien le dices pequeñita ?¡¡¡¡¡EX-MINIUM¡¡¡-dijo ella , no se lo que sea un minium pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con mi antigua altura , seguia con las dudas hasta que senti un pequeño dolor en mis pies , el cual se expandio por el resto de mi cuarpo.Me estaba electrocutando¡¡¡¡ , y lo peor no podia hacer nada , solo ver su cara de diversion , hasta que me canse y utilice el jumpo para quedar tras ella , aun me dolia mucho el cuerpo , pero eso no evito que yo la tomara por la espalda , sin embargo en menos de lo que me di cuenta , ella se rodo haciendo que yo callera con fuerza contra el suelo.

Karin detente¡¡¡-decia ichigo , efectivamente ella se detubo , pero...

claro que me detendre por que ahora que me acuerdo !!!!tengo cuentas pendientes con un shinigami en especifico¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-luego ella estiro el brazo derecho y lebanto uno de sus dedos , del piso surjio un rayo el cual impacto directo en ichigo y luego , corrio hacia el para darle una patada en el estomago y luego hacerle una especie de llave , para luego hacerlo caer y ella saltar sobre el , golpeandolo con el codo en el estomago , causando que de el saliera una especie de gemido de dolor y miedo , con una cara atemorizada miraba a rukia y a renji , quienes lo ignoraban para evitar la furia de la bestia.

podriamos dejar esto aparte por favor y explicar que esta pasando aqui-dijo byakuya , en eso karin e ichigo voltiaron a mirarlo , karin afirmo con la cabeza mientras dejaba de estrangular a ichigo , el cual estaba morado de la presion que esta ponia en su cuallo.

la sociedad de la SARD es un acronimo , el caul significa Seguridad Avanzada en Resticcion Dimensional , la SARD es la encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre dimensiones , las dimensiones son los miles de universos que existen , en el cual sus realidades son diferentes y si se alteran entre si , puede ocasionar un gran peligro para las demas .nosotros nos encargamos de mantener el equilibrio entre esas dimensiones , poniendo orden en los paradimencionales , los cuales son las vidas o realidades compartidas entre dimenciones como portales , personas y otros los cuales no estamos autorizados a hablar.ginjo kugo era anteriormente un master de la SARD , los master son los terceros en rango de la SARD al igual que los capitanes en la sociedad de almas , los masters nos encargamos de mantener el orden en ciertas regiones de japon , como mi caso es controlar karakura , ginjo nos engaño , haciendo aue confiaramos en el para dejar el cluster a su cargo , para despues escapar y unirce a xcution , a la que despues mi hermano se unio , y quedo registrado como un criminal ,mi deber es desactivar el cluster y llevar a ichigo para un jucio , sin embargo si aceptas no te quitaremos tus poderes y terminaras con tu entrenamiento.-termino con una mirada aun seria .

como que quitarmen los poderes???y eso de terminar mi entrenamiento??-pregunto atonito.

todo a su paso ichigo , por ahora es importante areglar las cosas con ginjo , si el muere estaremos perdidos-dijo mirando a ginjo , quien se encontraba aparentemante inconciente por la herida-sera mejor desactivarlo ya .

ella saco una especie de control de un bolsillo que tenia en uno de los cinturones que tenia en las piernas y al precionar el boton , empezo a salir un rajo pero..

No creas que eso sera tan facil-ginjo desperto y grito , sacando una especie de pastillas de su bolsillo y metiendose una rapidamente a la boca , luego empezo a combulsionar y dijo-si no logre vengarme de la sociedad de almas , lo hare del universo , acabo de tomar un veneno super potente y no existe cura estare muerto dentro de po...-de repente dejo de habalr y el rostro de karin se palidecio por completo , ginjo se acavaba de suicidar...o no del todo.

Aun tiene raietsu . Todavía puedo detener la activación del cluster.-dijo karin , volvio a presionar el contrl y el rayo volvio a surgir .ella empezo agritar y el rayp salia mas fuerte que antes.

Karin-sama!!! no haga eso , es demasiado peligroso , recuere el sello!!!!!


	5. conociendo la SARD parte 1

Despues de lo sucedido con karin y karan, los sobrevivientes de xcution y los shinigamis se dirigieron hacia la SARD puesto que karin tenía que ser curada e ichigo se tenía que registrar mientras los otros entrarían en juicio.

pov karin

había caído inconsciente después de desahogar solo un poco de mi rencor hacia ichigo , lo último que pude ver fue el sol saliendo y a karan recogiéndome...ella siempre ha sido bastante buena , aún recuerdo como nos conocimos , yo tenía 13 años , era nueva en la SARD después de ese suceso , se los contare más tarde...karan tenía unos 17 años cuando la conocí , era un poco más baja que ahora y también tenía el cabello corto.

Ella llevaba 4 años antes que yo en la SARD y era la encargada de enseñarme las reglas y otras cosas de la SARD puesto que ella misma se había ofrecido , al principio pensaba que era muy seria , pero al paso que ambas nos íbamos desenvolviendo con la otra nos volvimos mejores amigas , gracias a ella empezó a tener mejor gusto con la ropa y a comportarme de manera más femenina , pero no sin dejar mi forma de ser ruda y un tanto agresiva , unos meses después supe que ella estaba embarazada , lo cual me sorprendió , principalmente porque ni tenía idea que tuviera novio pero...a los 3 meses ella perdió a su hijo , al parecer era una falla genética , de manera que ella no podría tener hijos , solo tenía un 20% de probabilidades , pero eso es muy poco.

cuando ella lo perdió, había caído en una depresión muy alta, y su novio al parecer, también estaba muy mal, tanto que se habían separado por un tiempo.

Karan realmente estaba mal. y hubo un momento en el que ya no podía verla así y decidí subirle los ánimos , empecé a dejar que me peinara , me ayudara a elegir mi ropa para ocasiones especiales , incluso acepte ir a un que otra pijamada , pero nuestra relación ya no era de amigas ni de hermanas ella me quería como a su hija que nunca pudo tener y yo como la madre que había perdido , nuestra relación se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte , ella había recuperado los ánimos y también su novio , quien luego de eso le pidió matrimonio y eso fue traumático para mí , pues en la primera misión en la que me dejaron ir , descubrí que su novio era el master de mi escuadrón y yo me había convertido en su madrina de honor , también fue bastante incomodo pero eso se los explico luego , todo iba perfecto hasta que...algo sucedió.

cariño despierta - decía una voz suave y cálida...hasta que-MALDITA SEA KARIN DESPIERTA Y MIRAME DEMONIOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

abrí los ojos y estaba en uno de mis lugares favoritos , era un lugar lleno de pirámides egipcias y fuego por todas partes , un fuego suave , lo hacía ver muy hermoso todo , gire mi mirada y vi a una mujer de un cabello largo , vestida como una princesa egipcia , con decoraciones de oro y otras con gemas preciosas, con el cabello recogido el cual era negro con rajos rojos y naranjas.

sutanairu (estrella del Nilo) ...-dije sonriéndole a mi zanpakuto, yo no soy solo un fullbring , también soy un ...shinigami , pero tengo permiso de la SARD para un plan muy importante...

pov toshiro:

no sé dónde estamos , después de que karin se desmallara karan nos llevó a través del bosque , en serio estoy confundido nunca había visto esta parte del bosque , hemos utilizado este bosque como plan de ataque cientos de veces y aun así desconocíamos todos el lugar , los demás están igual de confundidos.

sé que están confundidos por esto , se les nota en el rostro-dijo jukio , quien ya había sido libreado del hielo y ahora se encontraba caminando un que o aun lo mantenía en la vista.

a que te refieres , sabes dónde estamos? -pregunte al percatarme de lo que el había dicho-respóndeme.

si lo conozco pero no había pasado aquí desde lo que paso hace más de 5 años , este lugar no lo conocen a causa de que tiene un campo de protección que solo se desactiva con un código secreto , se utilizaba para poder hacer que los atacantes se confundieran y cayeran presos en esta ilusión , solamente los que pertenecen a la SARD conocen el código , el cual es cambiado una vez al mes , o seo era cuando yo pertenecía aquí.

Espera tu pertenecías aquí????-pregunto un ichigo algo atónito , los demás también estábamos muy confundidos-pero en esa época tu debías tener unos-no termino de hablar puesto que jukio lo interrumpió.

9 años , si , la SARD recolecta a los fulbrings más aptos para combate y los entrena desde muy pequeños , como fue el caso de tu hermana.

espera ¡como que mi hermana , hace cuanto lleva karin en esto?-pregunto ichigo , parecía estar asombrado de lo poco que probablemente sabia de su hermana.

karin lleva aquí hace uno 6 años , aún recuerdo cuando llego aquí yo tenía almenos unos 17 años-dijo karan , quien tenía a karin en brazos - cuando karin llego se mostraba muy confundida y también algo incómoda puesto que en la SARD los nuevos son muy vigilados y se les realiza varios análisis tanto psicológicos como fisicos.Cuando karin llego me la dejaron bajo mi cargo . Di les soy sincera karin no mostraba ningún potencial ni poder alguno de fulbring . Pero al poco tiempo dejo asombrados a todos , al parecer no solo fue muy sorprendente cuando desarrollo su fulbring sino que también demostró ser un prodigio y más aún cuando tardo casi meses en lograrlo.

Tres meses eso es mucho tiempo ¿por qué ? Duro tanto-pregunto ichigo.

Porque a diferencia tuya karin no tenía los poderes de fullbring desde el principio, ella misma lo creo.-respondió karan.

Como Qué los creo?-pregunto un tanto confusa rukia.

Eso te lo explicara ella más tarde-dijo karan quien estaba deteniéndose-ya llegamos.

Todos estábamos mas confundidos Qué antes .estábamos en frente a una cueva , que tenía esto de especial???

pov ichigo

ya era de día , no entiendo por qué la mayoría estaba confundido antes pareciera que nunca hubieran visto el lugar , pero no digo nada nunca he entrado tan profundo en el bosque , hablaron de una especie de campo o algo que no lo dejaba ver pero no me importa , solo me siento dolido , intranquilo y arrepentido , que tantas cosas había hecho o sentido karin sin que yo tuviera la más mínima idea , según karan y jukio lleva aquí al menos 6 años .el dolor que me dio cuando karin me grito esas cosas era insoportable , tanto me perdí de la vida de mi hermana?

si antes ellos tenían cara de confusión estaban peor , pues yo también coloque cara de confusión al ver una cueva y hay nos detuvimos.

bien ya llegamos -dijo karan quien tenía a karin en brazos la cual no dejaba de abrasarla como un bebe en busca de su madre , siento que la relación de karan con karin es mucho más profunda que la mía con ella T_T (cara de gatito regañado).

se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí , nos pasa el teatrito de la familia kurosaki y ahora nos traen a un cueva a la mitad del bosque , no puede ser esto más ridículo!!!-dijo kenpachi , no antes de recibir un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de rukia , no le afecto mucho pero si lo distrajo.

perdóneme capitán kenpachi

pero debo decirle que esta es una situación muy delicada y no creo que esta chica nos traiga a la mitad del bosque para nada-dijo rukia con un rostro de dolor , parece que ella también se siente mal por lo que pasa entre karin y yo.

no se preocupe señorita...-dijo karan antes de ser interrumpida por rukia al darse cuenta que esta desconocía su nombre-dime rukia por favor.

señorita rukia-prosiguió karan-devo decirle que es normal que mucha gente se ponga asi en estos casos , además en cuando esto se aclare no dude en que la mayoría de los que están aquí presentes sientan un poco de respeto por karin en cuanto entremos.

un poco de respeto ??y se puede saber por qué??-pregunto toshiro con la misma cara de indiferencia de siempre , enserio a veces me pregunto si almenos tiene sentimientos.

eso es porque...-karan no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien o más bien un sonido la interrumpió, puesto que la tierra se movía y todos nos preocupamos-lo siento lo sabrán luego , parece que los efectos del clúster ya se dan , primero serán pequeños espasmos por la tierra , pero luego se aumentaran , les explicare más tarde por ahora tenemos que entrar rápido.

entramos a la cueva , esta era descendiente y bajaba poco a poco hasta que llegamos a donde la cueva acababa

bien y que sucede aquí??...-pregunto renji , pero luego no hubo respuesta.

kurosaki por favor sosténgame a su hermana-dijo pasándome a karin con cuidado, para luego sacar una especie de tarjeta y pasarla por una leve ranura que había en el suelo , de un momento a otro alumbro la pared para luego revelar un pequeño teclado numérico y que karan colocara un código luego de esto se oyeron unos pequeños pitidos y un trozo de la pared se levantó en forma de puerta la cual se elevaba , revelando una especie de cuartel , con muchas personas con las mismas ropas que llevaba karan y karin , todas trabajando o hablando de una que otra cosa y manejando computadoras que parecían ser de un siglo futurista.

impresionante-dijo renji seguido de las miradas asombradas de todos y una pequeña niña de cabello rosa muy emocionada , yo por mi parte estaba algo atónito , se veía muy organizada y a la vez muy completa la gente pasa de lado a lado alterados y con algo de prisa , en un momento una chica con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta con unas pequeñas gafas y una especie de uniforme tipo gala con las insignias de la SARD en la parte izquierda del pecho el cual no estaba tan mal dotado, ojos cafés oscuro y cabello castaño se empezó a dirigir a paso lento hacia nosotros hasta , luego miro a karin e hizo un rostro de preocupación.

traigan una camilla y unos rehabilitadores de energía urgente!!-grito la chica al tiempo que venía haca nosotros y oprimía un botón haciendo que un vidrio del cual no nos habíamos percatado se levantara , no me imagino si hubiéramos entrado que hubiera pasado.

señorita kurosaki!!-reclamo mirando a Karin y revisando sus signos vitales , después la tamo en brazos ignorándome a mí y al resto para luego darse la vuelta y estar a punto de correr antes de detenerse repentinamente y decir-lo siento por no prestarles atención pero esto es un momento difícil!!!!, síganme por favor mi nombre es jazmín/se lee yazmin es que hay gente que lo lee como jazmín ok o almenos así se lee aquí ok /jazmín lariteki , ahora vengan tenemos que...-fue interrumpida por un chico seguido de otros dos y una camilla , era alto , de figura esbelta y con músculos , tenía los ojos un poco fríos color azul claro y tenía el cabello color azabache muy oscuro , también tenía un pequeño arte en una de sus orejas , las cuales eran ¿puntiagudas??eso parece lo percataron los demás pero ninguno pregunto ya que al parecer estábamos en algo importante. los otros dos eran idénticos entre sí , también era altos , uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro castaño un tanto claro , ambos tienen el cabello corto estaban un tanto calvos a los lados y tenían una pequeña cresta , tenían los ojos verdes los tres estaban vestidos con ropas de doctor con la misma insignia del resto.

jazmín que sucede¡¡andando-dijo tomando a karin mientras que el chico de cabello castaño le colocaba una especie de suero intravascular , el cual se conectaba a una pequeña máquina que pasaba luces a través del cable que le colocaron bajo la piel .

Empezaron a llevar la camilla hacia a dentro nosotros pasamos y éramos observados por todo el mundo , tal vez sea sobre lo sucedido con ginjo...

flash back

karin se desmayó y karan la alzo en brazos , luego saco una espacie de pistola la cual le lanzo un rajo a ginjo el cual empezaba a volverse ¿pequeño ?PERO QUE DEMONIOS-se puede saber que rayos le están haciendo a ginjo¡¡¡¡???? esto es muy anormal-grite muy extrañado

no podemos dejar que ustedes carguen a ginjo por lo que lo estoy disminuyendo de tamaños para colocarlo en una cámara de encierre-dijo tomando a la pulga de ginjo metiéndolo en una especie de mini capsula.

fin flash back

bueno por otro lado-dijo jazmín-bienvenidos a la SARD-dijo dando una cálida sonrisa.

bueno hasta aquí el cap.

debo decirles que estoy tratando de colocar la historia rápido aprovechando que estoy en recesó de clases

lcojZ7{


	6. conociendobla SARD parte 2

**pov normal:**

ichigo y los demás siguieron a jazmín quien se encontraba llenando una especie de forma en una lámina de vidrio en su muñeca, la cual lo tenía sorprendido, puesto que esas cosas solo las veía en películas futuristas y eso.

caminaron por un rato hasta una especie de ascensor, en donde la puerta al parecer no serbia, pero luego uno de los "gemelos" puesto que aún no sabían si lo eran tomo una especie de tarjeta, la paso por una ranura del numerador que estaba extrañamente en frente de las puertas y marco una serie de números, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una sala hospitalaria.

por qué esta sala tiene una puerta de ascensor?-pregunto ichigo con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos , parecía estar "tomando bien " el asunto de Karin.

no es una puerta , es un ascensor , pero a diferencia de los ascensores comunes en vez de llevarnos al lugar , abre un portal pero solo si se tiene el código del lugar-respondió el chico que había colocado el código , el cual era el chico de cabello castaño claro.

entramos en la sala y dejaron a Karin en una de las habitaciones , luego el otro "gemelo" el rubio le inyecto algo en el suero.(el suero son esas bolsas que se conectan a través de un cable cuando uno está hospitalizado w).

bien entonces como se encuentra ella-pregunto ichigo el cual empezaba a mostrar ciertos rasgos de ansiedad.

ella se encontrara bien , pero aun tango dudas -callo por un momento y luego..-!QUIEN FUEL EL MALDITO QUE LE HIZO ESTO¡¡¡¡¡JURO QUE LO MATARE-GRITO ELLA DEJANDO A TODOS CON CARA DE O-o.

nadie le hizo esto, lo que sucedió es que Karin utilizo una gran cantidad de raietsu para lograr alterar el tiempo de activación del clúster , el sello que tiene implantado hizo que tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo y por eso se desmayó.

ahora que lo dices todos en la base de control nos dimos cuenta del cambio del clúster , no pensábamos que esa era la causa, pero si esto fue así , solo significa una cosa...-cayó por un momento-debemos quitarle los sello de retención a Karin y a los demás integrantes del escudaron delta.

¿escuadrón delta?-pregunto yakuta.

el escuadrón delta es un grupo de integrantes de la SARD y de la sociedad de almas , para destruir el clúster , por eso ustedes están aquí , porque ustedes son los únicos con los cuales hay cierta confianza al ser cercanos a ichigo kurosaki , pero esto solo se llevara a cabo y el juicio que tendrá ichigo logra fallar a él.

juicio?-pregunto ichigo -cual juicio?

eso no se lo podemos decir , no estamos autorizados , solo kurosaki- san lo hará en cuanto despierte.

bien le agradezco por todo señorita jazmín y...-ichigo se quedó callado al mirar a los otros tres.

oh¡ es cierto olvidamos presentarnos, mi nombre es hiro-dijo el chico de cabello castaño-él es mi hermano gemelo shihiro-dijo tomando del cuello a l otro-y el que tiene cara de actor extremadamente guapo de novela mexicana es ryosuke.

mucho gusto -dijo ichigo , dándole la mano a todos-bien los presentare el que tiene cara de pocos amigos y parece cantante de metal viejo es renji.

oye cual cantante de metal viejo , no sé qué sea eso pero creo que tiene algo que ver con mi cabello¡¡¡-dijo renji. tratando de ahorcar a ichigo pero siendo detenido por rukia.

la enana de allí es rukia , no se le acerquen mucho es muy mala y le gusta pegar patadas a todo el mundo-dijo colocando la mano para que rukia "no lo oyera" , pero así no fue.

cual enana imbécil -dijo dándole una patada en la cabeza a ichigo.

creo que es mejor alejarnos¡¡dijo hiro , el cual se alejó de rukia junto con shihiro y ryosuke y todos con cara de O-O

el que tiene cara de "mátenme" y parece un muñeco de nieve parlante es toshiro-dijo señalando al peliblanco.

soy capitán hitsugaya para ti¡¡-dijo el otro mirándolo frio.

si lo que digas jamás voy a hacerte caso-dijo ichigo frunciendo el ceño-bien el tipo alto de cabello largo y con huesos en la cabeza es byakuya kuchiki y es el hermano mayor de rukia.

no tengas tanta confianza con migo kurosaki y no son huesos es una honorifica reliquia familiar-dijo byakuya tan frio como siempre.

el grandote de allá es empacho zaraki y la niña que está en su espalda es yachiru -dijo ichigo .

los dos raros de al fondo es yukio y al peligrosa es riruka y los otros dos de haya son jakie y moe-auj no les pongo libreto a estos dos.

bien entendido , no somos buenos con los nombres así que no se ofendan si los llamamos por apodos _-dijo jazmín.

mmm...ms...-empezó a refunfuñar Karin quien estaba despertando-donde cojones estoy??-dijo como una niña pequeña recién despertando.

Karin linda te encuentras bien?-dijo karan quien se mantenía preocupada por Karin/karan solo llama a Karin, Karin sama o kurosaki sama en una misión u otras cosas en lo que al trabajo respecta para mostrar a los presentes su respeto hacia ella.

si eso creo , aun me siento un poco cansada eso es todo-dijo ella frotándose el ojo izquierdo con el puño.

déjame verte-dijo ryosuke quien tomo una pequeña linterna e inspecciono los ojos de la muchacha-te encuentras bien por lo que veo te rietsu ya está equilibrado, puedes utilizar tu filbring??

si eso creo-Karin asintió y luego coloco una mano sobre la otra creando una pequeña bola de luz , la cual planto en unos objetos metálicos los cuales empezaron a flotar.

Karin tu poder es la telequinesis??-pregunto ichigo con la cara de un niño viendo una caricatura de héroes volverse real.

en realidad no , el fulbring de Karin es eléctria y es uno de los más escasos-dijo karan.

la eléctria es el poder de controlar todo lo que tenga que ver con la electricidad-dijo Karin complementando a karan-no es telequinesia , lo que sucede es que esos elementos son metálicos , si aplicas una gran cantidad de electricidad puedo crea una especie de atmosfera imantada y al tener estos gran cantidad de electricidad flotan.

valla se ve que tienes un gran control sobre esto-dijo byakuya-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer a parte de generar electricidad como lo hiciste allí??

no eso es solo un mal visto que ustedes tomaron-dijo Karin .

un mal visto, que quieres decir??-pregunto renji. algo confundido.

verán , ustedes los shinigamis desconchen mucho de nosotros e incluso de ustedes mismo , el poder de todo ser depende del conocimiento que tenga del mismo, si yo no supiera nada sobre la electricidad , probablemente solo podría hacer lo que usted dice , sin embargo tengo suficiente conocimiento de la electricidad como para llevar mi poder a niveles muy altos delos que ustedes no podrían imaginarse.

si es cierto lo que dices porque estas en un nivel tan inferior , seguramente este lugar es muy estricto con los poderes. Dijo toshiro para luego ser interrumpido delicadamente por Karin.

en realidad , no soy un nivel bajo , soy un master-dijo ella mostrando un poco de quietud.

un master??-pregunto ichigo.

verán te lo explicare.-Karin empezó a explicarles todo sobre cómo funciona la SARD guardando el secreto de que trabajan más especies , pues quería ver que tanto conocían los shinigamis, además no se podía confiar puesto de que ichigo a pesar de ser su hermano seguía siendo un peligro para la SARD por el hecho de ser shinimagmi y mucho menos hablar de los otros.

mientras tanto en otro lugar

QUE DQMONIO QUIERES DECIR CON QUE X CUTIONB63 PERDIO Y QUE LOS SOBREVIVIENTES ESTAN BAJO LA SARD , SABES QUE PODRIAN TOMAR INFORMACION¡¡¡¡¡¡-decía aquel hombre con voz ronca y extremadamente enojado.

se lo juro señor , no esperábamos que esto pasara , en serio no podemos creer esto pero estoy seguro de que podríamos lograr algo bueno con esto-dijo otra persona , de manera cabizbaja.

que quieres decir.

vera , cada integrante tibia un m micro chip , quizás podamos estudiar la SARD de cerca controlando a los que están hay.-dijo este parándose un poco más recto.

bien pensado mi buen compañero , es un plan perfecto , ellos estarán buscando el clúster por nosotros y cuando lo encuentren caerán justo en nuestras trampa y nos darán la ubicación de este sin saberlo y luego nosotros destruiremos esta dimensión como lo hemos hecho con las otras.jajajajajajajaja(risa de psicótico).

volviendo a la SARD.

pov Karin.

ya le estaba de terminar de explicar la SARD a los demás , todos me miraban asombrados unos más que otros ,ichigo parecía no creer lo que oia ya que yo estaba utilizando las comparaciones con la sociedad de almas(está en el prólogo).

pero que¡¡¡¡-dijo ichigo cuando termine de explicar el caso de mi posición.-debes estar bromeando , es imposible que mi hermanita tenga el poder de un capitán general -decía el.

es cierto , yo vi con mis ojos como esta mocosa caía desmayada con esa extraña luz que salía de tu brazo seguro caíste por lo débil que eres niñita , de seguro todos aquí son un montón de farsantes-dijo kenpachi.

te equivocas , la razón por la que caí desmayada es porque el clúster requiere de una cantidad bastante alta de raietsu para apagarlo o en mi caso de cambiarle las coordenadas y esa luz de mi brazo no era cualquier luz, esa luz era que estaba rompiendo un sello para mantener mi raietsu lo más bajo posible , con ese sello yo solo podía utilizar un 15% de mi poder.-dije antes de ser interrumpida por karan.

por el cual casi te matas , sabias que romper ese sello es algo suicida¡¡¡¡-dijo casi explotando mis oídos-pero. De eso ya no nos vamos a preocupar , la SARD va a quitar los sello a ti a mí y a otros 4 master más para prepararnos para la guerra que se no viene.

espera que , cual guerra , no lo puedo procesar¡¡-dijo ichigo algo confundido-no te preocupes-dije yo-será dentro de almenas 3 meses aún hay tiempo de que descanses y te entrenes correctamente , por ahora preocúpate por el juicio.

cual juicio explícame-le explique todo a ichigo , para que el pudiera entender todo lo hace lento y con mucha delicadeza , todo lo que le debía explicar.

de pronto tocaron la puerta , en eso entro lariteki.

buenos días kurosaki san , aquí le traigo el desayuno , si no le importa también vengo aquietarle el sello.

ahora que lo dices que horas son?-pregunte yo algo desorientada.

son las 10:00Am.-dijo ella colocando sobre mis piernas una mesilla con el desayuno el cual era jugo de naranja una taza de chocolate caliente y una tostada, al lado de este estaba un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.-gracias-dije yo recibiéndolo con gusto , tome las pastillas las cuales eran especiales para dormir el cuerpo de cierta forma por un par de minutos, ya que el quitar el sello era bastante fácil pero extramadamente doloroso.

espere un rato para asentir con la cabeza dando la señal de que ya estaba preparada , Lariteki saco una jeringa con un líquido azul fluorescente , el cual era un líquido que generaba que mi cuerpo tuviera unas expansiones de electricidad que quitaban poco a poco el sello estos eran causados a través de un pequeño aparato que se encargaba de generar descargas de hasta 400 voltios , es cierto que controlo la electricidad , pero esto era aprueba de raietsu por lo que yo no lo podía controlar esto me iba a doler y mucho , aun con el cuerpo prácticamente dormido , tome lentamente la mano de mi hermano para luego ... recibir las descargas...

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grite del dolor era horrible , sentía como me desgarraban el brazo , entre más dolor sentía mas apretaba la mano de ichigo quien ya le estaba a doler la mano , me miraba con angustia mientras que los otros solo miraban la escena unos me miraban con pena y otros ...otros simplemente miraban.

poco a poco loa marca del dragón se iba despegando de mi hombro, rasgando un poco la piel del brazo dejando la marca de lo que antes era aquel sello como una quemadura en el brazo.

bien ahora toma el desayuno y tendrás que colocar a despertar todo tu poder en un par de horas , ya sabes para poder levantarte como siempre.

en ese caso yo peleare con Tigo mocosa-dijo kenpachi.

soy kurosaki san para ti , si quieres que te tenga el mínimo de respeto me llamaras así , recuerda que soy prácticamente más poderosa de lo que crees idiota-dije , no soporto qu4 se comprometen con migo de esa manera¡

te llamare así si me ganas en tu pelea y la única forma será si haces que me rindo-dije él.

bien acepto en tres horas pelearemos.-dije por ultimo para luego tomar tranquilamente mi desayuno.

Bien hasta aquí este episodio lo coloque corto porque me voy de viaje y no alcance a más

T-T

y":tr3?S-\

dejen sus reviws!!!


	7. conociendo la SARD parte 3

Pov normal

Habia pasado al menos una hora y media depues de que karin hablara con kempachi.en este momento karan de encontraba bastante contenta porque karin estaba a punto de demostrar de lo que retamente estaba echa pero tambien le preocupaban o

Estas segura de po que quieres hacer. Debes tener en cuanta que ya no puedes pelear como antes puesto que ya no tienes el sello de restriccion podria hacerle daño a ese hombre y causar un problema con la sociedad de almas.-decia karan quien se encontraba sentada al lado de karin bebiendo una taza de capuchinho .

Se encontraban en una cafeteria en una especie de plaza dentro ce la SARD solo que con un pequeño detalle, la SARD no solo trabaja con humanos y no solo con fullbrings hay muchas otras especies alli de otros mundos o incluso de otras dimenciones. Este caso no iva a ser la excepcion cercá de ellas se encontraba una chica peli roja , con los ojos amariollos usando la ropa de la SARD , era un poco alta y su oreja izquierda tenian una pequeña expansion de donde colgaba una pluma morada, su cabello estaba recojido en una cola larga pero dejaba caer su flequillo del lado izquierdo de su rostro...pero...quetenia ella de diferente?

Pues simplemente sus orejas , o almenos eso es lo diferente en ella en lo que a la apariencia se refiere.Ella era simplemente...una elfa pero no cualquier elfa.

Hola! -saludo muy animadamente la susodicha acercandose a nuestra protagonista-escuche que tuvieron cierto problemilla con ginjo en tu mision ultra importante ,he?

Si , como lo supiste hidari ?,apenas si fue esta madrugada..-dijo karin con la boca llena pues estaba comiendo una galleta y tenia migajas al rededor de toda la boca , lo cual la hacia parecer una niña pequeña.

Pues que crees , casi toda la celda 72 esta enterada de eso y mas que todo tienen curiosidad sobre el potencial de tu hermano y de lo que pasara en el juicio.

QUE!! COMO SABES DEL JUICIO , SOLAMENTE LO SABEMOS YO Y ...-Se detubo al tener una pequeña idea de quien habia sido..-...-callo por un momento para deplspues tomar una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente gritar a pulmon herido.-KARANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

Qu...que sucede querida...?-pregunto con un toque de nerviosismo , pues si algo caracterisaba a la kurosaki era su muy mal humor y no solo eso sino que también lo hacia su poca paciencia en casos fuera de las misiones pues mientrss que no se encue tren en medio de una mision o en frente de algo o alguien importante la chicw podia ser una bomba de tiempo..-lo lamento creo que se lo comente a su hermano y a los demas wue se encontraban de regreso al cuartel y crro que tambien dibulgue algo en frente de jasmin.

Bueno hay esta el problema, no importa con quien hables si jazmin lo escucha la SARD tambien lo escucha-dijo Hidari quien se encontraba ahora cominedo tambien una galleta.

Bien pues que le vamos a hacer no podemos evitar que jazmin sea jazmin y mucho menos ocultar algo como eso por mucho tiempo...-dijo karin, quien parecia estarce calmando por la situacion.-pero sin embargo gracias karan.

Espera qué?...por que me lo agradeces?

Porque me quedara mas facil hablar con ichigo sobre el tema del juicio , bien hora de prepararce , karan prepara una habitacion de entrenamiento resistente pronto tendre que batallar con ese tal kempachi o como se llame-dijo al fin completamente.e te relajada hasta que-Y TU DEJA DE COMRRTE MIS GALLETAS!!!!-le grito a hidari que casi se atraganta del susto.

Mientrastanto en una sala mas normal y llena de solo humanos. ...

podrias calmarte de una vez...tu comportamiento es muy desapropiado.-decia byakuya quien se encontraba sentado en un sofa junto con rukia, mientras tanto ichigo seguia igual corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la sala sin ganas mas...solo caminaba y daba vueltas una y otra vez sin detenerse excusasno de todo lo que pasaba , de como era que no sabia nada de lo que pasaba con karin y buscando la culpa de alguien..

no , talvez fue por culpa de los hollows que la llevaron a combertirse en esto no fui lo suficientemente buneo protegiendola y la lleve a hacer algo que ella no queria.-decia ichigo no paraba de quejarse y estaba a empezando a estresar a todos y a byacuya ya se le salian los estribos , pues en ves de que el se calmara con lo que ya le havia dicho este estaba peor.

enserio calmate ichigo...no es tu culpa ni de nadie , por que no esperas a que ella te lo explique , quizas puedas hacer que ella lo deje...-decia rukia quien trataba de calmarlo, pero como se esperaba este no lo hizo , en cambio...

TU CALLATE NI SIQUIERA SABES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO ENANA¡¡¡¡¡¡ademas nadie a pedido tu opinion a cerca de como devo ponerme o no..es mi hermana menor y la tengo que proteger tanto como yo qui..-no termino de hablar pues estaba recibiendo un golpe delmque ya se esperaba de rukia quien estaba enfurecida principalmente de el hecho de que le dijiera enana y no le prestara atencion.

CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE¡¡¡¡yo tambien me siento extraña y solo trato de calmarte y tu te pones peor ...pero claro que se le va a hacer si aqui el señor es un cabeza hueca¡¡¡¡¡

a quien le llamas cabeza hueca enana¡¡¡yo tengo mis propias razones para ponerme asi , asi que no te metas en lo que no te incum..-callado por otro golpe.

ya te dije que si me incumbe¡¡¡karin es una buena amiga mia y como su amiga tengo derecho a procuparme¡¡¡¡-dijo rukia quien ahora se encontraba en la espalda de ichigo jalandole el brazo.

podrian ustedes dos parar de comportarce así , parecieran un monton de niños.-djo toshiro , quien ya estaba fuera de quicio con el comportamiento de los otros dos.-debemos comportarnos lo mejor que podamos , si es cieto lo que desia karan entonces en este lugar debemos tener cuidado y mantener la calma , podriamos arruinar esa cosa de cluster o como se llame.

el capitan Hitsugaya tiene razon, no tenemos que comportarnos mal frente a este lugar y mucho meos darle tan mala representacion a lla sociedad de almas..sino seriamos una deshonrra para la sociedad de almas , asi que rukia comportate como debe ser.dijo byakuya.

si ,lamentommucho mi mal comportamiento nii-sama , PERO ESTE IDIOTA ES EL QUE NOS HACE QUEDAR MAL¡¡¡.dijo rukia gritando y volviendose a levantar , pero no sin antes dejar a ichigo paralizado con un kido.-ahora quieto ya no haras mas travesuras.

OYEE QUE CREES QUE HACE RUKIA , LIBERAME DE ESTA COSA¡¡¡-grito ichigo haciendo fuerza para forzar el kido.

no intentes desacerlo ichigo , he mejorado mucho en kido.-dijo una orgullosa rukia.-pero creo que hace falta una cosa.-dijo para despues hacer un kido que no le permitia hablar ./no lo coloco por que laverdad no recuerdo muy bien los nombres y esas cosas w./ .

pero todo se termino cuando de un momento a otro le rukia estaba en el piso con una chica d cabello rojo corto , un poco mas abajo de los hombros , con los ojos morados .tenia la ropa de la SARD, pero tambien tenia el mismo chaleco de jean que karin tenia el cual tenia amarrado a la cintura /no recuedo si ya lo habia puesto pero karin tiene un chaleco de jean el cual representa a los masters como el haiori a los capitanes y ademas no recuerdo muy bien como se llama eso a si que ...bueno el punto es que entiendan./ , la chica tenia a rukia por la espalda y enseguida estaba a punto de colocarle unas esposas hasta que...

Espere Siria-san!!!!-dijo jazmin quien se encontraba corriendo en nuestra direccion.

Que sucede jazmin , que no ves que estan incumpliendo law reglas??? sab e que e esta proibido realizar cuelquier tipo de conjuros a menos que sea necesario. -diji siria quien se estava poniendo de pie y jalando un brazo a rukia quien seguidamente se lebantaria por inércia.

No lo que sucede ,siria-san , es que ellos eon los shinigamis que vinieron junto con karin-san de la mision del cluster pero ellos aun no tienen idea de las reglas del lugar , no saben lo que hacen.

Siria miro a rukia de reojo y despues a ichigo quien aun estaba en el suelo tratando de librarse del kido que rukia le havia puesto.

Esta bien pero solo con una condicion ...deben comportaree y no hacer ningun daño, sin embargo , donde esta kurosaki-master no deveria estar cuidando de ellos??

Si, pero tenia siertos asuntos que atender asi que los dejo en esta sala para esperar.

Mientrastanto , moe y () seguian sentados lejos de los demas en unas bancas , aun no pronunciaban nada despues de lo sucedido con ginjo.

De un momento a otro irrumpiendo en el silencio de la sala de una manera un tanto brusca se lebanto kempachi y dr una manera seria un tanto extraña en el dijo...-bien ya es hora son la 1:00pm en punto , ya es hora de la batalla-dijo colocando una sonrisa un tanto sádica mostrando el deseo de sangre en sus ojos.

Por otro lado ichigo ya havia olvidado por completo lo que havia pasado entre kempachi y karin en la mañana .

Flash back

bien ...si creees que soy devil, vete preparando para la batalla ...en tres horas, los dos ,comvate cuerpo a cuerpo-decia karin tan confiada como se de robarle un dulce a un bebe se tratara.

bien , pero recuerda esto bien,yo no soy cualquier persona , soy un shinigami , capitan del 11 division del gotei 13 , una niñita no me puede vencer tan facilmente.

a karin le estaba alterando un poco la palabra niñita , asi que decidio que lo mejor ra guardarse esa ira para la batalla así seria mas fail de vencer sin tener necesidad de recentimientos.

karan por otro lado estaba convencida , karin , nunca havia retado a cualquiera así o no de una tan rapida siempre era a personas que admiraba y que conocia de hace mucho pero , esto era diferente lo reto por solo el hecho de que este se creia mas que ella , pero ya sabe a que se deve esto...

fin flash back

por otra parte karin y karan se encontraban en una habitacion bastante amplia, era de un color azul casi blanco;al lado de la puerte tenia una especie de controles , las luces dejaban ver alguna redillas en el suelo junto con unos pequeños agujeros en el sualo , estos estaban dispersos por todas partes no tenian un orden , pero eso no era todo , tambien havian gradas , parecia una plaza de toros , si , definitibamente esto era una sala de batalla.

karan llama a todos lo shinigamis , tamben a mi escuadron y tambien a los muchachos quiero que esta batalla no quede en el aire...-dijo karin quien estaba bastante emocionada.

toshiro pov

estaba a punto de comentar el hecho de que no seria una buena idea pero cuando esba a punto de decirlo llego karan interrumpiendome.

señores vengan con migo por favor.-dijo ella.

nos llevo auna sala se veia como una especie de sala de peleas o algo así.

bien señores , bienvenidos a la sala de practica-dijo ella.

sala de practica , para que es este lugar-pregunto renji , puesto que el lugar tambien parecia como una sala de juntas.

esta es la sala de practicas, principalmete , practicas rudas como nosotros la llamamos , bien vallansen sentando en las gradas de la derecha por favor-dijo ella señalando hacia una parte de las gradas.

por que solo en la derecha?-pregunto rukia , quien estaba un poco inquieta talvez por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

bueno , pue veran , ustedes no son los unicos que participaran de la observacion de la batalla de la que estamos proximos a precenciar.

batalla , ¡cual batalla?-dijo ichigo , que como yo ya me esperaba estaba totalmente confundido .Supongo que es a causa de la noticia que havia recivido al principio del dia,

ya lo olvidaste , tu hermana y el capitan zaraki tendran un enfrentamiento-dije yo sonando tan frio como siempre.

quee¡¡¡como es posiblee que...-y ahí empesamos de nuevo , kurosaki haciendo escandalos ,y los demas igual que siempre tdo como si nunca huviera pasado nada.de repente oigo unas voces y entran unos chicos que no conocemos ...

valla valla¡¡¡al fin veremos algo digno?-dijo la misma chica que havia tomado a rikia por la espalda anteriormente pero por alguna razon se havia ido antes de que karan llegara.

siria-san¡¡-dijo una chica de ojos amarillo y cabello rojizo al igual que siria , tenia una pluma en la oreja que ...¡eran puntiagudas? , por que habran tatas perzonas con las orejas así , primero fue rysuke y despues ella que extraños.

pero despues la cosa se puso aun mas extraña , entraron dos personas una chica y un chico tenian casi la misma edad *o almenos eso supongo no soy bueno con las edades humanas*.estos chicos eran diferentes , pareciera que fueran nolo se , algo tenian que los hacia ver diferentes , ambos tenian el cabello totalmente negor igual que karon y sus ojos , sus ojos eran penetrantes eran azules oscuro ;uno de ellos tenia una especie de lente en su ojo izquiero y la chica era ..no lo se se comportaba de manera algo extraña igual que el otro pero nos miraba de una forma un tanto extraña , muy curiosa pero a la ves precavida como si nosotros pudieramos atacarla en cualquier momento.

por otro lado en tro otra chica aun mas rara¡¡ no le veia orejas , tenia ¡¿cuernos?! y no solo eso sino que tambien tenia flores practicamente que salian de su cuerpo¡, tambien entro otro hombre , era alto mucho mas alto que el capitan zaraki y se veia muy intimidante , tenia unos dientes que sobresalian de sus lavios no muy grandes pero parecian colmillos.

luego entro una chica era alta tenia la el uniforme de la SARD pero ademas un gaban largo su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran profundos.

/bueno no alcanzo a escribir algunas cosas y ademas las reemplazo con los dibujos las especificaciones luego les colocare los nombres edades y alturas de los personajes que describe toshiro por lo que ya les dij

hidari akatsuki , . edad :19 altura:1.65m

zaikori alaria edad 22 altura 1.60m tiene un ciervo , es una especie de familiar nombre hito.

edad :22 altura:1.70 nombre: varin ragiru

el dibuja grande es lo que tiene los de alto rango en el chaleco en la parte de atras y en el centro del mismo esta el numero de la celda o cosa que controlan.

para los que deseen , en wattpad , esta historia estamas adelantada y tiene imagenes de cada personaje,

/continuemos con la historia/

pov normal

listo para que te patee el trasero , capitan zaraki-dijo karin u tanto emosionada pero a la ves en tono de burla.

cuando quiera , kurosaki master-dijo kempachi , amvos se llamaban de forma respetuosa pero nadie sabia por que.

karin y kempachi empezaron a caminar en circulos por la sal esperando rapidamente a que el otro atacara pero kempachi se canso de esprar y decidio atacar a karin con shunpo/alfin recorde como se decia, pero karin fue agil y lo esquivo , sin embargo este la logro tomar del pie y la lanzo contra la pared , pero antes de que ella impactara logro incorporarse y se puso de pie contra la pared (practicamente quedo caminado en la pared) luego se impulso con la misma fuerza con la que la havia lanzado kempachi.karin no se daria por vencida con un simple ataque asi que justo antes de llegar a kempachi desaparecio, todos en la sala (bueno solo los shinigamis) se sorprendieron buscando con la mirada a donde havia quedado , pero luego ella aparecio detras de kempachi , cuando este se volteo de un momento a otro otra karin aparecio detras de el y lo golpeo bastante fuerte en la espalda haciendolo caer al instante.

no creas que me dare por vencido, sin duda eres una muy buna contrincante incluso mejor que la ves que pelee con tu hermano-dijo kempachi sacandoce el parche del ojo y tomando su zampakuto-tendre que ponerme serio contigo.de repente se sintio una garn presion en la sal lo cual dejo bastante impresionados a los espectadores por parte de la SARD .

valla , quien diria que estos shinigamis valdrian la pena-dijo varin /aunque los demas no saben su nombre/.

que creias , que somos pateticos??.-dijo un resentido renji , de pensar como los consideraban alla-no sabes que somos aun-dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

eso crees bien dspues de eloos seguimos nosotros , ¿que dices ? , el que pierda tendra que pagarle al otro el almuerzo por una semana-dijo varin con una mirada algo exitada pero al ves calmada.

esta bien-dijo renji mas confiado que senador en selecciones sobornadas.

pero luego amvos volvieron a prestar atencion a la batalla.

bien si así lo quieres-dijo karin tomando una de las cuchilla que tenia en el cinturon atado a sus piernas , de un momento a otro esa pequeña cuchilla se alrgo y tomo la forma de una espada , para dspues empezar a liverar una energia potente ;el cabello de karin se volvio a alargar y a empezar a volverse blanco -*debo contenerme , si no podria suceder lo que dijo karan*-treminemos con esto de una buena vez¡¡¡¡¡

karin acelero el paso y ataco a kempachi el retubo su ataque con su zampakuto , pero despues algo que pocos esperaban sucedio , kempachi empezo a caer lentamente el piso hasta que quedo totalmente recostado.

te dare una recomendacion-dijo karin victorioza-1ro jamas me digas debil o niñitay segundo , pase lo que pase , no dejes a tu zampakuto sin raietsu , es cierto que tu poder es muy alto ,pero, no sirve de nada si no lo sabe utilizar , como bajaste la guardia aprobeche para madar zondas elctricas a tu sistema nervioso y paralizarte , en pocas palabras ...gane.

bine nos vemos e la proxima , boten y no se preocupen , aun tengo un az bajo la manga, las parejas empezaran a surgir a su tiempo asi que no se aceleren :)


	8. Chapter 8

Gane...

Karin seguia sonriente ante su victoria y todos se encontraban sorprendidos (shinigamis).

Bien seguimos nosotros-dijo varin .quien tomo a renji del cuello de su uniforme y lo jalo hasta la arena de combate.

bien que esto empiece.-dijo renji emocionado-tranquila no seré brusco , no puedo ser agresivo con una dama a la que acabo de conocer.-dijo este soltando una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

pero eso no causo nada mas en varin que el deseo de empezar la batalla-bien hagámoslo-dijo karin estirando su mano izquierda y rápidamente se formo una nube negra de la que saco una guadaña , esta era negra con rojo..

bien que empiece el juego-dijo renji ocultando su sorpresa por aquella arma.

Bien-dijo varin comenzando a girar su guadaña y poco a poco se empezo a formar una especie de agujero del cuál comenzaron a surgir luces negras con morado.  
Renji se encontraba tan impresionado por aquel agujero que ignoro por completo que varin se dirijio a su espalda.

POV RENJI  
empezamos la batalla , ragiru, se encontraba moviendo su hermano guadaña de forma algo extraña de la cual salian luces negras y moradas y poco a poco todo se torno negro a mi alrededor.  
Poco a poco empece a divisar una especie de casa muy elegante me sentía a muy confundido , así que decidí entrar; la puerta se encontraba abierta y cuando entre habia...un montón. .. de ...CHICAS LINDAS Y CASI DESNUDAS, pero que lugar es este , acaso he muerto esto es el paraiso.y una de ellas dijo...-si quieres ganarme debes encontrar la salida.

En ese momento se cerro la puerta con seguro y las paredes se empezaron a deshacer ; a volverse putridas y oscuras, , las chicas se convirtieron en monstruos como los de las película de terror humanas enserio los humano tenían una percepción de lo horroroso a niveles extraordiná me fui alejando de ellas , corri hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada intente destruirla con zabimaru pero simplemente no le paso nada , una voz terrorífica y asquerosa sonó tras de mi-no olvides que estamos batallando , ya te lo dije , si quieres salir de aqui tienes que encontrar la salida- en ese momento lo entendí todo , me encontraba aun en la batalla y tengo que salir de aqui y rápido.

Estaba en un trance de mis pensamientos ,hasta que por reflejos esquivé a una de esas cosas a las que antes llamaba chicas. Esta cayo a un lado y intento morderme y tambie la volví a esquivar , hasta que intento escupirme y su saliva cayo al suelo , desintegrandolo todo a su paso , así que me decidí que tengo salir de aqui lo mas pronto posible las destruí a todas con zabimaru y corri al segundo piso donde me encontré con varias habitaciones yme decidí a buscar algo diferente en cada una de las habitaciones hasta que encontré una habitación que tenía la ventana algo extraña y como soy muy logico ...salte a través de ella y justo cuando salte sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento y mi visión se volvió borrosa y me empezo a doler un poco la cabeza y justo cuando empece a ver mejor me di cuento que otra vez me encontraba en la sala de batalla hasta que...

Hola peli rojo-escuche detrás mío y reaccione cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi espalda y sali volando contra una de las paredes golpeándome un poco la incorpore rápidamente para evitar algún otro ataque y logre ver a ragiru sonriendo triunfante.

No deberías dejar que tus deseos te seguen .aunque ... debo admitir que no tardaste mucho en librarte de mi ilusión.-desde cuando era una ilusión ? yo solo quería salir de esa que sabia de la ilusión para no quedar como un idiota frente a mi capitan y los demas*principalmente mi capitan*.

Ya ya calma pequeño mami esta aqui...dijo ella acercándose rápidamente a mi .decidí que era mi momento de actuar así que...

Lo siento pero me canse de jugar-dijo ragiru esquivando cada uno de los ataques que le daba mi zanpakuto.-es hora de ponerme seria .dijo sonriente, empezando a decir una especie de conjuro.a _tenebris_ _primum_ _ad_ _faciem_ _primum_ _in_ _lucem_ _ex_ _tenebris_ _... ... Abrete ante_ _ostium_ _sombras¡ vincula,_ _vincla_ _negras¡._

pov normal:

/esta en latín para los que los quieran traducir no coloco la traducción aqui porque pierde la magia :P/

pero que¡-renji se encontraba paralizado , no encontraba en ningún tipo de ilusión , esta vez estaba totalmente conciente de que no se podía mover ...cuando fijo sus ojos en el piso logro ver unas cadenas negras , le causaban un gran terror y no solo eso sino que tambien lo tenían preso de toda forma de defenderse, no le permitía utilizar su raietsu /aun no recuerdo como se escribe esta mujer le avia quitado la capacidad de usar su raietsu?

no te confundas , no es lo que crees-dijo ragiru con una sonrisa muy amplia-no te he quitado la capacidad de usar raietsu y tampoco te lo he quitado ...tu mismo eres el que se a quitado toda posibilidad de ganar, estas cadenas solo evitan que puedas controlar tu raietsu fácilmente y al pensar que no lo podías utilizar es como rendirte , entra mas desesperada muestres ante esto mayor dificultad tendrás en utilizar tu raietsu hasta que finalmente te rindes y yo he ganado.

todos los shinigamis se encontraban sorprendidos ante tal explicacion. _dispersionem_ -dijo ragiru causando que las cadenas se desaparecieran en una nube de polvo oscuro y se internaron lentamente en su guadaña para luego en un movimiento rápido de sus manos avalanzar el filo de la cuchilla al cuallo de su oponente , quien havia caído de rodillas cuando las cadenas desaparecieron.

no-gritaron rukia e ichigo al ver que su amigo se encontraba al borde de la muerte pero en ese momento.

y ustedes de que se preocupan si esta perfectamente bien-dijo ragiru-no estoy loca como para matarlo , solo era un juego-dijo ella levantando con su mano derecha lo que ahora era su premio...le había cortado la mitad de su cabello a renji-te hacia falta un corte...y a mi me hacia falta un sacrificio a las sombras.-después de decir esto, la guadaña se torno de un color negro que mostraba un vacío imponente y de el surgía una energía oscura y tenebrosa que absorbió aquel trozo de cabello rojizo dejando nada mas que un monton de miradas sorprendidas y otras con temor en sus ojos.

bien -el silencio que se habia formado fue interrumpido por las palabras de karin-dejemonos de juegos ya que todos se encuentran aqui les quiero decir que no los traje aqui psolo para que viera como le patebamos el tracero a los shinigamis ni como le rompí el ego a este idiota-dijo señalando a zaraki quien aunque le hubiera querido gritar se quedo callado para sorpresa de los shinigamis presentes al notar como su compañero aceptaba su derrota y humillación -que debo aceptar es un muy buen contrincante , no es facil que alguien logre enviarme contra una pared eso te lo aseguro-dijo mirando a kempachi con respeto ...-callo por un momento como reescribiendo en su mente lo que hiba a decir.-los he traído aqui porque tenemos muchas cosas que hablar sobre el cluster , pero como los conozco y tambien hago parte de la SAER se que muchos hubieran tardado siglos en venir por algo como eso que , a pesar de ser el cluster se que ustedes no ,prestraian tanta atencion como el presenciar una buena pelea.-dijo causando que algunos se rieran y otros asintieron con la cabeza y con unas leves sonrisas.

jazmin puedes proceder-dijo karin para despues sentarce.

gracias kurosaki-master -dijo jazmin para proceder a pararce enfreten de su aduencia y precionar un boton de un control , en ese momento las paredes se arreglaron si dejar rastro de las batallas para despues oscurcer la sala y mostrar un pantalla de cirstal en frente de todos ellos , en la cual se mostraba una imagen digitalizada del planeta tierra , lugo realizo un acercamiento con el comtrol mostrando una leve luz en una isla que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo seun su posicion actual.-esta es una de las pocas islas que aun no se encuentran habitadas por el hombre , en este luegar a 2.800 kilometros de profundidad se encuentra lo que conocemos como el cluster sin embargo para aclara algunas dudas para los presentes como para los shinigamis , esto no es lo que nos intereza .Lo que nos intereza es encontrar el detonador , este se dezplaza cada dos dias en el interior del planeta para evitar que lo encuentren

como ya sabemos antes de que ginjo nos traicionara cambio los mandos de este y perdimos por completo el orden de traslacion de "clusterby" como decidimos llamar al detonador , para poder retomar el orden de su traslacion tardaremos entre uno a dos meses de estudio , durante este tiempo se creara un dispositivo para deasctivarlo sin detonar el cluster , en este tiempo se tomara un grupo de personal tanto de la sociedad de almas , como tambien de la SARD , este grupo sera le encargado de la busqueda de el cluster y su desactivacion.-con esto jazmin finalizo su discurso.

una chica de cabello negro con ojos profundos lebanto su mano-y se puede saber¿ para que necesitan cierta cantidad de personal para desactivarlo? , facilmente pdrian emviar a un master de talla avanzada para desactivarlo ¿no?.

si , se podria hacer eso , pero sabemos que cution fail esta tras nosotros y el mandar a uno solo no nos traeria buenas concecuencias si ellos llegan a atacarlo-respondio hidari , quien se havia encontrado callada durante todas la batallas y el transcurso de la exposicion de jazmin.-pero no preocupas tu cuestion fue correcta fictrin.

gracias por su aceptacion akatsuki -sub master- dijo fictrin quien bajo un poco la mirada y tenia un pequeño sonrojo.

bien ya todos nos podemos retirar.

pov toshiro:

la chica e aspecto extraño regreso con el resto. me sigo preguntando que pasa en este lugar , primero lo de karin , despues lo de la chica con cuernos , despues de eso las personasd con orejas puntiagudas y despues de eso fue esta chica , algo extraño esta pasando aqui..

tenia unos horrendos deseos por preguntar pero por suerte la estupidez de madarame me salvo.

y.. se puede saber-dijo acercandoce lentamente a hidari-QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI¡?-aunque admito que me apena que los pcos representantes de la sociedad de almas en este lugar esten haciendolo tan mal , a ecepcion de mi y de kuchiki claro-TU TIENES LAS OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS¡ -dijo señalando a la chica de cabello pelirrojo , luego señal a la chica de cuernos , o bueno ahora que la veo bien ,,,sonrosas pero igual no le veo las orejas-TU TIENES ROSAS EMBES DE OREJAS ..Y TU ERES MUY RARA JUNTO CON ESTE TIPO-dijo señalando a los dos chicos que actuaban un poco extraño , aunque la unica que me causaba curiosidad era la chica , porque el chico lo unico raro que tenia era el hecho de permanecer callado todo el tiempo y los lentes tan raros que tenia , que por cierto son identicos a los lentes que utilizamos para escanear las areas/los lentes que traia renji la primera vez que se vio en el anime/ , bien ahora lo que me preocupaba era la reaccion de las chicas todas se quedaron calladas hasta que..

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se empezaron a reir las chicas eceptuando la que mas extraña me parecia-lo siento por reirme así pero crei que la sociedad de almas sabia mas sobre el resto de especies existentes.

el resto de especies¡?, que quieres decir con eso-pregunto kurosaki con una mirada bastante extraña y confundida.

bueno , lo que sucede es que la sociedad de almas solo se centran en especies de hueco mundo y algunas espirituales como son los plus, ellos no saben nada de las otras especies-dijo explicando Karin , es en serio¡ yo creia que la sociedad de almas tenía una cantidad muy amplia del los otros mundo el mundo humano y el hueco pero que existieran otras especies ...eso jamas me lo espere , así que ellas son de otras especies?

permítanme precentarnos bien -dijo la chica de rosas en la cabeza - mi nombre es Zaikori Alaria , soy una ninfa de los bosques , para que entiendan mejor , soy una especie de hada de la naturaleza.

yo soy ,hidari akatsuki , soy una elfa , una especie de humano fusionado con un espíritu /quiero aclarar la referencia de elfo no es muy "animada"para la serie así que aqui lo edite a mi medida/.

mi...nombre es b3 pero me dice beyrin-dijo la chica rara un tanto adormilada-soy un androide.

un ...androide dijiste-dijo ichigo un tanto sorprendido-pero como es posible crei que esa tecnologia no era posible aun.

un androide que es eso?-pregunte yo pues no cnocia ese termino humano.

los androides sonrobots creados por los humanos con inteligencia artificial , es como un gigai , soo que no es un cuerpo normal ,sino que es un cuerpo formado por circuitos pero beyrin es mas que eso es un andride de tecnologia muy avanzada aparte de eso ella tiene inteligencia artficial mas haya de todo lo que se puede decir a diferencia de los androides que la mayoria conoce ella tiene pensamientos propios y la capacidad de sentir y expresar sentimientos-dijo karin quien se acerco a beyrin y la tomo del hombro hasta que-no es una ternurita-dijo tomandola y presionando sus mejillas como si fuera un bebe a lo que beyrin empezo a decir algo extraño.

nemu nemu nemu nemu-debo admitir que se veia tierna pero ...que significaba nemu?

PVO NORMAL

de ahora muchas cosas van a cambiar para ustedes_diji Karin refiriendose a los shinigamis-en este momento tiene un plaso de 48 horas para ir a la sociedad de almas hablar con yamamoto-soutaicho y recoger lo suficiente para permanecer aqui 2 meses entediero y no es una orden , tomenlo comno un que les quede as facil lascosas mandaremos un video en un holograman para poder hacer comprender al resto de capitanes y tenientes lo que esta sucediendo.

aguarde un momento señorita kurosaki-dijo byakuya serio, con un tono de voz un tanto carrasposo y un poco tozco-se puede saber como tiene conocimiento sobre la sociedad de almas y del soutaicho y los demas capotanes?.

bien , sabia que este momento llegaria.-dijo hidari con un tono muy serio , mas de lo que antes se habia comportado-karin por ser la encargada de reclutar y obtener informacion sobre los shinigamis debia tener un amplio conocimiento de la sociedad de almas , por lo tanto tanto ella como karan yotras personas se infiltraron en su sistema de informacion para obtener lo que necesitaban era una obligacion.

que es lo que creian, lamento decirlo de esta forma pero despues de lo sucedido con ginjo no nos podiamos confiar de nadia a pesar de todo , no solo tengo conocimiento de la organizacion de la sociedad de almas , conosco muchas mas cosas , tengo gran parte de conocimiento del departamento de investigacion y desarrollo de el capitan mayuri de nemu y de muchas otras cosas , es mi obligacion como la encargada de esta mision estar al tanto de todo para no piner en eiesgo a nadie.-dijo karin sin mostrar el mas minimo remosdimiento.

estas diciento que se metieron en la sociedad de almas sin ningun concentimiento -dijo toshiro con un semblante un poco agresivo y el seño fruncido-no solo se metieron en nuestro mundo , tambien en nuestras investigaciones .ahora que tambien se van a meter en nuestras vidas privadas¡-grito enfuresido.

calmate karin aun con su semblkante serio-no tienes por que alterarte tanto , sabemos que hicimos eso sin su permiso ...pero acambio tambien les permitiremos conocer cosas sobre nosotros , cosas a las que jamás tendrían acceso.

Podrán darnos esa información si quieren , pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos espiaron.-fijo Toshiro ,por más que Karin le tratara de explicar que todo era por un bien mayor para el seguía siendo un delito.

Oigan cálmense no lograremos nada con las cosas así por ahora pero después podemos hacer algo para "remediar" el error que según tu hemos cometido.-dijo beyrin de manera sería.

Bien , ma parece correcto lo que está proponiendo la señorita, beyrin. Será mejor prepararnos para lo que se viene.-byakuya cerró la conversación y de la misma manera se retiró.-alguien me podría como podemos regresar a las sociedad de almas?.

Por por favor señor Kuchiki.-lo guío Jazmín.-por favor los demás shinigamis también Por favor.

De esa manera Jazmin se retiró con los shinigamis para llevarlos hacia la salida y explicarles la forma de regresar , entregándoles tarjetas iguales a las que tenía karan al entrar a la sala cual anteriormente a través de la cueva.

De manera que sólo utilizar una sola esta manera no se correría ningún tipo de riesgo y que alguien más entrará, el registro se realizaría a su regreso y se iniciaría la explicación de cualquier duda, se les entrego una memoria y se les explico como mostrarla ante el capitán general , pronto todo se empezaría a dar.

pov toshiro:

sigue creyendo que eso es inutil , el hecho de que nos vallan a dar su informacion no quita que nos espiaran.

sigues pensando en eso?-escuche a byakuya cuestionarme.

si es solo que...

no deveria preocuparce por eso capitan hitsugaya , es mucho mejor para la sociedad de almas.-respondio.

pero eso no lo comprendo entiendo que podrian generarnos un avance pero se entrometieron y-volvia ser interrumpido.

no se preocupe , yo tambien me senti un poco irritado , sin embargo...note que esto no solo nos permitira avanzar , viste a esas chicas nosotros no teniamos ni idea de la existencia ded esas especie ninfas , elfas y las posible sociedades y culturas que podemos desconocer , practicamente hemos estado con los ojos vendados.

bien , en eso tienes razon pero ...no lo se sigue sinedo extraño para mi.

no se preocupe no es desicion nuestra , debemos informar al soutaicho sobre ahora no podemos tomar teorias , no sabemos aun que desicion tomara el.-concluyo con untono que daba por terminada la comversacion.

bien...esperare entonces.

es aqui-dijo , jazmin de la cual habia olvidado por competo su presencia al estar sumido en mis a una especie de camara , por fuera havia una gran cantidad de mandos -bien , los esperaremos con sus respuestas , recuerden todo esto debe ser unicamente comunicado con los otros capitanes y su soutaicho , hasta que ustedes no nos comfirmen su presencia en la SARD tiene totalmente prohibido hablar de esto con alguien mas , pr mas comfianza que le tengan , por que, si esta informacion llegara a los oidos equivocados ...tanto la sociedad de almas como la SARD estarian en un peligro inminente.

bien , empiezo a comprender un poco a que se refiere byakuya , estas personas no solo se comvertiran en la nueva informacion para nosotros , sino que tambien seran grandes aliado , pero sera mejor esperar a que decide el soutaicho.

jazmin,comenzo a registrar un monton de cosas en una tableta sobre su brazo , la cual salia en forma de luz , luego la puerta de la camara se abri-pueden entrar , si su respuesta es positiva regresen por donde vinieron-dijo de una manera muy seria , parecia alguien muy inteligente pero...-que les valla muy bien ¡adios¡-dijo con una sonriza muy amigable , lo cual le quito mucha seriedad a las escena , entramos en lacamara y fuimos rodeados por una luz segadora , cuando logre abrir los ojos estabamos sobre una barrabnca en la sociedad de almas.

bien hora de hablar y comunicarle todo esto a yamamoto-soutaicho.-dijo kuchiki.

bien partamos ya-respondio abarai un tanto emocionado.

aguarden un momento-dijo el capitan zaraki-donde esta kurosaki-en ese momento todos nos percatamos de la falta de un idiota pelinaranja.

regresando a la SARD

por que sigo aqui?y¿donde esta el resto?-pregunto un shinigami peli-naranja de mal humor un tanto exaltado.

usted , debe quedarse aqui, señor kurosaki-dijo jazmin quien se encontraba seria ante todo a pesar de el cambio de aptitud que havia tenido cuando los otros se fueron.

por que?

usted debe preparace , pronto sera su juicio por la participacion con ginjo kugo, tenga mucho cuidado con lo que diga ,señor kurosaki, de esto depende su libertad.- *es sierto , ahora lo recuerdo antes me havian comentado sobre aquel juicio pero ya lo habia olvidado*.

tiempo despues

ya todos se encontraban en el tribunal , despues de que se esperara por un largo rato las acuzaciones en contra de ichigo fue dado de inocente al haber sido engañado por ginjo kugo y haber estado tratando de haber sido por proteger a su familia al igual que con ayuda de sieertos contactos de la kurosaki menor.

bien , e alegor de que te encuentres mejor hermanito.-sdijo karin su hermano quien ahora vestia con el uniforme de la SARD , el cual consistia en una camiseta negra y unos jeans entubados-ahora tendremos que esperar la respuesta del resto.

karin-llamo el kurosaki mayo , la ya nombrada muro a su hermano , el cual se encontraba con la mirada un tanto deprimida-porqué nunca me hablaste sobre esto?-pregunto un tanto deprimido.

por lo mismo porque tu no me dijiste que eras un shinigami o un fullbring , para protejerte...para protegerte a ti y a los demas.

ya veo...lamento haberte causado tantos problemas , quien diria que la que me terminaria salvando serias tu?-dijo para bajar un poco la tension el peli-naranja-karin-volvio a llamar-como es que llegaste a la SARD?

mientras tanto...

bien debido a la informacion que ya nos han mostrado y a todolo demas , se ha decidido que la sociedad de almas apoyara y sera parte del proyecto de la SARD , los presentes participantes de la anterior mision y que ya estubieron en contacto con la SARD pueden retirarse a recoger sus cosas-dijo el soutaicho , despues de una especie de pelea sobre quien habia dejado a ichigo en el mundo humano , los shinigamis se dirigieron a realizar su informe sobre la mision el en mundo humano ysobre lo sucedido con la kurodaki menor , lo cual sorprendio a mas de uno de los capitanes y tenientes sino que tambien al mismo soutaicho .aunque la notica no fue muy bien tomada por muchos para otros fue muy interesante como fue el caso del capitan kurotsushi quien en su rostro mostraba un gran deseo por ir alli aunque el informe dentro de la informacion mandado por la SARD decia que solo podian ir los que ya habian ido a la sociedad de almas junto con dos personas mas de confianza por parte de rukia y toshiro , quienes eran los mas cercanos a karin y por lo tanto los mas cercanos a la sociedad de almas en cierta forma y ninguno de los dos elgio al capitan kurotsushi quien obviamente mostraba su desacuerdo.

toshiro elijio a su leal teniente quien acepto gustosa (aunque en realidad la elijio a ella por el simple hecho que con ella aqui o allá igual no haria el papeleo y preferia tenerla bajo su supervision y rukia habia elegido a hisagi /simplemente lo elegi por que la verdad no se me ocurria alguien mas./

pvo toshiro

despues de lo sucedido con la SARD decidi irme a mi oficina a preparar todo , cuando ya hava terminado tod me dirigi a mi casa (la cual se encuentra tras su oficina) y decidi recostarme en mi habitacion , despues decidi dirigirme a despedirme de momo.

hola-la salude cordialmente , siempre que estaba junto a ella me sentia tan a gusto.

hola-respondio-supe que te vas a una especie de mision ultra secreta en el mundo humano por dos meses.

si como lo sabes?¡-respondi sorprendido aunque algo me decia que matsumoto tenia algo que ver con esto.

matsumoto me lo conto-lo sabia-oye...shiro, me puedes prometer algo?

claro-respondi , la quiero mucho como para negarle algo así-que deseas.

prometeme que pase lo que pase , siempre seremos amigos- aque viene esto?.

porqué me pides que te prometa esto?

por que no te quiero perder despues de todo yo siempre ...-por que se detiene , que no sabe que ehe esperado esto toda mi vida?-so siempre te he querido como mi mejor amigo-auch¡ esto en verdad duele.

no te preocupes yo siempre estrare para ti.

nos quedamos hablando por un largo rato ...los dos dias se pasaron muy rapido , cuando nos retiramos me despedi de ella y llagamos al mundo humano . matsumoto estaba apunto de salir corriendo de compras pero la detruv , deviamos ir rapidamente a la SARD

bien , como dijo jazmin que debiamos regresar?-dijo abarai.

por el mismo lugar de donde entramos-dijo byakuya, nos dirigimos al bosque.

oigan nunca recorde esta parte del bosque-dijo hisagi.

lo sabemos pero nosotros tampoco lo sabiamos ellos fueron los que nos guiaron , debes ser que ya pasamos la berrera.-respondio de explicarles a cerca detodo lo sucedido sbre la barrera fianlmente llegamos a la cueva , tome mi tarjeta y entramos , vi como matsumoto y hisagi se sorprendia en eso vimos como se acercaban jazmin , ichigo y karin , todos con sus uniforme de la SARD al igual que ichigo.

bienvenidos¡ nos alegra tanto que hayan aceptado nuestra peticion-dijo jazmin-vengan deben cambierce.-dijo señanandonos el camino.

cambiarnos?-dije , tendriamos que colocarnos esas ropas?

si claro no pueden estar aqui con los uniformes de shinigami , pero no se preocupen vamos a darles chalecos segun su posicion en la sociedad de almas .

bien , por mi no hay ningun problema-respondio sorpresivamente byakuya, de manera que todos ascentimos.

nos dieron ropas que para mi eran extrañas , observe la parte trasera del chaleco a través del espejo se leia "capitan decima divicion con el simbolo de la msima.

cuando sali me encontre con karin con la mirada irritada , cuando observe el resto del lugar comprenti por que , alli estaban , karan y matsumoto hablando animadamente sobre cosas de ropa y moda humana.

no lo puedo creer tu subordinada va a corromper a la mia-dijo de manera arrogante y con cansancio.

oye a quien crees que le estas hablando enana.

por si no lo sabes aqui la que manda soy yo y llamame karin¡

no lo hare y si hablamos de nombres a mi dime como se debe.

/la imagen del inicio representa esta escena jeje /

hagamos una cosa tu dejas de mandonearme y yo de molestarte con apodos y amvos nos hanlamos por los nombres para no discutir de nivles hecho.-dijo kitando rettante a la cara.

hecho-esta chica me irritava , aunque era comico puesto que para retarme tiene que ponerse de puntitas solo para verme a la cara , que adorable. aguarda adorable , que clase de cosas pienzo¡ deveria pensar eso de momo.

oye toshiro-me llamo.

y ahora que quieres.

nada es solo que tu mirada cambio repentinamente.

a quue te refieres ?

tienes la misma mira de la friendzone.

friendzone , que es eso?-pregunte confundido la forma de comportarse de los humanos es estraña.

que alguien que te gusta no siente lo mismo sino que te quiere solo como amigo-dime quien es la chica.

di-disculpa que clase de pregunta es esa?

vamos admitelo quieres que te ayude.

por qué habriade acerlo , ademas si lo hiciera , no crees que seria con alguien mas.

porque con migo tienes dos meses para aprender de gusto para enamorara a una mujer y que mejor manera que con una autentica.

que tu? ha si como no y yo escupo fuego , claro que no , no creo que tu puedas ayudamen a conquistar a una chica.

claro que si ademas tengo a karan y ella tambien es experta.

me calle por un momento , dejar que una chica me enseñe como hacer que momo me preste atencion ...tal vez pero ella?, bueno dejando de lado el hecho de que le gusta el futball y que es un poco agresiva , quizaz si pueda ayudarme...no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer .

esta bien _ayudame_ _-_ en que me acabo de meter¡

que tal he? interesante ...

lo se lamento mucho lo de haberme detenido tanto tiempompero bueno mi familia decidio hacer muchos viajes

diganme si quieren que les traiga mas imagenes deve haver mas de 6 votos en este cap

y a parte de eso les quiero decir ( a pesar de que ya lo dije arriba ) que para que traiga mas rapito el siguiente cap comenten o sino talvés me vuelva a tardar 


	9. ¿en que momento fue?

Por favor ¡ no me asesinen ¡sé que no he publicado en u buen de tiempo pero tengo una buena excusa ¡estar en el último año de colegio no es fácil...y...además !No sabía cómo mie**** continuar con la historia¡.

Espera. Por qué estoy omitiendo las groserías !estoy tiene advertencia para adultos¡

Bien el punto es que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo demonios iba a continuar con la historia para avanzar un poquito más rápido porque estoy muy lenta para darle la base inicial a la historia.

Así que ¡ lo siento¡

/

Bien. Entonces bienvenidos oficialmente a la SARD.-Dijo Jazmín.

Luego de que ellos se cambiarán de uniformes se encontraban justo en frente de la cafetería en la que se había encontrado ,Karin ,antes de haberse dirigido a la batalla con kempachi la cual , todos sabemos , termino en desastre.(...)

Bien , me estás diciendo que la sociedad de almas no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que realmente existe?. No puede ser saben lo que diría mayury si supiera esto , me sorprenderá el rostro que pondrá.

No.-Musitó , Karin , un tanto preocupa-lo lamento pero hay algunas cosas que no se pueden ser comentadas sin autorización, lo lamento pero como protectores interdimensionales tenemos prohibido revelar ante otras especies algunas cosas.

Pero, tu misma dijiste que nos darían su información.-respondió Toshiro, quien obviamente a pesar de todo lo que le dijo Byakuya aún se sentía muy resentido con que se entrometieran en la sociedad de almas.

Toshiro. Se lo que dije , pero debes entender que hay cosas que se salen de nuestras manos. Hay algunas especies que no le tienen mucha confianza a los shinigamis y tienen que. Ustedes se encargan de "purificar" al mundo de las especies que según ustedes afectan el equilibrio y hay muchas especies que lo hacen en cierta forma. Muchas de ellas se encargan de eliminar muchas cosas que para unos son necesarios y para otros son un estorbo.

No logro entender que nos quieres decir kurosaki.-respondió Toshiro.

Un ejemplo , ustedes creen que los hollows son seres errantes , que afectan al mundo de los vivos y los muertos , pero no solo hacen eso , sí los hollows no existieran habría una cantidad extremadamente alta de almas en el mundo y en la sociedad de almas .los hollows se encargan de evitar que la cantidad de almas sea tan extensa es un equilibrio natural que para ustedes es complicado de entender.

Espera un segundo-interrumpió Renji-nos estas diciendo que los hollows son buenos.

Ves! Te lo dije , Karin, los shinigamis jamás Iván a entender, son unos cabezotas.

Disculpa quieres pelear enana- dijo ikkaku.

Ikkaku había comenzado a discutir con siria , quien , por alguna razón parecía permanecer un tanto incomoda con todo lo que digiera o hiciera uno de ellos.

Por favor dejen de pelear¡ compórtense como se debe , ¿no se supone que eres una master o lo que sea?¡, como se supone que debemos estar dos meses aquí si ni siquiera podemos estar juntos más de dos minutos sin que tú te pelees o discutas con alguno de nosotros o que Karin discuta con el capitán hitsugaya por cualquier tontería¡

disculpa¡?, no estoy discutiendo por cualquier tonteria¡? debo mantenerlos a ustedes informados de todo , quieran o no¡-dijo Karin defendiéndose.

Me parece que mi teniente tiene razón, deberían dejar de discutir-dijo byakuya , quien había permanecido en silencio durante la gran mayoría de la discusión. Por un momento renji tuvo un pequeño sonrojo al ser reconocido por su capitán (mas por idolatrarlo que por otra cosa)

Bien, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es relajarnos y prestar atención a lo que tenga que decir kurosaki-dijo toshiro , al no tener más que otra.

Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre ENANO¡-respondió de manera casi gritando la última palabra.

Kurosaki¡prácticamente soy más alto que tú y me dices enano , deberías callarte señorita cascarrabias.-por primera vez en años , toshiro , tomo la confianza suficiente para dar un sobre nombre en pos de burlarse abiertamente , lo cual , le agrado.

DISCULPA , QUE DIJISTE PELITEÑIDO¡?-grito lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara la sociedad de almas.

A quien le llamas peli teñido maldita bruja¡?-respondió de nuevo el peli-blanco ...la chica se quedó callada por un buen momento y bajo la mirada .por un momento el joven de actitud fría sintió vergüenza al pensar que había herido los sentimientos de la azabache.

nunca...nunca...nunca antes alguien ...-tartamudeaba ella , manteniendo al peliblanco a la espera de un gran berrinche en el que tuviera que disculparse con ella , pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron por completo al sentir unos pequeños corrientosos pasando por su espalda baja y luego hasta su cabeza , donde se le erizaron todos y cada uno de sus finos hilos de plata blanca.-NUNCA ANTES ME HABIAN DICHO BRUJA¡

Tras el sonoro grito de la chica del suelo se desplegaron rayos de energía al rededor del chico y poco después se oyó un grito estremecedor por parte del peliblanco , quien había quedado como pollo rostizado en el suelo.

Dime bruja otra vez¡ y te mando a tu mundo a las malas¡-dicho esto , la chica se dio la vuelta y se retiró junto con karan y siria , quienes la siguieron sin saber a dónde se dirigía...

Un rato más tarde...

toshiro había sido recogido por ryosuke , quien por casualidad estaba pasando por allí cuando todo sucedió , después de que lo llevaran a la enfermería ,ryosuke , le paso un pañuelo con alcohol por la nariz un rato después el despertó medio dormido , hasta que recordó todo lo que había sucedido con Karin anteriormente y se levantó de un salto , solo que cuando se levantó no se percató que ryosuke estaba agachado observando sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna de bolsillo y termino ganándose un buen golpe con el medico guapísimo en la frente noqueándolo de nuevo junto con el castaño oscuro...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente , se iba a levantar de la misma manera pero por lo que paso anteriormente un dolor insoportable se adueñó de su cabeza y volvió a recostarse.

Dónde estoy?-pregunto el peli -blanco , pues se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla y que todos los demás shinigamis se encontraban allí.

Te pusiste de bocón con mi hermana y te dio un buen choque eléctrico -dijo ichigo-sabes eso solo me deja darme cuenta de una cosa.

Qué ?¿qué te hace falta enseñarle más modales a tu hermana?-respondió toshiro , quien ya había podido levantarse un poco colocando su espalda contra el espaldar de la camilla .

no. estoy orgulloso de tenerla como hermana -dijo ichigo con una mirada algo nostálgica -y que también me gusta verte ser chamuscado por una niñita.

valla ya me estaba poniendo sentimental -dijo una voz ya muy conocida por todos que sin embargo le causo un respingo a ichigo y a toshiro quienes estaban conversando -hasta que mencionaste la palabra "niñita" y se te fue el encanto de hermano mayor.

Como el encanto de hermano mayor , se supone que eso es un don mío , no , mantenerme como la figura más importante para ti.-dijo ichigo , poniendo su espalda recta y alzando la mirada como un rey mostrándole su futuro reino a su hijo .

Cual don y cual figura importante ? apenas si te siento en la casa como uno de la familia..

oye...eso en verdad dolió-dijo ichigo quien ahora se encontraba caído en la camilla cual muerto en batalla , a pesar de las quejas de Toshiro quien trataba de quitárselo de encima hasta tumbarlo y finalmente dejarlo en el suelo cual basura inservible , hasta que un escalofrío subió por su espalda al sentir la mirada de la kurosaki en el , donde se voltio a verla cual película de terror esperando que le saltara encima para asesinarlo sin piedad y darle sus tripas a los perros o eso pensaba...

Lo siento-este al escuchar a la azabache voltio a verla sorprendido al igual que todos , pues ninguno se esperaba que ella se llegara a disculpar con él .inclusive ichigo se levantó para ver si siquiera era su hermana o si no era una ilusión de varin.-qué?¡ tengo algo en la cara o que solo me estoy disculpando por decirle casca rabias¡-dijo al notar que todos la miraban.

Y supongo que también por haberme electrocutado.

No , en realidad ,me dejo satisfecha , incluso me relaje . Además te lo merecías.

pero qué clase de disculpa es esa¡?, siquiera pensaste que pudiste haberme mata-digo hecho algo malo-sí , podía ser un cascarrabias , pero Toshiro Hitsugaya no admitiría que fue débil frente a una chica.

La clase de disculpa que hago yo y si tienes algún problema conmigo pues te escucho .a ver si te ganas otra descarga .

Hay ahora tu...

Sí , no duro mucho para que esos dos comenzaran otra discusión a cerca de las malas disculpas de Karin y lo poco caballeroso que era él .bueno no duro mucho pues.

Dejen de pelear , que no saben que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?-dijo siria, quien se encontraba en la puerta con una mirada picara que delataba sus obvias intenciones con aquel comentario y como por arte de magia , ambos se callaron y voltearon la vista hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo que ninguno percato en el otro.

Qué clase de comentarios son esos!Y a ti ,que te hace pensar algo como eso?!-Dijo Ichigo, quien obviamente se encontraba muuuuyy en contra de aquella suposición y más aún cuando se trataba de su hermanita. A ella nadie se le acerca!.-Es imposible que entre ellos pase algo y en caso de que suceda será únicamente por parte del idiota de Toshiro!

Se puede saber qué clase de suposiciones son las que está haciendo Kurosaki?!Como es posible que tenga tal falta de respeto hacia su superior!-Respondió muy ofendido el peli-blanco

Por favor , intentarían hablar de esto sin mi presencia o tomar en cuenta que existo!

Karin , cállate no ves que estoy tratando de proteger tu integridad!-Respondió , ichigo, quién parecía más indignado que la propia chica.

Mi integridad es cuestión mía! Además, no es como si yo no me supiera proteger y Toshiro no está haciendo nada en contra de ella!.

Claro que sí!, Qué no ves que él está diciendo que es digno de ti!

Disculpa?!En qué momento yo dije algo como eso .Tu mismo eres el que se está metiendo cosas en la cabeza , Kurosaki!

Tu cállate maldito ,aquí no tienes derecho a hablar!

Pero los gritos de Ichigo terminaron cuando , Rukia , le postro un buen golpe en su cabeza.-Deberías callarte de una buena vez!.

Qué te pasa Rukia , que no ves que esto afecta a Karin!?,mira no más su rostro de aflicción por lo que le ha hecho este infeliz!-dijo este señalando a Karin quien más bien tenía un rostro muy diferente al que su hermano se refería (? ﾟﾘﾕ? ﾟﾘﾤ),Y de nuevo nuestro peli-naranja recibido un buen golpe. Pero antes de que volviera a gritarle a Rukia se sorprendió al ver que el golpe no fue hecho por la pequeña shinigami , sino que había sido su querida hermanita.

Podrías callarte de una buena vez!, Me estás poniendo en ridículo! Y no solo a mí sino a los demás shinigamis. Además , como puedes decir que estoy afligida y no sé qué más cosas si aquí el que está exagerando eres tú.?

Pero!?.

Nada de peros , ahora cállate y deja de meterme en situaciones tan irracionales. Además , cómo crees que me voy a interesar en alguien como él !? , Es amargado , poco comprensivo , muy entregado al trabajo , un gruñón , poco sociable , muy poco simpático y demasiado orgulloso como para llegarme a interesar en él.

Oye ! Como te atreves a decir eso!Más bien querrás decir que soy demasiado bueno para ella!.

Oh , entonces te crees muy bueno para mí!-Respondió Karin de manera altiva , pues no soportaba que el peli-blanco fuera tan arrogante.

Claro que lo soy , y siendo sincero no eres del tipo de mujer que me llaman la atención.-respondió el levantándose más sobre la camilla , pues , a pesar de la situación el aún se encontraba recostado en la camilla-eres una persona muy terca , irremediable , agresiva , impulsiva y poco delicada para una mujer.-dijo , sabiendo que eso los llevaría a algo más peligroso.

Baya baya , alguien aquí se cree perfecto , y para tu información , soy muy delicada ,pero solo cuando quiero y definitivamente tu no serias merecedor de ello , por el contrario , creo que quieres volver a sentir mi furia.

En ese momento Toshiro empezó a sentir la misma sensación escalofriante subir lentamente por su espalda .Ya lo sabía , sabía que era lo que seguía...Cerró los ojos lentamente esperando que le dolor se propagara por su cuerpo pero...

Hola muchachos!-Interrumpió muy animadamente entrar de esa forma distrajo a Karin de forma que ella olvido lo que iba a hacer , dejando de lado a Toshiro , quien internamente agradecía la existencia de aquel "hombre".

Hola! Shijiro , como estas? Creí que no Iván a venir ya.

Si , lo siento -respondió el entrando a la habitación -hiro , necesito que yo le ayudara con un centauro.

Centauro?-pregunto toshiro quien obviamente no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ellos estaban hablando , puesto que , si no sabía que era un elfo mucho menos un centauro.

Hombres caballo.-respondió hidari , quien había permanecido totalmente divertida con el anterior berrinche del peli-blanco y la muchacha-son seres sobre naturales , parecidos a ustedes pero no les gusta tener contacto con otros seres. ¿Pero por qué tenían a un centauro en el área de primeros auxilios?.

Si , como ya sabrán los centauros al ser mitad caballo tienen las hormonas por el techo , esté había sido atravesado en una pata por una flecha-respondió hiro , quien estaba entrando tras shijiro.-pensaba que habíamos ido a tomar su territorio y no quería que nos acercáramos a él , pero como su familia estaba en frente y su especie es muyyy propensa a los infartos...no pudimos hacerle ningún tipo de conjuro para que se quedara quieto.

Ambos chicos estaban totalmente llenos de cortes leves y sus ropas totalmente rasgadas .

Saben , esta escena me recuerda a la vez que Karin debía atrapar a los scarpions , pero en vez de eso salto a los brazos de hiro .-dijo karan , quien no tardo en soltar una gran carcajada junto con el resto .mientras tanto , Karin , los mataba a todos con la mirada. Por supuesto ,los shinigamis no se reían , pues , ninguno tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

Sabes muy bien que era la primera vez que hacia eso¡karan¡-Karin , estaba totalmente roja por obvias razones.

Sin embargo...

¿Se puede saber por qué se diriges así a kurosaki ?, pensé que era su superiora-pregunto byakyua a karan.

Somos diferentes a ustedes , solo utilizamos ese tipo de sobrenombre cuando estamos en una reunión o en una misión de importancia , de resto actuamos normal.-respondió ella.

A nosotros no nos guata ser tan arrogantes , no nos gusta hacernos ver superiores con otros en las situaciones cotidianas, por eso , jamás llamare a toshiro por su apellido.

Ya veo. Así que , ustedes no mantienen ningún nivel estático a menos que sea necesario?-respondió byacuya.

Exacto , byaku- respondió Karin , con una sonrisa, esperando la respuesta de este ante su "nuevo apodo".

Está bien , solo por esta vez , dejare mi "arrogancia" , como usted la llama. , señorita Karin.

Por favor , llámeme Karin , cuando me llaman así me siento como si fuera la hija del presidente.

eso deberías considerarlo como un cumplido entonces-respondió byakuya , quien , a pesar de ya tener a más de uno sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud , los sorprendió mas al usar ese uno tan informal con ella.

No , claro que no .Ya la conocí y es una completa mimada e irritante chiquilla.

Oh¡ entonces tú no eres irritante?-pregunto toshiro con el obvio deseo de enojarla , es cierto que ya le tenía un poco de miedo a sus descargas , pero como en toda batalla , pronto descubriría el secreto del truco como buen capitán respetado en la sociedad de almas.

No me digas que quieres otra descarga , copito de nieve.-Karin ya lo estaba mirando a punto de lanzársele enzima a darle un buen par de golpes en esa cabezota , sin embargo parecía que ninguno de los dos se daba cuanta de la "poca" tensión sexual que había entre ellos , que ya muchos en la habitación habían notado y sin duda había muchas que presiones que daban mucho en que decir. Unos solo observaban con una sonrisa en los labios divirtiéndose con la escena , otros se mantenían ajenos y algunos como un hermano sobreprotector estaban botando humo por los oídos y a punto de matar a un "maldito perro " como ichigo veía a toshiro en ese mismo instante.

Bien-interrumpió , karan , obviamente tratando de evitar que corriera sangre en la habitación- que les parece si les damos un recorrido y luego les diremos dónde dormirán.

...

bien , ahora en donde vamos a dormir?-pregunto matsumoto , había estado muy fascinada con la moda del lugar al igual que la tecnología , puesto que a cada uno de ellos le dieron un reloj , parecido al que Karin llevaba , solo que la diferencia era que no tenía las armas ni algunos complementos , estos les permitían cambiar de vestuario según lo necesario , la ropa dependía del portador , aunque habían algunas prendas que ya estaban hay como era el uniforme y unos sacos.

El resto , estaban fascinados como matsumoto , pero de cosas muy diferentes , como era principalmente la tecnología y la gran variedad de especies y valla la sorpresa que se llevaron en el recorrido , habían visto antes gigantes como los hollows o quizás a fantasmas , pero nunca habían visto a los ciclopes o a los duendes , que por cierto cuando los vieron casi los pisaron.

Bien , ahora los llevaremos al lugar donde dormirán , eso si no salgan de allí o si no se perderán.

peor , karan , no crees que ya nos acordamos con el recorrido?-ichigo , pensaba que ellos no les iban a dar libertad a los shinigamis .originalmente él se iba a quedar en casa , pero quería mantenerse al tanto de todo , así que , aprovechando que ya casi había terminado su carrera de medicina cardiovascular /SIP , quise darle algo raro , generalmente lo ponen de medico pero yo lo quería profundizar w/ y que se encontraba en vacaciones por 2 meses , decidió "viajar a Italia" y quedarse en la SARD para estar atento de todo y de paso a entrenar y vigilar al idiota de toshiro.

Y de aquí a cuando les dijimos que era dentro de la SARD?-dijo Karin , con una mirada un tanto picara.

Como que no dormiremos aquí?-pregunto renji muy confundido igual que el resto.

Les dimos el recorrido por la sede principal nada mas-continuo , Karin , haciendo énfasis en la sede principal- no toda la cuidad .

Espera que?¡-ni siquiera ichigo que ya había estado presente más que los otros sabia de la cuidad.

Vengan , ya lo verán.

Se dirigieron hacia una puerta parecida a la que entraron cuando llegaron por primera vez , solo que esta era de vidrio transparente y a través de este se podía ver una especie de ciudad , pero definitivamente , nada que ellos esperaran.

La cuidad estaba dividida en dos , la parte que rodea la isla es parte de la SARD y la parte central en lo comercial.

Para que se entienda la imagen se encontraban en un balcón , este tenía unas elevador para que llegaran a la parte baja de la planta.

Para que se entienda la imagen se encontraban en un balcón , este tenía unas elevador para que llegaran a la parte baja de la planta

Seguro que estamos bajo tierra?-toshiro se encontraba prácticamente intrigado , la tecnología era amplia y aun así mantenían un contacto con la naturaleza impresionante.

Nadie respondió , todos los que pertenecían a la SARD simplemente lo ignoraron y el solo atino a fruncir el ceño.

...

Tras una corta caminata finalmente llegaron a una colina , la verdad ellos se esperaban algo muy extravagante como un edificio entero , pero no fue así.

ichigo pov:

subimos la colina y al llegar , definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme con algo así...

era como si estuviéramos en un mundo de fantasías , jamás creí ver algo tan ...fantástico (perdón la redundancia).

bien , vamos-dijo Karin , se encontraba al frente de nosotros junto con siria y hidari , subieron lo que faltaba para llegar a la casa y nos hicieron una seña para que entráramos.

lo admito , la casa era fascinante , tenía muebles hechos de manera artesanal , las paredes internas estaban hechas en bricolaje blanco con detalles en bambú , contrastando bastante bien con la tecnología , el living era una sala sencilla con una mesita de cristal en el medio , decorada con una rosa decorativa ; estaba hecha de fibra óptica y giraba sobre una base que emitía un leve brillo rosa , tenían algunas materas a los lados de los grandes ventanales que llegaban hasta el piso.

caminamos escuchando las indicaciones sobre lo que podíamos y no hacer dentro de la residencia , al parecer , todo era manual y no muy tecnológico .El agua venia de la cascada a través de filtros , por lo tanto no era limitada pero si se tenía un dispositivo que hacía de su uso limitado en algunas actividades. Al avanzar un poco más , nos encontramos con la cocina , esta tenía una isla de mármol negro y la cocina del mismo materia , la estufa estaba incluida en la mesa , al parecer era eléctrica .cuando nos llevaron más hacia el fondo se divisaron tras habitaciones...

bien , en la habitación de la derecha se hospedaran kempachi y yashiru , en la del medio estará byaku , y finalmente en la del lado izquierdo estará hisagi.

bien , ahora vamos al segundo piso...

/

bueno , hasta aquí llegamos tratare de publicar el siguiente capítulo rápido .

sin embargo también dependerá de los votos y comentarios. Si hay poco no pongo nada.

adiós w

yAH


	10. ¡en que momento fue parte 2

Las escaleras estaban hechas en vidrio , estaban sujetas a la pared , no se tocaban entre que estaban flotando.

Cuando terminamos de subir lo primero que observé fue el balcón. que quieran pero la vista era preciosa , como estaba anocheciendo las luces de la isla parecían estar acomodadas exclusivamente para fluir con los rayos de la luna,*lo se , soy muy cursi*, teníamos vista directa al lago que estaba entre la isla y nuestra parte del con nuestra guía por la casa.

Continuamos por el había una pequeña sala con un teatro en casa sobre una mesa de cristal fino.  
Había un pasillo al lado izquierdo de la sala y otro al por el derecho.

Bien-Karin llamó la atención de los presentes que también estaban perdidos en la estrutura de la casa.-Estas serán las habitaciones :  
En la de la izquierda , matsumoto , en la de la derecha , Rukia y en la última , Renji.

Y donde voy a dormir yo ?Preguntó Toshiro con el señor un poco fruncido.

Tu vienés conmigo.-dijo loco iba a dejar que eso pasará!

Qué? , Por que ?.-El idiota parecía inconforme , y era mejor así, ni loco dejaría que eso pasará.

No dormirás aquí. Como tú fuiste mi elegido... _Nooooo!-Interrumpi antes de que continuara-ni loco va a dormir contigo!

Karin, me miro entre sorprendida y cobfundida y luego soltó una gran carcajada junto con el resto de los que nos acompañaban(es decir los de la SARD ).

Qué? , Claro que no como crees!-casi no podía hablar de la risa-dejame terminar sr por favor.

Me quedé callado , esperando a que terminaran de sufrir los efectos de "mi error". Continuo ,como eres mi elegido tengo que colocarte en otra parte junto con Ichigo.

Qué,yo también?-No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Verás. Tengo que hacer unos arreglos , digamos que necesito mantenerlos a los dos les explicare por que.

Bien-respondió Toshiro ya calmado , luego ambos voltearon a mirarme.

Qué?...-Me miraron un momento-Esta bien , ya lo se!Vamos!

Salimos de la casa de nuevo hacia la SARD pero antes de llegar , giramos por otro lado.

A donde nos dirigimos Kuro._ya te lo dije Toshiro , no me llames por mi apellido , voy a mostrarles donde van a dormir- Toshiro ,fue interrumpido por Karin , antes de terminar .

Mostrarles?, Pensé que kuro-digo- Ichigo ya había venido aquí.

Si , pero el estaba durmiendo en casa , hasta hoy se traslada.

Voy a dormir en el mismo lugar que el!?-Pregunté mientas subíamos en un ascensor . No me había percatado de cuando llegamos a estos edificios , admito que estaban bastante bien.

Cuando observé los números , me percate de que tenía 16 pisos , bajamos en el último.

Bien ya llegamos.-karin respondió de lo más tranquila observando con gusto mi cara de inconformidad y abriendo la puerta con una lectura de su pulgar en un pequeño dispositivo adecuado ala puerta.

Karin , ya te lo dije no pienso quedarme en la misma casa con Toshiro , además ¿por que tengo que dormir con el?, y ¿donde vas a dormir tu?.-Me ignoro por completo y entró a la casa , que en realidad parecía más a un penhouse del futuro , tenía mucha más tecnología que la casa de los otros muchachos y tenía una vista admito , no estaba nada mal.

Bienvenidos a mis casa-respondió ella , ¡espera que?!

Es..Esta es tu casa!?-Me sorprendió bastante ._si , bienvenidos , póngase cómodos. Elijan cualquier habitación hay 5. Excepto la del pasillo a la derecha esa es la mía.

Repara!No estarás diciendo que el también dormirá aquí verdad!?.

Si!Y deja el escándalo por favor!.

Como que deje el escándalo!?, Primero de indignado y luego lo dejas dormir en la misma casa que tú!?

Ichigo , por favor ! , Supéralo!.

Como quieres que lo supere si_dije supéralo y punto!  
Toshiro , si quieres , puedes ir a ver donde vas a dormir.

El idiota , sólo asintió y se retiró como si nada ¿era en serio?!, Decidí dejar de discutir y me dirigí al segundo piso , tome la habitación de la izquierda y el idiota la del , que está al lado de ella , pero almenos los podré vigilar.

Toshiro pov:

Me dirigí a la habitación del medio , prefería mantenerme al tanto de todo en la casa y además tenía una buena vista , lo único malo era que hacía mucho calor. La cama era matrimonial y tenía unas pequeñas mesillas a los lados , en la parte contraria de la habitación había un mueble amplio con una vitrina con algunos frascos que no conocía su contenido , tenía un televisor amplio y al lado , había un closet , guarde todo y me recosté en una silla que estaba al lado de la ventana.

De repente , la puerta se abrió y Karin entró como pedro por su casa ¿no podía tener un poco de privacidad?!-Podrías tocar la puerta por favor!?-Podra ser la dueña de la casa , pero no podía entrar así como así a mí habitación.

Lo siento , pero igual , venía a arreglarte algo.-tomo un control pequeño que se encontraba sobre una de las mesillas. Presiono unos botones y después la habitación empezó a enfriarse._gracias-le conteste , a pesar de su pésima intromisión , prefería mucho más está ambiente.

Por nada, aunque no venía sólo a eso.

Entonces, ¿a que viniste?.

Ven conmigo , tengo algo que mostrarte.-me dijo haciéndome una seña con los dedos.

Bien.-salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la planta baja, allí entramos a una habitación aunque más que habitación diría que era un pasillo sin salida.

Exactamente qué hacemos aquí?

La paciencia es virtud de sabios.-era en serio?!

Saco una billetera de su bolsillo y tomo una pequeña una parte de la Pared que se veía diferentes al resto , salió un pequeño lector y paso la tarjeta por la ranura.

Por favor inserte su contraseña-se leía en el texto de la pequeña pantalla e ingreso un código en la pequeña lámina de vidrio con números.-contraseña aceptada.

La pared tembló un poco y se abrió una compuerta. Entramos.

Entra , bienvenido a mi central de análisis.

Es como una especie de oficina?

Si.sólo que con mucha tecnología y mucho más amplia.

Era como haber entrado a una casa diferente , las paredes eran totalmente blancas y tenían un montón de pantallas táctiles implantadas , era como estar en el centro de investigación y desarrollo , sólo que mil veces más cómodo y organizado , además el ambiente era más agradable.

Para que me trajiste aquí?

Necesitaba mostrarte algo , ten , bebé un poco -me ofreció una botella de agua y luego se sentó en la silla de oficina y ingreso unos datos a la computadora-no se lo he dicho a Ichigo por que me mataría , pero te elegí como el director del grupo beta.

Grupo beta?

Es el grupo de shinigamis , tu eres el único en el que puedo confiar para este papel , verás , Ichigo... es muy cercano a mi pero .. no tiene la capacidad de liderar al explicarte cosas que ellos no pueden saber y decirte las reglas que deban seguir , además de darte acceso a la gran mayoría de cosas.

Me sorprendió lo que me acababa de decir , bien , supongo que es lo más lógico si tomas en cuenta que Kurosaki no es muy buen líder que digamos , además de ser terco e impulsivo .tome un sorbo de agua , estaba fresca.

Bien , acepto-respondí después de un rato de haberme quedado callado.

Bien , necesito tus ?

Es encerio?-me miró un poco divertida y escribió los datos.

Edad?y si es en serio , dime tu edad real.

Está bien , 120.-me miró un rato y luego hizo una mueca algo extrana , por un momento creo verla complacida por mi respuesta.

Valla , eres más joven de lo que pensaba._no te sorprende?

Claro que no tonto , trabajo con elfos , gigantes y duendes que viven 300, 600 y 50 años .como me iba a sorprender , honestamente , pensé que tenías al menos unos 180.

180! Se que soy un poco amargado pero no para tanto.-me estaba dejando influir un poco por la comodidad del momento , me sentía relajado ...

Bien. RH?_O negativo.

Valla que un tipo de sangre que poco se da.

Si , lo se.

Esto va a ser un pco incómodo , pero tengo que hacerlo.-que? , Algo me decía que iba a ser algo muy otro sorbo para relajarme.

Eres virgen?-en ese mismo instante me atragante y empecé a toser , talvez un poco exagerado._que?! , ¿para qué necesitas saber algo como eso ?!.

Sabía que reaccionarias así , tenemos que mantener los estados de todos los integrantes tanto físico como hormonal.

Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

Que debemos a estar al tanto de tu salud y también de otras cosas. Así que ya deja de darme rodeos y responde de una maldita vez!-me pareció que fue más una orden que otra cosa.

Es...esta bien -en seri que eso era súper incómodo.-no , no lo soy.

Enserio!?-por ese momento había perdido su perfil neutral y reservado.

Por que ?¿te sorprende?-trate de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

Siendote sincera ,no-casi sonreí con esa respuesta pero tome un sorbo para disimular.-es que la verdad pensaba que eras más , no se , inocente.

Me volví a atargantar , definitivamente voy a morir ahogado.  
No iba a ser el único incómodo aquí.

Bien, ahora es mi turbo._¿como que tu turno de qué hablas?.

Que me dices tú , lo eres?,-inmediatamente entendió mi pregunta , luego puso una sonrisa socorrona y me miró.-tu que crees?

No me respondió y , a pesar de que tenía curiosidad /pillo 😎😏/ decidí dejar pasar el abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco una jeringa muy , muy grande , tenía ganas de salir de allí pero mi orgullo me lo impidió ; inserto una especie de dispositivo largo en la jeringa , luego tomo mi brazo.

Que crees que hac-ha!-No termine de hablar , me inyectó esa cosas en el brazo , me dolía automáticamente mi brazo a manera de protección y la mire con un poco de furia.-¿por qué hiciste eso?!

Te lo dije , tenemos que mantenerlos a raya , ese dispositivo durará unos 6 años en tu brazo._¿me acabas de poner un dispositivo para seis años en una misión de dos meses?!, ¿se puede saber que clase de dispositivo es ese?!

Infertilidad-respondió ella como si no fuera nadade importante.

Qué!? , ¿para que demonios me sirve eso!?

Lo siento , es obligatorio , es para que no haya riesgo de paternidad durante la mision , sin embargo , es tan efectivo que dura seis años.

Obligatorio? , eso quiere decir que tu también lo tienes ¿no es así?

Correcto _ y si es obligatorio para que tenías que preguntarme si era virgen?!

Si eras virgen solo debía colocarte un dispositivo para mantener tus hormonas por el piso , pero si no , debía colocarte este.

Asi que era eso.

Bien continuemos...

Dos horas despues.

Cuanto se demora eso?-después de seguir con unas cuantas preguntas , que para toshiro eran casi miles , habían terminado de llenar sus datos y estaban esperando a que se grabará todo y se imprimiera el carné de identificación (tenia acceso a casi todo y muy pocos lo poseían , solo los de alto rango , aunque el de el tenia algunas restricciones ).

Unos 45 minutos pasa? Estas aburrido?  
..._oye , deja esa cara de có tengo una idea.

La chica lo tomo del brazo , jalándolo, mientras que el solo dejaba que ella lo arrastrará sin tener la más mínima idea de a donde lo estaba llevando , mirándola con un toque casi imperceptible de curiosidad.

La chica lo llevo hasta una esquina y presionó unos cuantos botones en la pared , que se encontraban ocultos a simple vista y se abrió una compuerta , los llevaba a un cuarto vacio pero amplio.

Que lugar es este?-dijo el mientras observa la habitación observando cada detalle que, por mínimo que fuera trataba de entender , como el hecho de que habían algunas lineas y cortes en las paredes , las cuales desprendían una luz tenue.

Esta es la sala entrenamiento especializado._un cuarto de batalla , como en el que combatiste contra kempachi.

Valla , que interesante , no creí que llamarias a un capitán de manera tan informal , tu el señor "seriedad ante todo".

En realidad , no me gusta ser tan formal , pero si me descuido un poco podria perder el respeto de los otros.

Ya veo , y sobre el "cuarto de batalla " , este lugar es diferebte, a diferencia de la base conociste aquí no ten no el contro.

Que quieres decir con eso?-su semblante relajado desapareció instantáneamente.

La base en la que combati contra kempachi , no tenia aislamientos._ especificate- los dijo casi en forma de orden , aunque a ella no le afecto.

La electricidad , el cuarto no la aislaba , bajo el piso estaban miles de cables , de manera que la corriente estaba en godo el cuarto , porlo tanto , tenia el control absoluto.

Asi que hiciste trampa?_que!. Claro que no! , en un combate debes buscar la mejor posición ,solo lo aproveche , el quiso combatir conmigo ahí , yo solo aproveche la oportunidadde como tu me dijiste no puedo permitirme el perder su respetó ,el punto es ,que esta habitación esta completamente aislada de electricidad , el pode lo tendrá el que logre tomar la delantera.

Bien , es algo interesante , dejame ver tu verdadero potencial Kurosaki Karin!

El combate inicio , toshiro había tomado la delantera y usando shumpo llegó hasta ella y la tomo "por sorpresa"._No deberías bajar tanto la guardia! -susurro , luego tomo su zampakuto en estado neutral y se la coloco en el cuello.-Gane - dijo , recreando cuando ella había vencido a kempachi.

Y tu, no deberias subestimar a tu contrincante -rápidamente, la chica se giro sobre sus talones quedando frente a frente con el , y lo ataco con una kanata que surgió del guante que llevaba en la muñeca , el pudo detener el ataque con hyorinmaru , pero se alejo inmediatamente al ver un ligero rayo de luz pasar de su mano a la kanata y justo cuando se alejo la katana había quedado cubierta totalmente de electricdad.

No dijiste que aquí no había electricidad?_dije que no había electricidad ,nunca dije que depndiera de lo externo , puedo crearla partir de mi propio poder.

Bien , entonces te tengo que tomar en serio!

Y yo a ti , ¿por que no lo hacemos mas emocionante? , tomamos esto en serio , despierta a tu zampakuto y yo despertare el fillbring!

Creí que ya lo habías despertado_No , solo estoy en mi face inicial.

Muy bien! Entonces comencemos!

la sala empezó a volverse fría -bankai! Daiguren hyorinmaru.

Perfecto , así me gusta más!

karin se quedó completamente quieta , cerró los ojos y se agachó , colocó sus brazos en cruz sobre su pecho.- Amster Electra!-el aire alrededor de ella empezó a girar en un espiral a su alrededor tomando una energía y potencia eléctrica tan fuerte que los rayos de energía lo permitían que se pudiera ver su forma física .Poco tiempo después la energía se empezó a con centrar que incluso hubo un momento en el que Toshiro temía que hubiera una explosión , hasta que en un momento determinado la energía se disipó en el cuerpo de la chica dejando ver finalmente a la chica cubierta de una coraza de "huesos" desde su cabeza hasta sus pies y estaban iluminados de manera tenue , permitiendo ver el flujo de corriente en su cuerpo con una capa negra bajo toda la coraza.

Impresionante! Me agrada tu cambio.-admitió el peli-blanco , observándola de arriba ves sexy.

Aunque a Karin no le sorprendió el comentario de su contrincante , sabía que no era tonto , el buscaba distraerla pero ella no se dejaría llevar y el tampoco.

Toshiro no perdió tiempo y la atacó enviando un dragón de hielo en contra de ella , pero fue destruido fácilmente por un rayo concentrado.

Dijiste que te pondrías serio ,¿esto es lo mejor de ti?_no te confíes Kurosaki!

En menos de lo que ella pudo ver el estaba detrás de ella , pero sucedió algo que él nunca una mano sobre su hombro y cuando giro su rostro logro verla allí , sonriéndole , ella sabía perfectamente que él no se lo esperaba.

No te distraigas , yo estoy aquí.-cuando volvió a girar se dió cuenta de que en realidad ella nunca se movió , pero ¿como lo había hecho?. -rápidamente la chica tomo el filo de zanpakuto , ya sabía lo que planeaba hacer , haría lo mismo que hizo con kempachi.

Pov Toshiro:  
Rápidamente solté a hyorinmaru justo cuando paso la corriente y luego la volví a tomar pero ella tubo la misma iba a crear un dragón de hielo al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de enviarme un shock electrónico , y aunque espere que llegara la descarga a través del dragón , sucedió algo que ni ella ni yo esperamos.

El dragón se endureció aún más y luego fue cubierto por los rayos que ella había generado , convirtiéndolo en algo aún más ser fin accidente inesperado , ninguno de los dos supo controlar la energía así que nos impulsamos hacia un lado perdiendo la conección con el dragón el cual se estrelló contra una de las paredes generando una explosión que nos azotó a ambos.

Caímos contra el suelo , yo me puse completamente de pie , mientras que ella se quedo observando en la dirección donde había caído el dragón y ahora solo quedaba humo.

Tu poder ...-susurro-tu poder y el mío son...compatibles.

Que quieres decir con eso?-No comprendo a qué se refiere con eso , como que son compatibles?

Tu poder y el mío , son compatibles , el agua es un conductor casi perfecto para la electricidad , pero con tu raietsu fusionado y su estado sólido , lo fue aún más, prácticamente creamos un ataque increíblemente poderoso.

Eso es...simplemente no lo entiendo.

Quiero decir que la corriente que realizas tu a través del hielo envía ondas de raiestu por todo el cuerpo del dragón y cuando intenté enviarte la electricidad , al tener mi raietsu se desvió por esa corriente y se mezcló con el tuyo aumentando la potencia de la electricidad y la fuerza del dragón.-se puso de pie y me miro- jamás pensé que podría compatir con alguien.

Así que eso fue lo que paso- inmediatamente lo comprendí , esto nos ayudaría bastante- entrenemos.

Qué?, Que quieres decir con eso?- me miró confundida.

Quiero decir , que si es verdad lo que tú dices , podríamos ser mucho más poderosos.

Bien , concuerdo contigo , que tal si empezamos después de acabar con nuestro combate.-se puso en posición de ataque me miró con una sonrisa altanera. Así continuamos hasta que sonó una alarma en las sala.

Tu tarjeta , ya está lista.

Mientras tanto en otra parte:

Ya estaba harto , había salido del apartamento de Karin , luego de entrar e instalarme en la habitación , salí a darme una ducha , pero no encontré a Karin o a Toshiro , los busque por todas partes y nada , así que decidí salir y me dirigí a la casa en la que se quedó el resto.

Pero no! Con que me encuentro ?!, Con que están discutiendo por que van a comer y pasaron de una discusión a una batalla y ya habían destruido más de la mitad de la sala , Karin nos va a matar .

Te dije que era mejor está cosa!_pero yo prefiero esto!

Hisagi , Renji!cálmense de una vez!-rukia ya estaba harta y Byakuya estaba a punto de explotar , lo sabía por qué estaba aumentando su va a estar feo.  
Ya basta , cálmense de una vez!- habló byakuya , más bien lo grito , en serio ya se estaban pasando.

Oigan , es normal que esa máquina haga ese ruido-pregunto kempachi .En ese momento de un pitido , como de alerta , cuando mire el lugar a donde señalaba , casi me infarto._Yashiru! ¿que hiciste pequeña demonio!?

La pequeña ingrata , había metido una cuchara en el microondas!, Los pitidos se un rápido movimiento , tome a la pequeña y logré saltar callendo de lleno al suelo , justo antes de que mis oídos quedarán aturdidos por la explosión.

Ya podía imaginar la cara de todos los de la SARD , enserio , que mañana cara le dejamos a ellos de la sociedad de almas.

Que sucedió!?, Pregunto Rukia , levantándose de Renji , quien había quedado peor por el golpe de ella por tomarlo de colchón que por la misma explosión.Y aún así , la enana se puso en pie sobre el pobre , al cual ahora le tengo compasión.😐

La casa había quedado por completo en desastre , chamuscados , las paredes carbonizadas y la gran mayoría con la cara completamente repente , un grito desesperado nos llamó la atención , sinceramente , se me erizo la piel , pero luego casi muero de la risa , al ver lo que teníamos al frente.

Rangiku había quedado completamente despeinada y parecía histérica!

Miren lo que le hicieron a mi cabello montón de idiotas!

A quien llamas idiotas!?-se defendió Renji , dejando a Rukia en el suelo al levantarse , esta lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza de manera que el mm pobre quedó inconsciente.

Y así , había seguido la discusión , continuamos con eso casi una hora! Luego , la puerta se abrió de un golpe y nos quedamos todos quietos , Karin , estaba de pie en la entrada con cara de "malditos idiotas ¿ que hicieron?".

Que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó una voz en el fondo , que reconocí al instante , Toshiro. Pero algo estaba diferente , su chaqueta.

La chaqueta que tenía puesta , tenía las mangas rasgadas...¿qué paso mientras no estuve en la casa? , Si se le puede llamar a eso casa , por que , para mí , es una swet .

¿Que le paso a tu chaqueta?-Pregunto byakuya , quien tenía a todo el grupo aún impresionado , ¿como había Karin logrado eso?,¿ni siquiera pude hacerlo yo al tratar de convencerlo cuando casi matan a Rukia , y a ella , ¡solo le bastó un discurso!

Bueno , a eso veníamos a hablarles , pero por lo que veo , tendremos unos asuntos que atender primero -Respondió Toshiro , con su típico semblante aunque ligeramente más ¿suave?.

¿Se puede saber que demonios paso aquí? , ¿Acaso tendré que estar pendiente de ustedes todo el tiempo!?  
-obviamente , Karin no estaba muy contenta que digamos 😅.

Bueno , lo que sucedió fue...-Rukia empezó a contar la historia...

Minutos después...

¿!Y por eso casi destruyeron la casa?¡-tanto Karin cómo Toshiro estaban confundidos , ¿quien no lo estaría ? , Después de todo , ¡aquí pueden destruir una ciudad entera solo por un plato de trata!

Ay por Dios , enserio , definitivamente somos amigos!-la verdad no entendí bien a qué se refería Karin con ese comentario.

Y bien , ¿ se puede saber cuál fue la razón del cambio de look de mi capitán?-Pregunto matsumoto , con una cara que yo interpretó más como ¿rara?, Bueno , no mucho , pero si era extraña.

Bien , creo que será mejor que Karin lo explique.- Toshiro se sentó en una de las sillas que extraordinariamente , seguían en pie.

Todos , pasamos a observar a Karin a la espera del discurso.

Toshiro pov:

Me senté en una silla algo quemada , enserio ,¡ a veces podían llegar a ser muy exagerados! , Ahora , sólo era cuestión de que Karin diera su explicación para que llegara el apocalipsis que acabaría con lo que quedaba de la casa .

La razón por lo que la chaqueta de Toshiro es diferente , es por que su cargo en la SARD cambio.

¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó byakuya.

Verán , por si no lo han notado , tengo un cargo bastante alto aquí en la SARD , a causa de eso , estoy muy ocupada y no puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes todo el tiempo , por lo tanto , siendo Toshiro la persona más cercana a mi con la capacidad suficiente para liderar los a todos , ahora , en cierto modo , el ahora...-se tomo un tiempo para lo que venía , yo empecé a levantarme.- también pertenece a la SARD.

Que?!-obviamente , esta intervención fue de parte de cierto peli-naranja. -¿Como que el se va a hacer cargo de controlarnos!? , Además , la persona más cercana a ti soy yo!

Si pero , no quiero ofenderte Ichigo , pero creo que concuerdo con muchos aquí que no estás para liderar a un grupo tan grande.

Y aquí viene otra discusión , Ichigo empezó a hacer reclamos de por qué el debía ser el que liderará al grupo , pero luego fue callado por un golpe en dueto de parte de Karin y Rukia.

Pero , si es por eso ¿por que sólo cambiaste las mangas , no creen que para algo así requeriría otro , no se , distintivo?-Pregunto matsumoto.

Si lo tiene- respondí , luego me di la vuelta , dejando ver el símbolo de la sociedad de almas , pero con una diferencia , estaba rodeado por el dragón de la SARD.

Bien , supongo que ahora debemos obedecerle .-respondió byakuya , quien no parecía muy sorprendido con la situación.

No exactamente. Yo solo voy a encargarme de que no cometan errores aquí y de mantenemos a raya. Sólo me obedeceran cuando estemos en las misiones y en los entrenamientos.

Y hablando de entrenamiento ,¿ cuándo podremos empezar?- kempachi se veía muy entusiasmado y sin haberle respondido ya había puesto posición de ataque.

Exactamente , a partir de ahora.-respondió Karin. -Vengan , les voy a mostrar el área de entrenamiento.

Salimos de la casa , pero antes , Karin colocó una especie de código en la computadora de la casa , inmediatamente , esta empezó una auto-reconstrucción.

Le dimos la vuelta a la casa para entrar a una puerta que se encontraba en el piso , entramos a una sala muy amplia y decidimos empezar a combatir.

Les explicare cómo funciona esta habitación.-Karin comenzó con lo básico- ustedes podrán combatir de la manera que deseen , ya sea cuarto a cuerpo con otro del grupo o con algunos ologramas , pero en ambas , tenemos algo especial...

Empezó a insertar algunos códigos en la computadora y luego la sala se dividió con un rayo de luz , cuando ella entró , de las paredes salieron dardos y luego , algunas cuerdas trataron de atraparla , las esquivo fácilmente para después quedar de pie contra una columna que surgió del suelo .-durante la batalla. Esta habitación nos dará sus propios obstáculos.

Bien , empecemos!- Renji se encontraba emocionado.

Alto ahí , primero , quiero hacer algo. Ichigo , quiero batallar contrato ti...

Ichigo pov:

Había escuchado bien? , ¡¿Mi hermana me estaba pidiendo un combate?! , Aunque no están muy seguro de hacerlo , ingrese...- Está bien , acepto.

Empezamos , rápido. Ella salto de dónde estaba y de un momento a otro desapareció , fijé reapareció tras de mí , logré esquivar el golpe , y saque mi zanpakuto y me cubro , ella se apollo en el filo para después impulsarse.

Ichigo , se que esto será extraño , pero yo ya no soy una niña , y esto será un combate en serio , no se tu , pero yo no me voy a contener.-rápidamente se avalanzo contra mi , durante su trayecto , fue cubierta por una nube de aire algo espeso y electricidad . Como la nube se disipó , salió ... diferente , había tomado su forma fullbring , era muy parecida ...a la mía...

De repente , recibí un golpe en la cara, cuando reaccione , ella estaba por arremeter con la espada pero logré detenerla a tiempo...seguí combatiendo aunque me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos.

Mire un momento sus ojos...los que se encontraban llenos de rabia y ¿dolor?

Como no lo noté desde un principio? ,¿ como no me percate del daño que les estuve causando a ella y a los demás?, Si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho , si no los hubiera olvidado.

Por que eso fue lo que hice , olvidarlos. Olvide que tenía una familia que no solo necesitaba de mi protección sino también de mi cariño , olvide que no tenía dos hermanas por las que daría la vida , sino a las que también debía amar y darles mi tiempo y cariño , olvide , que ellos necesitaban más que un guardián , como el hijo y hermano que era.

!todo esto fue por mi estúpida culpa¡!  
Yo fui quién llevó a Karin a este límite , si hubiera sido un buen hermano , ella no hubiera tenido que ir hasta esto . Pero no , ni siquiera me di cuenta!

¿¡En qué momento ella dejó de ser la pequeña cascarrabias y competitiva niña , a la que todos criticaban por ser marimacho y paso a ser una mujer fuerte decidida y hermosa !?.

¿¡En qué momento , ella dejó de ser una simple humana a ser una fullbring tan poderosa!?

¿¡En qué momento , deje que ella pensará que estaba sola !?

¿¡En qué momento ejercer de ser quien debí ser! ?

¿¡En qué momento cometí el error!?  
 _¿ en qué momento fue?..._

Bien , pies aquí tienen!.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto , pero en serio , casi que no sabía cómo demonios continuar la historia . Quería darle un poco de drama familiar y sentimientos .

Ya saben , quiero ver comentarios y votos!

Votoossssss!😀😀😀😀😀😀😝😝😜😝😜😝😜😝💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀😵💀💀💀😱😧😰😨😧😱😡😳😻😻👩😺👴🙉😿😹😹😹👆 .

Y si no me dan mis votos ni tiene comentarios !NO SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULO!

las amo adiós💗😍😘. 


	11. Primer ataque

* Por que me miras así? , Que sucede? ¡Reaciona! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña! * Me regaño a mi misma en mis pensamientos ... el combate contra Ichigo acaba de empezar, me mira como si estuviera triste, deprimido, como si algo pasara conmigo que lo aterraba y tú, que aún lo atacaba, en realidad estaba callendo por un precipicio.

Mis ataques fueron débiles, aunque dije que se tomaron las cosas en serio, en realidad, ni yo lo estaba haciendo.

* ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez Karin! , ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña y pelea! Que para algo has entrenado todos estos años! Para superar el dolor! *

... pero no sirve de nada que entrene tan duro si no te protege a ti misma.-esa voz ... Me calmo por completo. Es verdad, no puedo proteger, si no me puedo proteger a mi misma. Los recuerdos de aquella noche, regresaron ...

 _Katsu_ _! Cuidado! - de nuevo, tenía la sangre en mis manos y la corría por el bosque, rogando por que_ _Kugo_ _salía de algún lado a salvarnos ... pero no, él nunca iba a regresar. En ese momento, el había empezado a ser traicionarnos, pero yo aún no lo sabía._

 _Karin_ _! No! .- en ese momento por mi maldita estupidez, había causado que mi mejor amigo fuera herido por no ver al desgraciado que estaba tras de mí._

 _Lo siento, lo siento! - era de esperar que no sabía muy bien como reaccionaría, después de todo, apenas llevaba 5 meses en la_ _SARD_ _..._

Pero no olvides, yo siempre estaré contigo._ Gracias sutabairu.

Regrese en mi misma y rápidamente le quite la zanpakuto a Ichigo, tome impulso girando sobre mi misma y le di una patada en la cara para luego desestabilizarlo y darle un choque eléctrico. Inmediatamente, él calló.

Y todo término dije, ofreciéndole mi mano. Me miré un poco de dolor, es verdad, después de todo ... no creo que el nombre esté preparado para entenderlo, no todos los días esté vencido por tu hermana menor, quien te atacó con la rabia y el dolor. Escuché Susurrar

¿Dijiste algo? -Pregunté, fingiendo que no lo sabía.

Nada, gracias- me dijo al ayudarlo a levantarse.

Bien, quien sigue? -...

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos se dirigieron a la cafetería principal, allí hablaron un poco de cosas triviales y trataron de conocerse mejor. Sorprendentemente, Karin y Byakuya se llevanban muy bien, es más, hasta Renji se siente mal por tanta camaradería entre esos dos.

Por otro lado, Renji y Varin mejoraon en su "relación", y trataron de conocerse mejor. Al parecer, ambos comparten mucho en común, en cuanto a técnicas de batalla se refiere.

Hisagi se entendió bastante bien con shihiro y Hiro, principalmente con las conversaciones de mujeres./raro😗😏😏/.

Rangiku y karan hablaron por largo rato de ropa, moda y todo lo que tenga que ver con ir de compras.

Ichigo permaneció en una rutina de conversación con Rukia y Karin, pero cuando podía, mirarba a Toshiro de manera amenazadora.

Por otra parte, Toshiro hablaba con Karin y Hidari sobre cosas de la SARD cuando trataba de no delatar a Ichigo de mirarlo de manera amenazadora, aunque no le faltaba las ganas, le gustaba cuando Karin regañaba a Ichigo.

Y por último, la que más intrigada a los chicos pero no sé atrevían a acercarse, Siria, quien se encuentra durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Es enserio !? , No te creo! - Toshiro había caído un carcajadas - en verdad eso sí que fue estúpido!

Lo sé! , Ichigo quedó oliendo a una cebolla por casi un mes y todos en la casa que teníamos que haber tapado todo el tiempo, hasta cuándo íbamos a dormir! - Karin, el término de contar casi muriéndose de la risa y Hidari aún se encontró ahogada en carcajadas.

Bien, y ahora tu, ¿qué es lo más estúpido que ha hecho? - le pregunto Karin a Toshiro.

La verdad, no tengo anécdotas estúpidas.

Ay por favor! , Obvio que tuviste que haber hecho algo estúpido, vida vez en tu vida, nadie es perfecto! - Respondió Karin.

Esta bien, fue hace unos 100 o 110 años, estaba iniciando en la academia y teníamos que hacer una práctica de kido, estaba aprendiendo y no era muy bueno, al lado de otros grupos de mayor rango, cuando llegó mi turno, uno de mis compañeros causó una explosión y me asusto causando que hiciera mal el tiró y termine por ... termine por el pobre chico comenzó a ponerse rojo y luego soltó un largo suspiro- cuando lance el ataque accidentalmente ... le .. la queme el trasero a mi mejor amiga.- se cubrió el rostro muy avergonzado.

Toshiro, eso es ... Realmente estúpido! Jajajaja: ambas calleron en risas estruendosas, llamando la atención de los demás.

Ya!, Dejen de reír! -grito completamente rojo el pobre.

Tranquilo, a mi me paso algo mucho peor- comenzó a contar Hidari cuando entraba a la SARD, teníamos que hacer ciertas pruebas cada 3 meses, teníamos que tenerlas listas para disparar con fuego en el momento en que las hacíamos, le prendió fuego al cabello de la que era mi mejor amiga en ese entonces, la deje calva!

¿Y quién era esa chica? -Pregunto Toshiro_alli la tienes- responde ella, señalando a la persona que menos esperaban, Siria.

¿¡What!? , Es enserio? -Pregunto el peli-blanco asintió en respuesta.

Ollé, no es por ser chismosa ni nada pero ... Sabes por qué ella es así con los shinigamis, parece algo "resentida" con ellos.- le pregunto Karin.

De inmediato, el rostro de Hidari cambio por completo.

Lo siento, no debi ... no, no te preocupes, en realidad tanto como tú lo tienes saberlo. Fue hace unos 7 años, estábamos corriendo por un pastizal, buscábamos a la madre de Siria, por eso extrañamente había desaparecido y lo único que se encontraba era huella de la tierra completamente desordenada y un camino de sangre, nos guiamos por el instinto de Siria . En un momento, escuchamos gritos y nos dirigimos hacia allí pero cuando llegamos, guardamos silencio por un momento, su rostro paso de ser serio, un dolor lleno de dolor y un poco de angustia, había varios shinigami, estaban ... estaban violando unas mujeres entre ellas la madre de Siria, los muy malditos son animales animados, si no mal recuerdo eran 8 hombres y mujeres 3 mujeres además de hiliar la madre de Siria. Luego nos descubrieron pero logramos escapar, cuando estábamos huyendo chocamos contra un hombre, ese día conocimos a Ryosuke, el trajo aquí y nos protegió y cuido. Unas semanas después fue a buscar a Hiliar, pero nunca la encontró, después de eso Siria dejó de ser la misma.

Toshiro se encuentra con un rostro completamente fruncido, se le notaba furioso. -Si los vieran ahora, los reconocen? - preguntó muy serio, Karin se asustó de pensar que pudiesen hacer algo estúpido o imprudente.

Probablemente, si. - respondió ella completamente sería.

Pero, creo que primero hay que tratar de hablar con Siria.- opino la pelinegra.

Se miró entre sí con un poco de nerviosismo, como tratar con la pelirroja no fácil fácil.

-Hagámoslo! - respondieron al unisono.

En un lugar desconocido.

-Señor, esta seguro de hacer esto? -Pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda afilados como los de un gato.

-Claro que lo estoy, ademas, de otra forma, ¿por qué dudas de mí ?, soy tu señor! - exclamó aquel hombre sentado en un sillón de piel de jaguar, jugando con una pequeña ficha de ajedrez. Si logramos realizando la misión, podremos llevar a cabo el proyecto del cluster más rápidamente, solo hay que encontrar el renzatsu.-

-Pero, esta seguro de que el renzatsu está en la sociedad de almas? -

-Claro que lo estoy, si no, ¿por qué hay tanto arriesgar por simple intuición? , No, para nada, una buena idea, dejar que el enemigo descubra nuestra intención, además, si lo logramos, haremos que comiencen a tomar importancia en la sociedad de las cosas y que piensen que esta en peligro para distraerlos un poco mientras que la segunda misión un cabo.-

-Bien, entonces preparaé al grupo cución A. Hasta pronto mi señor.-

-Para favor zaku, deja tanta seriedad conmigo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos en privado.

-Gracias, mi sé-digo, gracias, Yukarama - ¡San! - luego hizo una leve reverencia para después retirarse sigilosamente de la habitación.

De regreso con los demás:

se ha quedado tranquilamente sentada en el pasado, ha caído un día en el laboratorio del Dr. Sakiroko y eso es un problema. El tipo estaba loco y una vez el castigo algo extraño.

¡Habrá un pedido que se quedará a lavar el laboratorio entero, ¡con un maldito cepillo de dientes! , pero finalmente logro convencerlo de que solo fue un accidente.

su paz termino cuando sintio que estaban tocando ligeramente el ojo para observar quien era, topandose un susto al ver la cara de Hidari realmente cerca, observandola con ojos penetrantes.- ¿que quieres, Hidari? , estaba tomando mi descanzo

al ver que la chica responde con antipatía, Hidari no tubo más la opción que soltar un suspiro, esto se iba poner feo.

ven conmigo, tengo que hablar.-simplemente la respuesta es la sensación extraída por el hecho de que "tenemos que hablar" no la traía buena espina aun más con la precensia del shinigami que la amiga con la esperanza con total esperanza no tubo más que guiaron hacia el gran edifio que se alzaba en ese lugar y subió por el ascensor, por un momento en el que el shinigami se había visto como un extraído confundido, porque al menos una caja metálica se extraía pero luego simplemente regresaba a su estado frio y antipatico .

observe los numeros que indican el pequeno tablero sobre la pared 35, 36, 37 ... ya sabia a donde se dirigian ..

el ascensor se detubo en el piso 45, todos salieron aumentando un poco el paso, un poco de tensión entre los otros que se encontraban al rededor de la peliroja. Karin se detubo frente a una puerta y busco su tarjeta de identificacion.

-donde estamos? - pregunto el peliblanco, Karin esbozo una sonrisa ligera, mientras agrandaba el pecho con orgullo.

-en mi oficina-respondio con un notable brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, algo que el peliblanco sintio mas alla de solo el hecho de que ellos estaban heno, conocia ese sentimiento, el orgullo de saber el camino que forzo con lo mejor de ese momento, tambien sonrio, aunque de manera casi imperceptible.

al entrar, se observó en una habitación fascinante, se encontró en una gran orden, una gran cantidad de tecnología de punta, como la gran mayoría de la tecnología en la ADRS, aún así, el lugar lucia fantástico.

Por otro lado, había un gran sofá y con una mesilla en blanco que tenía una rosa de vidrio color azul, la cual, generaba un ligero brillo. Junto a la ventana, se encuentra el escritorio, bastante grande en realidad, tenía unos cajones y lo típico, cosas como la computadora y los micrófonos que ni siquiera se podían colocar en un lugar así.

Bajo la mesa se hallaba ONU tapete blanco con algunos adj Rayones azules sin ningún Orden en Específico, le Daba UN TOQUE informal al Lugar, en La Pared habian Unas fotos, en ellas se veia un Karin JUNTO estafadores Personas Otras, Pero En Cada FOTO 2 Personas en específico tiene RL rostro recortado, dando un significado que ella no quería saber nada de esas personas ...

-Bien, que tal? Mandar levantando un poco los brazos, dando la bienvenida.

-Toshiro observaba a su alrededor, definitivamente, la sociedad de almas estaba atrasada tecnológicamente!

-Esta bastante bien - Dio un cumplido al peli-blanco, tratando de no demostrar entusiasmó.

-Y bien, ¿para qué me tragaron? - en ese momento, ka tensión en la habitación aumento repentinamente. La chica, algo frustrada se había retirado del lugar pero fue detenido por Hidari, quien había tomado su mano. Cuando la pelirroja se jiro, pudo observar que mirad de compasión tan característica de la persona que una vez fue su mejor amiga, pero que ella misma alejó.

-Hidari, qué ...- callo un poco al ver los ojos a la chica, su mirada pedía ... No ... rogaba por comprensión.

Siria, guardo silencio. Debía hacerlo, se dijo a sí misma.

-Hay una probabilidad ... De que ... Puedas ...- la presión por pensar en como reaccionaria Siria ni dejaba un Hidari terminar la frase. - Hay una probabilidad de que puedas hacer justicia, con lo que paso hace 7 años.

Lo dijo, finalmente lo había dicho y el silencio en la habitación se creo casi inmediatamente, era solo interrumpido por el ligero movimiento de las cortinas a causa del viento que recorría fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - la sorpresa y una pizca de dolor se asomaban por los ojos de la chica, pero con eso, también una esperanza de estas. ¡pero, como, los tiempos de búsqueda del tanto durante mucho tiempo!

-Si, pero, tú puedes ayudar.- interrumpió el cabello blanco, en ese momento, Siria recordó que no eran las únicas en la habitación.

-¿Tu? , ¿Pero cómo? Tu eres uno de ellos! -

\- El que sea un shinigami, ni significa que sea igual.- respondió Hidari, tratando de generar confianza en Siria.

-Pero ... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en el? , ¿Que me da la seguridad de que no va ha traicionarnos? -

\- puedes confiar, por que, yo confió en el. - Para sorpresa de Toshiro, Karin había tenido la confianza y seguridad de decir esas palabras. No era el que confiaba en ella, simplemente no lo esperaba.

Siria, trato de contener las lágrimas, ¿cuánto tiempo la hagas esperar a alguien para que la salvara de esa oscuridad en la que de oculto los últimos 7 años? , todo ese tiempo consumiendo a sí mismo cuando las mujeres siempre hay algo allí ...

\- Yo ..., esta bien, lo haré.- la chica estiro su mano hacia el shinigami, quien ni tardo en estrecharla. Se giró un poco para ver a Karin ya Hidari, se quedó callada, las notas con una pizca de dolor, pero todo eso desapareció cuando sentía que su mano y el término envuelto en un abrazo por parte de ambas.

Estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Un golpe en la puerta destruyó por completo el ambiente ...

Sociedad de almas:

El lugar se encuentra tranquilo, todos trabajando de aquí para allá, realizar sus tareas diarias, los capitanes que llevan el papeleo y el capitán general, yamamoto, se puede descansar en su oficina, tomar una taza de té caliente, pero sí algo que todos los de ese lugar tenían mucho en mente. La paz ni dura para siempre ...

Un estruendo sacudió a todos, nadie espera ningún ataque, por lo que no hay ningún tipo de presencia. Los capitanes tomaron rápidamente sus armas y los presentan en el lugar del impacto. El silencio reino y la capa de las cenizas que todavía se esparcían en el aire, surgió la sombra de un hombre de gran contextura, vestía una prenda algo anticuada con un hombro de los hombros expuesto, un tatuaje algo extraño con lo que parecía ser un al con la letra A en su hombro derecho, la sombra se dispersó y para sorpresa de todos, había mas de uno.

Un grupo de 15 personas se asomaron, 7 mujeres y 8 hombres. Cada uno con la misma marca pero en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Los shinigami se agazaparon a una manera de defensa, preparados para cualquier momento, pero no los atacaron, sino que se dispersaron con la intención de destruir el lugar.  
A fin de cuentas, solí debes llamar a la atención!

De regreso en la SARD:

-¿Quien es? -karin se irritó a causa de la abrupta interrupción y más cuando no habia tenido contacto con Siria y lo habian arruinado.

-con ... con su permiso Kurosaki-sama, soy yakumo Sakuto, tengo información importante! .- su voz sonada nerviosa y con miedo.

-entra-

Un chico de cabello azul entro un tanto nervioso, con los ojos verdes de un color profundo.

Temblaba y con mucho esfuerso se puso derecho.-lamento mucho tener que interrumpir en este momento Kurosaki-sama pero ...-

-¿Qué sucede Sakuto? , habla de una vez ..., exigir que tenga un tono grave, que no sea bastante el cambio que haya tenido en su personalidad. Toshiro entendió que era seria con sus subordinados pero nunca se lo esperaba de ella.

-El ... el cuertel general ...-

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! , sabe qué detesto hablar así así la chica se notaba irritada.

-El cuartel general me envió un mensaje para avisarme que la sociedad de almas sufrió un ataque de parte de un grupo de Xcución, dijo queriendo parecer más serio, pero su rostro denotaba un gran nerviosismo.

de inmediato se puso al lado de la peli-negra, notandose preocupado. Iba a salir corriendo, pero karin lo detubo y se acerco a su oido.-te del permiso de acceso, pero como ya dijiste, hay cosas para las que no puedes entrar, no puedes ir alli sin permiso, espera un poco -se separo u lo observo con un poco de suplica, sabia que eso se debia de ser muy incomodo para su compañero y que la deuda estaba perocupado, pero no podian darse el lujo de otro problema.

-vamos en camino-la respuesta al chico de cabello azulado. Se dirigía hacia una parte de su puerta, donde se hallaba un niño pequeño frente al otro lado.

-en que puedo ayudarte, kurosaki-sama?

-Saraya, envía al equipo beta al cuartel 72 de inmediato ¡y prepara un equipo de interferencia ! -corte con la comunicación y se giro para ver al peli-blanco.-aguarda un poco.

luego de un cajón que se encontró incrustado en la pared, sacó un despojo como el que llevaba en la misión de recuperación del jingo, solo que esta vez se coloco una gargantilla con un microfono en el oido.

-Bien, andando-Karin tomo la primera vez ese momento, se dirigio rapidamente al ascensor.

Cuando todos estubieron drentro de este, karin presiono el numero 15 luego el 20 y ultimo el 13.A toshiro le parecio algo extraño,? ¿Cuantas paradas iban a hacer? , el ascensor mostro un mensaje en la pantalla "contraseña aceptada", las demas se kostraban completamente serenas mientras que el pobre peliblanco lo carcomia la campana sono, habian llegado a su destino.

las puertas se abrieron, el salón estaba completamente oscuro, el karin coloco estaba en un lado de la pared, el escaner reconocía sus manos y las luces empezaba a encenderse.

-bienvenidos al centro del mando del escuadrón 72- dijo la pelinegra con el pecho en alto.

-¿escuadrón? -Toshiro se encontró algo confundido y apurado, era de esperarse, aunque fuera muy "calmado" podia ponerse histerico con las cosas que implicaran a sus seres queridos.

\- los escuadrones son las áreas en las que se divide entre los países, Japón se encuentra en el número 72 según la lista mundial y orden alfabético. Yo me haco cargo de este.-

-Karin, exactamente que nivel tienes? , ¿Qué nos esconden? .- ¿Toshiro no era idiota, controlar un país entero? , eso solo lo haria alguien de un nivel incluso mayor que el de un capitán general. No es algo que te agarre la sorpresa, no te preocupes, algo así como las otras cosas que tenga la suficiente confianza.

-computadora, dame la informacion- una voz resono en la habitacion "como usted ordene", era electrificada, una voz de mujer le respondio, mientras la gran computadora se manejaba automaticamente, mostrando en otras pantallas que se encontraban sobre otra mesa de control mostraba una gran cantidad de imágenes, gráficos, mapas y otras cosas que no entendían pero algo llamo su atención.

POV Toshiro:

observar la gran cantidad de pantallas que tenían en esa habitación, muchas más que las que tenían incluido en el centro de la investigación completa, definitivamente mayury daria al mundo por obtener esta información ... una de las pantallas era una vez en un mapa, y aunque no conocia mucho de la geografía por el hecho de estar siempre en la sociedad de alambres, es muy bueno ese mapa que apuntaba donde estaba, no era el japonés.

oye, karin-llame su atención, la chica sacó su mirada de las pantallas para verme a mí.- Donde estamos? , estos mapas no son de japon.-

-oh¡, eres muy observador, pues tienes razón, no estamos en japonés, de hecho nunca lo estubimos

-¿que quieres decir con eso? -

-recuerdas que cuando llegaron ustede por primera vez, no reconocieron esa parte del bosque? _- si, que pasa con eso?

-pues bien, eso fue un portal inter-espacio, y con inter-espacio no me refiero a algo que tenga que ver con el universo, es un portal entre diferentes espacios de un área, quiero decir, que cuando ustedes pasaron ese portal, entraron en otro no es japonés, esto es Colombia, estamos en Colombia, mas específicamente en el departamento de cundinamarca. japon se encuentra en 14.317 Kilómetros de japon.

-por qué no estamos en Japón, creía que la SARD había sido creada allí, era más, me mostraba algo "arisco" .La noticia no me había gustado, definitivamente, no era una persona que la soportara los secretos de ese calibre.

-se nota que no te agrado la historia. A veces eres muy transparente Toshiro - Karin se giró sobre sí misma para ver directamente a los ojos, dejando un lado lo que estaba escribiendo en la computadora. Estaba a punto de comenzar una conversación que sabía que terminaría en una discusión e internamente rogaba para que algo la interrumpiera; no le gustaba ir a misiones de mal genio * aunque así es casi siempre *.

La mire con recelo y cuando iba a contraatacarla abrupto golpe de la puerta al abrirse de manera exagerada me interrumpió.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya, nos acaban de informar que la sociedad de almas ha sido atacada! -grito Renji, quien fue el primero en entrar en la habitación. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar aire por el otro lado con los demás, al parecer se arriesgó en una carrera por todo la sede de la SARD para el decrecimiento, el presente olvidado, el cargo que ahora llevaba.

-No se preocupen, ya lo sé-Trate de fingir como que no pasó nada. Puede sonar algo egoísta de mi parte pero prefiero saber lo que está pasando antes que ellos.

-Me temo que tendremos que ir más rápido posible que ... ¡Saraya, trae tres dispositivos de interferencia y el resto de intercomunicadores! -del fondo de la sala de una mujer alta y muy delgada, vestida de forma elegante con unos lentes algo oscuros (imagínense los Transitions).

-aquí esta lo que pedí, Kurosaki-Sama, y también están los informes del equipo que atacó a Sociedad de Almas-Inmediatamente se creó una situación bastante tensa, muchos de nosotros nos preocupamos más por nuestro lugar de origen y más de uno compartíamos las ganas de tomar esos informes.

-Bien, gracias.- La pelinegra tomo unas cajas pequeñas, tres de ellas eran un poco más grandes que el resto, supuse que eran los dispositivos de interferencia. Ahora bien, vamos a irnos en transportes especiales para la sociedad de almas, los Los dispositivos son necesarios y más adelantados que explican esto de manera más profunda, bien, andando ¡Lo último sonó más como una orden que otra cosa. La mire algo resentido, por la razón, no me gusta para nada el camino que está tomando las cosas.

POV normal:

Tras haber retirado la sala, emprender el viaje hacia la sociedad de las almas. Parece que, al parecer, era tranquila, era algo así como nervioso, era la primera vez que me dirigía y necesitaba dejar mi posición, ser un líder no solo requería de ser valiente audaz y saber manejar un grupo, también requiere reptar por otros y eso era lo que tenía que hacer

-Por aquí- los dirigidos hacia el sector automovilista. Debíamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, por eso llevaríamos dos autos, camionetas para ser más específicos. Estaban preparado para cualquier condición, provisiones para alimentos en una cabina bajo las sillas traseras y armas en caso de emergencia en la base de control y el baúl del automóvil.

Cuando entramos Ichigo se mostró inmediatamente impresionado, aunque los demás no sabían que era muy consciente de que era fanático de los autos de alta potencia y esas camionetas eran todo terreno. Si, definitivamente el sueño de todo amante de los autos era este lugar.

-Bien, súbanse tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.-

-enserio vas a llevar estas cosas a la sociedad de almas? - y como era de esperarse, el peliblanco egocéntrico estaba allí contradiciéndome._ Sí. Tienes algún problema? -

-Solo pienso que sería algo innecesario y ade-lo interrumpido.

_de hecho no, créeme necessario, no saben que es tratar con Xcution, al igual que nosotros tenemos la tecnología de alto rango y la suya no se enfrentan a la competencia. Además, ellos no son como el grupo contra que han batallado.

-¿Qué tiene ellos de diferente? - Byakuya me miraba con esa mirada que tenía paciencia pero aun así daba tanto de miedo.

_ellos son más agresivos, son mucho más peligrosos; _para ellos nosotros no somos más que la carne para divertirse_ \- con esas simples palabras el ambiente se puso tensa.

Unas campanillas interrumpieron el cambio repentino y agradecí a Dios esa interrupción. Me gire para darles la espalda mientras empezo a dirigirme hacia una de las camionetas. Ambas camionetas eran negras con algunos agregados de metal.

-Que esperan, que les guste un folleto o que? ¡Levante la voz, quizás un poco enojado pero no soportando nada, aunque trate de parecer seguro las cosas en tan poco tiempo me haya afectado, me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo , la espada la sostenía y hablaba de mi cuello. Solo sabía una cosa en estos momentos, quería que todo esto acabara de una vez por todas.

Ichigo pov:

La situación se volvió a tener con solo esas simples palabras; _para ellos nosotros no somos más que carne para divertirse._ En verdad era increíble la clase de definición de esos tipos, que tan sádicos se puede llegar a ser las personas por un poco de poder o de venganza, ¿en verdad valía la pena?

Unas campanillas sonaron desde una camioneta, Karin se giró rápidamente.

-Que esperan, que les dé un folleto o qué? -levanto la voz, en la que denote su tono de estrés y angustia, eso me preocupo. Él cometido muchos errores con Karin como hermano pero de algo estoy seguro, conozco su forma de ser ...

Karan se subió en la otra camioneta, ambas iban a dirigirnos. Me dirigí a la camioneta en La que se habia Subido Karin, iba una hacerme En El Puesto del copiloto, Pero los antes de FIJAR mi curso me percaté de Que El maldito enano con Complejo de árbol de navidad ya habia Ocupado ESE Puesto ESTABA Cruzando Unas Palabras con Ella Que no lograba entendre .Ella asintió un algo Que El le habia Dicho y le señalo el cinturón de Seguridad, el idiota miro con algo de incomodidad e incomprensión Aquel Objeto y LUEGO ella le ayudo un ponérselo y en Aquel Momento FUE la Gota Que derramo el vaso, ella se enredó un poco y chocaron la cabeza, en ese mismo instante, aunque muy leve, note algo que pensé que iba a presenciar. Ella se había sonrojado, mi hermana se había sonrojado. MI HERMANA SE HABIA SONRROJADO ¡

En ese instante casi me abalanzaba contra él, pero en vez de eso me calme y entró de vez en cuando cortando totalmente el ambiente "cariñoso" que se había formado. Poco a poco subieron los demás y finalmente partimos.

Pov normal:

Los autos arrancaron, las compuertas comenzaron a abrir para dar paso a los vehículos. Era de noche, las estrellas se veían mejor que nunca, los chicos estaban impresionados con ese espectáculo, esteban que les brindaban el área latinoamericana, seguían por la carretera hasta llegar a una especie de peaje, el cual estaba completamente oscuro y solo se iluminaban con las luces de los carros. Karin tocó tres veces la bocina y una de las cabinas se encendió, los autos se -movieron un poco para allí.

-Q'hubo, Raúl. - Karin llamo al hombre que se encuentra acostado en la cabina, con un sombrero volteao, el sombrero característico de ese país.- me harías el favor de encender el paso plis.

El hombre levanto la mirada, mostrando para sorpresa de Rukia y Matsumoto, la cara de un hombre extremadamente guapo, sin pasar de los 25 años, quien tiene una sonrisa que no sea la excepción.

-Con mucho gusto señorita- Do era algo gruesa voz, Pero le Daba la ONU Mucho más Reservas toque sensual, sobra Decir Que ninguno Alli, una Excepción de Karin y Karan por SUPUESTO, lo entendían ONU apio Que Ellos Estaban hablando- Dios me la bendiga, mi niña.

La relación de Raúl y Karin fue un poco estrecha, fue el idioma que le enseñó el idioma, por tanto, no era de extraños que tenía algunas expresiones poco convencionales como Qhubo, hay hombe y otras de una persona común de ese lugar, lo cual , había tenido mucho en un formalizar relaciones en ese país.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un puente, no había ni un alma en los alrededores, solo se escucharon el sonido de los grillos y el cascabel de las serpientes que por allí rondaban y al inicio de ese puente, las cámaras se arrancaron a toda potencia sorprendiendo al grupo de shinigamis.

\- ¡Prepárense para un choque posible! -Grito Karin, alertando aún más a los pobres que ya llevaban su corazón a punto de sufrir un paro y morir definitivamente.

-Que mierda quieres decir con una posible choque?! - El vocabulario que había usado el peli-blanco saco de sus casillas a más de uno al igual que a su teniente.

-Capitán, desde cuando hace uso de ese tipo de vocabulario? Y tú que pensaba que tú era un hombre culto¡- dijo la rubia.

-eso, no se vale en este momento ¿cómo quieres mantener la maldita calma?

\- bien, cállate de una maldita vez, Toshiro. Prepárense para el impacto. Karin cerró los ojos lo más fuerte posible y espero a que posiblemente chocaran.

Bien, laverdad es que lamento mucho el hecho de que no había sido publicado durante tanto tiempo y que después de la última publicación, donde explicaba la causa de mi desaparición, todo lo que tenía que resolver, problemas de resolución de problemas y mi hermana se enfermaba de asma. , tiene apenas tres años, y mi madre me ha cuidado hasta el momento en que mi madre me ha cuidado hasta la carga de mis hermanos y los niños que han quedado en la casa, hasta hace poco en la hospitalización en casa.

este capitulo esta mas largo posible, lamento mucho que la historia no es muy avanzada y es que aun me falta incluir el caso de ulquihime, pero aun temo que va mas tarde.


	12. De vino y venganzas

Las manos le sudaban y se encontraron abstraídas. Como era posible que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no hubiéramos estado preparado para esto, ya hayamos perdido el poder o simplemente ya no es como antes. Miré levemente bajo la ventana. Me había refugiado entre una de las torres de control. Al lado mío se encuentra un chico que pertenece al escuadrón que no tiene nadie más en el momento en el que todo comenzó, decidí refugiarme con él.

-Hinamori-san, No deberás tratar de reunirnos con los demás. Teniendo cuenta que nuestro capitán debe estar en la batalla, el resto de los que no lo están haciendo, en esta situación, debemos esperar la guía de alguien. No es por incomodarla, solo creo que es como deber como teniente.

-Tienes razón. Trata de comunicar con ellos, envía una mariposa del infierno. ¿Me detengo un momento y analizo la situación? ¿La sería la mejor manera de actuar? Después de tomar la decisión vuelvo a dirigirme a él. Diles que entrenan en las cloacas y se dirijan al centro del Seireitei y que traigan a los sobrevivientes en el camino.

Quisiera poder asistir en la batalla al lado de mi capitán pero simplemente no puedo. Si me dirijo con los demás no seré más que otro peso extra entre las filas, no habrá nada que esté pasando pero la gran mayoría de las Zampakuto habrá quedado de funcionar. Es extraño. En la historia de la SDA nunca había pasado algo así o quizás sí pero no de esta manera tan abrupta. Cuando sucedió lo de los espíritus de las Zampakutos, ya teníamos una pequeña idea de lo que podíamos y era poco y había señales previas a la rebelión ... pero esta vez simplemente dejaron de funcionar, no podes hacer emerge ni una sola gota de poder y no solo con eso tratar comunicar con nuestras armas las sentimos más no nos podemos comunicar, es como si no hubiera cortado la conexión. Como un "cable roto".

Los sonidos de afuera se incrementan, algunas casas se convierten en explotar repentinamente y los habitantes del lugar salen desesperados y asustados. La idea es esperada, el ver que sus protectores intensos es tener la batalla perdida, solo puede batallar usando el kido y eso. .

Rote mi derecho al contrario de modo de protección, un auto reflejo a causa de la preocupación. Buscando consuelo.

-Hinamori-san, los soldados ya se encuentran informados, no tardaran mucho en empezar el recorrido. Sera mejor que yo también empecemos a movernos.-

Asiento con la cabeza e intento levantarme, un dolor agudo se concentra en mi pierna derecha, más específicamente en el tobillo y me hace recordar la otra razón por la que me encuentro oculta. Estoy herida, lo había olvidado ...

 **Karin pov:**

Mis ojos se abren repentinamente, como cuando se despierta después de recordar algo importante. Mi vista se encuentra borrosa y no se puede distinguir correctamente las formas. Trato de levantarme pero algo me frena el cinturón de seguridad.

Mi memoria empieza a aclarar después de lo que era para mí, cuando finalmente logro centrarla solo logro distinguir un techo ligeramente acolchado con tonos grises como si fuera un ojo en la cabeza de un ojo últimos momentos. Partimos de la SARD en dirección a la SDA a causa de los ataques de Xcution, teníamos que haber dirigido el recorrido pero desconocíamos completamente el lugar por el que no me quedo más que improvisar y simplemente elegir un lugar de la llegada aleatorio, lo cual terminé en una colina un tanto empinada que causó que al llegar, las camionetas terminaran rodando colina abajo y finalmente la fuerza del impulso con el que mi cabeza chocó con el vidrio fuera igual a la caída. En pocas palabras,

-Finalmente despertaste-Con un poco de nuevo en el tono, escuche la voz de Toshiro. Estaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Probablemente Karan se haya dado el caso de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? -

-no mucho, solo solo fueron unos minutos, pero tú fuiste la que recibió más el impacto. Me sorprende que no hayas puesto más idiota de lo que ya eras.

-yat, solo te dejo más feo de lo que ya eras- Respondí haciéndole una leva con la mirada hacia el moretón que se formaba en su frente, seguramente del impacto.

-jajá, mejor apúrate, nos estas retrasando-Respondió algo enojado, volviendo al tipo rezagado de siempre.

-Siento ponértelo en cara, pero por qué no sabe lo que está haciendo. Yo le contesté que levantando el pecho, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-y por si no lo sabes ahora estamos en la sociedad de almas, así que aquí el encargado soy yo. Por qué no me equivoco creí haber escuchado que no conoces nada de la sociedad de almas más que la información que nos han sacado * robado *. Así que mejor quédate donde te conviene.

Ahoora es el que me gusta solo que me gusta más que otra cosa, odio admitir pero yo identifico con él. Yo habia reaccionado de la misma manera.

Recorra una parte de mi cintura para llegar al seguro y soltar el cinturón, abrócheme la puerta y mí pongo de pie pero me lo tomo rápido y mareo y pierdo el control, cayendo encima del idiota * Me rejo de nieve * Que se puede encontrar allí inmediatamente arrepiento pues al parecer la muy idiota no es capaz de lograr y tropieza con una piedra tras la que se está haciendo quedar en una posición que no sea culpable. Para mala suerte de los dos (más para Toshiro) mi hermano se acerca a nosotros y la escena parece que no hay agrado en lo más mínimo.

¿Puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo pervertido? ¡No puedo creer que intente pasar con ella en su estado! -

Y si, mi hermano ya empezó con todo el teatro del "Hermano indagando", como siempre con la intención de crear todo tipo de cosas mal entendidas con "el acosador" para obligarlo a detener sus acciones "perversas".

Entiendo que se siente un poco apurado por la presión con lo que había sucedido conmigo y que haya tenido que "orillar a todo esto de la SARD", pero la verdad, en parte me alegra. Solo espero que esto no se pase. Comprendo el sentimiento de sentirte culpable de no haber tenido los cambios en una persona y después de obligarte a ti misma para avanzar para evitar eso.

-¿Puedes calmarte de una buena vez? ¡No me ha hecho absolutamente nada, simplemente tropezamos! Ichigo.-el respondedor mientras el pobre trata de levantarse después del golpe que el asesinado en la cabeza.

-Deberías controlarte más y observar mejor la situación, Kurosaki.-Responde Toshiro mientras trata la fulmina con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento.-

Justo en ese instante ambos nos miramos confundidos, ¿desde cuándo mi hermano decidió disculparse con Toshiro por sus reclamaciones sin sentido? Me levanto un tanto mareada de mi posición. Aunque había terminado en una posición que para muchos era muy comprometedora, para mí no fue más como un accidente simple y trato de ignorar lo mejor que puedo hacer la situación para no terminar sonrojada. Poso mi mano sobre su pecho y trato de levantarme. Logro estirar completamente las piernas y no caer antes de un trastabillar, sin embargo, alguien me toma el brazo y la cabeza solo para encontrarme con Karan, esta con una cortada en la pierna, el pantalón está roto y un poco de sangre machista la tela mas no parece que fuera de mucha importancia, debo ser muy resistente,

-¿Te sientes bien? -Ella estaba preocupada, sé que los demás no lo notarían, ellos no han pasado tanto tiempo con ella como para saber cada cosa de sus actitudes y gestos. El mareo no se quitara fácilmente, sabes que aun estas muy frágil después de quitarte el sello. Puede que hallas podido pelear en la SARD pero solo porque estás en la tierra, aquí las cosas son muy diferentes y te afecta más.-

-Lo sé. Pero por favor, no digas nada fuera de lo común. Recuerda que el idiota de aquí-Señalo a Ichigos es peor que una madre histórica y lo malinterpreta todo ... Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que te afectaría tanto, de haberlo sabido que no me hubiera dejado venir ni loco.

Al ver la reacción de Ichigo quise fulminar un karma con la mirada, pero soy consciente de mí solo.

-Por esa misma, entiendo que quieres protegerme, pero sabe que ya no soy una niña y que puedes evitar cada cosa que pueda hacerme daño. Soy una persona muy útil y soy lo suficientemente responsable de mis acciones como para necesitar que me recriminen por ello.

-Bien, evita ponerte con tus juegos en los enfrentamientos, podrías darle una ventaja al enemigo y tener que enfrentarte con mucha más fuerza y saber lo que puedes pesar si lo haces. Simplemente ve al grano en las batallas.-

-¿exactamente qué quieres decir con "lo que puedes pasar"? - y aquí vamos de nuevo, Ichigo sobreprotector ...

-No te asuste, Ichigo. No hay nada que me guste más, es solo que puede tenerlo aquí porque me ha llegado el sello y me gustaría poder llegar a una gran parte del territorio.

-Parte del territorio.-Repitió algo abstraído-Bien, tratare de calmarme ahora solo debemos irnos hacer lo que hayamos venido a hacer aquí.-

Por qué extraña razón, sentí que la reacción no era del todo sincera. Estaba más distraído de lo normal y no parecía impresionado pero tampoco estaba conforme con lo que le habíamos dicho.

-Bien, tenemos que partir inmediatamente. Este es mi lugar y no quiero esperar a que suceda algo más dramático de lo que ya ha pasado-Era de esperarse que Toshiro empezara a estresarse; tú me has dicho que me encontraste en esa situación.

Las piernas me temblaban y casi no me podía mantener en pie, el mareo era muy fuerte y creo que estaba empezando a sudar de manera desorbitada. La vista no me enfocaba, pero no pude hacer al resto preocupación. Bien, es hora de tomar decisiones drásticas.

-Karan, necesito que sigas con ellos, hay algo que debo confirmar.-No mire ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a mi hermano. Simplemente me retire de allí.

Después de que me haya levantado y todo el problema con las camionetas, logramos dejarlas cultas por algunos árboles y ramas lo suficientemente grandes. Los gemelos se quedaron por si necesitábamos ayuda desde lejos, una táctica de defensa a fin de cuantas con este enemigo, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Continuamos el camino, pero hemos decidido que todos los problemas se deben a que el uso de la velocidad máxima afecta a los que lo usan. Aunque el resto no entendía que pasaba, Karan tampoco, tú sí y tuviste su nombre y apellido. Rían Parquer.

/ El apellido, no es una forma mal escrita del nombre de Spiderman ni nada, se encuentra en francés y significa encerrar. Más adelante se explicara mejor /

Lo conozco de hace un tiempo, la primera vez que me fui a una misión seria como Master. Mi ascendencia al puesto fue tan impactante como podría ser para cualquiera que se haya considerado como el novato. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, desesperada y completamente desorientada; Al parecer había una extraña aparición de carburos, bestias similares a los lobos nacidos del mismísimo infierno, a pesar de su origen realmente no es malo pero eso no hace que dejen de ser peligrosos.

Lo extraño de la misión era que los animales parecían estar controlados y esa era la causa de que me mandaran a alguien de mi nivel (aunque en esa época me sentía completamente insegura), la verdad es que también me extrañaba y aún más al darme cuenta de que los animales se encontraban asustados al momento de atacarme, ¿Cuál sería la razón? un fin de cuantas fueron tres veces más grandes que yo ...

 **Flahs de vuelta:**

 _Me encerro en una selva al oeste de Karakura. El informe solo decía que la presencia de carburos estaba empezando a amenazar a un pueblo subterráneo de ninfas. No estaba segura del todo pero aun así, Karan estaba conmigo ..._

...

 _Al adentrarnos más en el bosque, las ramas han empezado a moverse de maneras extrañas,_ _ **es mi imaginación**_ _, de repente las ramas comenzaron a moverse directamente hacia ellos, me tomaron desprevenida, pero aún así, logre esquivarlas, sin embargo, para mi mala suerte en el proceso. empuje a Karan y ella termino siendo arrastrada hacia un agujero que no tenía notado por la oscuridad. El equipo que llevaba conmigo, tenía una cámara de visión nocturna que hasta el momento había olvidado que llevaba._

 _Puse ahora mi mano en busca de las lentes en el cinturón de carga que traía puesto, odiaba ese orden, no se sentía tan a gusto (de ahí el hecho de que luego me pusiera los sostenedores en las piernas). Con mis manos logre sentir la montura en mi mano y llevar rápidamente a mi rostro. Ahí estaba, una sombra se movía en medio de todo y finalmente, se mostró, su apariencia era la de un hombre joven, al menos unos 2 años mayor que yo. Era de contextura esbelta y bien parecida. Los ojos azules, cabello negro hasta los hombros, algo desordenado y varias cadenas en el cuello con diferentes dijes._

 _No tuve tiempo a reacción. No esperaba algo tan abrupto. En un solo segundo ya lo tenía frente a mí y tan rápido como yo lo percibiría tomarme del hombro, aterrizar en el suelo de un gran impacto._

 _Esta era la razón por la que mandaron a alguien de_ _ **"mi nivel"**_ _. Me confié demasiado para poder estar con todas Rápidamente toma la cuchilla del cinturón, forza un poco para sacarla. Tome impulso con mis ante brazos y lo patee justo cuando me puse de pie dando la descarga de algo exagerada; no me puedo arriesgar a matarlo_ _ **¿y si es un fugitivo?**_ _.Al ver que hay algo atontado a causa de la descarga, me acerque lo suficiente para asesinar un golpe en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente._

 _Supón que ya has acabado todo y que solo era un hombre con la capacidad de controlar bestias. Pero si así era, ¿dónde estaban los Carburos?_

 _-Karan, ¿Me escuchas ?, ¿dónde estás? -trate de llamarla, pero no escuche compare_

 _Lo comí con una liana que encontré en el camino y lo sujete a mi cintura. No iba a cargar con él en brazos. Pensé que lo había derrotado tan fácilmente Grave error_

 _ **Aquí estoy ... ayúdame ...**_

 _¿De dónde provenía esa voz ?, no me importaba, sabía que esta era era algo extraña._ _ **Sálvame ...**_ _Allí estaba otra vez. Decidí tomarlo esta vez en cuenta y cuando volvieron a hablar, seguí las voces. Cada vez que avanzaba unos 100Mts las voces salían de otra dirección. Estaban empezando a hartarme._

 _La paciencia se me acababa, y no solo con eso me siento extrañamente cansado, el agotamiento aumentaba cada vez más y tu trataba de buscar las voces._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vi algunas hojas moverse. Trate de encender una luz con mis manos (con la electricidad la genera), pero no pude; Intente varias veces, intente todo, consiga lo mejor que pueda, pero nada, y si algo me pregunta claro en el pasado, nunca se enfrentará a la realidad. Cunado trata de huir, me dio un vuelco aun mayor, sabía que tenía mis poderes, pero no había tenido mi poder espiritual y no tenía sentido lo que pasaba. No puede usar shunpo._

 _-Sabes, pensé que con las señales que tenía puesto en este pueblucho, mandarían a alguien más poderoso.-Una voz detrás de mi retumbo en la zona. No era muy gruesa, pero aun así me erizo la piel.-Pero no. solo te mandaron a ti ya esa chica rubia. Por cierto. No le dio ni una batalla a mi clon de ilusión._

-¿qué dijiste? -Reaccione ante sus palabras. Todo este maldito tiempo fue un clon, al final, se comprobó lo que tenía. Si tu estas ahí. _¿Que_ dalos tengo atado?

 _Mire el cuerpo supuestamente inconsciente a mi lado. Mi expresión debió ser horrible. Se estaba deshaciendo, mostrando solo un montón de tierra y ramas._

 _-si planeas atacarme, te advierto que ya se caliente tus habilidades. Bloquee sus poderes desde el relleno hasta los espirituales: Soltó una carcajada chillona que me estemple los dientes. En Seri creías que los carburos se iban a asustar con un simple imbécil, yo no los controlo cariño. Son animales sumamente inteligentes y supieron inmediatamente que no debían meterse conmigo si no querían morir. Así que, la mitad trabaja para mí._

 _Ese era el plan todo el tiempo, utilizo el clon para conocer las capacidades del enemigo y bloquearlas! Me dejo asus pies, las manos se levantaron en el sudarme y el pánico comenzaron a apoderarse de mí y de repente, regresando a mi recuerdo de esa noche, la noche en que él nos traiciono, y como Katsu me había salvado de morir en manos de ese hombre. Pase lo que pase ... vive por mí ..._

 _Me enderece en mi posición, no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ni perderé los años de entrenamiento. Si había algo en lo que me he vuelto muy bueno, es en el manejo de cuchillas. Me las coloqué en los antebrazos y me abalanza sobre él._

-Valla¡,! La chiquilla tiene _agallas_ ¡-

 _-Sera mejor que las calles si no quieres terminar descuartizado-Le grite. Trate de clavarle una de las cuchillas, pero gracias a la fuerza termine estrellándome contra un árbol a causa de la inercia._

-Pero sigo siendo mejor _que_ tu-

 _-callate-Me gire sobre mi misma. Tome una bocanada de aire y luego corrí hacia el lado contrario a él._

 _El chico freno repentinamente. Se mostraba claramente anonadado por la acción que no tenía sentido. Esperaba que lo atacara, pero esa era no era mi idea._

 _ **"para un cazador es importante estudiar a su presa"**_ _. Las palabras de una maestra de regreso a mi mente. No era necesario atacarlo de esa manera y más, sabiendo que podía estar usando un clon. Debía plañera algo y rápido._

 _Finalmente, el cansado de tanto ser ignorado y obviamente irritado, saltar a un árbol y levanto el brazo. No reaccione a tiempo. Una de las ramas del árbol se estiró y me tomóon del pie. Logre soltarme con las cuchillas pero termine trastabillando al ejercer fuerza para soltarme. Justo en ese momento, se me ocurrió un plan._

 _Volvió a correr y volvió a lanzarse a una de sus ramas, en el momento en que esquivó a la rama tomada disimuladamente una pequeña bolsa. Puse su contenido en el suelo y fingí tropezar. Durante la caída me corte a propósito una de las rodillas para fingir que estaba desprevenida. Era solo cuestión de que el yo atacara y todo terminaría._

 _-Te lo dije Una chiquilla como tu nunca podría contra mi.-Escuche las ramas desplazarse en el aire y en el último momento me gire sobre mi misma. La rama se enteró que no era de allí y esta regresó a su lugar de origen, justo al lado de él. Cuando finalmente volvimos al árbol, soltamos una carcajada absurdamente fuerte y de un momento a otro todo comenzó._

 _Una vez incesante no permitió la respiración, los ojos y la forma en que estaba ardiendo y su piel se estaba poniendo roja a causa del escorzo. Poco a poco comenzó a tener alucinaciones y se sentiría en el cielo. Como cocaína. Pero esto era diferente, eso solo era el inicio de su agonía, las ilusiones se heredaban y esto terminaba emulsionando gracias a una aneurisma causada por la droga. Claro, todo eso solo si no era un clon._

 _-Mi-maldita ... ¿Q-qué me hiciste? -_

 _-Lo llamo, Cocadora-Muestro una sonrisa algo tenebrosa para mí misma-Es una mezcla química bastante fuerte, fusionada con cocaína y veneno sobresaturado de belladona. Por serio, es casi imposible que te logres curar, solo existe un antídoto y solo yo lo tengo. Por cierto, no lo traigo conmigo conmigo._

 _..Mal-Y hasta allí llagaron sus suplicas. Estaba esperando lo peor, que el col empezaba a correrse o algo más. No pasó nada._

 _Me empecé a sentir mejor y el campo se mostró ante mí. Una leve luz comenzó a desaparecer a mi a DiosPensé._

 _-! Kurosaki-Sama¡-Karan salió de entre las ramas, notablemente abrumada .-! Pensé que lo había pasado algo¡-_

 _-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Creo que ya todo acabo. No fue fácil vencerlo. Almenas ya todo termino-Suspiro agobiada y bastante agotada._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con qué venciste ?, ¿a quién? -La espalda comenzó a sudarme frio y la presión me subió repentinamente. Me gire, con miedo de que pueda ver y me encuentre maldije a mí misma. No estaba. No había ni un solo rastro de ese cuerpo._

 _Un papelito, atrapado entre las rocas, llamo mi atencional y neumático del miedo a que fuera una trampa. La rabia me consuió_

 _ **"Suerte a la próxima: P"**_

 _Cuando regresamos a la base me dirigí a mi habitación hecha una furia, saque un portafolio y me dirigí a la oficina. Durante todo el camino se debió haber asustado a más de uno. No puedo quitar la cara de odio, Nadia me puede ver la cara de idiota y salir ilesa. Esta me las iba a pagar._

 _Al entrar a la habitación, busque cada registro sobre los poderes que el tenia y finalmente lo encontré._ _ **Rían Parquer.**_

 **Registro: Rían Parquer.**

 **Edad: 18**

 **CDP: encierro magno, no se sabe mucho acerca de este hechizo, pero sí sabe que es responsable de las maldiciones y el manejo de la magia, así como de los efectos de la destrucción del espacio. No se conoce una debilidad.**

 _-Espere a que nos volvamos, desgraciado. Te vas a arrepentir de haber visto la cara-La rabia me subió a los brazos y sin que yo lo esperara. Explota la mesa con todo y computadora. Genial-Juro que me vengare. Rían ..._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora estaba rápidamente de los demás con solo la idea de venganza en la cabeza. Hace dos años, no había podido vencerlo. Pero me tomo la molestia de practicar un poco de magia y hechicería con Viran. Ellos dos se conocían en el pasado y él se volvió un fugitivo junto con Xcución y ahora estaba por tener una muerte digna. Todo por verme la cara de idiota. No voy a negarlo, a veces soy _un poquito_ sádica, la misma sonrisa de vez, salió de mis labios.

Poco a poco fui sintiendo esa energía oscura, que se vea tan fácil.

_valla, valla ¡estaba consumir a sí mismo.

-Y tú, estas realmente asqueroso, aún más que otra vez.-Como yo estaba esperando que se mire, no tuve ningún deseo de atacarme aun. Sus manos fueron asquerosamente por mis caderas y tu me separaste de la manera brusca, dándole una caché en el proceso y luego lo otro de mí con una patada.

Impacto con un ruido sordo contra uno de los árboles. Debía contenerme, no quiero que ninguno me encuentre, nadie va a arruinar este encuentro.

-Lo siento, pero me alegra tanto que puedo evitarlo. -La ironía y el sarcasmo salían de manera burlona y venenosa de mis labios, el sabor de la venganza empezaba a surcar mi boca.

-no te preocupes-Sejo al tanto, pero intacto-Yo tampoco quiero que arruinen este encuentro tan fortuito y casual.

Las ramas de los árboles se dirigieron rápidamente a mí, y allí estaba. En ese momento pude ver la luz azulosa, el cuerpo en un intento fallido de filtrar mis poderes.

-En serio crees que esta vez me vencerías con ese truco. No vine aquí a perder, retrasando los brazos hacia mí, presionando los dedos en los botones laterales de los guantes, que se traía en "los dispositivos de interferencia", que no era precisamente para comunicarse, que los tomaba yo y Karan eran especializados para combate. Las cuchillas se plegaron desde los guantes hasta antes del codo y más adelante de la mano.

-Valla !, pues adivina que no eres la única que sabe nuevos trucos.-tu cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y finalmente comenzó a crecer. Un hombre de ahora 4 metros de altura y ojos rojizos se abalanzo contra mí, no me tomo desapercibida. Al contrario logre moverme a tiempo y la parte clave de las cuchillas en el hombro, mi apoye en este y el impulso logre contar gran parte del mismo.

La sangre corrió por su cuerpo y parte cayó en mi rostro. Tuve que escupir. Su risa estrepitosa me hizo querer retroceder, pero las ramas me tomaron de los pies y me hicieron caer.

-es inútil, las cuchillas no afectanran estos arbole, están cubiertos con campo de fuerza que los hace resistentes.-

-Si pero no los liberó de esto-Subí la voz, en el momento en el que dejó que las cuchillas se cubrieran rápidamente por la electricidad, tuve que tener cuidado de no emocionarme mucho, aquí mis poderes no fueron para estar reprimidos.

Moví los brazos y cote las ramas.

-Pero ... ¿cómo hiciste eso? .-

-Sencillo, tus plantas no pueden resistir a la electricidad, ¿qué tal mi hechizo?

Y allí comenzó lo bueno. Tome impulso y me tire hacia él, aumente mi velocidad y filtre la electricidad por el suelo, pero justo antes de que llegue a él, esta se devolvió haciendo que el cuerpo me retumbara y haciéndome caer.

-La polarización de la tierra no es difícil de alterar, su sonrisa me hace sentirme sorprendido por mi ataque, vamos a ver qué tal parece esto.

-bien, nada mal-No me frene de alagarlo-¿Bien si puedes cambiar la polaridad de la electricidad solo tenía que aislarla y ver cuál era la polaridad que tomaba su campo, para así atacarlo antes de que me devolviera el ataque ... Solo espero que funcione.

Estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero todo se fue al piso al ver esa cabellera blanquecina ocupar parte de mi espacio visual.

_Creí que habías dicho eso que debíamos aprender a trabajar en equipo-mierda.

-Toshiro, no te empro metas.

-¿Se puede saber, qué demonios pasa aquí ?, Deberías saber qué es de muy mala educación atravesarte en pleno combate niño.-SIP. Rían y yo concordábamos en algo.

-Y tú deberías saber que el uso excesivo de esteroides deforma el cuerpo-

No lo pude evitar, la risa salió de mi boca como si de una bomba se tratara. Esto iba a estar bueno.

-Oye, eres un genio en los insultos, pero debo decirte que esta es mi pelea es mi-Lo empuja, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Rían-Nadie me humilla y vende ileso, rían.

-Qué bueno preciosa, vamos a ver qué tal te sale esta "venganza" .-

 **-No te gusta, tú solo eres.** _ **La venganza es como un buen vino**_ **, entre más tarde más jugosa y dulce se vuelve**

 **IMPORTANTE:Voy a hacer una leve explicacion, aqui en fanfiction actualizo un poco mas atrde y por eso salen tantos capitulos a la vez jejjeje, pero si los quieren ver apenas salgan , pueden verlo en Wattpat**

 **YYY fin, en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba de vacaciones.**

 **Un feliz años súper atrasado¡**

 **Verifique si puedo actualizar pronto, ya saben que quieran actualizar rapido tienen que votar.**


	13. Estamos juntos en esto

Las explosiones avanzaban en medio del pueblo. El miedo llenaba el corazón de muchos y el terror las mentes de todos.

Tenemos que estar cerca-Habíamos logrado entrar en las cloacas y teníamos a algunos del escuadrón 5 con nosotros. Las paredes temblaban de vez en cuando. Algunos de los que estaban entre ellos sabían un poco de curación, ayudándome con el tobillo, pero no podían arreglarlo del todo.-Apresuren el paso, estoy segura de que en poco tiempo este lugar se derrumbara.

Admito que estaba cansada, la herida probablemente se me ha abierto pero no me importaba. Tenía que continuar. Este era mi deber como Teniente.

El temblor aumento, Teníamos que huir, Debíamos apurar el paso.

-¡Corran!-el grito resonó entre las paredes rocosas y surtió efecto en los que iban tras de mi.-Daiki, ayuda a los de atrás ¡- /Ya le puse nombre al chico del cap. anterior , jeje/

! Si Señora ¡-Asintió algo agitado y se retiró rápidamente.

Y allí estaba la luz. El preciso se hacía un tanto delgado en uno de los lados , así que solo los dirigí hacia alli. Tenia esperanzas de que supieran trepar la piedra para salir de allí antes de que todo colapsara.

-!Andando¡, no nos queda mucho tiempo, debemos subir-La reacción fue inmediata. Empecé a escalar y en uno de los momentos resvale. Esperaba la caída y el golpe. Nada...

Levante la vista. ¿Que había sucedido? Y ahí estaban ellos. Rukia kuchiki dándome la mano. Mis ruegos fueron oídos .!Estamos a salvo¡

-Gracias, no esperaba que pasara esto-Observe tras de mí, el gran agujereo del que escapábamos , mientras más en el fondo se apreciaba el lugar completamente destruido.

-De nada. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, como acabaron todos así?-Rukia me miraba confundida , mientras los demás llegaban junto con otra persona a la cual yo no conocía. Les explique todo y los que parecían entender mejor la situación que nosotros mismos era esa extraña.

-Creo saber lo que sucede, pero no es del todo la información a fin de cuentas, la que combatió con él fue Kurosaki-master.-Respondió la chica.

Ichigo PVO:

En ese momento me sentí un tanto extraño. Por qué me tenso tanto por esto. Debería entender esto fácilmente . Supongo que aún no termino de asimilarlo del todo.

-¿bien, que fue lo que paso esa vez? Supongo que por como lo dices no estás del todo enterada.-

-La verdad , no. Fue hace dos años. Estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento a causa de una especie de animales del infierno.-Karan empezó a responder, un tanto retraída.

-¿Animales del infierno?-Ikkaku se mostró confundido al igual que todos los demás. ¿Desde cuándo había animales en el infierno? Por lo menos , ninguno de nosotros comento haber visto siquiera una planta en ese lugar...

Ella solo asintió.

\- Sí. Los animales eran carburos, imagen a un lobo del doble del tamaño de uno normal y luego préndanle fuego. Eso, es un carburo. Sin embargo no era la especie de animales lo que teníamos que ver, era la causa de su presencia. Los carburos no se meten con los pueblos por nada. El punto es, algo o alguien los estaba controlando.-

-Pero, de todo esto, ¿adónde quieres llegar?-Byakuya, estaba empezando a estresarse.

-El punto es, que esos animales son muy poderosos espiritualmente y controlarlos es casi imposible, sin embargo, cuando nos enfrentamos al enemigo perdimos nuestros poderes y nos separaron, tengo entendido que esa persona tiene la capacidad de crear hechizos-

-¿Hechizos?, ¿cómo la brujería?-Ahora me van a decir que mi hermana era una bruja. Genial.

-no exactamente, este tipo de ''hechizos'', está familiarizado con las runa, letras antiguas que escritas y manejadas correctamente crean campos de fuerza en la que se cumple lo que este escrito. Las runas se pueden poner una sobre la otra , pero la primera siempre tendrá mas poder sobre la siguen...Tu hermana..-Y ahora me miraba ama directamente, si, definitivamente, Karin era una bruja..-tu hermana , batallo con esa persona, Karin tiene conocimientos muy bajos con las runas pero se las arregló para pelear con él .

Supongo que por mi reacción , se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos.

-El hecho de que ella use el '' Hechizo'', no quiere decir que sea una bruja-Aclaro para calmar mi conciencia-La brujería es muy distante a las runas. Hechizo, es una definición a una ''Maldición'' en un terreno o a una persona, en el caso de las runas es lo primero. Sin embargo, las runas tienen límites y a causa de esto, es que aun están en batalla en este lugar y quien sea que este detrás de esto, es muy inteligente para saber que hechizos pueden afectar directamente a los shinigamis..

Perfecto...estamos jodidos.

Toshiro PVO:

Después del incidente e la camioneta empezamos a avanzar, pero poco después Karan había advertido que Karin ya no estaba.

Decidimos que to la buscaría, a regañadientes de Ichigo y en acuerdo con el resto. Las ramas del lugar estaban enredadas y la verdad no sabía ni para donde me dirigia. Tenía que encontrar a Karin, pero no sabía cómo. ¿De qué manera iba a encontrar a alguien sin su reiatsu? Debi haber pensado eso desde un principio.

Perdí toda la concentración de mis pensamientos cuando sentí sus energías aumentar repentinamente, pero ¿cómo no he afectaba?

Deje las cosas atrás y me dirigí al lugar...

 ***/*/*/ Actualidad, narración inocente/*/*/*/***

Quizás, mientras para su enemigo la llegada del muchacho no era mucho, para la chica sí. Sabía que el sería más que suficiente para derrotarlo. Aun así le preocupaba no lograr coagular lo suficiente para lograr "la perfección" del trabajo en equipo.

El por su parte no se preocupaba, solo se preocupaba por el estado del Seireitei. No podía pensar que en tan solo un momento su pueblo estaba agonizante y bajo el dolor de la guerra. Habían vivido esto durante muchos años, sí , pero nunca de esta manera. Era la primera vez que un enemigo lograba volverlos tan impotentes a la hora de pelear.

No era de extrañarse que los aldeanos y aquellos que vivan en los alrededores estuvieran en pánicos ellos no podían protegerlos. Quien lo haría. Unas manos en sus hombros y espalda lo hicieron salir de su cabeza. Verla a los ojos...Lo calmo por completo. Su apoyo , comprensión y determinación ocupaban por completo su mirada. Era la primera vez que notaba esos ojos tan llenos de valentía, no importaba cuanto tiempo halla estado con Momo. Por primera vez se sintió protegido, en vez de sentir que debía protegerla.

¿Cómo es que ese sentimiento se hundiera tanto en su ser en tan solo esa semanas de convivir? Por un momento dudo de su "relación" con Hinamori. Estancándose en un podría ser.

Mas sus pensamientos no llegaron a nada por la interrupción de la poseedora de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, vamos a hacer esto, como en las practicas-sin embargo callo en cuenta de que solo habían practicado unas horas sus poderes fusionados-no pienses en eso, sé que lograremos hacerlo bien.

Si, definitivamente esa chica tenía algo. Pero antes de pensar en ese _**algo**_ , estaba su pueblo. Así como sus pensamientos por la chica llegaron repentinamente , estos desaparecieron al instante.

-Hagámoslo- respondió el muchacho. Se paró más derecho y por un segundo se atrevió a rozar delicadamente la mano de la chica.

Se pararon uno junto al otro y sus ojos se llenaron de determinacion. Una determinación _**compartida.**_

Los pasos surgieron como algo natural. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el borde del campo de batalla y con solo mirarse a los ojos, se sentían confiados de lo que el otro haría.

-ay¡, pero que tiernos, definitivamente hacen la pareja perfecta .Sabes preciosa, yo siempre apoye el romance sin importar la condición social-Levanto sus manos con delicadeza, por un momento perdió parte de la hombría que el aumento de fuerza le había dado.-!Sera un placer sepultarlos juntos por el resto de la eternidad ¡En un movimiento delicado pero rápido, envió las ramas de todos los arboles hacia sus contrincantes. Las levanto de nuevo y del suelo surgieron lo que muy probablemente eran las raíces de estos y los enrollo en un bello capullo que sería la pesadilla de un tripofóbico a causa del cruce de las ramas y raíces.

En un hábil movimiento, ella los corto, tomo al chico de la mano y lo halo hacia sí. Este la miro tratando de recordarle que no podía usar sus poderes, era hábil en kido, pero frente al enemigo le resultaba casi imposible controlar su poder. Ella le comprendió rápidamente y para sorpresa de ambos hombres.. _.Lo beso._

Fue rápido e incluso tierno para Rían. Pero para Toshiro, fue muy diferente. Un escalofriado abrumador le recorrió,¿ qué sentimiento tan frágil y a la vez oscuro era ese? No lo soba , era ajeno al sentimiento. Sabía internamente que no solo era un beso, iba más allá de eso. No solo por lo sentimental. Sabía que Karin no haría algo así en plena batalla solo para calmarlo sabiendo que él iba tras Momo y además por lo que entendía la batalla era personal, no era solo un batalla por el trabajo, era algo que estaba en el pasado de la chica y ella era bastante madura.

El no podía negar eso. Pero ¿Por qué?

Tan rápido como había empezado , termino. Ellas se separaron de él. Aunque había terminado el peso de esa manera, se separado del muy lentamente. Casi como si anhelara seguir allí, justo junto a sus labios.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, demostrando que en cierta manera lo había disfrutado, pero obviamente jamás lo admitiría y menos con Rían justo ahí.

-No lo malinterpretes, debía hacerlo.-El chico la mito completamente atónito ¿qué demonios quería decir con que " debía hacerlo"?

-¿ a qué te refieres?, entiendo que no harías ese tipo de... actos en plena batalla y menos conmigo .Así que, ¿Por qué?-

-¡ eso no importa!, lamento tener que interrumpir sus cuestiones maritales, pero me temo que en esta batalla no habrá espacio para el amor!-Rían gritaba con un tono realmente ridículo. La pobre chica empezaba a dudar si había peleado netamente con un hombre...

El ataque que lanzo Rían fue tan "elegante" /SUPREMAMENTE DIVO/ y rápido que los tomo desprevenidos y empezaron a confundir realmente la situación.

-Voy a aclararlo, te puse un hechizo, necesitaba tener contacto contigo de manera intima, el hechizo debía ser interno, tenía otras opciones pero todas incluían enterrarte un cuchillo.-

El pobre no tubo opción es que redimirse a la situación, era preferible a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber pasado por la cabeza de ella. Seguro que era lo mejor.

-¡Oye , Rían!, A lo largo de esta batalla he estado cuestionándome algo importante-

-bien, no tendré problemas en contestar tus últimas preguntas , cariño.-

_¿Qué demonios paso con el hombre con el que batalle hace unos minutos?, te está comportando, algo " delicado"-

-Eso es muy sencillo chiquilla-Su mirada se diario directamente al peliblanco-Algunos instintos surgen en mi cuando algo me atrae, Roar-y en ese mismo instante solo un palabra rondaba la mente del .

-Bien, que tal si acabamos con esto de una buena vez, no tengo tiempo para esto.-sus palabras lo demostraban .Se sentía acosado por la mirada pervertida del tipo que hace unos instantes ambos consideraban un buen oponente, aun asilas apariencias engañan no podían confiarse.

Ambos se miraron , no tenían mucho tiempo para eso, debían eliminar su hechizo para que los otros pudieran unirse a la batalla. Ella corrio en dirección a Rían... debían acabar con esto.

 **Con los demás...:**

-Entonces , esa es la razón por la que Karin decidió irse sola, pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?, yo lo hubiera entendido. Soy bastante comprensivo-Y a todos, incluyendo a Kempachi, les escurrió una gotita con solo imaginarse cuál hubiera sido la verdadera reacción de Ichigo. A fin de cuentas, ese tipo era irreparable.

-Sí, sí . Lo que digas, como si hubieras hecho eso realmente. Porque eres bastante comprensivo.-Se podría decir que el tono sarcástico se le fue un poco a Renji simplemente, que Ichigo es un idiota.

En menos de lo que el resto hubiera podido esperar, (o más bien al instante) ambos empezaron una discusión a todo grito tratando de descubrir cuál de los dos era el más imbécil.

-¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como bebes?, Estamos en medio de una guerra tratando de descubrir cuál de los dos es más idiota, pues bien les daré una respuesta, ambos son igual de estúpidos. Ahora, cálmense y tratemos de crear un plan para salir de esta¡-

Ambos hombres quedaron prácticamente abrazados, tratando de consolarse del grito que les había dado Rukia. Esa mujer era de tomar en serio y a todos les había quedado claro. Incluyendo a Byakuya.

-Estoy de parte de ella. Debemos unirnos si queremos salir todos vivos de esta.-Karan, trato de calmar el ambiente.

-Bien¡, ¿qué diablos están esperando hay parados, vamos a arreglar las cosas.-A Ichigo no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que hacerse el pendejo.

-Por ahora, sería bueno llevar a la teniente Hinamori y al resto a un lugar seguro. Muchos aun están heridos. Debemos curarlos y tal vez podamos hacer un plan de contra-ataque de manera más tranquila. Así que en vez de actuar como un completo imbécil, será mejor que nos sigas, Kurosaki-

Byakuya, jamás se pasaba con rodeos. No había duda que era un capitán, pero Ichigo era de los pocos que lograban sacarlo de quicio en tan solo unos segundos.¡¿cuánto tiempo más debía soportar que semejante idiota estuviera cerca de su Hermana/Cuñada?!

-Bien, me parece buena idea. Volvamos hacia donde están las camionetas, Estoy segura de que Hiro y Shihiro lograran curarlos a todos rápidamente. Además estaremos mucho más seguros que en cualquier otro lugar. Ellos jamás se quedan de brazos cruzados-Karan sonrió-Estoy segura de que ellos ya tienen un plan de contingencia y de paso podríamos ayudar a los que encontremos en el camino.

Todos los demás asintieron ante lo dicho, y aunque Kempachi insistía que buscar refugio era de inútiles, cobardes y toda clase de cosas de debiluchos, acepto gracias a una mirada asesina de parte de Karan.

Mientras tanto, a momo no le quedaba más que preguntarse si Toshiro se había ido por esa chica por más que solo interés en la misiono lo negaba, definitivamente esperaba que fuera la correcta.

 **Devuelta con Toshiro y Karin:**

El hombre no reacciono a tiempo. Karin le había propinado un golpe certero en la pelvis, luego de que Toshiro lo distrajera con una torre de hielo.

Aunque la ley de los hechizos era que uno se anteponia sobre el otro segun el orden de la posicion de estos, ella habia logrado liberar parte del poder del a un precio ligermente vez que el utilizara su de ella se volvia mas debil, a menos que el ataque fuera exactamente igualitario en poder y ala que en ese momento se valian de ataque y golpe.

Estaban pensando en usar _él ataque_.Mas un no era el momento.O tal vez si...Lo que mas necesitaban era que el no pudiera ver, pero aun no sabian para que cuando este recuperara la vista, ya estrubieran cogidos de la rian en cierta medida, sabia eso. El conocía de antemano los ataques de pareja, aunque ellos no lo sabian.

Una explosion hiso vibrar el suelo, la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia allí. Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron como platos. pensamientos solo abarcaban un nombre, pero todo se dicipo en cuanto su compañera solto un quejido.

La chica lo habia empujado para salvarlo, pues tras quedar atonito, se habia vuelto un objetivo perfecto para se arrepentiria.

La preocupacion sumada al estres, causaron en el una mezcla fatal aún más fuerte que cuando Aizén había utilizado a Momo para sacarlo de su cordura. Esto era diferente, en esa época era solo un chiquillo, un niño que, aunque para todo el mundo era bastante pacifico, realmente no sabía manejar sus emociones; solo las escondía, se las guardaba para sí mismo como el retraído social que llegaba a ser en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, el paso de los años lo ayudo a comprender realmente como era el proceso psicológico para mantenerse equilibrado : Acusa de agrupar sus emociones de esa manera Hyorinmaru también se presionaba y no lograban sacar todo su potencial. Prácticamente se hundían a sí mismos.

Tan repentino para Rían, pero perfecto para Karin. Le dio un golpe que lo lanzo lejos y la ayudo a pararse de la mano. Había llegado el momento.

_ /no tenemos mucho tiempo, trata de estabilizar tu poder con el mío/-Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos, Pensó que se había vuelto completamente loco. Ella jamás movió la boca y la estaba mirando directamente.-/ No te preocupes, no estás loco. Podemos hablar telepáticamente mientras estés bajo mi hechizo de conexión/.-

-Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a...-Ella le cubrió los labios con dos dedos.

-/es como pensar, pero dirigiéndote hacia mi/-El asintió levemente y enderezo la espalda.

-Buen golpe, cariño.-Rían se levantó, tambaleándose y trastabillando, se limpió un rastro de sangre de su labio inferior y escupió en el suelo desechando un poco más-De verdad eres un muy buen partido. ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos sola y nos vamos lejos a una cueva?, en lo oscuro se me da mejor.-

El pobre casi vomita en ese mismo instante y Karin prácticamente sufrió una hemorragia nasal interna. Encubrió la sangre como si hubiera estornudando.

\- /acabemos con esto rápido, no lo soporto más. Voy a volverme loco/- al pobre prácticamente le corría el sudor por toda la espalda y no precisamente por estar cansado.

-Por favor, no te agrada el enemigo, creo que podrían familiarizarse un pocoElla soltó una leve carcajada y el la miro completamente indignado.¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA ALAS MUJERES QUE ESTAN TAN CORROMPIDAS?

\- está bien , ¿estás listo?, ambos sonrieron, había llegado el momento.

 **Rukia pov:**

Me siento un tanto cansada, debo estar igual o incluso más sorprendida que los demás con todo lo que está pasando aquí primero fue el problema de Ginjo, luego fue volver a ver a Ichigo después de tantos años, todo lo relacionado con Karin me tiene preocupada y siento que está pasando algo entre ella y el capitán Hitsugaya, también está todo esto...Me está empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto.

-Estas bien, Rukia?, te vez algo cansada, deberías tomar un descanso en cuanto lleguemos con los gemelos-Karan intentaba ayudarme.

-Sí, será lo mejor para todos descansar antes de pensar en el próximo ataque-Ella me tomo del hombro y me acerco(arrastro) a los demás que ya estaban un tanto adelante. ¿Cuándo me habré retrasado tanto?

Desde que la conocí la sentí muy cercana a Karin, incluso más que el mismo Ichigo. En cierta forma empiezo a entenderlo. Debe estar agobiado, pero la culpa es de ambos; de ella por no contarle nada y de el por no generar le confianza y apoyo suficiente, es más, estoy segura de que ella sufrió bastante durante el problema con los vizarts y los arrancars. Ichigo seguramente nunca tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de la pequeña (ahora no tanto).Pero, volviendo al tema, de lo poco que se dé la familia de Ichigo es que su madre murió cuando ellos eran apenas unos niños y en cierta medida siento que Karan paso a tomar ese roll en la vida de Karin. La mujer es muy cálida y en muchos aspectos se parece a Matsumoto.

Finalmente habíamos llegado al lugar donde habíamos dejado las camionetas, el cual, ahora sorprendentemente tenía una gran cantidad de mesas con mapas y algunas pantallas de luz ( que nunca había visto en mi vida) dispersas en todas partes, se podían ver niveles de poder en unas, mapas de población e incluso había uno en el que mostraba donde estaba el conflicto en mayor grado. Se encontraba muy cerca del escuadrón 1...

-!bienvenidos¡ valla veo que vienen bastantes.-hiro nos recibió a todos con una cálida sonrisa.

-Espero nos puedas ayudar, necesitamos que estén curados lo más pronto posible. Estas muy cargado?-Karan le cuestiono.

-no, estoy practicante vacío desde la última vez... bueno, ya sabes.-Soltó una sonrisa algo extraña.-Bien, hagámoslo.-

Junto sus manos y su cuerpo empezó a vibrar muy rápido, parecía como si su imagen no pudiera fijarse y para cuando me di cuento, había 20 copia del mismo. Todas empezaron a movilizarse y a curar las heridas de los demás.

-No se preocupen, Hiro tendrá a todos sus compañeros completamente sanos en un santiamén- Explico, Karan.

-Valla, jamás había visto a alguien hacer curaciones de esa manera y exactamente qué tipo de kido realiza?- Byakuya había empezado a cuestionar.

_no es un kido, es "curación karma-tizada", si así se le puede llamar-empezó a explicar Shihiro -Hiro, tiene la capacidad de curar heridas a través del equilibrio del karma, digamos que, tiene un recipiente interno que almacena el karma de cada una de las heridas que cura.-

-Interesante, poder curar de esa manera pero, si tiene algo que ver con el Karma, significa que debe haber equilibrio cuando quitas o agregas algo, entonces que hace con lo que acumula?-

-¡Oh!, que interesante, es poco común conocer a alguien que entienda estos temas para sacar conclusiones tan precisas. Capitán Kuchiki, no es así?-mi hermano asintió.-Pues bien, cuando el " cuarto de karma" está completamente lleno se debe liberar de alguna forma y Hiro, lo hace en el combate.-

-En el combate?-El capitán Zaraki ya estaba empezando a emocionarse.

-Si, como lo oyen, cuando él se encuentra en combate puedes reunir el Karma de las heridas para generarle heridas a su contrincante y dependiendo de cuanto Karma acumule el ataque será la herida del oponente, él puede decidir de qué manera manejar esa energía.-Todos quedamos completamente anonadados, unos tratando de entender y otros tratando de almacenarla como futura razón para no enfadar al chico.

-No lo entiendo-Respondió el capitán del 11avo escuadrón.

-Pero ken-chan si está perfectamente comprensible-Respondió la pequeña en sus hombros, dejando asombrado a más de uno. Bien, pues explícamelo.

-entre más heridas cure , más poder tiene y entre más poder tiene más grande puede hacer las heridas en su contrincante, pero puede controlar cuanto poder liberar durante el ataque.-Respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Karin pov:

-Saltamos en dirección a Rían, dejando que la energía fluyera a través de nuestros cuerpos, solo esperaba que los poquísimos minutos en que logramos hacer esto funcionen aquí Sabemos que es improvisado y que incluso no pueda funcionar pero debemos hacerlo, debemos tomar riesgos si queremos ganar. A fin de cuentas, _**estamos juntos en esto**_...

 **IMPORTANTISIMO LEER, ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS. (esto se entiende en Wattpad, alli publico imagenes acerca de los personajes. unas mejores que otras)**

 **-Perdón, perdón, se que me tarde como mil siglos en publicar desde la última vez y que esta vez prácticamente no tengo escusa, la verdad, no sabía cómo llegar al beso, no saben cuántas veces reescribí este capítulo, además de que generalmente me tardo en escribir cada párrafo para que quede perfecto. Bien para finalizar, por lo visto las imágenes no les gustó mucho a causa de la falta de votos y los votos para mí son como puntos. si no hay muchos es mejor no continuar a menos claro que solo les pase igual que a mí qu olvidan votar así que espero que decidan en los comentarios si continuo o no haciendo las imágenes de los arcos y si lo del bien de todos solo era Clikbait (no sé cómo se escribe w)**

 **Los amo a todos y espero les haya gustado.**


	14. La venganza se sobrepasa

El escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, los nervios se apoderaron de mi pero fueron superados por la misma adrenalina. Había llegado el momento, no lo habíamos practicado mucho pero, debíamos intentar.

-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien- quien lo diría, el enano resulto siendo muy bueno apoyándome. Me estaba empezando a calmar.

-bien, que empiece la fiesta…-Nos impulsamos para dar un salto y alejarnos más de Rían, no teníamos demasiado tiempo él ya estaba en pie.

-Desenfunda a Hyorinmaru y yo activare mi Fullbring, trata de no desestabilizar el equilibrio de poder.-

Y rápidamente yo ya estaba con la cubierta en la coraza de huesos, esperaba que esto fuera rápido, me era difícil mantener esta forma con tan poco poder. Cuando gire la mirada el ya sostenía su Zampakuto con la mano izquierda.

-quien lo diría, ¿así que eres ambidiestro?-Hable para que Rían nos escuchara, no podía permitir que sospechara sobre cualquier cosa, podría traer problemas.

-La verdad, no sé cuándo me pueden quitar un brazo en combate- Aunque el entendió la razón por la que conversábamos, su respuesta me dejo algo descolocada. ¿Qué clase de idea más escalofriante era esa? A nosotros nos obligan a manejar las armas con ambas manos pero no por esa razón precisamente.

-¡Ay pero que lindo¡ no saben lo adorables que se ven juntos, pero en cuanto acabe con ustedes no escaparas de mi bombón siberiano-¿Era impresión mía o este tipo hacia insinuaciones cada vez más pesadas al pobre de Toshiro?

-!Por favor acabemos con esto de una vez¡- Sip, ya se traumo.

-Está bien, empecemos lento, trata de que no se note el hielo mientras establecemos conexión- El solo asintió.

Deje que mi energía fluyera a través de nuestras manos lentamente, pausando un poco para comprobar el proceso del dragón casi invisible que se estaba formando entre nosotros y en cuanto vi la primera chispa apreté su mano como indicación de que era el momento.

Rían se abalanzo sobre nosotros junto con todas las ramas del bosque, también habían surgido grandes cantidades de raíces del suelo en cuanto lo vimos lo suficientemente cerca el dragón se volvió enorme mientras recorría el aire tomando entre si las ramas de algunos árboles. Sin embargo en ese momento recordé que Rían había alterado los polos energéticos y rebaje rápidamente la energía para que no generara el choque con las ramas.

Toshiro se percató de esto y me miro rápidamente notablemente preocupado.

-Confía en mí, continúa y trata de tomar la mayor parte de él-

El dragón continúo su curso pero Toshiro se notaba preocupado aunque muy levemente, en cuestión de segundos Rían ya estaba completamente rodeado por el dragón.

-Ay, pero que lindo animal, no sabes cuánto me gustan las figuras de hielo. Aunque me gustan más largas y redondas-su tono lascivo me causo náuseas y no pude evitar que la imaginación rondara mi mente y esta vez si tuviera una hemorragia. Para mala suerte de Rían, el tensarme causo que aumentara la electricidad y el ataque surtiera efecto, claro, no sin antes haber logrado ya cambiar la polaridad eléctrica.

El impacto sin dudas lo dejo atónito, no esperaba que la corriente fluyera a través del dragón. Y se notó por su reacción, el grito fue deliberante y demostró su dolor. La corriente quemaba lentamente sus terminaciones nerviosas y empezó a corroer la carne.

-¿Quién diría que moriría en brazos de mi amado?. Que trágico final…-Esas palabras…esas malditas palabas llegaron a lo más profundo de mis recuerdos y mientras las imágenes de aquel momento se filtraban en mi cerebro. Toshiro se tensó, él podía ver mis recuerdos... No lo puedo controlar.

Sin darme cuenta la rabia se apodero de mí, para cuando reaccione ya no pude evitar que la electricidad se me fuera de control. Todos los órganos de su cuerpo estaban siendo consumidos de manera horrorosa. El cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y todo termino con una hemorragia corporal expulsando la sangre por todos los orificios de su cara (incluido los oídos).

Solté un grito amargo, lastimando mi garganta en el proceso, tirándome al suelo del cansancio y la impotencia. Me lleve las manos al rostro desesperada y me frene al sentirla mojada. ¿en qué momento había empezado a llorar?

-! Karin, Reacciona ¡-Lo tenía frente a mí, su rostro se denotaba preocupado . El sudor resbalaba por su frente, estábamos cansados. Tranquila, vallamos con el resto, necesitamos descansar.-

Y en ese momento me percate. ¡¿Desde cuándo me traía en sus brazos al estilo nupcial?! Inmediatamente mi rostro se sintió caliente y al estar ambos conectados podíamos sentir lo que el otro pensaba por lo que él también se ruborizo. Intente bajarme pero el apretó más el agarre.

-Oye, estoy bien. No necesito tu ayuda-trate de sonar sarcástica pero la voz me salió quebrada. Definitivamente no vuelvo a gritar de esa manera.

-Tranquila, será mejor que hablemos de la otra forma.- Me sonrió ligeramente era poco común en el hacerlo, pero se veía tan…sexy. –te recuerdo que compartimos pensamientos?

-o por la santísima…-A modo de defensa opte por lo más razonable…Le di un golpe en la cara y Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

_!o no ¡!de esta no te salvas Kurosaki ¡-su grito me alerto para acelerar el paso creyendo que a causa del hechizo de Rían, aun no recuperaba sus poderes pero me equivoque.

Repentinamente apareció ante mi e hizo que me tropezara con el cayendo juntos por la barranca. Al caer terminamos en un charco de barro mientras moríamos de la risa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me permití reír así?, el haberme convertido en master me tomo por sorpresa y había optado por guardarme las emociones para no perder los cabos. Estando tan concentrada en el trabajo y la universidad me tenían agotada y no quería aceptarlo. Hace mucho que no me divertía así.

Tome un poco de barro y se lo lance al rostro, deje que un poco de felicidad me llenara. No contuve la risa.

El me miro con su cara de indignación que ya se comenzaba a convertir en algo más bien cómico. Pare de reír en cuanto sentí el barro en mi rostro. Pero en vez de indignarme lo refregué un poco más. El me miro confundido.

-Después de vivir con Karan dejas de ver el barro como algo asqueroso y lo ves como una mascarilla- Explique.

Se levantó, pero antes de que lograra estabilizarse jale su pie haciéndolo caer y que todo el barro se esparciera aún más sobre nosotros. Me subí a ahorcadas sobre el para evitar que pudiera levantarse.

-¿en serio creías que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente?, ¡Acabo de matar a un hombre electrocutándolo. Puedo perfectamente contigo!-

Definitivamente, eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento, en mi mente no sonaba tan sádica- Respondí ante su mirada atolondrada.

-Sí, definitivamente estás loca- Me quede tan atolondrada viendo su mirada, que no logre darme cuenta en que momento me encontraba acorralada contra el piso.

-Si me sigues mirando así no lograre evitar vengarme de lo que sucedió allí atrás- Mi reacción no fue otra más estúpida que hacerme la desentendida y volver a preguntar.

-¿Qué dijiste? – ¡Por supuesto que sabía a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo!, prácticamente lo bese a mitad de batalla y que Dios me castigue si negara que no me gusto. Puede que lo haya tomado desprevenido, pero ese fue uno de los mejores besos que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Que, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo? ¿No lo dejaras allí verdad?-Y volviendo al tema principal de esta misión…

-Por supuesto que no- Volvimos al lugar donde había quedado el cuerpo, pero para mi sorpresa… ya no estaba el cuerpo. La alteración no tardó en llegar a mi mente, el vivo recuerdo de lo que paso hace 2 años resonó en mi cerebro. No de nuevo, como era posible sus signos vitales ya estaban anulados y sus órganos habían sido destrozados, yo misma me asegure de eso. A no ser que…si, no tenía opción. No permitiría que esta guerra se repitiera, además sería muy arriesgado volverlo a perder.

Rápidamente hale del collar que siempre traía, bien escondido tras mi nuca logre sacarlo, aunque parte del cabello se había enredado.

-Te ayudo-Sus manos en mi cuello me hicieron reaccionar ¿podía confiar en él?

- _Tranquila, estoy segura de que te será leal_ , es su destino…-

Agradecí mentalmente, sus consejos eran confiables. Siempre los fueron…( los pensamientos del mundo interno no son leídos por la otra persona), Al girar me encontré con su mirada. Estaba tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

-Es extraño, sueles hacer caras así siempre o ya me desconecte de tus pensamientos- Me pregunto. Ya estaba lo iba a decir, no teníamos tiempo.

-Los pensamientos dentro del mundo interno, aquellos que profundamente sabes que no puedes revelar no se muestran ante el otro a menos de que el lazo sea más profundo.-Solté un suspiro renegada y dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos.

No lo voy a negar, tengo miedo…

-Toshiro.-Llame más su atención-Antes de continuar con lo que voy a hacer, necesito que me prometas pase lo que pase, no se lo dirás a nadie sin mi consentimiento y que no me juzgues por mis decisiones. No espero que lo entiendas a la primera, solo lo hago porque ella confía en ti.

 **Rukia pvo:**

Después de que llegáramos al refugio, o como ellos lo llaman "la base de inteligencia temporal" (lo cual me parece un nombre ridículamente largo e innecesario), todos se pusieron a planear como atacaríamos.

Mientras que nosotros habíamos estado buscando a los demás Hiro y Shihiro estudiaron a cada uno de los atacantes y nos presentaron un informe breve pero conciso a cerca del grupo enemigo.

Al parecer existía una asociación que consideraba que la mayoría de las dimensiones alternativas eran innecesarias al ser débiles y que solo se lograría una sociedad perfecta con las dimensiones más capacitadas para el aumento del poder de la misma. A pesar de ser el típico enemigo cliché contra el que nos hemos enfrentando más de una vez, estos estaban poniendo en riesgo más de una personalidad. Cada dimensión tiene una versión diferente de otro mundo y con ello más de una versión de nosotros mismos.

Durante el momento en que dijeron eso no niego que me entro cierta curiosidad por mis "otras yo". Pero dejando eso de lado, también explicaron que todas las dimensiones que pertenecían a la SARD eran de un solo universo y que cada universo tiene sus propias dimensiones. Xcution, consideraba que la mayoría de las dimensiones de este universo, eran débiles y debían ser eliminadas, puesto que el enfrentamiento entre universos era algo inminente.

Muchos de nosotros nos sentimos confundidos y cuestionamos esa parte de la conversación, pero para bien o para mal ese enfrentamiento si se daría, quisiéramos o no. Nadie sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero era algo que pasaría si o sí.

-Y si ese enfrentamiento es tan inminente, ¿porque no toman medidas necesarias desde ahora para que no los tome desapercibidos?- mi hermano volvía a los cuestionarios. El siempre actuaba así cuando conocía a alguien nuevo. Quería ver a qué nivel estaban y esta vez estoy segura de que estaban superando sus expectativas.

\- Claro que lo haríamos.. Si pudiéramos. Nosotros tomamos precauciones cuando sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Una guerra en este universo es en cierta manera predecible, pero solo por eso, porque es en este universo.-Shihiro estaba algo tenso, como si temiera por lo que pudiera decir- Pero en el caso de otros no podemos estar preparados. Sabemos muy pocos de los demás universos pero solo un poco, no sabemos que hay allí, no sabemos si sus leyes físicas son diferentes a las nuestra. Podrían ser seres que respiran helio en vez de oxigeno o ser extremadamente resistente al fuego. No sabemos a qué nos estaríamos enfrentando, por eso queramos o no, tenemos que esperar a que eso suceda, para poder planear que hacer.-

Todos los demás nos tensamos ante su respuesta, ¿Siquiera estaríamos vivos para cuando eso suceda. Cuándo mire a mí la vi a Ichigo .Estaba tenso, y más que los demás.

-No te preocupes.-Susurre- Ella estará bien, Karin es igual a ti.-

Me sonrió, lo que más lo estaba afectando era eso. Su hermana era parte de las personas más importantes para él .Yo también estaba preocupada pero sabía que no debía porque confiaba en ella.

Había demostrado que estaba siendo más madura que cualquier otra persona de su edad, ella misma lo sabía.

Ichigo finalmente se mostró más relajado y esta vez la sonrisa que me dio fue sincera…Adoraba esa sonrisa.

-Bien, no nos desviemos más del tema principal.-Hiro estiro su espalda, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Parecía como si no quisiera sonar tan regio ante nosotros.-Ahora los separaremos en grupos de cinco personas, no se realizaran cambios puesto que estos están hechos para facilitar el trabajo en grupo. Aquellos que no están presente se les explicara en otra ocasión.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, Akanade Karan y Madarame Ikaku.

\- Kurosaki Karin, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku y Konoe Daiki-

Y como era de esperarse en ese mismo instante Ichigo regreso a ser un idiota, interrumpiendo toda la reunión…Gritando.

-ey, ey ,ey. No creerás que voy a permitir que ese enano este en un equipo con mi hermana. Es un acosad…- Cayo completamente después de que yo le diera u gran golpe en la cabeza. En serio lo quería pero a veces me saca de mis casillas (casi siempre).

-CALLATE Y MADURA DE UNA VEZ-Espero que eso halla bastado, pero lo conozco muy bien.

-Maldita loca, PODRIAS DEJAR DE GOLPEARMN E TODO EL TIEMPO, NO SOY UN SACO DE BOXEO-

-PUES DEBERIAS RECONCIDERARLO CON ESA CABEZOTA QUE TIENES NO SE COMO DIFRENCIARLO.-

-Y TU PARECES UN DUENDE Y NADIE TE DICE QUE BALLAS ASUSTANDO A TODOS, AUNQUE NO ES NECESARIO CON SOLO MIRARTE A LA CARA ES SUFICIEN…- Tanto el como yo resultamos adoloridos ante un golpe en la cabeza y para nuestra sorpresa había sido Hinamori quien nos había golpeado.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarlos, pero no creo que sea muy maduro de su parte hacer este tipo de estupideces, shiro-chan y tu hermana están peleando ahora mismo, deberíamos concentrarnos para no quedarnos atrás.-

-La señorita Hinamori tiene razón. No es momento para que estén discutiendo, tenemos que prepararnos y atenernos a lo que sea necesario si queremos ganar en la batalla.- El chico que había llegado con Hinamori desde un principio (Kaiki, Dalki o como se llame) se apoyó a un lado de ella en una mesa. Parecía algo nerviosos, seguramente pensaba que Ichigo le haría algo con esa cara de maleante con la que anda. Pero quien se lo dice si el muy idiota termina peleando aún más.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Daiki, no es momento para que actúen así- Karan tomo la palabra de todo el grupo.- Ahora, vallan a descansar y luego planearemos todo para mañana.-

-Espera que? ¡No podemos esperar hasta mañana!, No se cómo lo veas tú, pero en este momento es mi pueblo el que está sufriendo y no podemos negarle apoyo- Byakuya estaba enojado. Estaba a punto retirarse hasta que Karan lo retuvo.

-Escuche bien, Capitán Kuchiki., aunque hayamos curado las herida de todos se encuentran cansados al igual que nosotros. No podemos permitir que nos tomen vulnerables. Además, no pueden batallar contra lo que no conocen, estos tipos son diferentes a los que combatieron hace 6 años. Los conocen a cada uno de ustedes, estudiaron sus vidas mucho antes de que empezaran con esta batalla. Antes de pelear, debemos hacer lo mismo. -

-bien, pero no se supone que eso es lo que está en los papeles que nos dieron?-

-Sí, Pero la lectura no bastara para eso, hay cosas que es mejor verlas para entenderlas por eso esta noche verán los métodos, técnicas y todo lo que tenga que ver con el ataque de ellos.-

-No te entiendo- Intervino Ichigo- como es que haremos eso, los perseguiremos o..-

\- Este equipo perteneció antes a la SARD, así que tenemos grabaciones de cada entrenamiento, les mostraremos lo más importante para la batalla. Estudien cada punto y cada falla que tengan todos y luego busquen la mejor manera de acabarlos. Apréndase esa técnica y practiquen mañana en la mañana.-

Después de eso, simplemente se retiró. Solté un leve suspiro y dirigí la mirada a mi amigo.

-Bien, que esperas a descansar.- Me retire del lugar inmediatamente soltando un bostezo de paso. La verdad si me sentía agotada…

 **En otro lugar..**

-que me quieres decir, ve al grano, tenemos que encontrar su cadáver- El chico parpadeo unos segundos- Y quien es ella?

-esta cadena, me mantiene retenida, pero a diferencia del sello que me quitaron en la SARD, este es uno personal, únicamente creada para mí- Suspiro- No me puedo permitir arriesgarme a que mucha gente lo sepa por eso es que lo mantengo en secreto y si te lo voy a decir es porque Anubis (*1) confía en ti.

-Anubis? , Quien diablos es ese.-

Las dudas abundaban entre ambos. El querer saber que ocultaba su compañera y como reaccionaria el ante la verdad de la chica era un poco de todo en la mente de los dos muchachos.

Ella se quitó el collar y en ese momento su Reiatsu aumento de manera considerable, su cuerpo se cubrió de una nube negra para luego dejar ver a la chica cubierta en un kimono negro, aunque con las mangas cortadas y el cuello un poco más cerrado para que no se vieran mucho sus atributos.

-Pero que rayos…Que… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Su reacción era un tanto más relajada de la que esperaba la chica, causando que sus dudas se disiparan un poco.

\- Enserio creías que solo Ichigo desarrollaría el gen de los shinigamis, La única que nació medianamente normal fue Yuzu- Recordó la chica con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, no pero, no pensé que – Se detuvo un momento- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?-

-sonara ilógico teniendo en cuenta que robamos información de ustedes hace tiempo pero, los Shinigamis son de las pocas especies con las que la SARD no tenía mucho contacto, por ello no podían permitirse el lujo de tener uno de ellos entre sus tropas. Yo fui una excepción, Desarrolle los poderes dentro de las instalaciones y al ser una agente de cierto nivel en esos momentos no me retiraron pero si me exigieron mayores resultados.

-Entonces supongo que Anubis es tu Zampakuto-Ella asintió-Pero, ¿Y tu hermano?, que pasa con él, pensaba que confiabas lo sufí-

-Mi hermano es diferente. Por si no lo has notado no tengo una relación muy buena con el actualmente. Él siempre quería ser quien protegiera a la familia pero no que nosotros lo intentáramos. Siempre se negaba.- Los recuerdos de sus intentos de sugerencias acerca de convertirse en shinigami cuando él no tenía sus poderes siempre eran negados y terminaban en gritos y discusiones…

-si lo he notado. Pero no crees que es injusto con él?-

-Es mi hermano y lo conozco. Es tan terco como una cabra porque ni un burro se le asemeja- Ambos sonrieron ante la comparación de la joven.- Ahora sí, hagamos lo importante.

La chica desenvaino la espada: Tenía el mango un poco más largo con el rostro del ser mitológico tallado en parte de la empuñadura con la cuchilla ligeramente angosta por la mitad pero con un filo bastante fino que se notaba con el leve reflejo del sol. Estaba atardeciendo. Apoyo la espada en el antebrazo izquierdo y dirigió el filo hacia el suelo, Procedido por sus palabras.

\- Muéstrame el camino de esta sangre, Anubis…- Inmediatamente la energía se acumuló en la empuñadura de un ligero color anaranjado tirando mas a rojo, se disipo por la espada y termino mostrando las huellas de lo que parecía un camino a través de la misma luz en todo el suelo.-Andando.

-Interesante capacidad, pero cuál es la verdadera función?, debería servirte para algo en batalla no simplemente esto, ¿No?- Ella simplemente aligero una sonrisa mas no dio ninguna aclaración. SE giro un poco y procedió a caminar.

Mientras que proseguían en su camino ambos pensaban en cosas parecidas, ella en lo que había sucedido en la barranca. ¿Había sido correcto hacer eso? Y más importante, ¿Con él? En esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de sentir ese tipo de cosas con un tipo al cual se había comprometido a ayudar a conquistar a otra. **_"juega a cupido y te enamoraras"_** las palabras de su hermana recurrieron a su memoria.

Por otro lado él se discutía sus actitudes, **_"Si me sigues mirando así no lograre evitar vengarme de lo que sucedió allí atrás"._** ¡¿Qué clase de sugerencia fue esa, esa deberían haber sido las palabras con otra persona que se suponía tenía su corazón. ¿Cómo estará ahora?, ¿Lo pensara?.

El chico trastabillo al ser empujado por su acompañante, iba a quejarse pero ella le cubrió la boca con la mano, Señalo hacia cierto punto .Cuando se fijó en ello, sus cabellos se pusieron de punta.

El cuerpo de rían estaba siendo llevado por el aire gracias a uno insectos que el mismo llamaría escalofriantes, completamente negros, del tamaño de su mano podía calcular y no solo con eso parecían la fusión entre una araña y quien sabe que más cosas…

-Son Grillos del infierno, en el mundo humano se les conoce como _Moscas Dobsons,_ son insectos que se alimentan de energía extremadamente negativa. Una picadura y tendrás pesadillas por meses. –

-Pero, porque se lo llevan?, ¿Alguien los está controlando? O ¿se lo van a comer? –dirigió su mirada a la chica, estaba con el señor muy fruncido.-Que pasa?-

-Quien sea que este controlándolos, también tuvo que ver con lo de hace dos años y los Carburos…-tomo un objeto parecido a un puntero laser y lo señalo hacia Ryan (*2), Este fue rodeado por la luz del mismo – vámonos, el conector se descargara pronto.- Respondió mientras volvía a ponerse el collar y retomaba su forma natural, dejando atrás el kimono negro…

Presiono ligeramente uno de los audífonos de paquete de interferencia (*3) al poco tiempo Toshiro recibió un leve sonido, se giró hacia ella quien le respondió con una mano para que no hablara, unos segundos más tarde, la voz de Karan atrajo su atención a través del aparato.

-Karan, en donde se encuentran?- Hablo ella e un tono serio.

-Nos regresamos con las camionetas, Shiro y Shihiro instalaron aquí la base.-

-Bien, vamos para allá-

-¿Algo que informar antes de llegar?-

-Tenemos insectos, preparen el laboratorio- Corto con la señal y se dirigió de nuevo a su compañero- Andando, no podemos correr. Estas cosas son muy agresivas, tendremos que esperar que el campo que genera el láser las vallas alejando-

Lentamente los insectos se fueron aparando del cuerpo durante su recorrido de regreso a la base. El cansancio recorría sus cuerpos y solo deseaban descansar.

En cuanto llegaron, la sorpresa fue mucha, la mayoría de los que estaban allí cuchichiaban ante su llegada, después de todo Karan y Rangiku hicieron que todo el mundo supiera del conflicto entre el Capitán e Ichigo, además de haber explicado la situación entre los hermanos. No lo hicieron como chisme. Era completamente necesario, claro que solo el aspecto de Karin, de resto solo "salió por mera coincidencia".

Toshiro se debatió de algunas miradas contra Ichigo, quien les cuestiono de mil y un maneras la causa de su llegada a semejantes hora y claro recrimino a Karin por su repentino escape.

-Lo siento mucho Ichi-nii, pero lo cierto es que el cansancio me está matando- El apodo le sentó bien al peli-naranja, quien se sintió feliz al ver que su hermana estaba dejando atrás la mala racha y un poco resentido accedió a que ella se retirara seguida por Toshiro. Al percatarse de esto estuvo a punto de quejarse, más Rukia lo detuvo con un puño en la cara. Liberando una sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte del peliblanco.

Entraron en una sala que se encontraba al fondo de la base, agotada Karin le entrego a Karan el cuerpo de Ryan junto con uno de los insectos en un pequeño recipiente de vidrio. Pidió que los examinara y que se comunicara con ella en cuanto tuviera los resultados de la autopsia. No tenía apuro, solo quería descansar.

Ambos se quitaron los chalecos, el calor era insoportable a pesar de que el cielo mostraba que dentro de poco llegaría la noche. Se sentaron en el sofá que estaba allí. Mientras que él pensaba en cómo se encontraría Hinamori, ella cayo dormida tan rápido que para cuando el chico salió de sus pensamientos ya la tenía recostada contra su hombro. Al no querer despertarla no le quedó más remedio que unirse con ella en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de las figuras que los observaban de lejos tras los arbustos, tratando de contener las expresiones de ternura de las fotos que se encontraban en la cámara.

 **1) Lamento la tardanza. Agradezco las recomendaciones para mejorar la historia por parte de** ** _Deathwonderwish_** **quien me aporto algunos concejos.**

 **2) Explicaciones:**

 ***1: Si, le cambie el nombre a la Zampakuto de Karin a causa de que no sirve en el rumbo que toma la historia.**

 ***2: Hasta hace poco me percaté de que el corrector me estuvo alterando el nombre de Ryan.**

 ***3: Los dispositivos de interferencia son comunicares, claro que también tienen otras funciones. La verdad prácticamente se me había olvidado.**

 **3) finalmente la historia tomo el salto que yo requería, así que por favor dejen sus votos y dentro de poco publicare el comic *(ver en Wattpad), que es básicamente basado en este capítulo.**


	15. Secretos en la cafeteria

El dolor invadió mi cabeza al abrir los ojos, en serio, tenemos que cambiar las malditas luces de las bases, son demasiado fuertes .Ya tengo suficiente con las del hospital de la casa.

Me removí algo incomoda y me detuve al sentir un corrientaso por toda mis espina dorsal, había dormido mal, pero el cansancio tras esa batalla me tenía en serio desgastada, trate de moverme un poco más pero un brazo me impidió continuar. Me sobresalte, ¿de quien demonios era ese brazo?.

Levante mi cabeza a pesar de que mi cuello se quejaba, el aire salió de mis pulmones al divisar unos cabellos blancos cruzando con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me observaban. Al darse cuenta de que yo estaba despierta Toshiro me solo como si fuera una planta de ortiga aunque con un poco de delicadeza.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- En serio? ¡Maltita sea ¿no podía decirla algo menos ridículo?

-Bien, la verdad necesitaba de ese descanso – Respondió un poco tarde.

Desvié la mirada tratando de no sentirme nerviosa. ¡Qué estaba pasándome?, parezco una niña pequeña. Tome un suspiro profundo y moví los hombros para destensar mi espalda. Me puse derecha y volví a mirarlo.

-Vamos por algo de comida, me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Esperaba que digieras eso, me siento realmente agotado, además de que no he dormido bien, mis sueños han sido un poco…Extraños-

Sonreí ante su respuesta, cuando salíamos por la puerta tropecé con algo, no logre estabilizarme a tiempo a causa del cansancio que aun residía en mi cuerpo. Toshiro logro atraparme a tiempo antes de que impactar contra el suelo. Apoye mis manos en sus hombros sin que él me hubiera soltado y me levante algo confundida. Su mirada no se apartaba de la mía, para cuando me di cuenta, ambos estábamos muertos de risa.

-Estúpido acosador, suelta a mi hermana y ven aquí para aclarar algunas cosas¡- El grito de mi hermano nos hizo percatar de que aun estábamos en la posición que parecía un abrazo más que amistoso. Nos separamos al instante.

-Buenos días Kurosaki, también me alegra de que estés vivo- Respondió el peliblanco con sequedad, sin embargo su rostro fruncido cambio completamente al observar algo. Mi mirada se giró por instinto y comprendí el porqué de su reacción.

Una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos llenos de ternura le brindaron una sonrisa y el simplemente parecía perdido.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!- Respondió mientras aceleraba su caminar en nuestra dirección. En cuanto ella estuvo cerca recordé la promesa que habíamos hacho. Yo le ayudaría a conquistarla y que ella dejara de verlo como un niño. Eso empezaría justo ahora. Cuando la vi lo suficiente cerca, me agache de manera que empuje al tontín hacia ella.

-¡Miren encontré dinero!- Eleve un tanto la voz para encubrir mi acción y en parte era cierto había un billete justo al lado de mi hermano quien soltó un quejido en cuanto se percató que era de él, pero yo no se lo iba a devolver. – El que lo encuentra se lo queda-

-Eso no es justo, ¡Karin, devuélveme mi dinero!- Ignore las quejas de Ichigo dirigiendo mi mirada hacia los dos que estaban en frente mío. Ella lo abrazaba fuerte, aun así yo sabía que era un reflejo de amistad de tanto tiempo que estaban sin verse. Así que decidí intervenir, quizás si lograba entablar una buena amistad con la chica podría encontrar puntos a favor, además, me había agradado tan solo con oír su voz. Me recuerda a Yuzu.

\- Hola, Toshiro, ¿no me vas a presentar?- Me apoye en su hombro , asegurándome de tener el cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca de el para que pareciera que hubiera más confianza entre nosotros a pesar de que en realidad no había demasiada, los celos eran uno de los mejores para demostrar sentimientos en las facciones del rostro.

El me miro algo confundido, no conocía mis pensamientos puesto que después de atrapar a los insectos nos desconectamos a causa de que ya estaba cansada tras usar mucho ese hechizo. Guiñe el ojo derecho de manera que ella no lo notaria por el ángulo en el que me encontraba.

Busque algún tipo de reacción negativa en su mirada, lo que fuera pero solo logre percibir ¿ilusión? La verdad no lo comprendí.

-Claro, Hinamori – Llamo la atención de la chico y dirigió su mano hacia mí a modo de presentación. – Ella es Karin, la hermana menor de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Es un placer conocerte, Matsumoto me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Oh y me imagino que clase de cosas le habrá dicho, seguro que estará hablando de los incidentes entre Toshiro y Ichigo- La verdad no digo esto mucho pero, me gustaría conocer tus poderes más adelante, claro si te parece correcto.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, supuse que era a causa combate, tal vez era igual que Kempachi, aunque la verdad no lo creo mucho.

-Igualmente, Toshiro ha hablado bastante de ti también- Tome la iniciativa, al instante el apretó ligeramente su mano contra mi cintura a modo de queja, (la puso allí para lograr tener estabilidad, yo me estaba apoyando completamente en el)- También quiero conocer tu poder, créeme que me causa interés aquellos que manejan el fuego.

-Momo- chan! Dónde has estado te busque toda la mañana, porque no me avisaste cuando saliste de la cabaña? – Matsumoto se había puesto a nuestro lado, mas su atención estaba en la chica ya que tardo en percatarse de nosotros- Karin-chan! que sucedió ayer, por que llegaron tan sucios, ¡acaso se bañaron en barro?-

Tras el último comentario, logre sonrojare y al sentir su brazo tensarse supuse que el también, los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en la barranca aún sigue en mi mente.

-¡oh, no, claro que no! , respondió el nervioso y tenso apretando su agarre en mi cintura. Empezaba a arrepentirme haberme apoyado así me estaba apretando un poco fuerte y las costillas me dolían del agotamiento así que el dolor era algo molesto- Solo tuvimos un incidente en una barranca y terminamos en un charco de lodo.

La respuesta no fue mucho para la mujer de gran pecho-digo-personalidad, puesto que frunció un poco los labios y encorvo una ceja.

-Bien, venia por momo para ir a desayunar, ¿quieren acompañarnos? –

-claro, por eso habíamos salido de la sala. Me estoy muriendo del hambre- Ambas mujeres hicieron una cara de confusión, aunque claro estoy segura de que él no lo había notado a causa de que era algo casi imperceptible. Al menos para un hombre, supongo que es a causa de que él no es muy abierto con sus pensamientos y expresiones, no de esa forma.

Emprendimos el camino hacia la cafetería improvisada, gracias que la SARD nos enviaba las provisiones a través de un portal, de manera que podíamos pedir directamente desde acá y lo enviaban todo a nuestro gusto según lo que habíamos pedido.

Las mesas improvisadas con trozos de árboles caídos estaban en todas partes la mayoría comían en el suelo. Parecía como si fuera un picnic en masa.

-buenas tardes, que desean ordenar- La chica de cabello verde, tirando a azul con un delantal atado a medias en la cadera y un peinado algo extraño, ofreció ante nosotros. Cuando se fijó en mí su rostro cambio por completo a uno de más alegría (incluso más del a que ya traía)- Kurosaki-master! es un placer verla a usted aquí.-

-¡Marina! Valla, el trabajo te sienta bien.- Al fijarse en que el resto la me miraban con curiosidad, recordé que no estábamos en la SARD, el ambiente me estaba confundiendo.- Chicos, ella es Marina Avalior. La dueña de la cafetería y una vieja amiga.-

-Es un gusto- Matsumoto, extiende la mano. A modo para saludarla. Se percata de que Marina tiene las manos ocupadas y detiene sus accione, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando los cabellos de la chica se empiezan a mover y alagarse tomando la forma de varias manos; Cuando los chicos se percataron que esa era la manera de saludar se les noto el rostro algo confundido al recibir las extremidades cabelludas en sus manos y darles un ligero apretón.

Ella se retiró a causa de que alguien más la estaba llamando, no sin antes dejar el menú sobre la mesa.

-Eso fue bastante interesante-

-Tranquila con el tiempo te acostumbras a estas cosas-

-¡Shiro-chan!, te sientes bien?-

-Claro, porque lo dices-

-Bueno has estado sonriendo mucho-Aclaro Rangiku.

-no te has quejado de que te llame por tu nombre- Continuo Hinamori.

-Y estas menos tenso de lo habitual- Continúe yo para no quedarme atrás, mas como broma que como opinión.

Él se removió incomodo, se puso derecho y paso un sorbo de agua del vaso que sostenía en sus manos.

-Estoy bien, quizás solo me siento un poco distraído, eso es todo.-

Sin estar convencidas de lo que él había respondido, se retiraron con la excusa de que debían ir al baño.

-Eso no tuvo nada que ver con lo que te pregunto Hinamori, a este paso ella pensara que estas enfermo-

-No sabía que más responderle, además, no ayudas mucho actuando tan coqueta ¡se puede saber que rayos hiciste allá atrás, otro poco y ambos terminábamos en el piso-

-Y tu casi me sacas el aire con tus brazos cuando empezaste a hablar con Hinamori, en serio te falta más seguridad o este proceso será demasiado lento.-

-Pero eso no me aclara porque actuaste así-

-a, te refieres a la coquetería. Eso ya deberías saberlos, las mujeres no lo demostramos mucho en frente de ustedes pero somos muy territoriales con algunas cosas y entre esas están los hombres. Cuando otra mujer…mmm… entra en nuestro territorio reaccionamos de maneras que solo nosotras mismas reconocemos, en algunos casos ni siquiera sabemos si sentimos algo por un hombre hasta que sucede algo así.

\- Entonces… ¿Notaste algo?-

-No, la verdad ella sí que te ve como un amigo, pero tranquilo, yo me encargare de que eso cambie-

-que sugieres-Su mirada trataba de sacarme todo lo que supiera, estaba en verdad interesado.

-Empecemos por qué dejes de actuar tan serio con ella, deja los nervios; lo mínimo que puede pasar es que ella piense que estas más animado y lo considere extraño por tu forma de ser normalmente.-

Me apoye un poco más en la mesa para observar el menú.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabias que la Zampakuto de Hinamori es del tipo fuego?-

-Estaba esperando que lo preguntaras, Investigue todo lo que pude infiltrándome en la base de datos de la SS.-

Su rostro cambio ligeramente a uno más enojado.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso, no me agrada que andes entrando en nuestras vidas.

-en primera, el trato fue ese, nosotros les daríamos información a ustedes mientras utilizábamos la suya, además no fue mucho. Voy a buscarlas se están tardando bastante-

 **Ichigo PVO:**

Había dormido pésimo, mi hermana había regresado peor que yo y encima durmió con ese enano en la misma habitación (fue en un sofá pero le vale madres), aparte en la mañana termino discutiendo con Rukia por cosas sin sentido ¡¿Qué tan malo es que me preocupe por mi hermana y quiera matar a cualquiera que tenga pene?! No por supuesto que no, pero claro, ella tiene que tener la razón de todo.

La discusión paso a mayores cuando vi como ese idiota abrazaba a mi hermana y la muy idiota me golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que los perdiera de vista.

Ahora estoy aquí, en una mesa de madera viendo a mi hermana con ese sarnoso…

En un instante los noto algo cercanos, parecen estar discutiendo por algo. En eso ella se levanta y se retira .Yo aprovecho para acercarme al perro sarnoso. Me levanto algo agachado para verificar que ni Karin, ni Rukia estén cerca. Al no ver a nadie cerca aumento la velocidad en mis pernas y me apoyo fuertemente en la mesa haciendo que el levantara la cabeza, mas no parecía sorprendido; contradiciendo todos mis pensamientos, estaba con la mirada cansada como si no quisiera discutir conmigo. Desvió la mirada me mi vista y la dirigió hacia el lugar a donde se había ido mi hermana, luego regreso la mirada hacia mí y suspiro con cansancio.

-Escucha, Kurosaki. No sé qué diablos estés pensando, pero tratar de alejarme de Karin no te ayudara en nada, no tengo las ideas que crees, solo somos dos personas con una relación más allá del compañerismo, pero no más que la amistad. Relájate, no tengo esas intenciones con ella.- Lo mire algo extrañado, si estaba esperando que esa respuesta me haría cambiar de opinión estaba muy equivocado, nadie se acerca a mi hermanita y se sale con la suya. Conozco estas técnicas, Keigo y los demás las usaban para salir con las chicas de grados menores sin tener confrontaciones familiares.

-Escúchame bien, rata de laboratorio. Sé muy bien de estas tácticas tuyas y créeme que estas muy lejos de tratar de evadirme o hacerme cambiar de opinión. Además, mi hermana no podría ver nada en un enano, cascarrabias, extraño y antisocial como tú. Así que deja de esforzarte porque ella jamás vera algo interesante en ti.

Frunció el ceño y tenso los hombros. Bajo la mirada y trato de relajarse. Sonreí, respire con superioridad y me levante enderezando la espalda. Así debían ser las cosas, solté una risilla victoriosa y me gire para regresar a la mesa.

-Jajá –Escuche una pequeña pero muy audible risa burlona. Me gire enfurecido, ¡de que mierda se estaba riendo?

Aún mantenía la mirada baja pero sus hombros se movían levemente a causa de la risa silenciosa que liberaba pequeños chillidos de vez en cuando.

-¿De qué te ríes, enano calvo?!-

-¡Escúchame a mi ahora Kurosaki! En primer lugar, soy mucho más de lo que crees, en segundo- Se levantó rápidamente de la silla, enderezándose a su paso haciendo denotar que ahora tenía la misma altura que yo. Dio un paso lejos de la mesa para rodearla hacia mí- soy mucho mejor para tu hermana, que cualquier otro idiota que ella pueda conocer en el mundo humano-

-Y en tercero- Se acercó más a mí y apoyo sus manos en mis hombros, acercándose directamente a mi oído. Susurro lentamente, a manera de reto- si crees que ella no ve nada de interés en mí, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Además, no tienes ningún derecho a decidir lo que ella quiere hacer con su vida. El hecho de que seas su hermano, no significa que puedas tomar decisiones sobre ella y su corazón-

Unas risas cerca de allí hicieron que retiráramos la mirada del otro. Karin estaba saliendo del "baño de la cafetería", junto con Momo y Rukia. Ambos nos giramos sorprendidos y con una última dejamos en claro que esto no se iba a quedar así. Me dirigí nuevamente a la mesa y fingí mirar a la carta, observándolo por una esquina del libro.

Se sentó en la mesa y fingió desinterés en su alrededor, cualquiera pensaría que en serio no había pasado nada,

Tras un corto lapso de tiempo, que para ambos fue como un siglo, todas las chicas llegaron. Rukia se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada de reproche. Genial, ahora si que menos me la podría quitar de encima.

-Aun no escoges tu desayuno, eres idiota hasta para comer- Se quejó. Me relaje ligeramente y luego le reproche sobre su tardanza:

-Se puede saber que estabas haciendo para tardar tanto en el baño, aunque mejor me callo, con pequeña que eres seguramente caíste por el retrete.-coloque mi cabeza entre mis palmas y gire los ojos- Es un milagro que no estés empapada.-

-¡¿Que dijiste, pedazo de imbécil?!- golpeo la mesa furiosa y me miro con desespero- ¡Escúchame bien engendro! Tarde por que se me dio la regalada gana y ahora, ¡te voy a golpear hasta que estés agonizando y se me dé la regalada gana de detenerme!-

-Espera que…-Un golpe en el rostro me hizo caer de espaldas, antes de que yo pudiera levantarme, ella había tomado uno de los troncos que aparentaban ser silla en aquel lugar. Se arrodillo presionando mis antebrazos, asegurándose de que no podría moverme fácilmente para después comenzar a golpearme continuamente.

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

-Ahora que mierdas hizo el estúpido de mi hermano.-Karin, se quejaba de la actitud infantil de su hermano.

No era de extrañar, desde pequeña habían cosas que realmente le gustaban de su hermano, otras costumbres de mal gusto que había tomado de él y otras que se podrían considerar en cierta medida "Agraciadas".

Era cierto, ella tampoco era perfecta, pero el simplemente había pasado de ser un ídolo a un pobre diablo, al menos a sus ojos.

-Déjalo, es solo un idiota- Reprocho Toshiro, quien al parecer aún no se había reconciliado consigo mismo por su comportamiento y lo que le había dicho a Ichigo continuaba en su cabeza. Últimamente no estaba procesando las palabras antes de Salir de su boca. O eso creía él.

Tras una agradable conversación acerca de los gustos y disgustos entre las chicas y una degustación de alimentos del área latinoamericana (que dejaron al pobre chico deprimido internamente al saber que en ningún otro lugar encontraría esas delicias), Cambiaron de tema a algo más importante, cuando Karan llamo la atención del grupo.

Los había retirado de manera silenciosa, tratando lo mejor posible que ni Ichigo ni el resto de compañeros en el área se percataran.

Finalmente llegaron al área de los laboratorios improvisados, literalmente ese era el nombre.

_Y bien, que fue lo que descubriste_

Karin estaba algo alterada, todo lo que se tratara de esos insectos le traían cierto remordimiento, a fin de cuentos, muy probablemente por ellos había perdido la batalla en los años anteriores. Sabia de más que ese deseo de venganza era algo negativo en los planes de la SARD, pero no podía evitarlo. Fallar en una batalla para ella era algo superable con ayuda del tiempo, pero ese tipo de combates en específico se vuelven en una flecha directo a su orgullo en los casos más inquisitivos.

La problemática aquí no era específicamente los insectos, sino quien los controlaba. Aunque no quería decirlo, Karin era muy consciente de lo que se estaba desenterrando de aquella laguna de arena movediza no iba a llevarlos a algo bueno, tenía ciertos conocimientos acerca de los jefes de Xcution.

Ese pensamiento extremista, los convertía en un blanco obvio para quienes tratan de mantener un orden, pero también comprendía que sus líderes no se podían andar con idioteces. Debían ser hábiles, inteligentes, cautos y experimentados. Los errores no eran algo admisible para ese tipo de hombres.

-Bien, los resultados son algo extraños, no logro comprenderlos a fondo. En si es algo complejo de explicar, al parecer, estos insectos son creados para objetivos individualistas, en pocas palabras, estos insectos están diseñados solo para ciertos niveles de energía.- Karan guardo silencio por un momento y luego prosiguió- Para hacerlo más sencillo, estos insectos solo pueden ser manejados por una persona, la cual seria "la guía" y serán manejados solo hacia un "receptor", los receptores deben tener algo en específico que los relacione. Puede ser desde la sangre, hasta el poder o incluso algún detalle en el Reiatsu. –

-Espera, ¡estás diciendo que esos insecto fueron creados solo para personas como Ryan?, Qué sentido tendría eso. El Reiatsu de Ryan es muy fino, no es algo que se pueda repetir en más de un guerrero de energía espiritual y cualquier aspecto entre-especie puede afectar esos factores. Sería algo muy estúpido crear algo tan complejo solo para manejar a una cantidad de personas muy reducida- Se le notaba cada vez más estresada. El solo mencionar el nombre de Ryan, la afectaba en verdad.

Momo no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía poca información acerca de toda la situación entre Karin y Ryan, mas no lo veía como algo tan importante, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que esto iba más allá de todo.

Estaba empezando a notar los enormes parecidos entre la chica y Toshiro. Recordó el comportamiento del chico durante la problemática con Aizen, aun después de que ella ya estaba curada de esa psicosis; solo bastaba con mencionar el nombre y él se ponía completamente tenso, se alteraba, se ponía nervioso, parecía como si en cualquier momento la fuera a rodear en sus brazos para después invocar su Bankai y esconderla en los más recóndito de una cueva.

Talvez ella no podía verlo desde su punto de vista, pero sabía en cierta medida lo que era sumirse en esa depresión racional, donde todo tiene sentido y a la vez no entiendes nada.

Cada palabra que esté relacionada con el sujeto en cuestión es suficiente para acabar con la calma del afectado. Ese comportamiento era fuerte e imperceptible ante los ajenos, pero había algo que no entendía. Algo más allá de lo que Toshiro y Karan habían explicado, algo que Karin no quería contar…

-Muéstrame los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, quizás, pueda entender algo más.- Para intriga de momo, Karin podía aparentar su Psicosis mejor que Toshiro, en realidad, de manera diferente.

El trataba de evadir el tema y cuando no tenia de otra que manejarlo buscaba todos los contras de la situación. La manera en la que su mente lo contrariaba causaba en él, ciertos niveles de histeria. En el caso de la chica, su comportamiento se centraba concretamente en el sujeto y trataba de buscarle una justificación a cada acto por mínimo que este fuera, pero incluso si así fuera, Momo estaba segura de que esa actitud estaba provocando efectos secundarios en la vida de Karin, y muy probablemente eso sería en el entorno familiar.

Karan tomo algunos tubos de ensayo que estaban sobre el estante, del cual surgía una luz muy leve. Se los entrego ala pelinegra y esta se centró en el objeto en sus manos. Todos a su lado también lo detallaban aunque les quedaba un poco difícil por la posición en la que ella lo mantenía expuesto. En un instante.

La atención de todos se centró cuando ella tomo otro de los tubos, este era diferente. Contenía un líquido que desprendía luz propia y mantenía cierto movimiento aunque no muy fuerte. La sustancia simulaba una lámpara de lava, el Color azuloso se distorsionaba en pequeños fragmentos morados y algunos verdosos. La apariencia le daba al líquido una esencia hechizada, como si fuera una pasión de la vida eterna.

-Ya veo- Karin, pronuncio esas palabras con tanta compresión, dando a entender que había notado algo que los demás no.- Esto no es solo lo que crees, Karan.-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué es lo que notaste?-

-Esto no es solo un elemento individualista, es un rastreador.- Giro su mirada del contenedor, dirigiéndose a Karan, tratando de bajar la tensión y llamando la atención de los demás (incluso mayor a la que ya tenían).-Recuerdas hace unos años, cuando nosotras tuvimos la misión en Atlantis. Una de las sirenas nos había dado un collar especial para encontrar el Fragmento de Moisés. Los collares, tenían un líquido parecido a este en las conchas.-

Karan abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Claro ahora todo tiene sentido-

-Creo que todos aquí estamos muy confundidos, no estaría mal una explicación.-

-Toshiro, de lo que Karin está hablando es un tanto complicado, pero básicamente la sustancia que ella tiene no funciona solo como rastreados. Cuando se fusiona un rastreador con un Individualista, se crea un controlador. En pocas palabras, estos insectos se encargan de proveer al controlador información del sujeto, a su vez que le brinda la capacidad de alterar las cosas en el otro espacio.-

Todos habían quedado muy confundidos, en especial los de la SS.

-Lo que Karan quiere decir, es que estos insectos, funcionan como un control remoto para quien los utiliza y se encargan de comportarse como la antena de intromisión, ellos hacen que el controlador y el objeto se mantengan conectados, sin la necesidad de estar directamente al lado del sujeto. Eso quiere decir, que alguien estaba controlando el poder de Ryan, no su comportamiento, pero si el poder. En pocas palabras, Ryan es solo un peón en la pista de ajedrez y estos se nos van a salir de las manos.-

-A menos de que encontremos una sustancia contradictoria- Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban en el laboratorio Hiro había hablado, haciendo que Momo se exaltara.

Aunque el estuviera en el laboratorio casi ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Él era muy inteligente, por algo se había ganado esa posición en la SARD, pero no le agradaba mucho, pues a su parecer no le ponían nada interesante. Actualmente estaba considerando que quizás podría pasarse a la extensión de Karin, le estaba pareciendo bastante interesante.

-no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, si es un rastreador, manejarlo podría afectarnos a nosotros y nos veríamos en la obligación de ir hasta la SARD y cambiar los aspectos de la sangre otra vez-

-Aspectos de la sangre?- en verdad, Toshiro estaba comenzando a dudar de que Karan y Karin le digieran la verdad acerca de la SARD. Entendía que había cosas que no podría cuestionar, pero sabía que esto se estaba poniendo algo pesado para los demás, o peor, para el mismo.

-bien, empecemos lentamente. Por ahora debemos centrarnos en salvar a la SS, en cuanto el conflicto en esta área acabe. Iremos a Atlanta y reproduciremos la sustancia. Lo más importante aquí es acabar con esta guerra.-

Karin, había vuelto a tomar su roll de líder.

Finalmente optaron por guardarse la actual situación y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Se retiraron para poder desayunar al fin.

En cuanto a los demás, no sospecharon nada, puesto que afuera del laboratorio se estaba llevando Masacre del idiota más grande del mundo. O al menos así la había llamado Renji, después de todo, fue Ichigo quien había retado a Rukia desde un principio.

Aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos, Karin arrastro a Toshiro hasta la parte trasera de la cafetería.

-Qué crees que haces?, no deberías estar ayudando a tu hermano?-

-En primera, él se la busco por imbécil, y en segunda, esto es más importante.-

Le explico que en el momento en el que habían entrado al baño, había aprovechado el momento para hablar con Momo sin ninguna restricción, al parecer ella no veía nada por el más que afecto de fraternidad. Sin embargo, dice que es porque desde pequeños ella se había acostumbrado a eso. Eso era un punto a favor.

-en que rayos nos va a ayudar que ella me vea solo como s hermano menor-

-¡Exactamente eso! Ella te ve así porque siempre te ha visto como un niño, solo es cuestión de que le demuestres lo contrario. Tu apariencia, tu comportamiento e incluso la manera en la que te comunicas con los demás.-

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué propones?-

Ella lo empujo contra la pared de manera brusca, llevo sus manos a la camisa y desabotono los primeros puntos de la camisa.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- Se giró sobre ella, ahora las posiciones podían ser muy indecentes pero eso no le importaba-no se en que esté pensando, ¡pero violarme no va a ser la solución!-

-no es eso idiota- Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de la camisa, deslizando los dedos entre los pliegues tratando de emparejarla.- Pasó 1: No actúes como un santo, compórtate como un hombre y yo me encargare de tu apariencia. Arreglo tu camisa para que se note un poco de musculo. Tienes buen cuerpo, lúcelo.-

-Bien y según tu para que me va a funcionas mostrar mi cuerpo, no soy una mujer no ando revoloteando medio desnudo para llamar la atención.-

Obviamente, recibió una cacheta en el rostro. Llevo su mano a la zona afectada para después mirarla un poco apenado.

-Eso, no se lo digas jamás a una mujer, grandísimo imbécil-al percatarse de que la estaba ignorando, lo golpeo en el pecho ligeramente con la palma de su mano.-Aprovecha que eres guapo y llama la atención de las demás mujeres. Quizás ella no lo sepa y pueda que sienta algo por ti. Te lo dije en la mañana. Los celos son nuestro mejor apoyo en estos momentos.-

Se retiró del lugar hecha una furia, en verdad era un grandísimo imbécil y tenía muchas cosas que hacer con él, pero una promesa era una promesa.

Más adelante, después de regresar al mesa por caminos separados para no causar ningún malentendido por parte de los demás, ambos estaban al borde de caer en su sonrojo.

Ella, pensando en lo fuerte que era su cuerpo y más aún cuando apoyo sus manos sobre él, al igual que cuando le había desabotonado la camiseta.

El, reconsiderando su comportamiento, la había paralizado colocándole las rodillas entre las piernas y pensándolo mejor, hubiera sido desastroso si alguien los hubiera visto en esa posición. Además, ella no había ayudado nada tampoco, colocando sus manos entre su camisa y con su escote casi bastante descubierto.

El quizás no lo pensaba, ninguno de los dos lo pensaría jamás, pero si el plan no resultaba con Hinamori, ellos terminarían tomando por otro rumbo y el camino ya se estaba empezando a abrir sin que ellos se dieran cuanta, para cuando lo notaran, ya estarían perdidos entre ellos mismos…

 **Lamento la tardenza, pero en serio la U es muy pesada, dentro de un pcoo empezare a reescribrir los capitulos, les recomiendo que cuando los empiece a re-subir, los partes de la historia cambiaran.**


	16. Cállate o muerdete la lengua

Los nervios consumían a su paso cada gramo de seguridad, o amenos a si se sentía ella.

Era consciente de lo problemático que sería esto, ya había visto estas situaciones pero no siendo ella, quien tuviera que tratarles. Todas esas experiencias, tenían aspectos en común:

-1: reto: siempre se retaban al principio, con la mirada y la expresión física.

-2: recriminación: Trataban de ver los errores y faltas de ideología o contrastes del manejo de grupo, más para poder usarlo en contra del otro.

-3: Competencia por el poder: aunque los presentes no siempre lo notaban, la tensión se sentiría. Pelear por el mando del grupo era una constante desplazable.

-Aceptación: finalmente, alguna de las dos partes aceptaba su derrota, tratando de no entrometerse en las decisiones del otro, aunque siempre seguía presente el contraste y choque de moral…

Grazno con enojo, no podía evitarlo, odiaba sentirse estresada. Eso, sumado con el hecho de que su hermano estaría allí tratando de alejarla de "la amenaza blanca" como lo llamo la última vez que hablaron, se estaba volviendo en una especie de telaraña metal, y con cada nudo que desataba, otro se creaba.

-no deberías preocuparte tanto, se que pueden parecer pesados, pero con el paso del tiempo se volverán más...Toshiro, tuvo que callar un momento analizando sus palabras, debía ser realista.- Bueno, no serán tan agresivos y exigentes.-

-Hay otro problema.- Remarco ella.- Olvide estudiarlos, sabía que esto sucedería, pero entre Ryan, los insectos y el informe, no tuve tempo de considerar bien esto. En realidad, creo que hasta lo evadí más de una vez.-

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero debemos hacerlo rápido.-respiro profundo, ni el mismo se creía lo que estaba a punto de decir.-Hechízame…-

-Hechizarte, pero de que rayos estás hablando, ¡yo nunca te he…-Detuvo sus palabras al encontrar sentido a las de él. Trago rápido-El hechizo de conexión-dijo para sí misma que otra cosa.

Aprovechando el rumbo de su camino y tomando en cuenta que estaban tardando en salir, empujo al chico con más fuerza de la necesaria en contra de una de las puertas del pasillo. A causa del impulso, ambos se estrellaron y la puerta se abrió muy rápido. No cayeron al piso gracias a él, pero si logro tropezarse un poco.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, agregando el seguro para finalmente mirarle a los ojos.

Estaban en una habitación de almacenamiento, por lo que casi nadie entraba allí, sin embargo no podían tardarse más.

-estoy listo, hechízame.-respondió el muchacho ante su mirada, sonando más nervioso de lo que realmente estaba.

-Jajá- rio bajo la chica- Toshiro, no voy a hechizarte. El hechizo de conexión, es solo eso, una manera de conectarse. Si yo te hechizara a ti, seria obligarte inconscientemente a hacer algo. Claro, todo depende del hechizo.-

-Bien, entonces, hazlo.- Dijo aligerando un poco la tensión en sus hombros. Bajo un poco la cabeza, sabiendo que parra esto él era muy alta.

Ella trato de no dirigirle la mirada, este hechizo se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy incómodo, incluso sabiendo que era por el bien propio.

Lo tomo del rostro, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos y sin más, se paró de puntas, porque a pesar de que el chico se había hincado ligeramente, seguía siendo muy alto para ella.

Acerco su rostro al de el de forma lenta, arrepintiéndose al instante, porque ambos abrieron los ojos y se sintieron realmente nerviosos, lo cual, ambos vieron de manera muy infantil y se recriminaron por ello.

El chico considero que tal vez no era el momento y retrocedió el rostro de nuevo, sin embargo, ella se llenó de valor y tomándolo de los cabellos (porque ya estaba lejos de su rostro) tiro de regreso hacia ella y lo beso de manera rápida pero lo suficiente para que la energía pasara a través de sus cuerpos.

Al separarse, ella simplemente tomo la manija de la puerta y se retiró lo más rápido posible de allí, sin dignarse siquiera a verlo a los ojos.

….

Se encontraban a la salida de la base, a lo lejos se divisaban la tela blanca revoloteando en el aire a causa del viento. Todos se paraban de forma recta.

Ella no se quería presentar con nerviosismo, así que tomo un gran respiro, inflo su pecho con orgullo para llenarse de valor y enderezo su espalda lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no parecer tan recta y estricta pues, a pesar de que la chica se encontraba de cierta manera al mismo nivel de los otros, no quería verse igual de anticuada y estricta. Nunca le agrado ese tipo de mandato.

-**Deja de preocuparte por eso, estoy seguro de que al principio serán muy duros pero, después lo aceptaran. Además, no tienen opción**- Trataba de calmarla, pero conscientemente, él sabía que no serviría de nada. *1

-Gracias, pero, este es tu mundo, yo solo me presentare como la encargada de comandar en el mundo humano, aquí, tu eres el jefe- Respondió ella en voz alta.

-Igualmente, yo te estaré ayudando desde aquí- Toshiro le sonrió señalando a su cabeza.

Y como era de esperarse, salieron de manera tranquila y segura, aunque por dentro ella se moría de nervios.

Las miradas de todos y cada uno de los capitanes se centraron principalmente en el capitán Hitsugaya, prestando atención a su vestuario, escudriñando en él un poco más, algunos porque si, otros para asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo.

En cuanto perdieron la atención del chico, pasaron a observar a la joven que estaba al lado y en esta ocasión, si que prestaron atención.

-Es una maldita broma, una niña, con esto me queda claro la calidad y seriedad de su supuesta sociedad. Y pensar que aceptamos enviar a varios de nosotros con algo así-

Se quejó inmediatamente Soi fon, mostrando su inconformidad sobre el estado de su pueblo.

-Cálmate por favor, Soi fon, no juzgues antes de hablar, seguramente es solo una asistente.- Recalco, Kyoraku, con una sonrisa relajada, mirando a la "pequeña joven" con un tanto de compasión, sabía que no todos soportaban el nivel de recriminación que la mujer podía generar en otros. Un rato después, de observar bien a la chica, se percató de que su comentario no la había afectado, o por lo menos no lo demostraba.

A pesar de los pensamientos del hombre, la verdad era muy distinta. Realmente si le habían afectado esos comentarios a la peli-negra, pero no por el hecho de juzgar a la sociedad, si no por haberle llamando niña. ¿Qué tan difícil era pedir un poco de respeto?, si ella era bajita, pero ¡¿Y qué?!

Por otro lado, un tipo, que para el pensamiento de la chica era verdaderamente feo. Rubio y con los dientes algo extraños, fijo su mirada en ella y ambos se mantuvieron observándose entre si.

-**A ese tipo le hacen falta braquets** - comento la chica mentalmente, sin percatarse que su maravillosa idea, casi hace al joven explotar en risas, fingiendo este una tos algo extraña para calmar sus deseos internos de morir de risas.

-**Cállate, vas a hacer que me maten**-

-**cómo? si no pueden oírnos…**-

El rubio continúo mirándola, con un poco de confusión. Mientras, ella rogaba que no digiera nada que tuviera que ver con su tamaño o con que era la empleada u otra pendejada que rebajara su estatus ante el resto. Estaba al borde de mandarlos a todos a la mierda, así fueran los líderes en esa zona.

-No sé por qué, pero te me haces bastante conocida…no sé, pero siento que ya te he visto en otro lugar.-cuestiono el tipo rubio.

-Realmente, ahora que lo dices, si, a mí también te me haces conocido- entre cerro los ojos-Nah, hay demasiados idiotas con cabello rubio por ahí, seguramente te estoy confundiendo-

Realmente si lo había reconocido, el idiota era Hirako Shinji, uno de los que había entrenado a su hermano en la época de desarrollo de su fase Vizard. Lo había visto en más de una ocasión rondando por su casa en su infancia, y antes de tener contacto con ellos nuevamente, había escuchado que se había vuelto capitán, por tanto, le agradaría sacarlo de quicio…y sí que lo iba a disfrutar.

-¡¿qué dijiste, enana cascarrabias?!-Se acercó a ella de forma amenazadora.

-**Esta es mi venganza por llamarme enana**-Le advirtió al peli-blanco, quien no comprendía por que le había dicho eso.-

-Escucha bien, malcriada, te voy a dar unos buenos golpes a ver si te andas con más estupideces, no creas que voy a tenerte respeto por ser una mujer-

-en primera: el enano cascarrabias es el, no le quites el titulo.- Inmediatamente recibió varias recriminaciones mentales de parte del peli-blanco, acompañadas de un seño notoriamente fruncido -Y segundo: estoy más que segura que te partiría la cara antes de que siquiera pudieras poner un dedo en mi cabello.

-A si?¡ , pues, tú te lo buscaste ramera- Shinji se dirijo hacia ella, con intenciones de halarle del cabello. Antes de que este se acercara más a Karin, Soi Fon, intervino. Coloco su brazo en medio de ambos, pero no sin dejar de ver a la peli-negra con desdén.

-no sé quién te creas, pero nadie de tu nivel puede dirigirte así a un capitán, en especial en la sociedad de almas.-Se paró derecha, aprovechando que ella era más alta y la miro como si en esa posición la estuviera rebajando a un ser insignificante- en cuanto llegue tu Jefe, director o lo que sea que ustedes manejen como alto dirigente, voy a recriminarle tu alta falta de respeto y sugeriré el peor de los castigos que te sean permitidos.-

En ese momento Toshiro, iba a refutar algo, mas a través de su mente la chica lo interrumpió, diciéndole que no hiciera nada.

-bien, ya quiero ver lo que le vas a decir a MI Master en cuanto llegue, tal vez en cuanto la veas, te retractes de tus palabras- tratando de recalcar el sarcasmo bajo las palabras mi master, ganándose así una mirada de odio de la capitana.

En ese momento, un hombre de aspecto formidable y un tanto alto, curiosamente con el cabello blanco también, se acercó para prestar más atención a la chiquilla malcriada.

-Exactamente…¿qué tipo de mandato manejan ustedes?-

-algo parecido a ustedes, siendo el Master, el equivalente al capitán- respondió Karin, más calmada y menos agresiva.- **quien carajos es este?**-

Toshiro le dirigió una mirada un tanto confusa, ¿no se suponía que ella ya lo sabía?

_**es Kensei Muguruma, capitán del 9° escuadrón, hasta hace poco lo renombraron**-

-**Ya veo, por eso no aparecía en el sistema**-

-¡¿qué nombre tan extraño es ese?! Master, ¿qué rayos significa eso?-

-es maestro, en inglés- Aclaro Shinji.

-Valla, parece que alguien no es tan estúpido- volvió a retarlo, Karin.

-Mejor cállate, niñita, ya te dije que me quejaría con tu matre sobre esto.- Volvió a recriminarla Soi Fon.

-es Master, Señorita – irguió un tanto la ceja- no creo que este comportamiento tan infantil, sea bueno para la capitana del segundo escuadrón, ¿no es así?.-

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como la mujer se retorcía un tanto incrédula, sabía que

sentía ganas de cortarle el cuello para que muriera de manera lentamente, pero iba a disfrutar aún más en cuanto supiera, quien era ella.

Fantástico, dejando de lado este inconveniente, ¿les apetece beber algo?, ¿Heridas que tratar?, ¿hambre?, pueden pedirme lo que deseen, Sera un placer servirles-

-Debería, no hay razón por la cual no complacernos. Estoy segura de que te enviaron para eso-

Karin, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, dejándose llevar por la poca adrenalina que corría en sus venas, dejo al aire un susurro que sabía, Soi Fon escucharía.- _Debería tener cuidado. No se valla a morder la lengua_ -

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, inepta?-no sabía el porqué, pero al parecer le fascinaba sacar de quicio a esa mujer.

-No dije nada- Se hizo la desentendida- Y bien, desean pedir algo?-

Karin, continuo actuando de manera calmada, por mas que a dentro estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara a esa maldita egocéntrica, estaría completamente satisfecha en cuanto esa mujer viera de quien se trata en verdad.

Respiro profundo, ocultando sus deseos prepotentes.

-Umm, un café estaría bastante bien, señorita.- Respondió Kyoraku, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

-A mí me gustaría un agua o algo para hidratarme…Eso estaría bien.-Respondió Kensei.

-Yo pedirá lo mismo que Muguruma, muchacha.-Continuo, Shinji.

Mientras el peliblanco continuo hablando con el resto de manera objetiva, solo buscaban respuestas ante lo que sucedía, sin embargo, este solo respondió que deberían esperar el informe de la persona encargada de la misión. Siguiendo la sugerencia de Karin, tratando de no soltar mucha información de quien era ella.

En el fondo del lugar, se lograba distinguir algunas figuras de más, aunque Karin, ni Toshiro lo tenían presente, Yoruishi, Urahara y Yamamoto se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia allí, Junto con Ichigo y los capitanes que ya habían tenido contacto con la SARD . Rukia y Renji también se encontraban con ellos, pero habían guardado silencio por órdenes de Karan.

Aunque para Ichigo era algo innecesario, tuvieron que hacer le caso a la rubia debido a su temperamento. Tras descubrir el tipo de persona que podía llegar a ser la mujer, mantuvieron su postura y no comentaron nada, ni siquiera acerca de todo lo que habían vivido, la única que había hablado había sido ella y ellos Oslo respondían debidamente cuando ella les pedía o preguntaba algo.

En cuanto sintió la presencia de su subordinada, Karin dirigió la mirada. Sin embargo, en cuanto se percató de la presencia del sombrerero, supo que si quería mantener su postura, debía descubrirse a si misma y la presencia del rubio era en cierta medida una amenaza.

Decidida, tomo apoyo de los dispositivos de intervención en su muñeca.

-**Estoy a punto de disponer una orden, luego te enseñare todo esto, claro si lo deseas. No preguntes nada, te quedara claro después**-Habiendo advertido al peli-blanco, dirigió su muñeca en frente de sus labios y con tono fuerte dispuso la orden.

- _Asegurarte de que Urahara y Yoruishi se mantengan en silencio hasta que yo te de la orden_ -*2.

Por otro lado, Ichigo se sorprendió en cuanto escucho la voz de su hermana, mas no entendió lo que dijo.

En cuanto notaron el cambio de comportamiento se preocuparon un poco, pero pronto Karan, les aclaro la situación.

-Urahara y Yoruishi, verdad?-

Ambos individuos se miraron mutuamente y volvieron a regresar la mirada a la joven. Asintieron levemente, mientras el anciano observaba atento, tras de ser olímpicamente ignorado por la muchacha. (al menos eso creía el ).

-Es probable que ustedes reconozcan a uno de nosotros. Por motivos de confidencialidad, les pedimos que no tomen comportamientos que denoten esto, al menos no hasta que esta persona les dirija la palabra o lo autorice. No se lo tomen personal, lo aclarara después.

Ambos aceptaron y continuaron con su camino con calma. Entre mas se acercaban un poco de inquietud sobre quien era esa persona misteriosa.

Poco a poco , se acercaron mas a la zona y en cuanto pudo, Urahara reconoció, aunque no creyéndoselo, a la que muy probablemente seria la causa de sus cuestiones. No pudiendo enviar una mirada sorprendida hacia el peli-naranja.

En cuanto Ichigo se percato de esto, solo se digno a asentir, esperando a que esto no causara el enojo de Karan.

En cambio, el científico loco solo atino a tragar duro, pues conocía un poco la personalidad de Karin.

En cuanto ellos llegaron, presenciaron algo que ninguno se esperaba.

Karin, estaba al borde de arrancarse los cabellos ante el comportamiento de la capitana de cabello trenzado, no la soportaba y era consiente de que pronto explotaría. Estaban discutiendo por cosas irrelevantes, pero la que mas peleaba era Soi Fon.

Para llamar la atención de los demás y calmar la situación en la que se encontraba su jefa, Karan carraspeo un poco la garganta y sonrió internamente ante el resultado.

-Es un gusto volver a verla, mi señora- Pareciendo un autómata /Giño, Giño*3/, Soi Fon, reacciono de inmediato al notar la presencia de Yoruishi, quien se sintió un tanto incomoda por el comportamiento de la mujer. Finalmente dirigió la mirada al resto, saludo diligente al capitán general y a los demás.

En cuanto recayó en la presencia de Karan, sintió un alivio al ver que alguien le pondría fin a las incongruencias y faltas de respeto de parte de Karin. No sin antes presentarse.

¡Ah!, que maravilla, usted debe ser la encargada de esta misión, no sabe cuanto me alegra conocerla Señorita…-

-Karan, mi nombre es Karan. Pero temo que está equivocada- La mirada de Soi Fon, se vio confundida, pidiendo una explicación sin saber lo que le esperaba- No soy la encargada de esta situación, digamos que soy, la segunda al mando-

-Bueno, igualmente es una de las dirigentes- En cierta manera, cuestiono.

-Si, supongo que si-Asintió Karan, emocionándose un poco por saber hacia dónde iban las cosas.

-Bien. Quiero recriminarle la actitud prepotente de su subordinados, o bueno, de esta chica- Comento, mirando a Karin con desagrado- Ha estado difamando en contra nuestra y faltándonos al respeto. Puede que tal vez lo aceptamos de su parte, pero no lo haremos de personal inferior y esta niñita sobrepaso por mucho los estándares para referirse a nosotros-

-Disculpe pero yo no…- Fue interrumpida nuevamente por Soi Fon.

-¡Lo que quiero, es que le den un buen castigo!-

-Soi Fon, no es para tanto- Kyoraku, sintió temor ante o que le pasaría a la pequeña jovencita que tenia al lado, sorprendido de que esta ni se inmutara ante su posible despido.

-Señora, me temo que no puedo hacer eso-Respondió Karan, sabiendo como manejar la situación.

-Entonces, llame a su superior, quiero hablar directamente con el-

Soi Fon ,estaba empezando a hartarse de la supuesta negligencia del grupo.

-Fon, creo que esto ya es suficiente, cálmate un poco por favor-Rogo de nuevo Kyoraku.

Mientras tanto el resto se mantenía callado por ordenes de Karan, o simplemente porque querían ver en que terminaba todo esto, a fin de cuentas ellos sabían quien era realmente Karin-

Las miradas de todos, se centraron en Karan, en cuanto rompió en carcajadas, sabiendo que ya no podía más con esa estupidez.

-De que se esta riendo, no veo el porque de su alegría. Acaso nos esta tomando del pelo?, en vez de reír, llame a su jefe-

-No la estoy tomando del pelo, es solo que es algo tonto llamar a mi jefe, si ya está aquí-

-De que está hablando, si es verdad lo que usted dice, por que no le recrimino a su… secretaria su mal comportamiento- Empujo ligeramente a Karin, deseando haberla hecho caer.

-Señora Soi Fon, para aclárale, yo hago muy bien mi trabajo, así que no veo la razón de que usted diga que somos negligentes.- Karin, sabia muy bien que debía retarla un poco más.

-Ahora lo ve?, este es el tipo de recriminación a la que me refiero, quiero ver a su maldito jefe de una vez y que la despidan de inmediato-

-Despedirla, es lo que menos se puede hacer y yo no puedo recriminarla sobre sus actitudes, no está en mi poder-

-¿Acaso no me entendió?, ¡Quiero hablar con su maldito jefe!-

-Señorita, Ella, es la jefa- Se aseguro de remarcar las ultimas palabras, añadiendo un poco (muy poco) de veneno en ellas.

El silencio reino por un minuto, em lo que Soi Fon analizo correctamente la información y los demás se jactaban un poco de su mala suerte, aunque Kyoraku y Yamamoto, se sentían un tanto avergonzados.

 ***1: A causa de que en Fanfiction, no me lee los , me vi obligada a cambiarlo por otro símbolo para las conversaciones mentales con **.**

 ***2: Las palabras que ella pronuncio, eran en un idioma diferente, completamente desconocido para el resto, por eso ellos no entenderían ni entenderán nada, Cada vez que yo maneje esta situación serán advertidos previamente o por los diálogos o por la situación, incluso puede que lo haga yo misma.**

 ***3: Yo haciéndole publicidad a mi resiente publicación "Armagedón" Disponible en Fanfiction y Wattpad. Ok no, pero si quieren darse una pasadita espero les guste.**

 **Lo se , lo se me tarde demasiado en publicar, pero quería que este tuviera una presión menos fuerte a comparación de los otros capítulos, se que se ve un poco acelerado el desarrollo del Hitsukarin, pero si no lo hago así vamos a durar 40 capítulos más para que mínimo se demuestren cariño y es en serio, Si se preguntan sobre el Ichiruki, tardare un poco menos en desarrollarlo y sobre el Ulquihime, ese si se va a demorar.**

 **Espero les guste, y gracias por todo.**

 **A partir de ahora puede que publique mas rápido, pero si quieren que lo haga deban votar y comentar o de otra manera tardare meses en publicar.**

 **No vemos luego.**


	17. Acusaciones

Quería soltar una maldita carcajada en ese momento.

Oh si, se estaba regocijado de la pena de su oponente. Mientras veía el rostro de Soi Fong, tragándose todo su maldito orgullo. Ella no pudo evitar ponerse derecha.

Lo admitía, se estaba comportando como una perra. Marcando su puto territorio,

Duélale al que le duela, su manera de hablar. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? El orgullo era su mejor amigo en situaciones de este estilo.

En este mundo marcas tu puesto o te lo quitan. Con cualquiera, puedes bajar de estatus y no era una opción. Aunque eran una especie de empresa, no quitaba que, tomarse el respeto de un grupo, era peligroso. No le gustaba que la rebajasen, no por demostrar su poder sobre los demás, sino que, cuando esto sucede, las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Muchos de los nuevos, tiene una gran cantidad de poder. Y si, no era lo más agradable que una mujer que apenas y la has visto combatir, te de órdenes -En su caso, había sido Ginjo - Pero, conforme empiezan a entrenar, en cierta medida se pierde el potencial. Esto a causa de que deben mantenerse bajo control. No se pierde poder, solo, no saben cómo manejarlo.

Estiró los brazos hacia sí, dándose el lujo de bostezar en ese proceso, cubriéndose la boca ligeramente. Una pequeña lágrima se ubicó en sus ojos, esto a causa de que, por alguna razón se estaba sintiendo adormilada.

-¿Qué clase de circo es este?-

La interrupción de Yoruichi le causó nervios. No sabía por qué.

Cuando observo nuevamente a Soi Fong, esta estaba en una posición, algo, nerviosa. Se sonrojo de la vergüenza y dirigió la mirada hacia la de cabello mirado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. La presencia que prestaba esa mujer a los de su alrededor, era contundente. Estaba seria, mirando mal a la Capitana del 9.

-Hablaremos sobre esto, en otra ocasión. Ahora bien. Tu eres la líder ¿Verdad?-

En cuanto se dirigió a Karin, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Se sentía estúpida, pero por alguna razón, el que esa mujer le dijera líder, la ponía...no entendía realmente qué, pero la hacía sentir, segura.

Se posicionó más cerca de ella, sin mostrar mucha agresividad. No dejaría su posición sería

-Sí, pero dejemos las cordialidades. Mucho gusto, soy Karin.-

-Hey, niñita, no hemos acabado la discusión-

Shinji, regreso nuevamente a comenzar un pleito con la morocha. Ahora que había visto sus cualidades y tenían confirmado su nivel. Le causaba interés el combatir con ella.

-Oye, no te atrevas a hacer nada malo, imbécil.-

-¿Que tienes, kurosaki? Tantas ganas de pelear tienes. ¡Hagamos un trio!-

La palabra trío involucrando a su hermana, no le causo mucha gracia al peli naranja. Mandando a la mierda todo el plan de Karin, para forjar su propio nivel entre el grupo.

El ser conocida por todos como "la hermana menor de Kurosaki", no era uno precisamente bueno.

Para su mala suerte, ella olvido el que su hermano era excesivamente impulsivo y justo cuando iba a hablar finalmente con Urahara, todo se fue a la mierda.

-¡no se te ocurra meterte con mi hermana!, ¡peluca andante!-

"¿Hermana?", fue lo que dijeron la mitad de los presentes.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo es que algo tan lindo tiene tu sangre, perro sarnoso?-

-No se te hagan ideas raras Shinji-

-Con que, ¿Kurosaki?- Yoruichi sonreía. Ahora entendía de dónde era esa mirada. La había reconocido, pero no sabía en dónde. Ahora recordaba que eran los ojos de Isshin.

-Sí, sí. Tengo la maldición de que mi hermano se mete en lo que no le importa. - Suspiro, mientras un "¡Oye!", se escuchaba desde el fondo donde su hermano tenía la cabeza del peli rubio, frotando su puño contra su nuca.- Ahora puedo hablar en cierta medida con más confianza. Tiempo sin verte, Urahara-

Se sintió hasta liberada, el tipo le agradaba y estaba segura de que su amistad sería más fuerte, ahora que Jinta era novio de Yuzu -Algo que seguramente no lo sabe ni él ni Ichigo.

-bien, volviendo a lo de antes. ¿Quieren beber algo?-

La mayoría pidió un agua y algunos -los más allegados al peli naranja- se atrevieron a pedir algo de licor.

-Entonces, Karan, puedes decirle a Marina que valla preparando las bebidas. A mí, tráeme lo de siempre.-Miro hacia el grupo a su lado- Sé que todos pidieron agua, pero, será mejor que se re estabilicen. Esta batalla no ha acabado y tenemos mucho que hacer.-

-¿Para preguntaste que queríamos? Al final pediste otra cosa-

-Las bebidas de rehabilitación se preparan en agua, pero su sabor cambia bastante. Solo pasa con el agua, en otras bebidas no se siente mucho. Los que pedimos alcohol casi no lo vamos a sentir.-

-¿¡Pedimos!?Eso me suena a manada-

Karin giro los ojos, su hermano era un maldito controlador.

-Cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que ya soy mayor de edad. A partir de ese día, dejaste de tener control sobre mis acciones. –Coloco la mano sobre su hombro, no quería ser tan ruda con el-A sí que, por favor, deja de verme como una niña.-

Se apartó de su lado, tratando de sonreírle lo mejor posible.

En ese instante, varios de los Capitanes se reunieron a un lado del lugar. Incluyendo a los que se encontraban con el vestuario de la SARD.

-Acaso no podían usar sus uniformes ni siquiera para venir aquí. ¡Que les hizo ese grupo de ineptos, para que le faltaran el respeto de ese modo a la sociedad de almas!-

Soy Fong, aún permanecía ardida y se negaba a aceptar la situación. Para e la, el que una niña la hubiese rebajado y que sus compañeros, a quienes les tenía un poco de respeto usaran sus mimas ropas.

-Ya te dije que te clamaras, Soi Fong. Qué clase de comportamiento es ese, creí que habías cambiado.-

-Pero, señorita Yoruichi…-

-Nada de peros. Eso no era la manera. Además, de dejaste a ti misma en ridículo por comportarte de manera arrogante- entendía la manera de ser de Soi Fong. Pero a veces la irritaba a ella misma.- Ahora explícame esto, Urahara. Tú ya conocías a la chica. ¿Realmente es tan buena?-

-Esto a mí también me tiene sorprendido. Créeme que, no estaba ni en mis más profundos pensamientos-

-¿y por qué Ichigo no nos dijo nada?-

-Porque, ni yo mismo lo sabía.-

Ichigo, había escuchado parte de la conversación. Ahora que todos estaban divididos y su hermana estaban dando órdenes a los que pasaban por el portal, no quería quedarse solo.

Cuando escucho el nombre de Karin en la boca de Fong, sabía que debía intervenir. Su relación con esa mujer no era de lo más agradable. Pero eso no significaba, que le permitiría hablar de su hermana por que sí.

-Créanme, si para ustedes fue sorpréndete, para mí, es un golpe que aún no… no logro contrarrestar.- No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a donde la cica se encontraba. Seguía hablando por el micrófono- que al parecer- se encontraba en su muñeca. Dando órdenes en otro idioma.

Sonrió, se sentía orgulloso. Era irresponsable de su parte pero, le gustaba pensar que ella había logrado valerse por sí misma. Ahora, era seguro que era más fuerte que él. Era cierto que ya no era una niña y muy seguramente se lo había planteado de manera constante en esos días. Pero, ¿cómo culparlo? Ere sobre protector por naturaleza, su nombre lo decía y su sangre se lo ordenaba.

Y allí, iba otra vez esa sensación. La visión se nublo ligeramente, causándole una gotilla de sudor. ¡¿Cómo podía ser esa rata de laboratorio tan descarada?! Toshiro, se había acercado a ella, demasiado –Un poco- y fuera de la vista de el, una persona empujo al joven de cabello banco, haciendo que terminara abrazando a la muchacha…

Sin saber que estaba a punto de poner al capitán del décimo y a la líder del Sector 72 en un aprieto. La atención de todos los presentes cayó sobre la supuesta pareja gracias a su intromisión, dejando descolocados a Urahara y Yoruichi que aún estaban conversando.

-¡Oye!, Rata de laboratorio, deja de andar de libidinoso con mi hermana¡-

-Ay, no. Otra vez tú.-

A pesar de que no sentía nada por la chica. Al peli blanco le hartaba a sobreprotección de Ichigo hacia la chica. Sabía que era su hermana menor, pero eso no implicaba hacer todo ese numerito.

Iba a separase de la chica, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo, dándole una ligera idea de cómo podría, calmar las dudas que tenía con Momo.

Sin embargo, no podía simplemente actuar. Sabía que el comportamiento de la chica que mantenía en brazos era explosivo. No podía actuar sin tener su autorización.

-** Tengo…tengo una leve idea que quizás…pueda ayudarme con Momo. Pero requiero de tu consentimiento.**-

Karin tardo un rato en entender los pensamientos del chico. Estaban conectados pero no sabía interpretar del todo aquellas imágenes que él le transmitía. Evitando soltar un suspiro y consiente de que no tenían mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Acepto.

-**Esta bien. Pero sin lengua.**-

-**¡¿Qué?!, no, no voy a besarte.**-

-Lo siento, tus pensamientos son complejos. Tu idea es algo enredada. Quieres darle celos, pero no quieres dar a entender que tenemos una relación, ¿o si?**-

-**Algo por el estilo**-

Para su suerte, Ichigo aún continuaba con sus quejas y más aún que el en enano casca rabias no se había dignado a soltar a su hermanita –Pues cuando esta tropezó, la tomo de la cintura como medio de apoyo- Le sacaba de quicio las acciones del peliblanco. Más aun, ella no usaba la ropa como debía y se mantenía mostrándolo todo. O eso, a su parecer de Hermano mayor.

Ante la mirada del peli-Naranja. Toshiro se tomó la libertad de desplazar su mano entre la chaqueta de la chica, pasando ligeramente los dedos por debajo de la misma camisa, palpando sin querer parte del brasier que la chica usaba.

Todo, lo hizo de manera rápida, asegurándose de que pareciera un movimiento inconsciente, sin saber que básicamente si lo fue. Él tenía la intención de tener mayor acceso de la piel de Karin, y sus dedos se propasaron a una línea que jamás quiso cruzar.

-Ichi-nii, te pido por favor que dejes de malinterpretar las cosas. Solo me tropecé-Karin se separó de él, sintiendo un vacío momentáneo por la falta de calor en la zona –A pesar de que él, era frio- Estas causando un embrollo.

-Deja de tomarte las cosas tan apecho, no queremos problemas entre nosotros, Dejemos las cosas claras, el que tu hermana y yo seamos cercanos no debería por qué ser un problema.-

-Claro que lo es, cuando andas de pervertido-

Una venita, estaba empezando a asomarse en la frente de la pelinegra. El estrés siempre era su peor enemigo. Y su hermano era un generador potente.

-¡Ay, ya! Deténganse de una maldita vez. Ichigo, estoy más que segura que él no tiene esas intenciones.

-Karin, soy tu hermano. Sé muy bien que te sirve y que no: soy mayor que tú.-

\- Ichigo, ahora no es momento de discutir cosas. Deja todas tus relaciones imaginarias que según tú, yo tengo con él. Ahora, antes de que se me salte la paciencia, diríjanse, por favor, a la sala principal. Hiro, ¿podrías llevarlos? –

Y se estreso.

Se alejó del grupo, mandando a la mierda toda. Solo faltaba que se comunicaran con la SARD para hacer la exposición completa. En la mañana había recibido un mensaje que le había helado la sangre, cuando estaba en el baño con Momo y Rangiku.

"Uno de los participantes de Xcution que son encuentran en prisión, desean otorgar información; Yukio Voralberna"

Tendrían una video-llamada en poco tiempo. Tenía una hora para explicarles a todos los recién llegados, todo lo que ya había explicado antes. Y luego, el video llamada.

No podía meter la pata. Su hermano y Toshiro parecían niños pequeños retándose el uno al otro. ¿Por qué rayos al peliblanco le había dado por comportarse de manera infantil?

-Solo lo hago porque considero que tu hermano es muy sobreprotector-

-Toshiro. –Había olvidado por completo que estaban conectados- No hagas eso, si apareces así de repente te matare por accidente.-

-Lo sé, creo que yo también reaccionaria igual, solo que, tus pensamientos sobre esto son constantes. Bueno un poco. Es extraño pero, suenan entrecortados-

-Es que se está cortando el efecto. Se requiere de una conexión más fuerte entre ambas energías para que dure el tiempo que se desee, por ahora solo podemos usarlo unos minutos.-

-Entiendo, pero, volviendo al tema- Callo por unos segundos y suspiro-Sé que no te gusta que duden de ti pero ¿Por qué te exiges tanto?-

Su pregunta la confundió, mas, él era consciente de eso.

-No parece que yo esté en la posición de decirlo, hago lo mismo que tú, la diferencia es que, eres muy joven-

-¿En serio? , te recuerdo que aquí el erudito que es bastante joven para su puesto deberías ser tú. Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, es solo que, ahora que mi hermano sabe la verdad, no sé ciento que, quiero sobre posicionarme. Me siento como una maldita desgraciada pero, quiero que, se arrepienta. Sé que nada de lo que sucedió fue su culpa pero…-

-Es normal, yo haría lo mismo si fuera tú. El, no supo manejar las cosas, maduraste más rápido de lo que debías y ahora, que él quiera parar tu proceso, es como si fingiera que jamás paso nada. Sientes que él no tiene el derecho de hacerlo, porque realmente no puede.-

-Pero no. Es muy egoísta de mi parte pasarle por encima.- Bajo la cabeza, se sentía tan confundida. ¿Cuál era el verdadero error en todo eso?, ¿Realmente era tan malo?

-El egoísta es el- Le tomo del mentón con delicadeza, obligándola a mirarle. La miro a los ojos, con la intención de que le fuese sincera- No puede simplemente meterse así en tu vida y esperar a que sigas siendo dependiente a él. Él es egoísta, por querer que las cosas sean como antes.-

-Es que, simplemente no sé, no quiero lastimarlo.-

-Él no pensó en ti cuando desapareció por meses. –Pasos sus manos a sus mejillas ¿Lo recuerdas? Así fue como nos conocimos.-

Sin poder evitarlo ambos sonrieron. La mirada clavada en los ojos del otro. Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros.

-es verdad, pero…Yo.-

-Basta de peros, me has respondido tres veces lo mismo con distintas palabras. Se lo que digo, hazme caso.- Le dio un beso en la frente, algo que ro supuesto ella no esperaba- Ahora volvamos, tienes que dar ese informe.-

-S-Si-

-Ahora, reconstruye la concesión. Es extraño hacer esto tantas veces pero, temo que aun te falta información- Y era verdad, aunque, el mismo desconocía que más allá de eso, era su propio deseo de volver a besarla.

La joven de cabello negro asintió ligeramente, volvió a tomarle de los hombros para apoyarse. Algo le decía que esa acción junto con lo que seguía, se volvería una rutina, cada vez que estuvieran en una misión.

Lo miro a los ojos, ambos pidiéndose permiso. Él le tomo de la espalda, no despegaron la mirada del otro.

Con sus manos en la espalda de la chica, dio un ligero impulso para finalmente pegarse a sus labios. Por una vez, se dejaron llevar un poco más.

Ella, por el estrés, la desesperación y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, porque realmente lo deseaba.

El, porque algo dentro suyo, sin saberlo, se estaba desatando. Le estaba empezando a ustar esa sensación de estar así con ella. Quería apoyarla, y de alguna forma, pensaba que esa era la manera.

Esta vez, irían más lejos. No supieron controlarse.

Con cuidado, el paso la lengua sobre sus labios, pidiendo permiso, antes de embriagarse en sus labios al sentirla aceptarle. Los últimos segundos de aire, se miraron a los ojos, sin separar los labios. Había algo ahí, que los animaba a hacer más.

Finalmente se separaron.

Sin saber que en el fondo del pasillo hacia la sala, una mirada los observaba con odio y rabia. Solo pensaba en arruinarlos a ambos.

Continuaron su camino hace la sala principal. Nuevamente, todos estaban reunidos, sin embargo había alguien que ella no vio afuera.

Sudo frio al verle a la cara. No le tenía miedo a él como tal, sino, a lo que podía causar entre los pertenecientes de su equipo.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

El tipo era un maldito desquiciado. Era su mayor advertencia.

Las otras especies, estaban ocultas de los humanos a causa de que tenemos serios conflictos con lo nuevo; el deseo de saber sobre cualquier cosa, hace que lleguemos hasta lo impensable y si encontramos algún beneficio, lo explotamos.

Es una situación más que lamentable de nuestra parte.

Pero ese tipo era diferente, era como un humano, con la diferencia de que le gustaba el sufrimiento de los otros. Muchos de mis subordinados, cuentan con la capacidad de sentir lo que su contrincante piensa. Si él llega a causar de que algunos se sientan lo suficientemente incomodos como para desear retirarse de la misión.

Puede que para el resto del grupo, esto realmente no parezca ningún tipo d imprevisto, pero para ella, era una amenaza sobre su equipo y sobre su estabilidad entre los Masters.

-Disculpen nuestra tardanza, recibimos un mensaje de la base principal, al parecer, uno de los pertenecientes al equipo que se encuentra custodiado en la SARD, va a dar declaraciones.-

-No se preocupe-

El capitán general, hablo fuerte y claro.

Su voz daba cierta calma, pero su apariencia generaba una necesidad de otorgar respeto y bajar la cabeza.

Sin saberlo, no podías evitar verlo como una entidad mayor.

Karin, sabía eso perfectamente. Pero también sabía que, entre ambos bandos, ambos se encontraban al mismo nivel.

-Es un placer el poder conocerlo, Capitán Yamamoto- Le extendió la mano con diligencia.

El hombre, sonrió amablemente, devolviéndole el saludo.

-Igualmente, señorita Kurosaki.-

-Esperamos que no haya ningún conflicto entre los mandos, lamento si he tenido algunas fluctuaciones. Realmente no quisiera molestar. A fin de cuentas, esta es su área de trabajo-

Después de repasar, nuevamente todo lo que ya se había explicado y recibir cuestiones de "que tan difícil puede ser para ustedes atrapar a esos sujetos, ¿No se supone que ustedes son mejores que nosotros?" de parte de Soi Fong. Otras frases que no venían al caso de Shinji y las miradas extremadamente serias del resto del grupo.

En cuanto se terminó la conferencia, que realmente no duro más de media hora, una chica ingreso, algo tímida, con las bebidas que se habían solicitado anteriormente.

-Por qué tardo tanto, ¿Acaso hasta las bebidas les cuestan?-

-Les recuerdo, que estas son bebidas de regeneración, por lo tanto, requieren de cierto procedimiento y tomando en cuenta que pronto tendremos que buscar su base, necesitamos todos estar preparados.-

-Supongo que para ustedes, una batalla de este tipo debe ser bastante agotadora-

Y en ese momento, El capitán general intervino. Apoyándose en su bastón, dio dos ligeros golpes en el suelo y con su semblante relajado, ordeno:

-Le pido por favor, Capitana Soi Fong, que mantenga su postura, estoy segura que la señorita no ha cometido un delito tan alto como para que usted se conforme de esta manera-

-Claro que lo ha hecho. Están dejándonos en ridículo. Hacen como si fueran más fuertes que nosotros.-

-Por favor, Soi Fong, no exageres.- Le recrimino Ukitake.

\- No hagas como que no lo has visto. ¡Ella!- Le señalo con el dedo, mirando a Karin con desdén y no ocultando nada de su desprecio.- Ella, esta al mano de esta absurda misión. Estoy segura de que quieren infiltrarse en la sociedad de almas, para así apoderarse de nosotros.-

-Esas, son acusaciones muy serias, Capitana- El capitán general, estaba empezando a enojarse.

\- No, claro que no. Es en serio, ¿Una sociedad que ha pasado desapercibida por nosotros todos estos años?, oculta de todos, que nadie se percató de ella ¿Ni siquiera Ichigo que es hermano de esta impertinente?-

-Está equivocada Soi Fong- Toshiro se para enojado. Esa mujer podía ser un dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía.

-tu no digas nada. No estás en posición de dar justificaciones-

-Ya cálmate, ¡Soi Fong! Entiende, esto es importante, ya supera lo de esta mañana-

-Usted no está en su derecho de hacer ese tipo de acusaciones, ni siquiera tiene pruebas- Esta vez Karin, era quien se estaba alterando.

-Claro que lo estoy, no lo ven, ella ya lo tiene como un idiota con la lengua por el piso-

-¡¿Qué clase de acusaciones son esas?!- Toshiro estaba más que irritado.

Todos los demás se habían levantado de sus lugares, preparados para atacarse los unos a los otros en caso de que algo realmente peligroso pasare realmente.

-Usted no trate de evadirlo ¡los vi besándose allí afuera! Tienen una relación, y usted sabe muy bien que eso está prohibido.-

-¡Ya basta!- Finalmente, esa frase enloqueció por completo a Ichigo. Iba a matar a ese desgraciado, pero primero, estaba la reputación de su hermana y que ella misma se lo aclarara todo- Karin Kurosaki, quiero que me expliques esto, ¡en este instante!-

-que más explicaciones quieres, Kurosaki. Su hermana, solo es una usurpado…-

No termino la frase, un fuerte golpe en el suelo, contrario a todos los presentes.

-Silencio-

La sentencia de Yamamoto fue fuerte y clara. Y como la orden fu directa, se ejecutó al instante. El hombre continúo:

-Sus acusaciones son suficientes, Capitana, le pido que a partir de ahora guarde silencio- Se giró en dirección hacia Karin.- Ahora, Señorita Kurosaki, quiere que me de sus explicaciones-

\- Bien, dejemos en claro las cosas. Es verdad no besamos.-

Y de un salto, Ichigo se abalanzo sobre el peliblanco, ambos preparados para atacarse. Mas no hubo contacto, Ella los detuvo justo antes, dando una descarga ligeramente potente a ambas partes. Cayendo tanto el peli naranja como el peli blanco.

Ella continúo.

-Pero no es hacia la causa por la que nos acusa usted- Se dirigió hacia la capitana del noveno- Verán, Toshiro fue seleccionado como el segundo encargado al mando, dentro de las instalaciones de la SARD. Originalmente se había pensado que sería Ichigo-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Otra vez, fue interrumpida por la peli negra de cabello trenzado.

-Señorita, por favor continúe- Respondió el capitán general, dando una mirada contundente a Soi Fong, en una obvia forma de mantenerla a raya.

\- La razón por la que no se seleccionó, es por su actitud infantil y poco profesional-

-¡Oye!- intento quejarse un adolorido chico en el suelo

-Sin embargo, esa no era la única causa.- Carro ligeramente los ojos, para pensar las cosas que diría. No podía revelar mucho- Para proteger toda la información que nos llega, trasladamos la información a través de algo que llamamos "hechizo de conexión".

Cayo por un momento, para verificar que todos estuvieran atentos, no quería repetir las cosas.

-Para lograr que el hechizo sea concreto, se necesita tener una conexión muy fuerte con la contraparte. Puesto que no había mucho tiempo para realizar ese ritual de conexión, existe otro estilo de conexión, pero ese es temporal. Para ello, se requiere el contacto labial.- Vio la confusión en los ojos de su enemiga- Por ello, no podíamos elegir a mi hermano, estaba en contra de varios principios. Al menos, mis principios-

Aunque a muchos no les convencía, decidieron dejar las cosas así. Soi Fong tuvo que tragarse su veneno, puesto que la mirada constante del capitán general.

Mientras tanto, Toshiro ya estaba en pie, ignorando la mirada asesina de Ichigo.

En eso, un sonido proveniente del reloj de Karin, llamo la atención de todos.

Era momento de que Yukio declarara.

 **Ok, ok, me pueden matar….**

 **Bueno, no.**

 **Para los que les interese la razón por la que desaparecí así sin más, me cambie de país.**

 **No fue solo un trasteo ni nada más. Ahora mismo vivo sola en Rusia, estoy recién aprendiendo el idioma y eso.**

 **Es un cambio muy fuerte, pase de vivir con toda mi amada familia a estar sola en el otro lado del mundo. Mientras ustedes duermen yo me estoy levantando para salir a -0 ° a estudiar.**

 **Ahora bien.**

 **Ya notaron que la cosa se está prendiendo, finalmente descubrí la manera de levantar esta historia y creo que, lamentablemente, en esta temporada no habrá mucho lemon. Sin embargo, las cosas si van a estar bien calientes (pa este invierno me hace falta uno así T-T).**

 **Estoy subiendo varios one-Shorts, y dentro de poco actualizare Armagedón, para quienes lo están esperando.**

 **Ahora bien: A PARTIR DE AHORA, SE NECESITAN MAS COMENTARIOS Y VOTOS SIQUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE RAPIDO. Esto debido a que la u es más larga aquí y tengo que saber a qué historia le pingo prioridad de publicación.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo. Bye.**


	18. Pecado endemoniado

La pausa de la conversación fue incomoda y para más de uno completamente innecesaria.

Ichigo no dejaba de mandar miradas acusadoras directamente a Toshiro. No tenía razón para ocultar algo que para más de uno era obvio y para muchos era lago comprensible- Al menos para Byakuya- Karin estaba más que distraída en la computadora. Observaba como el programa de comunicación estaba cargando.

La paciencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sentía la presión a su espalda entre su hermano y su compañero peli-blanco.

Quería mandarlo todo a la mierda y largarse de allí, emprender el viaje que iniciaría en al menos una hora a la base de Xcution.

Después de la discusión que hubo entre los integrantes del grupo por su supuesta relación con Toshiro, Shihiro le informo que habían logrado encontrar el paradero de la base. Todo gracias al líquido en los insectos. Si estos recibían la señal y la volvían a recrear, significaba que de alguna manera, también podía guiarlos a su ubicación. Era algo acelerado, pero, debían acabar con eso antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Por eso estaba allí, nada más…

La chica volvió en si en el momento en que la maquina género unos pitidos, en aviso a que se había hecho contacto.

-Todos, posiciónense, no quiero desorden en la conversación.-

Nadie reprocho nada, pues la muchacha ya estaba li suficientemente mal como para generar temor a los que estaban a su alrededor.

La tela blanca ubicada en la pared, con la ideología de funcionar como pantalla para el video-bin se cubrió por el color azuloso de la pantalla mostrada en el computador. Después de un rato, el negro reino en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?, no veo nada…- Yukio hablo, con su tono tan característico, demostrando lo feliz que estaba por tener esa conversación _Nótese el sarcasmo_

-Está cargando- Respondió Karin a secas.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la imagen mostro al rubio, con el cabello corto y un uniforme negro bastante simplón, al menos eso ignorando que sus brazos estaban atados al puro estilo de un saco de fuerza.

-Valla, es un gusto saludarte, preciosa- Una sonrisa socarrona ocupo su rostro.

-No digo lo mismo, solo mírate. Pasaste de ser un niño rico y mimado a estar vestido como delincuente, aprisionado en una cárcel subterránea-

-Detalles irrelevantes, supongo. Ahora tomate tú tiempo. No tengo muchas ganas de regresar a mi celda ¿Sabes?-

-Me lo imagino, bien, cuéntame todo lo que sepas.-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Si no quieres, mi querido amigo que está parado detrás de esa puerta de vidrio antirreflejo te dará una descarga eléctrica en cuanto yo de la orden, ¿Verdad que si Oswald?-

Al pobre se le empalideció la cara, cuando un tipo alto, de cabello rubio y facciones remarcas, salió tras de la puerta con una manguera eléctrica en sus manos. El tipo daba miedo con solo ver sus ojos tan remarcados por los músculos de su cara…Bueno, de hecho todos sus músculos.

Con todas las características de boxeador profesional, el hombre dio una mirada a la cámara, asintiendo lentamente.

-Gracias por confirmar tu presencia, por favor, vuelve a tu posición.- Karin no dudo en darle una sonrisa pequeña.

El hombre se retiró con paso pesado, tal como había ingresado. Cerró la puerta y luego de un rato, encendió la luz de la otra habitación, mirando a Yukio por la ventana, haciéndole señas con sus dedos de sus ojos a él, advirtiéndole que le estaría vigilando.

-bien, habla de una vez- Le ordenó ella, posicionándose sobre la mesa con los brazos apoyados con fuerza. Le daban un aire autoritario innato.

-está bien, está bien. Empezaremos con lo más suave, ahí algunas cosas que…- Él se quedó callado, mostrando una mirada de preocupación ante la chica. Algo no andaba bien.

-Habla-

-Tienen cientos de hombres, el plan principal, o bueno, el que tenía antes de que ustedes nos atraparan aquí, era conseguir la mayor cantidad de energía para abrir un agujero de gusano. Buscan abrir un portal interdimesional.

-que… con que piensan hacer eso, se requiere más que solo energía para abrir un agujero de gusano lo suficientemente amplio para llegar hasta otras dimensiones.-

-Cómo crees que lo van a hacer, vamos piénsalo. Eres muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que tendrás la respuesta-

-Pero, es que no me cabe en la cabeza, ¿Qué pueden tener ellos para lograr…?-

Una idea fugaz cruzo por su cabeza, tan fuerte como un golpe. Un golpe de realidad tan agresivo que le hizo sudar frio.

Supo la respuesta en ese instante, era algo muy fuerte, incluso para ellos. Estaban locos.

-El colisionador de hadrones.- Pronuncio, temblándole la boca- Es una maldita broma.-

-¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunto Ichigo. Igual de confundido que los demás.

-Les explicare luego- los callo- Como es posible, ellos, ¿acaso piensan atracar el CERN?-

-Por supuesto que no, Karin, a ellos, son los dueño del CERN-

-hijos de…-

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, señorita- Ordeno Ichigo.-Continua hablando y luego, nos explicaras todo a nosotros.

-Bien, su ideología es básicamente activar el colisionador y generar un agujero de gusano, después de eso, se transportara a cada dimensión que tenga un portal del mismo calibre, reunirá gente y abrirá un portal más grande-

-¡Uno más grande!, ¡quieren abrir una dimensión a otro universo!-

El solo asintió.

-Te diré la verdad, yo me infiltre junto con el resto para detenerlo, al menos en cuanto supimos la verdad. Pero eso solo éramos Riruka y yo. Los demás en verdad querían llevar el plan a cabo. –

Levanto la mano, en señal de silencio cuando ella intento cuestionar nuevamente.

-No dije nada en mi juicio, porque me estaban controlando. Ginjo se enteró de todo y nos mantuvo sin juicio propio para que no lo detuviéramos. Reaccione apenas ayer. Debes tener cuidado, los insectos, son espías, si llegas a decir en frente de esas cosas que sabes algo sobre esto, todo se va a ir a la mierda. Ahora bien, hay algo más. Katsu está con vida-

Esa frase, esa simple frase, fue suficiente para derrocar su mente.

La habitación estaba oscura, como siempre que llegaba la noche. Se sentía cohibido. Era algo normal.

Había momentos en los que su conciencia se debatía entre lo corrector y lo incorrecto.

La naturaleza de sus acciones, desprendía oscuridad en todo su esplendor, pero, cuando los recuerdos de aquel pasado recurrente se apoderaban de su mente, se volvía una realidad implícita.

Observo nuevamente el retrato sobre la mesa, mientras daba un sorbo lento a la copa de vino que sostenía en sus manos. Un grupo de jóvenes, entre los que se hallaban tres niños, aparcaba la imagen.

Allí estaban el, una joven de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda y por último, su ex querida compañera…su exnovia. La pelinegra tenía solo 13 años en aquella fotografía. Tenía 16 la última vez que la vio.

Derramando lágrimas por él, que en ese momento tan solo era un cadáver. Empezó a recordarlo todo…

Recordaba su cuerpo frio, la sangre se había filtrado en sus pulmones, asfixiándolo

Y eso le causaba una agonía indescriptible. Luego todo fue silencio, su miedo se formó en una paz increíble, un sentimiento de parsimonia consigo mismo al concluir, que ya no había nada que hacer.

Que incomprensible seria la realidad. El solo hecho de llegar a sentirse realizado al borde de la muerte y tan vacío a la vez, era un sentimiento soberbio. Una muestra perfecta de lo que la vida era en sí.

Morir de manera tan tétrica y saber, que esa es la manera en la que todos mueran al final de todo, era un deslucen tan arraigada a sí mismo, que se prometió, que de poder evitar esa sensación a alguien más, lo haría.

Si. Su pensamiento se había convertido en parte al estigma obsesivo hacia los seres que alguna vez había amado, a todos los seres a su alrededor, pero en especial, a ella. Si, era limitante esperar algo así, pero él se había obsesionado y ya nada lo podría detener.

Estaba seguro de todo. En cuanto intentaran encender el colisionado de hadrones, llegaría su plan a cabo.

Nadie más sufriría lo que él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Entro un hombre de aspecto cansado, con cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, tenía una barba larga y pronunciada, con cabello lanco que saltaba en diferentes puntos sobre su cabeza, estaba un poco calvo. Sus ojos se mantenían bajo una capa gruesa de cejas peludas y las arrugas le daban un aire de compasión.

Estaba a penas con un pantalón de baño y aun goteaba un poco de agua.

-Podría al menos secarse el agua, señor-

-Tal vez, pero olvide la toalla al otro lado de la piscina y me dio pereza tener que volver a meterme para recuperarla.-

-Puedo haberla regresado con sus poderes. No entiendo el porqué de desperdiciar tal don. No cualquiera se jacta de poseer telequinesis.-

-Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces hijo, el poder no se puede volver una necesidad en ti-

-Pero entonces, ¿Cuál sería el sentido de nuestra misión?-

-Veras, es cierto que nosotros buscamos filtrar el poder de cada universo, pero, es solo porque el hecho de que haya débiles entre nosotros, les causa inseguridad. Dolor.-

El viejo tomo otra copa que se encontraba sobre la mesa, se sirvió un poco de vino y soplo con ligereza, permitiéndose disfrutar por unos segundos del olor seco que este desprendía. Le dio un sorbo algo pesado y frunció el ceño al sentir como el alcohol quemaba su garganta.

-Las personas son muy inquisitivas, saben que el poder es un implemento necesario en la sociedad y sin esta no habría control, pero irónicamente, no les gusta ser controlados. El temor es una constante en aquellos que son conscientes de que no pueden ejercerlo y que están obligados a padecer bajo el mismo-

-Entonces, el buscar a los más poderosos, evitaría esa sensación de inconformidad. Eso es lo que quiere decir.-

-Algo así, el conflicto de poder, jamás desaparecerá. Porque si hace fuera, jamás existiría una sociedad, por ello, el hecho de estar todos con el mismo poder reflejar igualdad a pesar de que unos van a tener un poder jerárquico mayor.-

El joven miro hacia la ventana. No estaba del todo convencido del pensamiento de su "patriarca", pero no dudaba que era un hombre sabio.

Le brindaba respeto ante todo. Se había convertido en una figura paternal luego de haber vuelto a la vida.

Ese hombre, le había regresado a la vida después de que sus compañeros lo abandonaran al pensar, que jamás lo hubiesen podido salvar.

No los culpaba, no a ella. El mismo había pensado que estaba muerto en ese momento y les había pedido que lo dejaran solo.

No había manera de que pudieran sacarlo. Estaba atrapado en medio de las raíces de un árbol enorme. Aunque, ese no era el problema. El problema en sí, era que el árbol era una versión agigantada de "la corona de cristo".

Una planta nombrada así, por estar cubierta de espinas gruesas, con la punta de una aguja. El árbol que lo mantenía incauto, era esa misma planta, a manera mayor. Las agujas estaban clavadas en todo su cuerpo, el intentar sacarlo implicaba desgarrar todo su cuerpo.

Cuando despertó, se hallaba perdido en una camilla de un jugar que no sabía siquiera si era real o parte de una agonía que no había terminado.

-Es normal que pienses tanto antes de golpe, estamos a punto de iniciar una guerra. Ellos siguen protegiendo a la sociedad de almas, no se han dado cuenta del resto. Ya lo tenemos.-

-El renzatsu… Me explicas de nuevo ¿para qué es eso?, aun no lo comprendo del todo-

-El renzatsu, tiene la capacidad de filtrar la energía. Cuando hayamos Activado el colisionador de hadrones, lo utilizaremos para usar la energía eléctrica en pro de romper la barrera. Un agujero de gusano por sí solo no puede romper una barrera de espacio-Dimensión-

-energía eléctrica…-

-sí, sí. Hijo, deja de matarte la cabeza con cosas que no entenderás tan rápido. Relájate.- Tomo la copa de sus manos y sirvió más vino.- Descansa un poco, dentro de unos días empezara todo.-

-Zaku, le ha dicho algo sobre… ¿sobre ella?-

-Sí, la vio en vivo y en directo. Es una gema.- Se movió hacia un lado de ventanal y saco una Tablet de la mesa- Es una belleza, es muy hábil en batalla. La grabo durante la batalla con Ryan, lo destrozo por completo-

Ingreso dentro de los archivos de esta, una pantalla de luz se desplego, mostrando la escena. Una joven de cabellos negros iluminados en blanco se movía de un lado a otro.

Estaba combatiendo con movimientos fluidos y astutos. Peor algo llamo su atención. O más bien, alguien.

Un joven de cabello blanco la acompañaba, peleaba a su lado.

En cierto instante, la batalla se detuvo y ambos se besaron. Fue repentino pero se notó que ambos lo disfrutaron.

Frunció el ceño y aparto el aparato con desagrado. Ella era suya, completamente suya…

-Ya, no te enojes Katsu, sé que es importante para ti, pero no la culpes, ella piensa que estás muerto-

Quién lo diría, al parecer su maestro tenía más sentimientos de empatía que el mismo.

-Pero no te preocupes, sé que en cuanto se reencuentren, caerá a tus pies. Al final, ella será el conducto.-Iba a continuar hablando, pero en eso golpearon a la puerta.

-Señor, es su esposa al teléfono-

-Maldita sea, esa mujer no dejara de molestarme ni aunque todos mueran.- Levanto las manos al cielo, rogando por piedad- Pase lo que pase, no cometas el error de casarte. En eso si te arrepentirás.-

Se retiró de la habitación, dejando al joven con intriga y fuera. ¿Cuánto más faltaría para volverla a tener en sus brazos?

 ****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Las dudas la tenían mal, realmente mal. Estaba dolida, confundida preocupada, asustada pero más que nada, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de meter la pata por sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Por qué lo sabía.

La razón de su fuerza, la razón de su conocimiento, la razón de su dolor, de su vida, era eso. Los sentimientos.

Era algo que compartía con su hermano. Los sentimientos nublaban el juicio a tal grado que te hacen ser un completo estúpido.

Te desafían, desafían tu moral tus deseos y hasta tu futuro.

Lo sentimientos son la fuerza más contradictoria que existe, porque te puede crear y destruir todo a tu alrededor, en tan solo un segundo. Pero para tu mala suerte, sin ellos no eres nada y con ellos los demás lo son todo. ¿Pero, y donde quedas tú?

Le dolía, en lo más profundo de su alma le dolía. Era malo, era enfermizo, era repugnante. Porque en esos segundos, debía elegir entre la moral o la cordura y ambas estaban a la discordia del otro.

Trago saliva de forma agresiva y regreso su mirada después de unos minutos a la pantalla.

-Cuando- Regreso la vista en dirección a Yukio- ¿Cuándo será?-

-en cuanto obtengan el Renzatsu-

-Cómo es que...- Negó con la cabeza- Se supone que el Renzatsu es impredecible, cambia de lugar constantemente.-

-Esa es la cuestión. Mucho antes de que siquiera iniciaran con el plan, "el jefe", ya estaba obsesionado con eso. Lo estudio por años. Encontró un patrón y descubrió su siguiente área.-

-En donde va a aparecer.- Objetó, sin dar un tono cuestionario.

-Ese es el problema. Karin, era la sociedad de almas. El ataque solo fue para distraerlos.-

-¡¿quieres decir que ellos ya lo tienen?!-

-sí, lo siento, sabíamos que cuando Ginjo utilizara a tu hermano, nos encontraríamos con ellos para advertirles, pero, pasó todo esto y nos controlaron psicológicamente.-

-¿Que va a hacer?, por lo visto, su plan ya está estancado- Soi Fong se encontraba al lado derecho de la sala. Su mirada no filtraba el veneno.

-Debemos actuar de inmediato.- Tomo el comunicador de su muñeca y demando la orden –" _quiero que hable con siria, deben cubrir el área del 15 de septiembre_."-

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero no considero algo oportuno, que de ordenes en frente de nosotros en un idioma diferente- El capitán general, la miraba con seriedad. Era cierto, ella no podía hacer, era una violación de confianza.

Estaba segura de que ese hombre era bastante comprensible y que no quería acusarla, pero no estaban solamente ellos. Eso se prestaría para malas interpretaciones.

-Le pedí a una de mis compañeras que hiciera seguimiento al CERN, primero debemos retirar toda cuestión de esta área, no podemos arriesgarnos a otro ataque. Xcution, Es nuestra obligación.-

\- Iré a preparar los mecanismos de exploración.- Hablo Shihiro- Hablare con Ryosuke, él se encargara de enviar los implementos de rastreo-

Karin asintió, estaba cohibida y además dolida, muy dolida. Se retiró de la sala. Toshiro estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero sabía que alguno de los demás iban a detenerlo. Así que esperaría después de que todos se retiraran, sabía a donde iría. Seguían conectados.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Bien, sé que tarde medio siglo en escribir esto y que a este paso voy a terminar este libro en tres años. Pero siendo sincera, no puedo hacer mucho.**

 **No me gusta acelerar tanto las cosas (más de lo que ya lo hago), siento que la historia pierde su gracia, hay muchas cosa que me gustarían ahondar, pero también tengo otros proyectos en mente. Por eso, he decidido dividir esto en 2 temporadas, a esta le faltan unos diez capítulos, después, reescribiré los capítulos mal desarrollados y luego iniciare con la segunda parte.**

 **Espero su comprensión y por favor, dejen sus opiniones, sean malas o buenas. (Especialmente las malas), soy de las personas que prefieren que les digan sus errores que otra cosa.**

 **Gracias por todo, espero actualizar pronto Armagedón.**


	19. Caída libre

Tras el retiro de Karin de la habitación, le resto se quedó discutiendo.

No consideraban que la batalla acabara así nomás. Que ellos solo se retiraron y luego siguieran su camino. Fueran a detener al supuesto villano y luego nada paso jamás. Querían respuestas y más allá de eso querían que les dieran una explicación concisa delo que estaba sucediendo. Les desagradaba el hecho de que ellos estuvieran al tanto de problemáticas que por derecho ellos deberían de conocer.

Estaban tratando todo sobre su propio territorio pero por alguna razón una niñita de 18 años los estaba controlando.

Más de la mitad estaba empezando a colocase en contra del capitán Hitsugaya, debido a su acercamiento inconsistente e injustificado con la chica humana. Muchos comentaban que ella lo estaba controlando y aunque Ichigo trataba de no ahondar en el tema ante su propia conciencia, tratando de no dar ningún tipo de comentario que pueda derivarlo como otro posible enemigo, ellos lo tomaban todo como una razón más para odiar a la joven,

El propósito de aquella conversación que estaba siendo controlada por Soi Fon, por cierto era de más, despotricar a la SARD y tomar puntos en contra de la misma.

Tomaban como teoría que debía tener una pésima logística y por ello el desarrollo del conflicto había afectado tanto a su pueblo. Estaban empezando a hacer un plan para causar su desmantelarían a pesar de que los que ya conocían la realidad trataban de convencerlos.

Las cosas se iban a salir de control, y más con la ausencia del líder principal del ligar, pues Yamamoto también había salido para tomarse un aire.

Aun así, para alivio de Ichigo y sus amigos el capitán general entro en la habitación. Notifico a todos de que, a pesar de no estar del todo presente, había escuchado y toda la conversación y que además estaba en total desacuerdo.

-Pero, ellos conocen sobre todo esto. Están destruyéndolo todo y van a terminar causando una catástrofe que no van a saber manejar.- Replico Soi Fon. Estaba de brazos cruzados y se encontraba en el frente de la pantalla blanca. Con todas las ideas a punto de salir de la boca.

-Escuchen bien. Yo a ustedes los estimo mucho. Somos compañeros desde hace siglos y sé muy bien cuanto les preocupa el bienestar de la SS. Pere también, deben comprobar que no podemos manejar todo lo que aquí se desarrolla.- Se apoyó con su bastón, poniéndose ligeramente más derecho. Dando a entender que no deseaba que lo interrumpieran- Ustedes, están tomando las cosas demasiado en serio y aunque no es la mejor manera de decirlo: deben dejar de comportarse como niños.-

-¿¡Disculpe!?

-Lo que oíste, Soi fon. Mírenlo de esta manera, ellos hacen exactamente lo mismo que nosotros hacemos en el mundo humano. Buscan la manera de acabar con un problema que los afecta a ellos, pero que ahora nos está afectando a nosotros. Saben cosa que nosotros no y eso nos causa molestia porque nos sentimos inferiores y por ende amenazados.-

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, capitán. Pero no le veo necesario que nos compare con los humanos- Kurotsuchi estaba indignado.

-Pues, lamentablemente no hay de otra. Nosotros hemos estado haciendo esto por años con los humanos y el mundo real. Hicimos experimentos e incluso debemos lo que sabemos de los Hollows, precisamente por lo que hemos presenciado allí.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio.

-tratamos de que nadie salga herido, pero, solo cuando lo consideramos correcto y justo. En las constantes bátalas que hemos tenido allí abajo, nos ha importado poco lo que pasara con las personas que aún se encontraban vivas e incluso con las almas.-

-Señor, veo que su punto es bastante correcto. Pero, en que justifica eso a que ellos nos estén manejando e esa manera. ¿Acaso no vio el estado del capitán Hitsugaya?-

-Por supuesto que lo note y estoy más que alegre de ello. Esos dos se complementan perfectamente.-

-¡Pero si es ella la que lo controla!-

-En eso te equivocas, Soi Fon. El único control aquí es el tuyo, buscando destruirlos a ambos. Debes dejar esa obsesión-

-¡Alto ahí, anciano!, deje de insinuar como si mi hermana se fuera a enredar con ese vejestorio-

-Es verdad, usted debe estar muy afectado por esto. Kurosaki. Lamentablemente en las cosas del corazón no tenemos control y aunque usted no lo crea, su hermana y el capitán no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.-

Ichigo suspiro alivio y se giró para salir de la sala. Pero justo antes, Yamamoto lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme.

-Eso no quiere decir que deba intervenir de manera negativa. Sé que desea proteger a su hermana, pero puede que le haga más daño de lo que realmente está buscando. A veces es mejor que deje las cosas fluir.-

Después de un rato de conversación entre todos, se llegó a la conclusión de que esperaran un tiempo. El capitán general también era consciente del riesgo que ese grupo presentaba ante ellos. Principalmente por su poder.

Tampoco admitiría que tenía cierto pesar con la chica que comandaba todo. Tenía conocimiento de que era la hermana menor de Ichigo y el tener tan poca edad para manejar algo tan grande no era fácil. Por eso, estaba en contra de que la juzgaran. Ella ya tenía suficiente con sus demonios, por algo la vio salir.

Por eso, el salió.

 **Flash back:**

 _Karin se retiró furiosa e intranquila de la habitación. Los ojos le ardían ir contener las lágrimas que quería derramar._

 _Sabía muy bien que las cosas podían ser ese esta maneras noches incontables en las que no pudo dormir considerando todo tipo de probabilidad de que Katsu permaneciera con vida._

 _Ese tipo de conclusiones, más que calmarla le provocaban un dolor incontenible. Tanto que a veces los se metía a la sala de entrenamiento para combatir su ira. Esa era la razón por la que se había hecho tan poderosa._

 _Cuando Katsu había quedad atrapad en medio de esa planta, su mundo se había detenido y no había hecho más que llorar como idiota en vez de salvarle. Era joven y apenas era consiente de todo lo que se avecinaba. Estaba segura de que aun podía cometer errores y sabía muy bien que ni su hermano ni la SS se la iba a poner fácil._

 _-Esta maldición será eterna- Pronuncio inconscientemente._

 _-Lo será si no te vuelves más comprensiva y analistas las cosas de manera más tranquila-_

 _El capitán general se posiciono a su lado. Espero a que ella quitara su cara de sorpresa y la tomo por los hombros con delicadeza._

 _-Tienes un gran potencial. –_

 _-De que sirve un gran potencial si no lo sé manejar. Las cosas se me están saliendo de control y las ideas no me son claras.-_

 _-Lo serán en su momento. Si te pones a pensar en que vas a fallar, lo harás. Recuerda esta jovencita: Tu eres la líder del grupo, si te alteras, el grupo se alterara. Si te mantienes en calma y tus pensamientos se mantienen en orden, tu quipo lo estará.-_

 _-Espero que tenga razón, si me necesitan, estaré tras la cafetería-_

 _Se retiró con cuidado de no parecer grosera y suspiro mirando al piso._

 _-está bien. Es una buena idea, esos jardines son muy bellos-_

 _Ella se detuvo repentinamente. Lo miro con un poco de extrañeza pero igualmente sonreía._

 _-este es mi mundo. ¿En serio crees que no los conocía?-_

 _-Gracias. Por el consejo- No respondió a su pregunta, porque sería ridículo._

 _-Para lo que desees.-_

 _Ella salió de su punto de vista y en cuanto la dejo d ver, opto por regresar a la sala. Se detuvo al observar al joven peli-blanco salir de allí a paso apresurado._

 _Él también se detuvo al notar su presencia. Se paró derecho y abrió la boca, posiblemente para articular una excusa._

 _-Solo síguela muchacho-_

 _Toshiro lo miro anonadado y con el rostro como tomate. Iba a decir algo pero la mirada del anciano le decía que saliera de allí antes de que se arrepintiera._

 _Hizo una pequeña referencia, se despidió y salió casi corriendo._

 _-Jóvenes, son tan tarcos con esas cosas. Algo me dice que voy a tener que ayudarte más adelante, muchacho-_

 **Fin Flash back.**

El anciano suspiro, mirando a su grupo nuevamente.

-Ahora, váyanse a descansar.-Ordeno.

Un rato después también se retiró. Se quedó un rato fuera de su habitación improvisada_ era un futon y una carpa bastante grande._ Tras concluir que el área era segura, se relajó y por fin se acostó a dormir.

…

Un rato después, una discusión fuera de su carpa llamo su atención.

-¿Es una broma verdad?, Ichigo, el hecho de que sea tu hermana no te da derecho a violar su privacidad.- Rukia se mantenía susurrando. Obviamente en contra de las acciones de su amigo.

-Cállate. Ahora que lo recuerdo tu estas de celestina ¿no?-

-Celestina. Ni siquiera eh compartido tanto con tu hermana-Los pasos se detuvieron- Sé que te disgusta esto, pero…La verdad es que, Karin y Toshiro se volvieron así, porque Karin se comprometió de ayudarle a él a estar con momo.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, sí. Suena estúpido pero es cierto. Los escuche cuando nos habíamos instalado en la SARD. Después de que cambiáramos de uniformes.-

\- Espero que tengas razón.-Callo por un momento- Paro, ahora solo espero que ni ella ni el confundan las cosas-

La tensión se volvió incomoda. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor…

-No iniciemos de nuevo.-

-Si. Entiendo que sea extraño para ti, pero algunas personas tendemos a confundir compañerismo con otro tipo de relación-

En ese instante, Yamamoto no puedo evitar el levantarse de su futon y ponerse más cerca de la pared de la carpa.

-Ichigo, nosotros ya…creí que.-

-Que para mí era un juego. Si, tiene sentido. Ya no importa, eso paso hace años.-

-No. Hay que aclararlo. Sabes por qué lo hice y te lo dije después de que regresaras al mundo humano. No podías, tu familia tus amigos. Todos te necesitaban y yo no estaba para interponerme.-

-Tienes razón, era irrelevante supongo.-

-No, maldición. Podrías dejarte hablar por favor. Eres un completo idiota cunado quieres y un imbécil cunado te decides. –Le propino un golpe fuerte y la queja de Ichigo se lo confirmo al anciano- Solo, presta atención-

-Bien, pero hazlo rápido. Karin regresara en cualquier momento a su oficina y necesito verificar algunas cosas-

-No necesitas nada, solo quieres de andar de chismoso en la vida de tu hermana.-

-Rukia, apúrate-

-Lo sé, pero escucha. En serio, lo siento. En verdad no quería lastimarte pero yo por mucho tiempo pensé que tú estabas con Orihime y-

-¿con Orihime?, tal vez hubo un tiempo, pero fue tiempo antes de que yo te conociera por completo. Además, creo que al final el que le gusto fue Ulquiorra-

-Bueno, soy mala en reconocer las relaciones humanas y tú estabas tan apegado a ella que yo, confundí las cosas. Tenía miedo de arruinar tu vida, después de todo, había el riesgo de que te obligaran a quedarte en la sociedad de almas-

-¿Por qué pasaría eso?-

-Otra larga historia. Mejor dicho, ¿crees que podrías perdonarme?-

Hubo silencio por un tiempo, tanto así que el viejito estuvo a punto de salir de la carpa.

-Eso lo hice hace mucho, Rukia.-

-Ichigo, yo… sé que puedes rechazarlo que te voy a decir y está bien, es más que comprensible. No estoy en posición de hacerte algo así. Pero obviamente si tú quieres no tengo ningún problema. Solo espero que no cambien las con…-

La chica callo por completo al ser interrumpida por su acompañante.

-Rukia, dilo.-

-…-

-Rukia…-

-..Este, yo…Crees que cuando todo esto termine, te… ¿te gustaría volver a intentarlo?-

-Rukia, yo…-

El capitán de la primera división estaba tan concentrado en la novela que estaba presenciando que no se dio cuenta de que la maya de la carpa no soportaba todo su peso. En cuanto sintió que la carpa cedió, se fue hacia atrás de la impresión. Lamentablemente para ambas partes, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que advirtió a los jóvenes que no eran los únicos despiertos.

El anciano se arrepintió de su distracción y recriminándose a sí mismo se volvió a recostar.

 **Karin:**

Una lagrima trato de salir de sus ojos.

La llevaba conteniendo desde hacía meses…Si, quizás lloro un poco cuando batallo contra Ginjo, pero en esa ocasión las cosas eran diferentes, era solo cuestión de tiempo que su dolor por su familia y por todo lo demás se fuera al maldito caño.

Sus acciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más estúpidas y se empezaba comportar igual que su hermano. Estaba cometiendo los mismos errores. Lo peor de todo es que era su propia palabra la que estaba rompiendo. Todos los términos que juro proteger.

Trataba de no faltarle al respeto a la confianza de Yuzu pero el hecho de llamarla desde un lugar tan lejano, diciendo que estaba ayudando a algunos compañeros de la universidad, que estaba en un trabajo al exterior de la ciudad y que tardaría unos días en volver.

Su falta de consideración la estaba quebrando por dentro.

Todo, todo estaba mal. Ella debía ser sincera…O mejor se quedaba callada. Los problemas que estaba teniendo le están causando confusión, están nublando su juicio.

El regreso a la vida de Katsu tras su desaparición por años era tan solo el resultado de sus decisiones impudentes. Era su culpa que todo estuviera pasando.

-En que mierda falle- Se quejó en un susurro. Su voz estaba comenzando a quebrarse.

Puede que no haya empezado a llorar pero la sensación de vacío que se pronunciaba desde su pecho y presionaba sus pulmones, eran una señal de que pronto lo haría.

Quizás no debería estar allí, quejándose de la situación. Ser un líder tenía su pro y sus contras y la manera en la que la SS la estaba juzgando era exactamente la verdad.

No estaba preparada. Podía tener todo el entren miento que quisiera, todos los años de práctica, pero liderar un grupo no se basa en solo dar órdenes y esperar a que todo esté bien. Del líder depende que todo coordine perfectamente. Es ser quien sabe lo que va a pasar a futuro y conoce el pasado.

Implica estar en todas y a la vez alejado de todo. No puedes permitirte un descanso por que una sola distracción destrozaría cualquier proceso que se esté llevando. Esto no solo depende de ser alguien valiente y dar cara a todo. Porque por más agallas que tengas nada te prepara para llevar el peso que dejan los años.

Este trabajo no solo se trata de salvar vidas y disfrutar de la gracia de ser "un héroe". Se trata de comprender cuanto se puede llegar a sacrificar por hacer lo que consideras correcto y eso implica el asesinar a aquellos que estén en el lado opuesto de esa decisión.

Al principio no parece nada pero luego de un tiempo, te das cuentas de que para todos ahí un propósito y en más de una ocasión, ese propósito tiene nombre y apellido. Es doloroso cuando descubres que en muchas ocasiones y eso es más de lo que esperas, alguien estaba en aquel lugar por necesidad y no siempre por ideología.

Esa idea, esa presencia…te persigue el resto de la eternidad, buscando hacerte daño y es cuando menos lo necesitas, que muestran señales en tus recuerdos.

Y allí estaban. Dándole poco a poco una gota de culpa mientras ella trataba de levantarse.

Ese, es el error que muchos cometemos. Pensar que ser un líder es aquel que guía y en realidad, es aquel que cargara con los errores para que los demás continúen con la cabeza en alto, sin notarlos sin sentirlos, sin cargar con ellos.

...Pero no. Ella estaba ahí, Dejándose caer en la miseria. Estaba cometiendo errores y todas sus decisiones del pasado iban a afectar a cada uno del grupo, estaba permitiendo que esas grietas crecieran y a este paso la pared se va a quebrar y el edificio se va a caer, llevándoselos a todos.

No estaba lográndolo, no lo estaba haciendo. Estaba fallando y ya no había vuelta atrás…Fue un error, y ahora solo le quedaba rogar que ellos se pudieran sostener solos.

La decisión estaba tomada. En cuando todo esto acabara, se retiraría del cargo.

Tenía una gran oferta de estudio en el exterior. Solo sería esperar lo mejor. Karan era muy buena. Era mayor que ella y lo estaba haciendo todo por ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Sabía que ella misma no había explicado mucho a los suyos. De hecho, ni siquiera les ha hablado por mucho tiempo, no directamente.

Sonrió amargamente y por unos segundos, tras tomar su decisión, se permitió llorar. El ardor se empezó a esparcir por sus ojos, la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler y su cuerpo se había empezado a retorcer con cada sollozo ahogado que salía de su garganta.

Las fuerzas le fallaron y al sentir que su voz iba a salir, se cubrió la boca de forma agresiva, casi le dolió el golpe de su cabeza al regresare contra el tronco por inercia.

La humedad bajo por su cuello, la sal se filtraba de manera desabrida. Los deseos de escupir llegaron de manera natural. No era por asco, era por propia desesperación. Ya no podía parar, las ocaso se salieron de control. Finalmente se quebró.

Ya no pudo hacer más, callo de rodillas y todo su mundo se destruyó por completo.

Era otra nadita falla. Lo había hecho al entrar en la SARD, lo había hecho al pensar que todo iba a ser un juego de niños. Debía haberse detenido cuando pudo, debió haber parado cuando supo que no tenía ningún poder, debió haberse detenido en cuanto vio cuanto había sacrificado Ryosuke por ella. Buscando la manera de ayudarla y ella estaba allí, haciendo cuanta cosa pudiera desesperada llevándose todas las cosas por delante.

Aquí estaba ella, destruida, después d destruir a sus seres queridos. Lo vio todo, la culpa de la destrucción de su familia fue suya, las cosas habían acabado cuando su hermano había perdido sus poderes y ella como siempre tenía que meter el dedo en la herida y quebrar la costra.

¿No podía permitirse que la herida cicatrizara?, eso estaba más que claro, por supuesto que no. De no ser por ella su hermano estaría tranquilamente batallando con los de Xcution y las cosas se hubieran arreglado con otra persona más aplicada como líder en vez de ella…

Esa era la verdad. Y allí estaba la muestra perfecta de la teoría del sufrimiento. Tus errores quizás no sean tan grandes, pero solo el sufrimiento lo juzgara. Si te duele, es porque en serio fue tu culpa. Era verdad, la teoría que algún día Ginjo le intento explicar, ahora lo sabía todo…

" _el dolor puede ser por muchas cosas, pero cuando te persigue, cuando se acumula y te quiebra, es porque te lo merecías. La teoría del sufrimiento, asimila que aquello que nos duele y nos destruye desde dentro, es un rastro de culpa, es el cobro de un pecado. Es el sufrimiento por un error"_

Y como siempre tu orgullo, estaba allí. La cagabas y la cagabas y finalmente la terminaste de cagar. Arruinaste todo y cada una de las cosas que otros intentaron salvar.

-Eres una grandísima imbécil- Las palabra salieron rotas y atropelladas de su boca.

Solo quería correr, huir y dejar todo atrás.

Sus brazos perdieron fuerza y se dejó caer. Ya no le importaba si se pega con una piedra. El dolor seria solo un recuerdo más de sus errores. Estaba lista. Sentía que nada podía ser peor que lo que su corazón sentía. Ya nada dolería más que su propia desilusión.

No llego. En cuanto se dejó caer un par de brazos la tomaron casi de manera violenta. Una mano en la cintura, rodeando sus caderas con el brazo y la otra tapándole la boca ante el grito que soltó por la amargura de no haber sufrido.

Sin embargo, el estar rota no le daba fuerzas para escapar. No le importo quien fuera solo se quedó allí, en esos brazos derramando cada segundo de dolor en una agonía inquebrantable.

**Cálmate, cálmate por favor.-Se sintió un poco tranquila en cuanto sintió esa voz abarcar su mente. Era suave a pesar de ser grave-Irónico- Se por lo que pasas, pero no es momento de romperte**-

Se cuestionó con rabia si acaso él tenía el derecho de decir esas palabras. De que pudiera decir que no era el momento. Por un momento considero el reclamarle, pero el sentir como la apretaba más fuerte contra si fue respuesta de que obviamente él estaba consciente de sus pensamientos.

El samia lo que había ocurrido con Katsu mucho antes que los demás. Los recuerdos que la atormentaron en la batalla contra Ryan estaban conectados directamente con los acontecimientos de la corona de cristo.

El conocía eso, pero eso no le aseguraba que pudiera responder ante sus sentimientos como algo similar.

Lo sintió acomodarse como pudo contra el árbol, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos y la fue soltando lentamente. En cuanto la libero por completo, ella se aferró por voluntad a él, incluso más fuerte delo que el mismo había hecho.

El parto con cuidado de él, el tomo un poco fuerte de la cabeza Ella no quería levantar el rostro_ y por tercera vez en el día, termino besándola.

No lo entendía, no requería de nada, no requería de ningún tipo de conexión, no requería de información, no tenía por qué haberla besado. Eso pensaba ella, la única razón era para intentar calmarla…

Se enojó, eso sería poco. La creía acaso una nenita para creer que se calmaría con un beso y que la manejaría de esa forma…Si, estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero muy consciente de que no tenía fuerzas para hacer eso, resulto cediendo.

**Pr que lo estás haciendo. ¿Acaso me quieres utilizar?**

**Sinceramente, ni siquiera yo mismo lo se** -Toshiro respondió en sus pensamientos, empezando a separase de ella por la falta de oxígeno.

El beso se cortó tan rápido como empezó y en realidad ninguno de los dos se separó mucho que digamos. No pudo evitar el quedarse a observar el rostro del otro.

-Que mierda estás haciéndome. Por qué haces esto ¡¿acaso tú también buscas juzgarme?!-

-no sé de qué mierda estás hablando. No lo sé y no me importa, lo único que quería era detener la estupidez que estabas a punto de cometer.-

¿Qué estupidez?, a lo mucho caería del árbol-respondió ella, aun sin deseos de moverse, seguía tan destruida como cuando llego. Al menos no estaba llorando.

-Karin, mira hacia abajo-

Abrió los ojos impresionada. Un barranco bastante profundo. No es que no lo haya notado en un principio, simplemente no le estaba tomando importancia… ¿a tanto llegaron sus deseos autodestructivos?

Podría regañarse por pensar en llegar a tanto, pero sería mentira el no ser consiente que ella solita había llegado tan bajo.

-No puedes seguir así. Ellos te necesitan, tu hermano, te necesitan…Eres muy fuerte, se por lo que estas-

-No me vengas con tus cuentos. ¿Qué me entiendes?, por favor. No seas ridículo. Tu no cometiste errores como los que yo, tu no ciaste tan bajo-

-Quizás tengas razón, nunca eh caído tan bajo, porque nunca eh llegado a ese punto sin retorno al que te estas adentrando. Karin, no lo entiendes por qué eres muy joven, y sé que no te gusta que te digan estas cosas, pero no me malinterpretes.-

-See, es bueno que lo aclares.-Respondió ella con desagrado.

-Porque cuando paso, no estaba solo. Cometí el error de dejarme llevar por las mismas sensaciones que tú. Mi mejor amigo también había hecho lo mismo. –La atención de la muchacha se entró en sus palabras- Fue hace tiempo, pero fue tu hermano el que me salvo.

Ella se quedó callada mirando al fondo del barranco.

-Te diré esto como un compañero y como tu amigo. Levántate, tienes que seguir adelante-

Karin no se quería mover, escucho lo que él le dijo. Le conto todo, todo lo que había pasado cuando su compañero había heredado la misma espada. Como su hermano lo salvo de su idiotez…Ahí cosas que ni siquiera la misma sociedad de lamas conoce de su propio personal.

Pasaron casi hora y media en lo que conversaban. Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, estaba recostada encima de él, nunca el dejo en el piso desde que la alzo al llegar. En un momento, se movió ligeramente al sentirlo tensarse cuando ella se quiso parar finalmente.

Fue muy extraño. La tomo con fuerza hacia él y la volvió a besar.

Ya no les importaba, era obvio que habían metido la pata, pero no en el sentido sentimental. Era consciente de que aún no podían decir que estaban enamorados. En realidad era algo más como una necesidad. Se había vuelto adictivo y ahora que por primera vez él se había permitido introducir su lengua… que mierda les pasaba?

No podían darse el lujo de tener un tipo de relación sentimental y menos cuando sabían que primero, estaba mal y segundo, realmente no sentían nada tan fuerte entre ellos, al menos no tanto. Era simple atracción.

La imagen de una chica de cabello castaño y mirada dulce paso por su memoria. Karin lo empujo de un golpe al reconocer aquella aparición como una advertencia.

-Estás loco… se supone que tú quieres a momo. No sé cuál fue la maldita idea que tomaste de mí en este momento pero no soy ese tipo de mujer y no voy a ser tu maldita amante.-

-Quizás, por esa misma razón paso esto,-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Yo…creo que ya es demasiada tarde.-

-De que hablas-Lo miro confundida. Estaba consciente de que el chico no tenía malas intenciones. Contrario a su reacción inicial, podía leer sus ideas en su mente _aunque estas nunca eran concretas, razón por la que, cuando no se tiene una conversación, en muchas ocasiones ahí errores de interpretación acerca de los pensamientos del otro_- Toshiro, no puedo entenderte. Me tienes confundida, primero me dices que necesitas mi ayuda, que no piensas rendirte. Te he ayudado estos días y ¿ahora me dices que te vas a rendir?

El la miro. Al parecer tenia expectativa de que ella le entendiera solo con una mirada, sin embargo el enredo de lazos en su cabeza era constante y ella no lograba tener una mínima concepción de sus pensamientos sin que otra escena cortara con las que creía correctas.

-Mira, podemos…sabes que, ya no más. No podemos seguir haciendo esto sin esperar que terminemos como si nada hubiese pasado. Un beso es un beso y creo que ambos tomamos la decisión incorrecta al decidir que era una táctica buena. Dejemos esto aquí, no es tu culpa, fui yo la que pensaba que era bueno, es mi culpa que esto esté pasando.*1-

-Karin, yo-

-Silencio, estas mal. Es mi culpa, tal vez, esta estupidez tiene algún efecto secundario que haga que esto pase entre nosotros. Yo me hare cargo de la culpa ya te lo dije. –Sin más se levantó rápidamente e intento alejarse del lugar.

-No- La tomo del brazo, quizás con más fuerza de la que realmente debía. Se arrepentiría si no la detenía.

Él estaba seguro de que no estaba confundido, tampoco estaba enamorado. Solo, sabía que de alguna manera la necesitaba.

No quería que se fuera, ella le miraba asustada y el seguía sosteniendo su brazo a pesar de no estarna viendo directamente a la cara. Sintió como ella empezaba a temblar.

Pocas imágenes recurrieron su mente _ Ambos iban a resultar agotados con tal cantidad de intercambios de recuerdos_ Ella estaba tomando la situación como una burla, ahora consideraba que él la estaba utilizando. Creía que se quería aprovechar de su inestabilidad actual.

El halo con fuerza, la rodeo con fuerza de la cintura. Manteniendo un brazo en su cadera.

-Mírame a los ojos-

La orden le pareció confusa. Si quería que ella lo besara sería imposible, estaba decidida desistir. Pero se equivocó. En ambas ideas se equivocó.

-La verdad, no te quiero utilizar. Tampoco quiero hacerte creer que estoy confundido, realmente se lo que quiero pero…No lo sé, siento que.-Su mirada se desvió de sus ojos- No puedo negar que me atraes físicamente, tampoco soy inconsciente de lo que puede llegar a pasar pero-

-Ve al grano, Hitsugaya-

-intentémoslo-

Y muy diferente a lo que cualquiera creería, para ellos dos esas palabras tenían una idea diferente. Él sabía que ella le había entendido.

Hoy ambos habían tenido un día horrible, ambos habían resultado lastimados de una u otra manera. "Intentémoslo": no querían una relación seria realmente, pero sabían que si no le ponían un espacio entre un desliz y una relación, algo propio. Fuera de los estándares, con sus propios ideales.*2

Una confidencialidad, de la que ambos estaba decaer y que en cierta manera los demás lo sabían, incluso antes de que ellos mismo se dieran cuanta. (A diferencia del idiota de Ichigo, a ese nadie lo convence ni por que el peliblanco tratara de ganarse su bendición - Nótese el sarcasmo-).

Una amistad con derechos, podría decirse. Sin embargo, la única diferencia es que no tendrían reglas. No era exactamente un pecado el enamorarse, quizás lo era en las circunstancias incorrectas, pero en sus vidas ¿podían existir esas circunstancias?

 ***1: Karin se estaba refiriendo al hechizo, al hecho de que considerarlo como la mejor táctica era una opción valida. Que no podía pasar nada y que el pensar de esa manera había causado tal disturbio. Como ella había empezado, ella tendría la culpa.**

 ***2: Esto es un tanto confuso de explicar. Si es como una amistad con derechos pero, en este caso no está la regla de "no te enamores". Sé que parece muy confuso pero se aclarara en el siguiente cap.**

 **Otra cosa más. Espero me digan por favor en los comentarios si les parece que esto fue muy repentino, si le falta profundidad o que aspecto consideran que se le pudo dar para hacer más consistente este punto de la relación.*Es mi primer fic***

 **Gracias por todo su apoya. Espero les guste esta historia y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Tratare de aumentar las publicaciones**.


	20. divide y reinaras

**En primera instancia, quiero disculparme por las faltas constantes. Aveces siento que estar y dejando de lado estas historia y que la universidad me a llevar a dejarlo todo de lado. a pesar de que muchos no dejan comentarios y que a veces considero que estoy escribiendo al aire, es mi cariño por la escritura lo que me hace seguir adelante.**

 **Suena un poco mal, pero, siento que a este paso tendré un libro en Internet creado solo para ocupar espacio. a veces siento que es una perdida de tiempo. ¿Pero, si lo fuera por que me gusta tanto?**

 **Se que ahí pocos a los que les parece que escribo correctamente o que incluso mis historias son un maldito cliché. y puede que si, que algunas cosas si son demasiadas cosas.**

 **Dejando de lado estas declaraciones personales que probablemente no es interesan, le dejo aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta maravillosa historia.**

La luz se filtró por las montañas ofreciendo aquel tono rojizo que perfeccionaba la sensación de ahora. Había conversado un poco de camino a sus carpas y estando conscientes de lo que implicaba una relación seria y confusos por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior dejaron en claro que sería algo...medianamente serio.

Era sencillo definir el porqué de esa decisión. Apartando el hecho de que la chica había estado devasta y que posiblemente de parte de ella fuese un desliz que no se molestaría en olvidar, lo de él fue más una manera de desahogarse.

Arrepentido hasta el fondo de haberse desquitado con la pelinegra, definitivamente. Sin embargo ella dejo en claro que era consciente de eso y que por esa misma razón consideraba que ninguno de los dos tenía un sentimiento suficientemente fuerte como para estar en un noviazgo.

Y aun así, no le quitaba la culpa.

Minutos después de que él se retirara de la carpa y hubiese conversado por unos segundo s con el capitán general, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresita, una dolorosa sorpresa.

Tan ridícula como podía sonar la vida, debió haberse esperado que en menos de tres semanas el jovencito nuevo hiciera lo que él no fue capaz de hacer por más de treinta años. Conquistar a Momo.

En uno de los callejones formados por la gran cantidad de carpas, estaban ella junto a Daiki. El más que feliz, sonreía como estúpido. Con cuidado, se pegó un poco a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sin comprender hacia dónde mirar, ella solo se sonrojo de la manera más adorable que el alguna vez logro observar.

Le dolió hasta el alma (si es que eso se podía), pero en cierta medida lo llego a comprender. Momo jamás había parecido centrada en él en el aspecto romántico. Ese sentimiento que emergía de ella y esa hermosa sonrisa que surgía de su labios cuando lo veía, era el de una hermana y el, puede que más bien lo suyo fuese una obsesión. Eso le gritaba su mente.

Hubiera pensado que el chico no tenía oportunidad en contra de él, pero fue esa misma idea la que le aclaro un poco más las cosas. Había tenido un gran cambio en los últimos años. Cambio física y emocionalmente y aun así, ella seguía mirándolo con los mismos ojos cálidos.

En cuanto se retiró de allí, había optado por largarse lejos de allí e ir a entrenar en la oscuridad de aquellos bosques.

En cuanto había emprendido el camino hacia allí, un dolor de cabeza lo dejo paralizado. El sonido de gritos de desesperación surgió dentro de su cabeza y poco a poco empezaron a presentarse las imágenes.

Karin. La razón por la que en un principio había salido de aquella sala, lo estaba llamando. Sus pensamientos le estaban llamando.

Una tras otra los imanes se repetían y un dolor en su pecho le advirtió que estaba a punto de cometer una verdadera estupidez. Ella iba a hacer algo estúpido.

La encontró sobre un árbol en medio de uno de los jardines que pocas veces se lograban encontrar en aquellas áreas. Derrotada y con los gritos consumidos en su garganta no soporto más y se permitió caer.

Se abalanzo con furia en contra de ella, con el corazón en la boca observando con recelo el suelo quebradizo que daba inicio a la gran barranca.

La envolvió en sus brazos buscando el clamarla, diciendo cuanto pudo para que ella lograra deshacerse de esa horrible pena y cuidando de no hacerle daño.

Y allí, en medio de un beso que ni el mismo comprendió opto por darse una oportunidad al mismo. Consciente de que ella seguía conectada a su mente, dejo que su imaginación revelara todo y con cuidado se separó para ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

Aunque los besos continuaron y el seguía irritado de las cosas, estuvo a punto de retirarse de la idea de practicar un acto tan poco apropiado como una relación a puertas cerradas, mas ella en su desesperación continuo con ello y sin mediar palabra accedió a sus peticiones.

Ambos estaban quebrados y no sabían por dónde empezar a reconstruirse, pero todo aquello tendría un efecto contraproducente.

Finalmente se retiraron en cuanto fue necesario.

Ahora estaba allí, confundido y estrazado, parecía que la cura se había vuelto la enfermedad.

Escucho como las personas empezaban a moverse. Karin se había decidió oficialmente de encontrar a los atacantes del pueblo y dirigirse al tal CERN.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Necesitamos que los equipos estén preparados para todo. Yo me encargare de que todos tengas los dispositivos de comunicación sincronizados.-

Karin llevaba casi una hora explicando el plan para cerrar por completo aquel ciclo en la SS. No estaba dispuesta a fallar, no con el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Sería necesario que la mitad del grupo se dirigiera por el norte y los demás por el este, preferencialmente para tenerlos acorralados. El lado sur y Oeste estaría deshabilitado a causa de que parte de los demás escuadrones rodeaban esa área y los capitanes habían acordado encargarse de todo.

-¿Muy bien, algo más?- Renji ya estaba cansado de tantas explicaciones, además de que las constantes burlas de Ikkaku lo tenían loco. En la mañana ambos habían empezado a pelear y como era de esperarse causaron un gran desastre.

Para su mala suerte, ese desastre estaba relacionado con el laboratorio improvisado y el pobre tenía el cabello negro de la punta a la mitad.

-Vamos Renji, cálmate un poco. No vaya a ser y tu cabello vuelva a cambiar de color a rosa por Ester estresado-

-Tu cállate, maldito imbécil. Al menos yo si tengo cabello.-

-¡¿así?! Al menos yo no parezco un pompón de fiesta.-

-Señores, por favor. Necesitamos que se comporten, ya está por a cavar la reunión-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Kurosaki.-

En ese momento, Karin no se sentía con mucha paciencia así que no dudo ni un segundo estirar su mano disparando un pequeño rayo que cruzo por el cabello de Renji, que mano dolo en el proceso y termino dándole al calvito en toda la frente.

-Listo, ¿Contentos?, ahora uno parece calvo y el otro va a parecer un unicornio en cuanto la hinchazón del golpe empiece-

-¿Pero qué pasa con...-E intento vacío de Renji por insultar a la chicas, se fue al garete en cuanto observo la mirada inquietante del Capitán Hitsugaya qué se encontraba por detrás de él.

Eran pocas la veces en las que le dirigían miradas así, solo recordándole al comportamiento de su capitán cada vez que molestaba con casarse con su hermana. Estando preocupado por su salud física y mental, decidió callarse, sonriendo como imbécil tratando de parecer "pasivo".

El joven de cabellos blancos solo asintió con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos por encima del pecho, dejando que se mostrara en completo la espada que finalmente había logrado acomodar junto con el uniforme de la SARD.

Después del inconveniente con Soi Fong en la reunión anterior, decidió colocarse el uniforme como muestra de su apoyo, siendo seguido por el Capitán del 11abo escuadrón y también de los chicos que eran cercanos a la chica y a si hermano.

A pesar de la gran discusión que se provocó por eso, el Capitán general decidió interrumpir dejando como excusa que esa "sería una buena manera de compartir el equipo y crear una buena sincronización entre equipos"

-bien, eso sería todo-

Muchos de los presentes soltaron un suspiro en sus adentros agradeciendo que finalmente la gran reunión de casi dos horas había terminado.

Tenían muy en claro que hacer y cómo hacerlo. La chica no quería ni un solo porcentaje de error...aunque con su hermano y sus amigos en medio no era como que pudiera aspirar a mucho.

En cuanto estuvieron por fuera de la sala, la chica no pudo ver muy bien que hacer mientras los demás se preparaban. Al planear toda la noche anterior, estaba completamente preparada. Con todo.

Después de lo ocurrido en los jardines, ella y Toshiro no habían tenido conversaciones muy profundas. Solo se saludaron como buenos compañeros, manteniendo muy bien las apariencias.

A pesar de que realmente les importaba mucho que los demás supieran la verdad, era solo que, sentían que ese impulso había sido bastante fuerte y, por ende, era un grave error.

Como siempre de todo ser vivo, notar que comentes un error pero no tener la capacidad de cortar la línea es muy común como para romper le famosa rutina.

Cuando la sala quedo completamente sola, se dejó caer sobre la silla que se encontraba ala lado del escritorio y empezó a buscar algunos archivos en el computador. Quiera liberar su mente.

-Ya sabes lo que te dije, necesitas dejar de colocarte el peso sobre ti misma. Para algo soy tu "asistente personal".-

O si, el mismo se proclamó así. Sonaba muy poco natural en él, pasar de ser una cápita a un ruin Asistente Aunque l apalabra sonaba extraña de sus labios, reflejaba parte de la gran confianza que había desarrollado por la chica.

La había conocido lo suficiente en todo ese tiempo. Podía leerla de manera sencilla, por el simple hecho de que esas actitudes eran muy similares a las suyas y sabía que ella estaba resignada a no decir nada por miedo a que toda fuera una maldita farsa.

Había leído sus miedos en la mañana y no, no con la mente (pues para ese entonces ya se había perdido el efecto), simplemente, el ase había comportado de una manera exageradamente seria, casi como si fuera un protocolo.

-Asistente personal... que tan bajo has caído, Hitsugaya?-

-No he caído en ningún lado. Solo, no quiero que te sientas inferior.-

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?-

-Quizás porque aquí, el que manda soy yo.-

Se acercó por detrás de la silla, colocando sus manos en sus hombros y haciendo un masaje bastante suave. Podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaron en cuanto la corriente choco por un par de segundo.

Genero un poco de frio con los dedos y dejo que este se deslizara por sus manos hacia la parte baja de la espalda de ella. En cuanto la escucho gemir ligeramente, paso las manos a su cuello, dejando que ella bajara la cabeza en contra de sus manos.

-En serio, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que me hiciste, enano?-

-No me llames enano. Ere mucho más pequeña que yo. Ni siquiera me costaría mucho el intentar alzarte-

-Que estas insinuando...-

Ni siquiera pudo preguntar bien, pues el sonido de alguien corriendo llamo su atención.

Karan, quien no había visto hace prácticamente tres días, estaba alterada. Con las mechas rubias recorriendo su cara al estar mal recogidas en una coleta improvisada.

Su mirada le callo como agua fría. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-Karin, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que empezar a salir ahora mismo-

Su tono de desesperación fue casi imperceptible. Karan era así, seria e implacable y cuando algo malo sucedía, en vez de ponerse muy alterada, se ponía más regia. (Excepto cuando vida de Karin o de su esposo estaban en peligro)

-Relájate y ve al grano- Karin sabía muy bien que la chica podía desviarse a veces en las conversaciones. Una manera de dispersar el estrés.

-Me llamaron de la base de España. Al parecer un gran grupo de personas con capacidades supernaturales salieron anoche de la frontera. Restan siguiéndolos y parece que se dirigen hacia Ginebra.-

-Mierda- Karin miro a Toshiro por unos segundos. No tenían tanto tiempo como para seguir el plan, al menos no ese.- Reúne a los equipos 3 y 5. Vamos a tener que romperlos.-

-¿Estas segura?, ¿no se supone que en grupo 5 está tu hermano?-

-Tranquila, sabemos lo que hacemos-

Karan no pudo evitar el sonreír en ese instantito. Ahora tenía algo interesante del que hablar con la chica para cuando regresen de esa misión.-Con que "hacemos" ¿eh?-

-Déjalo así y ve a buscar a los chicos- La pelinegra le sonrió para calmar un poco las cosas.

En cuanto Karan se retiró, los dos empezaron a considerar cuál sería su mejor plan.

-Tendremos que regresar al mundo humano de manera improvisada. No podemos salir por el Senkaimon. Necesitamos un avión. Tendremos que pasar a la base central, voy a enviar un mensaje para preparen un Quinjet.*1Mientras tanto, necesita que hables con los demás capitanes.-

-bien, yo me encargare de informarle al Capitán general. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?-

-Una hora como mínimo.-

-bien, espero que no me valla a equivocar haciendo el equipo-

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, pero consiente que no había mucho tiempo, Karin se desplazó en dirección a la salida de la carpa.

-espera- en cierta medida, Karin sabía que le la detendría, solo quería saber que tanto lo conocía sin el hechizo de conexión.

Rápidamente, ella se giró para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Fue muy rápido. Toshiro sintió el calor en sus labios de manera tan efímera que por un momento se sintió solo cuando ella se apartó. –No tenemos tiempo, Toshiro. Creo que lo podemos hablar en el avión.-

Salió corriendo en dirección hacia la carpa de reuniones genérale s, que había sido instalada del otro lado del campo (donde se realizó la video llamada con Yukio.

El plan de emergencia en realidad no era tan improvisado. Karin sabia de sobra que Xcution no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, y más aún cuando ella ya había aprisionado a varios de los suyos, pues Yukio no era el primero y probablemente no sería el último.

Consciente de que no tendrían mucho tiempo, en caso de que algo sucediera, tendrían que dividir los grupos nuevamente. Si esperaba a que todos los equipos estuvieran preparados para elegir solo a uno perdería mucho tiempo y probablemente no sería tan efectivo.

Cuando empezó a considerar su plan, opto por que lo mejor sería reconstruir el grupo de Psicópatas con los que había iniciado esta travesía tan singular. Aun así tubo un pequeño inconveniente. Su hermano.

Para emparejar las cosas, llevaría a Rukia, pero sabiendo que no podía dejar a los demás equipos desprotegidos, dejaría a Byakuya en el lugar, junto con Renji.

El pelirrojo le caía bien, pero sus constantes discusiones con su hermano podían causar que las cosas se desvariaran un poco. El chico podía servirles más en un área que conociera y estaba segura de que él, junto con su Capitán serian una buena estrategia.

Por otro lado, solo un pequeño grupo no sería suficiente, así que, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad decidió arriesgarse a llamar a siria.

Necesitaría a su equipo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era que ellas se desplazaran en dirección contraria, para llegar por el lado de Alemania y poder acorralarlos.

Sabía que tendría que esperar cierto tiempo para que ella legara junto con su equipo del otro lado, por lo que en ese espacio de tiempo sería suficiente para ponerse en contacto con las áreas de Italia, España y reino unido.

Sabía que sería una jugada muy arriesgada. No podía simplemente llamar a todo el mundo y esperar que los espías de Xcution no revelaran sus movimientos.

Por eso debía ser directa y rápida.

Para eso, no tibia más opciones que llamar a alguien que pudiera dar esa orden de forma contundente. Tendría que hablar con Lorien.

Toshiro estaba desesperado. No encontraba a los idiotas de su "equipo de emergencia" por ninguna parte.

Tenían muy poco tiempo y perderlo en buscar a esos inútiles era como dormir por tres días con todo el papeleo sin revisar. Paso la mano por su cara, tratando de no golpear a alguien o a algo en el proceso de desahogar su ira.

Por unos minutos, el sonido de la Risa de Momo, llamo su atención.

Se encontraba junto con Matsumoto y Daiki, hablando sobre quien sabe qué demonios. Para su suerte, tanto Renji y curiosamente Kempachi estaban allí.

-Los eh estado buscando por todas partes. Necesito que vengan inmediatamente, no tengo tiempo.-

-Fue, capitán, amos no se pinga tan cascarrabias y tome una copa con nosotras.-

Y si, Matsumoto estaba ebria, como muchas veces la había visto.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa estúpida que cubría su cara lo dejaba en claro. Apoyándose de Renji, quien le miraba como rogando que se la quitara de enzima le serio una vez más.

Se acercó a él, lo suficientemente para que su aliento chocara contra su nariz, causándole algo de asco por el olor a alcohol. Se apoyó en su hombro y acercándose a su oído, le susurro de manera muy incómoda. –No crea que no se su secreto capitán-

Toshiro la observo confundido, pero como era de costumbre, la mujer estaba por fuera de sus sentidos, de manera que n tenía muy buena conciencia de lo que hacía. Ojala hubiera tenido un poco al pronunciar las siguientes palabra en voz alta.

-¡Estas de novio con Karin! Ya me lo contaron todo, bueno, algo así-

-Matsumoto, ¿te das cuenta que me estas metiendo en problemas verdad?-La tomo por los hombros, tratando de silenciarla.

Dirigió su mirada a momo, sintiéndose apenado y por qué no, un tanto olido. A pesar de que se había hecho tan cercano a Karin, era inevitable negarse a sí mismo que no estaba con la pelinegra solo para dejar de largo a la chica de ojos cafés.

Karin había estado consiente de eso en cuanto le acepto la noche anterior, razón por la que no se sentía tan...culpable. Para toda su sorpresa, Momo sonrió de manera extremadamente radiante, antes de saltar al lado Matsumoto.

-No te enojes, Yo se lo conté, Shiro-

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Eso confirmaba todo, Momo realmente no lo había amado. No de esa manera en la que el llego a quererla.

-Los vi en la noche, cuando estaban por fuera de las carpas. Hacen una muy linda pareja y era algo de esperarse. Qué bueno que no me esforcé por nada.-

-espera que, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Esforzarte en qué?-

_Umm. –Se puso un tanto roja y empezó a mirar a todos lados. La chica estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando de la nada apareció Ichigo, echando niebla por los ojos, siendo detenido por Rukia que era seguida de Byakuya.

-Ahora si estás muerto, pedazo de hielo andante.-

¡¿Podía ponerse peor el momento!? Claro que podía. Pensó por minutos como no asesinar en ese instante al motón de idiotas que lo rodeaban.

Matsumoto volvió a reírse de manera extraña y, después de unos segundos, se percató de su mirada.

Toshiro y Rangiku se conocían de casi todo y como buen compañero, ya se conocía les costumbres de su teniente. Esa mirada coqueta en su rostro lo decía todo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo muy, muy sugestivo, lo sabía.

Antes de que siquiera la mujer pudiera decir algo, tomo una batalla de una de las meas que estaban en una mesa y se la estampo con fuerza en la boca.

La mujer no dudo ni un minuto en comenzar a beber, olvidando por completo el hecho de que estaba a punto de dejar a su capitán como un completo pervertido.

-Habla de una vez, imbécil. Que intenciones tienes ahora con mi hermana.-Ichigo había comenzado a gritar. –No creas que me voy a comer ese cuento de que se besan solo por un maldito hechizo, brujería o lo que sea.-

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Kurosaki. Ahora, necesito que vengan con migo de inmediato.-

-No me des órdenes y responde, enano. ¿Qué quieres con mi hermana?-

Las miradas a su alrededor se empezaron a volver molestas, no estaba con la paciencia para soportar a un montón de niños. Ese tipo podía llevarlo al límite.

-Si no le importa, Capitán Hitsugaya, seria agradable que nos contara porque nos estaba buscando.-

En eso lo recordó. Con preocupación miro al reloj de mano que poseía en su muñeca. Aun no se acostumbraba a la sensación metálica en su brazo, pero era necesario, hacia parte del implemento de comunicación que Karin les había otorgado.

Había pasado casi media hora. No tenía más tiempo, aun les hacía falta darles los dispositivos al resto del equipo y explicarles cómo usarlos. A él le había costado comprender su funcionamiento.

Volvió a observar su entorno, no podía sorprenderse de haber llamado la atención. Ese grupo era implemente un disturbio andante.

Recordó mentalmente el plan, solo necesitaba a cinco personas.

Karin ya debía haberse encargado de enviar el mensaje a Hiro, Karan ya estaba al tanto de todo y se encontrarían con Hadari en el Garaje.

-Acérquense, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Maldición, ahora que hiciste-

Se arto. Con fuerza impulso su brazo en dirección a Ichigo, dejo que la energía helada le rodeara y con agilidad, movió los dedos, dando coordenadas a las partículas de Reiatsu que estarían rodeando el suelo donde el peli-naranja se encontraba. Elevo su brazo y dejo que el hielo se condensara sobre las piernas de su presa.

-Vas a dejarme terminar de hablar, o tendré que sellarte la maldita boca.- Su mirada debía estar oscurecida, porque la expresión de temor que recubrió por segundos los ojos avellana, le indicaron el cómo silencio que alfan reinaba.

-Está bien, habla. Pero esto no se va aquedar así-

-Tenemos que irnos de inmediato. Las fuerzas de Xcution está empezando a desplazarse por el área Europea y Karin quiere hacer lo posible para que podamos intersectarlos.-

-Cuanto tiempo les queda- Byakuya, siempre tan calculador.

-Al menos media hora. Les daré los detalles camino a la SARD. Capitán Kuchiki, usted se quedara aquí, junto con Abarai y Madarame. Nosotros iremos al mundo.-

-¿Nosotros?- Toshiro tubo ganas de virar los ojos al notar la pregunta acusatoria de parte de Ichigo, otra vez.

-Necesito a Rukia, a Ichigo y al capitán Zaraki.-

Una sensación algo oscura le recorrió la espalda. Sonrió un poco aliviado, al menos no tendría que buscarlo por todo el lugar.

-Me alegra que me inviten a la fiesta. Por un momento pensé que permanecería en este maldito infierno de calma por más tiempo y siendo sinceros, estoy empezando a tener un combate con usted, Capitán Hitsugaya.-

-No me agrada mucho la idea, pero podemos discutirlo después. Ahora, vámonos, no queda mucho tiempo.-

Finalmente se retiraron hacia la carpa principal. Necesitaba paciencia y quería reorganizar sus objetivos ¿Qué habrá querido decir Momo, con esforzarse demasiado?, acaso ella...No podía ser ¿O sí?

-Oye, no es que me oponga mucho a la idea de venir contigo a esta cosa de la misión, Toshiro, pero no estaría mal que nos digieras que está sucediendo.-

-Ya te lo dije, Kurosaki. Xcution está desplazándose hacia el área europea. Tu hermana y yo decidimos que o mejor sería interceptarlos antes de que lleguen al súper colisionador. Es un poco arriesgado, pero ninguno de los dos queremos correr el riesgo-

Ichigo quiso decir algo, probablemente estúpido. Para agradecimiento del peliblanco, Rukia le propino un golpe justo antes de que este pudiese siquiera abrir la boca.

-No quiero sonar imprudente, Cápita Hitsugaya, pero me parece un tanto arriesgado el actuar de manera tan abrupta. Considero, que es mejor opción si fuéramos más personas.-

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero, hay que tomar en cuenta que no tenemos mucho tiempo. El tratar de buscar apoyo en ambas partes llevaría tiempo y los dos bandos están algo resentidos por la reciente intromisión. Karin sabía eso, así que opto por que sería mejor manera si llevábamos un grupo más confiado y simple.-

-Pero, somos muy pocos.-

-Lo sabemos. No será así por mucho tiempo. Llegaremos a Alemania a través de un avión, allí nos encontraremos con Hidari y su equipo. También con Siria si tenemos suerte. Las áreas de alrededor van a estar cerradas por varios grupos de otros lugares de la SARD. Karin se está comunicando con ellos ahora.-

Continuaría hablando, de no ser por la vibración en su brazo. El reloj mostraba un pequeño panel, con el mensaje recién enviado. "todo está listo, tráelos rápido."

-Ya está todo listo, andando.- ordeno.

Solo esperaba que las discusiones con Ichigo disminuyeran, y que no pasara nada grave.-

Los símbolos de carga en la pantalla continuaban girando en ciclo, mientras, ella tamborileaba sobre la mesa un tanto estresada.

La pantalla cambio de color y el Símbolo tan Familiar de la SARD se formó con elegancia.

Colocando la clave y los códigos correctos, se integró dentro de la línea de comunicación y con un poco de nervios, registro el código directo de Lorien.

La pantalla se quedó quieta por unos segundos, antes de que un audio informara sobre su decisión "se _recuerda, que este canal solo debe ser usado para acciones de emergencia o en su defecto información de gran importancia. De lo contrario, cancele la solicitud inmediatamente"_

La cuenta regresiva de 50 Segundos llego a su fin y nuevamente la pantalla se puso en negro, con el logotipo de Llamada en proceso. Cabio un ultima vez y la palabra Conectado, dio inicio a la presentación en cámara directa de la Directora de la SARD.

-Espero que sea realmente importante, para que este comunicándose con este canal, Señorita Kurosaki.-

-si señora.- Karin tuvo que pasarse a mano por el cabello para no darse una cachetada el sentirse intimidada por esa mujer.

-bien, por favor, valla al grano-

Karin empezó a explicar su situación. Explicándoles rápidamente que requería enviar un mensaje directo a las instalaciones europeas. Sabía que estaba exigiendo bastante, pero en parte conocía las necesidades del momento y retractarse solo por el miedo a que le regañaran por un computador, no era mucho.

-Entiendo su solicitud, pero hay algo que aún tengo muy presente. Se supone que usted debió haber terminado con esa misión hace más de 36 horas. Espero quesea consiente de que está dejándonos muy expuestos ante la sociedad de almas-

-Con el debido respeto, Señorita Lorien. Me gustaría hacer una sugerencia. Considero que, deberíamos abrir las puertas a los Shinigamis. No estoy diciendo que les demos toda la información, pero, deberíamos empezar a hacer las cosas más...simples.-

Lorien solo la miro con una expresión incomprensible, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la pobre jovencita.

-Eso lo podemos dejar ara después. Por ahora, concluiré que voy a acatar su mensaje, me encargare de que elige a las áreas en torno a Francia, con una condición.-

-Si señora-

-quiero que se comunique conmigo inmediatamente encuentren el Renzatsu.-

-Lo que ordene, Señorita Lorien.-

La pantalla se volvió oscura en cuanto la mujer del otro lado de la línea cortó la conexión.

Con un gran alivio, Karin, se pasó las manos por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

Apoyo sus manos en su cadera para mandar la espalda hacia atrás, tratando de disminuir la tensión en sus músculos. Movió un tanto la cabeza en círculos cerrando los ojos. Se pudieron las manos por el cuello, pasando la mano por la cadena que yacía escondida bajo su blusa.

Tomo el dije entre sus manos y le observo con nostalgia.

EL fullbring, es el poder que se les concede a aquellos niños durante el tiempo de gestación, que fueron afectados por la energía externas del Reiatsu. Ese poder, debe ser filtrado a través de un objeto, esa es la base esencial para poder manejar el fullbring.

Sorprendentemente, ninguno de sus compañeros actuales le preguntan cuál es la base de su poder, tal vez, simplemente olvidaron el concepto de un Fullbringer.

Su poder no yace solo en la electricidad por que sí.

Cuando Ryosuke el apoyo durante su recorrido inicial en la SARD, Katsu siempre le brindó apoyo. Fue el, quien le regalo ese dije, fue por él, que logro desarrollar su poder.

El dolor, la angustia y el sufrimiento solo fueron factores para que ella llegara a donde estaba ahora, pero fue el, el impulso base.

Su familia, es el origen, pero fue el quien la ayudo a desarrollarse por completo. Sin él no hubiera llegado aquí y sin su familia simplemente no hubiese hecho nada, porque sin ellos no había motivo por el que combatir.

Fue una noche de mayo. Estaban en una reunión de convivencia. Ginjo consideraba importante la confianza en el equipo y el compartir momentos como este, para el eran esenciales y quería que el equipo se complementara correctamente.

Ella y Katsu se convirtieron en amigos de combate. Ambos competían por superar al otro y era una grata competencia. Katsu le había brindado todo su apoyo en esa noche. Le habían dicho que sus oportunidades de desarrollar un poder lo suficientemente amplio serían muy reducidos y no que ría eso. Si realmente no poseía ninguna capacidad, no tendría muchas oportunidades de seguir en la SARD.

Aún recuerda su mirada. Él le había pedido que cerrase los ojos, le tomo la mano y ella sonrió cuando sintió sensación metálica cayendo finamente sobre su mano.

 _Abrió los ojos antes de tiempo, escuchando como él se quejaba de que nunca obedecía las ordenes de su jefe el siempre decía que era su jefe_ Se encariño de inmediato con la figura plateada, perfectamente fina de un Rayo. Con las puntas afiladas, pero estaba rodeado por un anillo para evitar lastimarse._

 _Entre los rayos, se podía apreciar un tallado delicado, con una frase escrita. Era muy pequeña, pero aun así, se podía leer. "cuenta conmigo"_

 _-Es un recordatorio. Mi padre la hizo en su taller, está hecha de hierro y plata.-Le comento con algo de timidez- Es, como recuerdo de la vez en la que me electrocutaste con accidente en la sala de control. Sé que suena extraño pero...-_

 _-Me gusta. – Y era verdad, esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida a pesar de haber causado tal desastre. Se había sentido en familia y por un momento, había olvidado el dolor de ver a su verdadera familia siendo destruida._

En ese momento seguían las discusiones en su casa y temía que si algo llegara a pasar ella se quebraría por completo, pero no fue así. Esa alegría, le hizo comprender que si algo le llegaba a pasar, ella tendera el apoyo suficiente de parte de ellos, para reconstruir lo que queda de su familia.

Porque con ellos, aun se sostenida un muro, para recoger los escombros y volver a levantarse. Si algo pasaba en su casa, contaría con el apoyo de su equipo y así, nada podría dañar a su familia.

La cadena, siempre le daba fuerzas y fue esa cadena, la que utilizo como filtro para poder manejar su poder.

Solo Karan y Ryosuke conocían el origen de su poder. No confiaba en muchos más.

Lo mantenía siempre en su cuello, pera cuando la coraza de huesos que conformaban su armadura al a hora de transformarse surgir, se aseguraba sede que a cadena se viera envuelta entre los huesos y fuerce inidentificable.

-Te vez muy pensativa-

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto. Hiro se encontraba en la entrada de la carpa, con un destornillador en la mano.

-Así que, el sigue con vida. Escucha, Karin. Antes de que me des un golpe ir ser tan directo, quiero que me prestes atención.-

Y si que lo iba a matar. Hiro era un malvavisco junto con su hermano gemelo, aun así, tenía algo que Shihiro no. Él era directo y al grano.

Su apariencia de ternura y de buen chico se opacaba a veces por su actitud de liderazgo. El en realidad es el futuro sucesor de Ryosuke. Es bastante inteligente aunque no le gusta presumir.

Hace años, cuando el conflicto con Ginjo inicio, la noche en la que Katsu...esa noche, él fue uno de los pilares más importantes en el combate.

Varios de los infiltrados de Xcution se revelaron, siendo su anterior compañero uno de ellos.

Hiro junto con su hermano se volvieron muy ha bielas durante el entrenamiento. En esa batalla dieron mucho más de lo que cualquiera esperara.

Su combate fue hábil y directo. La capacidad de manejar la Energía del Karma es única como peligrosa.

Dejó a más de la mitad del enemigo deshabilitado.

Cuanto se revelaron, mucho de nosotros estábamos con la guardia baja, nadie espera a que realmente se pidieran infiltrara así, pero ellos mantuvieron las cosas equilibradas. Si de algo estaba segura, era que el tenía una capacidad increíble y era un hombre de respetar.

-Se bien lo que piensas, y lo que pudiste haber sentido anoche. Puede que eta advertencia te parezca estúpida, pero, pase lo que pase, si te vuelves a ver con Katsu. No tengas piedad.-

-Se más concreto, no te entiendo.-

-El ya no es el mismo de antes y sé que ustedes fueron pareja, no puedes simplemente arriesgarte a...-

Los gritos molestos de Ichigo alertaron su presencia. No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Solo le queda esperar a que el idiota no valla a meterlos en problemas.

 **/*/-/*/*-/*-*-/*/-*-/*-**

 ***1: la base central, se refiere al área de trabajo donde se encuentra el escudaron 72 (La base de Karin, por así decirlo).**


	21. expuestos

Karin:

-Muy bien. Presten atención, porque no lo voy a repetir.- Llevaba rato tratando de que se tomaran la situación en serio. No podíamos perder mucho tiempo. – Colóquense los inter-comunicadores tras de las orejas, asegúrense de que están ajustados. No exageren, no podemos parar porque uno de ustedes esta quedando sordo por no hacerme caso. –

En cuanto mi hermano interrumpió en la sala, me quedo claro de que no iba a ser fácil controlarlos como grupo.

En principio, porque muchos de ellos están acostumbrados a estar al mando. No es fácil manejar a las personas si ellas esta centradas en hacerlo por sí mismas. Ya tengo suficiente experiencia con mi hermano. Pero ellos…son una maldita copia.

Me tenían casi pegada al techo. Tratar de convencerlos de colocarse el chaleco antibalas (necesario para este tipo de misiones), más los artículos de tecnología avanzada. Pensaba que podrían controlarlos, pero, parecía que no podían ni con un reloj.

Luego estaba la cosa con las espadas. Era consciente de que eran shinigamis, pero al parecer no comprendían que debían guardarlas en su forma física. Había una manera para mantenerla a tu lado, sin necesidad de estar en una forma espiritual. _Así era como yo siempre lo hacía._ Sin embargo, soy consciente de que no nos queda tiempo, y revelar algo de ese estilo frente a mi hermano no era una buena idea.

Me pare al lado de Toshiro, observando al resto del grupo.

No podía evitar sentirme incomoda ante la mirada de Ichigo. No sabía si me estaba amenazado a mi o a Toshiro.

-creo que deberíamos hablarles.-

Lo mire confundida, tardando unos segundos en comprender lo que quería decir. No pude evitar sonrojarme con furia en cuanto lo dijo, sin embargo, mas confundida me sentí al centrarme en aquella idea. Yo pensaba que él, quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Pensé que sería una relación a escondidas, ¿Acaso él, quiere darle un nombre realmente? Trague duro, no pudiendo saber que palabras serían las mejores para liberar mi idea. No quería lastimarlo, pero su forma de ser era tan reservada que simplemente, no veía a donde me quería llevar. A veces pienso, que son esas cosas las que me atraen de él. Su misterio.

Le mire por un momento y luego dirigí mi mirada a mi alrededor. Este no era el lugar para hablarle.

-Sí, tienes razón, a veces es mejor cambiar de espacio-

Agradecí su inteligencia cuando, después de unos segundos mirándome completamente perdido, se dirigió a la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mire por última vez el lugar, para asegurarme de que no estuvieran haciendo nada malo. Camine lentamente, tratando de relajarme y mire a los lados buscando su figura entre la multitud.

En contra de un árbol, a la luz del sol como si no supiera que su mera existencia parecía era un error de los dioses, por haber enviado a uno de los suyos a tierras baldías. Con los brazos cruzados, la camisa negra pegada al cuerpo con los primeros botones sueltos, dejando ver parte de su pecho. Al menos, seguía mis consejos.

Me mordí el labio y sonreí un poco. Cuanto daría porque mis compañeras de clase lo vieran a mi lado. Podía ser muy deseada entre los grupos de la SARD, pero en el mundo humano, no era nada. La verdad, es que no me preocupo mucho por mi apariencia, especialmente en los estudios. Solo iba a estudiar, no a acostarme con el profesor.

-Qué curioso, pensé que eras más reservado.- en cuanto lo tuve cerca, juguetee con el cuello de su camisa, recalcando con una sonrisa mi pequeña referencia.

-Lo soy, es solo que me dijeron que me vería mejor así.-

-Un consejo sabio-

-Karin, habla. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?-

-Toshiro…Yo. Mira, no sé muy bien cómo llegamos a esto, pero, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres darle un nombre?-

Se sonrojo por unos segundos, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Miro para otro lado y continúo con la conversación.

-Me refería a Katsu. Deberías aclararles más la situación, en especial a tu hermano-

Y vaya golpe de realidad me cayó encima. No pude evitar darme un palmazo en la cabeza, recriminado mi estupidez.

-¡Ay, Dios!, por amor al cielo, olvida lo que acabo de decir, en serio. ¡Que estúpida!- Admitir que me había dolido, era admitir que quería algo serio y eso estaba muy lejos de ser.

Sonrió ligeramente, mirando al suelo. En cuanto levanto la mirada me quede perpleja. Me pregunto si el conoce el poder de sus ojos. Me sentía hipnotizada.

-Eso, lo podemos discutir en otro momento-

Me quede quieta. El, estaba coqueteando conmigo, ¿¡cómo es esto posible!? Que alguien venga y me explique en qué momento pasó de ser serio y estricto a un maldito casanova.

-Bien, volvamos a lo importante. Tenemos al menos una o dos horas en el avión. Supongo que allí, sería la mejor opción. Si la cosa se pone fea, puedo hacer que olviden las cosas.-

-¿Un hechizo?-

-No, es por seguridad. Sé que es exagerado, pero dentro de cualquier transporte tenemos un dispositivo auditivo. Siempre está sonando, son Ondas subliminales. En cuanto se cambie el sonido, olvidaran lo que haya pasado. Pero solo durara algunos años o meses… No está del todo desarrollado.-

-bien, tiene sentido. Esperemos que las cosas salgan bien.-

Lo mire a los ojos, y por un segundo lo sentí acercarse. Lo sentí muy tarde, para cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba besando. Era la primera vez que me besaba, así.

Lento, tranquilo. Sin hambre, sin rabia. Sin esperar ningún efecto de un hechizo, algo completamente libre. Algo propio. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el corto tiempo que restaba del beso.

En cuanto se separó de mí, abrí los ojos con lentitud. Su mirada no se separó de la mía. Ligeros jadeas salían de nuestras bocas. No fue agresivo, solo… siento que me lo dio todo y me dejo sin nada. Solo quiero más. Me siento, insaciable.

-Escucha, en cuanto todo esto termine, podemos discutirlo. Pero por ahora es mejor que.-

Lo interrumpí. No quería que siguiera tratando de "calmarme", cuando el error fue mío.- Toshiro, no hay necesidad de aclarar nada. Simplemente te malinterprete y pensé que tú estabas confundido. Pero no hay nada que conversar- En cuanto vi una corriente de dolor en su mirada me contraje. ¿El quería o no algo serio? , si era así, entonces lo estaba lastimando. – Sa-Sabes que, mejor me calló.-

Y como si fuera una niña pequeña, me retire con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltando palabras sin sentido. Seguía sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda y eso me ponía peor.

…

…

…

En cuanto llegue a la sala, casi me volví loca.

Ropa por allí, cosas por acá y un montón de adultos jugando a ser niños. El mundo se iba a volver mierda y estos imbéciles jugando con las armas.

-¡¿Que mierdas creen que están haciendo?! Se supone, ya estaban listos.- Grite estresada.

-¡El empezó!- todos juntos apuntándose unos a otros.

Me golpee por segunda vez en el día la cara. Cuantas cosas bizarras en un solo día. Me volveré loca y tendré miles de gatos.

-solo, prepárense inmediatamente. Llamare a la base para que empiecen la apertura del portal y preparen el avión.-

Me gire de nuevo hacia la salida. Debía ir en busca de Hiro y los demás.

Como si el universo hubiera decidido estar en mi contra, me estrelle en contra del peliblanco que estaba entrando a la sala. Me aleje confundida y colocando mis manos sobre mis cienes trate de mirarle a la cara.

-Hazme un favor y mantenlos vigilados. Que se arreglen rápido y que estén preparados en diez minutos. Voy a buscar a los demás, Karan ya debió haber terminado de hablar con Byakuya.-

-Está bien, voy a estar al tanto. – Asintió con la cabeza antes de terminar su recorrido, parándose más recto y respirando hondo. Corrección, los dos nos íbamos a volver locos.

Camine casi histérica por todo el lugar. Necesitábamos salir, inmediatamente.

Presione algunos botones del reloj, mientras observaba como la pantalla se encendía mostrando el menú de utilidades. Presione uno de los atajos y busque el contacto. En cuanto lo vi, respire hondo, esperando a que contestaran rápido. Escuchando con atención a los ligeros sonidos que frecuentaban en mi oído a través del intercomunicador.

Uno, dos tres. El sonido iba y venía. En cuanto se cortó uno de los pitidos me relaje.

- _Hola, ¿Karin, eres tú?-_

\- sí, soy yo. Hidari, por favor, habla con siria, necesito encontrarme con ella. Otra cosa, llama a la central de transporte y diles que vallan encendiendo el Quinjet A13. –

- _Este bien, hablare con ella. Puede que tarde en hablar con central. Hoy es día de revisión en los complementos de despegue.-_

-Ay, está bien.- gire los ojos agotada- Pero comunícate conmigo en cuando te den el aviso de supervisión-

- _Está bien, estamos en contacto. Oye, Karin. ¿Quieres que valla preparando al equipo?-_

Sonreí agradecida. A veces, olvidaba algunas cosas. Lo bueno era que mis compañeros eran muy capaces y también prevenidos.- Si, muchas gracias, Hidari- De esa forma, en caso de que Siria aceptara venir con nosotros, el equipo estaría listo.

Camine unos metros más y me detuve en cuanto algo capto mi atención. Karan estaba discutiendo algunas cosas con Rangiku y Momo.

-Karan, te estaba buscando. No respondes mis mensajes.-

-Discúlpame, es que mi comunicador se descargó. Olvide conectarlo anoche.-

-Ven, dámelo- Lo saco de su muñeca y lo entrego en mi mano.

Me aleje un poco y rodee el objeto en mis manos. Cerré los ojos con, buscando calma. Concentre mi energía en mi mano, cuidando que no se me pasara la mano en la cantidad de carga que permitía fluir al dispositivo.

Sentí como lentamente el reloj me daba ciertos toques, entre más carga recibía. En cuanto estuvo cargado, se lo entregue de nuevo.

-Listo, esto será suficiente. Necesitamos que nada falle.-

-Karin, linda. No olvides mandarle saludos a mi capitán. No me dejo hablarle eta mañana cuando trate de despedirme.- Rangiku me sonreía, pero, había algo en su mirada. Algo, extraño. Como si estuviera insinuado algo.

-Lo mismo digo yo. Dile que a la próxima se despida de mí. Él siempre es tan seco.- momo me dio un abrazo con cariño. La chica era una dulzura en su totalidad, era una muñeca de porcelana.

Nada en comparación a mí. Un recuerdo más de que entre él y yo, no puede pasar nada.

Ignorando le punzada de dolor y un poco de ellos que recorrió mi pecho, le devolví el abrazo. Su calidez era tan pacifica que me recordaba en parte a mi dulce hermana. Me pregunto, que están pensando mi padre y Yuzu. ¿Acaso, si quiera han pensado en mí?

-no te preocupes, le mandare tus saludes. Y espero, que cuando nos volvamos a ver me dejes ver tus poderes. Siempre elogias los míos pero sé que también eres poderosa.-

Nos separamos con cuidado y simplemente me termine de despedir, siguiendo mi camino de vuelta a la sala, por casi la quinta vez.

Durante el camino nos encontramos con Hiro. Discutimos algunas cosas sobre lo que debiera ser el plan de ataque, pero también comentamos sobre la idea de revelar las cosas sobre Katsu ante el resto del equipo.

-sabes que eso también puede ponerte en riesgo, ¿Verdad? Si les cuentas todo, tendrás que revelar de donde surgen tus poderes y podría ponerte vulneraba ante otro enemigo.-

-No es necesario decir esa parte. Solo discutiré eso con mi hermano, el resto solo sabrá la parte resumida de la historia.-

-¿solo sabrán sobre la novela de la cuarta luna?, déjame disfrutar de ese relato- golpee con el codo a Karan ante su comentario. Era verdad que ella fue la primera en saber sobre esa historia. Ella decía que parecía una novela, debido a lo cursi de sus escenas, A veces yo también pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando nos faltaban pocos pasos para entrar, los gritos de batalla dentro de la sala me dieron una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-No puede ser, ¡no otra vez!- Al parecer al universo le costaba darme un equipo decente.

…

…

…

Toshiro:

En cuanto Karin se retiró de la sala, no tardo mucho tiempo antes de estar cruzando miradas con Kurosaki.

-Escucha Kurosaki, hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces. En vez de eso, deberías estar listo. ¿No sería mejor que le facilitaras las cosas a tu hermana?-

-No entiendo de que estas hablando, Enano-

Me acerque a él, quedando cara a cara. Lo mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño. No podía evitarlo. Karin no lo notaba debía a que ella está dentro del conflicto y por eso mismo, no siempre tiene la misma perspectiva de alguien externo.

Talvez ella no lo notara, pero su hermano se estaba comportando como un niño de manera casi consiente. No por que quisiera estar como un niño mimado haciendo pataleta, sino porque la quiere hacer desear retirase. Porque el, no afronta la realidad y cree que esta en el derecho de justificar sus acciones para mantenerla en donde la quiere.

Solo es su instinto de protección, pero eso mismo le causa más problemas a ella de lo que es realmente necesario.

-Te estas comportando como un imbécil. No estas ayudando a tu hermana, le estás haciendo el trabajo más difícil. Solo estas atrapando lo inevitable.-pensé un momento y lo interrumpí cuando iba a responder. –Corrección, estas tratando de llevarla en retroceso. Quieres que todo sea igual a antes.-

-¡¿de qué mierda estás hablando?!- Me empujo con fuerza, haciéndome trastabillar. –Escucha, Toshiro. No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en nuestras vidas y manipular a mi hermana. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero aléjate de ella.-

-Mira quien habla. Yo no me metí en tu vida. Me metí en la vida de ella y no porque lo hubiera decidido sino porque así paso. El que no tiene derecho aquí de decidir lo que es correcto y lo que ella deba hacer con su vida eres tú. Ya no es una niña, Kurosaki. Es una mujer, completamente capaz de hacer lo que ella desee. Es una adulta.-

Lo volví a empujar, dándome cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio, observando lo que estaba pasando. Incluso Zaraki estaba quieto.

-claro que no, lo que yo quiero es lo mejor para ella. Ella no debería estar metida en estas cosas, ella no puede estar en esto.- Respondió, estaba empezando a enojarse y por alguna razón, me estaba gustando. Como si ese fuera mi objetivo.

-No, lo que tú quieres, es que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Con tus hermanas, detrás de ti viéndote como un héroe, como su gran protector. Comprende, ya no son las mismas de antes.-

-No sé de qué me hablas, maldito desgraciado. Pero te diré una cosa. Aléjate de mi hermana. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella. No le toques ni un solo pelo, no te acerques más a ella. Y mucho menos te atrevas a volverla a besar.-

No veía las cosas con claridad. Esa manera de autoproclamarse ante su hermana, como su le perteneciera me hacía hervir la sangre. No controle mi boca, no pude hacerlo. Para cuando mi voz término de salir de mis labios, supe que estaba jodido.

- _Debiste decirme eso anoche_ \- Mis palabras salieron tan ligeras, con una tonalidad engreída y con el doble sentido retumbando en cada silaba.

Estaba claro que había metido la pata. Porque esa aclaración, decía mucho más de lo que realmente había pasado en la noche. E Ichigo, por supuesto que lo entiendo así.

Se me abalanzó encima, dándome un golpe directo en el rostro. Su fuerza estaba desborda y era muy comprensible. Yo hubiera actuado igual. Pero ya era tarde para pensar en lo correcto, yo mismo había mandado a la mierda la relación que tenía con Karin. El secreto nos duró una noche.

No entendía por qué, pero me sentía tranquilo, a pesar de que el muy idiota me tenía en el aire a punto de darme otro golpe. Reaccione a tiempo, dándole un golpe con la rodilla en la punta del estómago, dejándolo sino aire de inmediato.

Estaba a punto de arremeter contra mí, deteniéndose en cuanto Rukia lo tomo de las muñecas, siendo halada por su fuerza.

-Detente, maldición. Compórtate, una pelea no es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.- Irónicamente, le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo perdido por algunos segundos. Y disculpe usted, Capitán, pero esa no fue la manera más correcta de afrontar esta situación.-

-Lo sé y me disculpo por eso.- la boca me sabia agrio, por mentir de tal manera. Por supuesto que quería hacer eso. Últimamente no controlaba mi legua, pero la verdad no me importaba una mierda.

-Voy a buscar a Karin. Tengo cosas que hablar con ella.-

-Paciencia, kurosaki. Ella hablara contigo cuando sea necesario. Van a conversar en el avión. –

Le respondí, únicamente, pero no quería meter a Karin en más problemas. Lastimosamente, el idiota no veía las cosas de forma clara.

-Que es lo que sabes imbécil. Mejor, qué demonios quisiste decir con eso de que te lo hubiera dicho anoche, ¿!eh¡?-

-Eso, no te incumbe. Y si lo quieres saber, no estoy en derecho de abrir la boca. Las cosas son entre ella y yo. No hablare sin su consentimiento.-

-Maldito desgraciado ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, infeliz?!-

Se soltó del agarre de Rukia, saltando con furia.

Me tomo del brazo y para cuando me di cuenta, salió de su cuerpo. Apunto con la espada, colocando el filo en contra de mi cuello. Su cuerpo aun encima de mí, me mantenía un tanto inmóvil.

-No. No voy a decir nada.-

-habla, estúpido. Si te acostaste con ella te juro que-

-¡No!, maldita sea, Kurosaki.- No podía dejar que continuara con eso. No quería que se malinterpretara tanto la situación. Ni siquiera yo he llegado a pensar en algo como eso.- No rebases esa línea, Kurosaki. Eso pondría en muy mala posición a Karin y tú lo sabes. Estas malinterpretando demasiado las cosas y te vas a hacer una idea muy mala.-

-entonces que le hiciste, que fue lo que hiciste.-

\- Ya te dije que no. De una u otra forma, es la intimidad de tu hermana, entiende. No puedes hacer esto, Ichigo. Se supone que la quieres, así vas a lastimarla- Rukia lo detuvo de nuevo. No entendía como, pero eso, al parecer lo calmo.

-está bien, pero en cuanto todo esto termine quiero que te alejes de ella.-

No respondí. La frase estaba al borde de mi lengua "te lo prometo". Se quedó atorada en mi garganta. No puedo hacerlo. Él no está en derecho de decidir esas cosas por ella y la verdad, tampoco quería dejarla de lado.

Quizás no la amaba, pero la quería a mi lado. No sabía si realmente eran celos, o que detestaba la manera en la que él se interponía en la vida de su hermana….Pero definitivamente no le haría caso.

Me senté en el suelo, sacudiendo mi ropa. El muy imbécil me rasgo parte de la camisa.

-¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?, Toshiro te pedí que los organizaras no que los alteraras.- Karin entro furiosa, acompañada de Karan y Hiro.

Se para al lado mío y me tomo del brazo. Me apoye de ella y me levante rápidamente.

Me pareció tierno. Cuando estaba en el suelo, ella parecía imponente. Pero mientras me ponía de pie, poco a poco se volvía cada vez más adorable.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme la idea y sonreí. Le mire a los ojos. No entendía que veía ella, que cada vez que levantaba la mirada de esa manera, parecía no poder respirar. O tal vez, solo era yo el que veía eso y realmente no sucedía.

-Uhmmm- Ichigo carraspeo con la garganta. Completamente enojado e incómodo con nuestra situación.

Como si no pasara nada, los dos nos apartamos. Karin dio un paso hacia mí y rápidamente, acomodo mi camisa, que permanecía desajustada. Miro la parte rasgada de la prenda y frunció más el ceño.

-es en serio, Ichigo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Él se lo busco. Me estaba retando.- Karin iba a responderle, pero él la volvió a interrumpir.- más bien contesta tú. Que fue lo que hiciste con este idiota. No soy idiota y sé que algo pasa entre ustedes.-

Si estaba más enojada o no, no lo notaba. Por un momento le iba a responder otra vez al muy idiota. Pero ella me gano el tiempo.

-Me bese con él. ¿Algún problema?-

Las palabras que estaban a punto de decir se quedaron en mi boca y pasaron a ser una fuerte tos. Ella lo había dicho, sin ningún remedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Quizás solo fue el enojo. Pero la mirada de Ichigo era algo bastante satisfactorio de ver, por lo que no me queje en ese momento.

-Me dijiste que no lo habías hecho.- Me acuso. Ichigo estaba prácticamente rojo. Su seño parecía no poder fruncirse más.

-te dije que no me había acostado con ella y que eso no era de tu incumbencia. Simplemente no respondí a tu pregunta.-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida íntima es mi decisión. No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en ella como si pudieras elegir con quien debo estar. Esta no es la era colonial, Ichigo.-

El veneno caía con gracia de sus palabras. En verdad estaba enojada.

-Ahora, el portal está a punto de ser abierto. Tomen lo que le haga falta y sigan a Karan. Espérenme allí y tú.-Señalo a su hermano- haz caso en lo que te digan y si quiere que te hable en el resto del viaje será mejor que no metas la pata. Pueden retirarse.-

Poco a poco todos empezaron a retirarse de la habitación. Cuando iba a continuar el camino del resto, ella me detuvo. –Espera, hay que cambiar esta camisa.-

En cuanto no quedaron muchos en la sala, ella se pasó hacia uno de los lados y tomo una camisa que continuaba sobre una de las tantas mesas del lugar.

-Quítatela- ordeno.

Por alguna razón, no me sentía incomodo ante eso. Normalmente no lo hacía, pero siempre tenía cierta vergüenza en quitarme la ropa con una mujer cerca. Más por respeto que otra cosa.

Solté poco a poco los botones y me saque las mangas.

Ella se quedó viéndome por unos segundos, antes de sonreír de manera timidita.

-el, te dijo algo. Sé que lo hizo, siempre lo hace.-

-Solo quiere protegerte.-

No entendí por qué lo estaba defendiendo. Tal vez, solo quería que se relajara. Me dio la camisa y en cuanto me la puse, empezó a abotonarla.

Deje que lo hiciera. Me sentía cómodo en esa situación. Cuando iba por la mitad de la camisa, la note algo perdida.

-Que sucede, te sientes bien?-

-Sí, es solo que… lamento por haberlo hecho, solo me enoje y ahora vas a estar en problemas por mi bocata.-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-De los besos. Le respondí a mi hermano más porque quería que dejara de hacer eso que otra cosa. Lo siento, se supone que nadie lo debía saber y yo…-

-Karin, mírame. Ya no importa.- Pase una mano por su cabello, dando una caricia.-Es verdad que no debías decirlo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Además, para serte sincero, creo que varios de mis subordinados nos vieron besándonos esta mañana. Mi culpa, lo admito.-

Ella termino los últimos botones, dejando los dos primero sueltos, como siempre lo hacía.

-colócate la chaqueta. Voy a ir con los demás.-

La siento, extraña. Creo que debo terminar con esto. Pero es difícil, si el dejo no tendría las agallas de permitirle partir, pero si me quedo, no me queda de otra que afianzar algo.

Cuando vi su mirada al alejarse, todo se volvió oscuro.

No estaba consiente de ello que hacía. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya la estaba besando.

-hablaremos sobre esto cuando todo termine. Por ahora, tenemos que irnos.-La volví a besar, con un poco más de fuerza y finalmente Salí con ella de la mano para dirigirnos de nuevo a donde el resto.

Creo que tal vez lo valla a intentar. ¿Por qué no?

::::::::::::::::

 **4060 palabras, no se quejen.**

 **En verdad lamento si tarde mucho en publicar esto.**

 **Espero que hayan notado que ya falta poco para que la cosa se ponga buena. Es complicado, pero, no deja de ser divertido.**

 **Si fue de su agrado o vieron que algo estaba mal, espero que por favor me lo digan en los comentarios. Reviews?**


	22. 22 Esta es la verdad

No importaba que tanto hiciera parecía que las cosas no iban a mejorar.

Karin llevaba casi media hora sin dirigirle la palabra. En cuanto regreso con el imbécil de pelo blanco solo me miro un momento y jamás me hablo directamente. Todo eran las órdenes uniformes que se daban en general a todos, pero nada directo para mí.

En más de una ocasión intente acercarme, pero era detenido por una orden o por una mirada de Toshiro. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, el universo conspiraba contra mí.

Me moví por enésima vez en la silla de espera, mientras Karin terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas del Jet que nos transportaría. Parecía que ella sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se suponía que hoy iba a ser una especie de mantenimiento para todos los medios de transporte o eso entendí de lo poco que preste de atención. Debido a eso, ella tendría que realizar la revisión personal de todo y arreglar cualquier falla por su propia cuenta si queríamos salir a tiempo.

Sé que no parecía mucho a los ojos de los demás, pero arreglar un avión…Maldita sea, era arreglar un avión. Eso no se aprendía de la noche a la mañana y ella lo estaba haciendo todo como si estuviera armando un juego de legos o un rompecabezas.

Miraba una pieza del motor y volvía y revisaba a otro lado. Ensamblaba, movía, tomaba y cambiaba, como una segunda carrera. Como si nunca hubiera estudiado criminalística y en realidad hubiera entrado en aeronáutica.

Pasaron un rato hasta que Toshiro se acercó a ella, le ayudo a poner una pieza especialmente extraña y luego hablaron unos minutos. Dirigió la mirada hacia mí y se quedó así por un rato. La hubiera recriminado la acción, de no ser porque ni yo mismo tengo energía para pensar.

Volvió la mirada hacia Karin y luego de compartir unas palabras ella me miro. Gire la mirada para que no lo notara (obviamente lo hizo), y en cuanto la regrese ella solo me ignoro y luego de un rato la culpa se reflejó en su mirada.

Mire al piso y trate de no ver más allá de eso. Algo me estaba pasando y quizás, aunque jamás lo admitiría, me estaba sintiendo arrepentido por mi actitud. No iba a justificar las acciones de Toshiro, pero, tenía razón, no me podía meter en la vida de… No, ¿qué mierda? Por supuesto que me puedo meter en su vida, ella podrá tener 18, pero yo sigo siendo mayor que ella y si consideraba que alguien era incompetente para ella podía interferir.

Levante la mirada para hablar con Rukia, que estaba a mi lado, sin embargó, para cuando lo hice me topé con ojos de mi hermana.

No, ella se estaba acercando a mí. En cuando estuvo cerca, trago duro y sin decir nada tomo mi mano. Me halo en dirección al Jet y me puso al lado del motor.

Cuando empezó a pedirme objetos para arreglar el motor, ella noto que estaba perdido. Simplemente comenzó a hablar.

—Fue casi un mes antes de que perdieras tus poderes. — Tomo un destornillador y empezó a desarmar un objeto que ni yo mismo entendía que era. — Estaba lloviendo y las luces de afuera fallaron. No podía ver bien quien estaba en la puerta y pensé que eras tú. Pero no fue así. Eran dos hombres en realidad, ambos pertenecían a la SARD. —

Esto era…Ella me iba a contar lo que…

No respondí y ella solo continúo.

— Dijeron que te estaban buscando, que eran compañeros de tu escuela. No los reconocí así que mentí diciendo que no sabía quién eras y que estaban equivocados. — La mire sorprendido, ella tan solo tenía once años y aun así…—A pesar de que casi no decías mucho sobre tu trabajo, comprendía que era peligroso y no podía confiar en nadie. No me importaba si después me regañabas como tantas veces paso. —

Me señalo una de las llaves que estaban a mi lado y se la pase rápidamente.

—Pasaron dos semanas y aun no habías regresado. Durante esa semana hubo una actividad particularmente alta de Hollows. Ellos permanecieron en posición esperando a que tu llegaras, sabían que eras un Fullbring, mas no un Shinigami. Por eso te consideraban un buen recluta, uno excelente de hecho. —

Observo su reloj y después llamo a los demás. —Suban al avión y ubíquense en los asientos. Subiremos en cuanto termine de calentarse. Karan, enciéndelo. —

Se parto de la máquina y me empujo también. Unió sus manos y libero una pequeña cantidad de electricidad.

—En caso de que algún cable quede mal ubicado, debo contrarrestar la energía en caso de que haya un corto circuito. —

Bueno, al menos ella era prevenida.

— ¿Quieres un café? —

— Si, por supuesto. —La voz me salió entre cortada. Ella por fin estaba cortando la tensión entre los dos.

Permaneció un rato quieta y en cuanto el motor inicio su sonido, se tensión. Su mirada estaba completamente centrada en el motor, anticipando una falla.

Cuando no sucedió nada, se estiro un poco y la energía en sus manos desapareció poco a poco.

— Vamos, ese café no se pedirá solo. —

No dije nada y continúe junto con ella en dirección a la cafetería de la base. Luego de hacer el pedido y tener el café en nuestras manos, nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

Pasaron minutos y ella seguía en silencio. Quería preguntar que más había sucedido pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Ella miro hacia la ventana y en cuanto las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a chocar en con un ritmo tranquilo ella continuo.

— Esa vez, uno de ellos me ataco. En cuanto vieron que un Hollow estaba tras de mi ellos surgieron de su escondite para salvarme. No sabían que yo tenía experiencia en defenderme en esas cosas. A veces las mañas se vuelven costumbre. Para cuando llegaron ya me había encargado de él. —

El dolor no tardo ni un poco en ocuparse de mí, claro, los errores del pasado siempre regresan. Pero ahora estoy viendo que pudieron ser peores de lo que alguna vez pensé. Ella siempre estuvo en riesgo de morir y yo como un idiota, pensando que los riesgos solo eran míos.

—Considerando que yo no te conocía, según mis mentiras, trataron de conversar conmigo. Los evadí por mucho tiempo y tú aun no habías regresado. Pasó casi un mes y tú no dabas señales, pero luego todo se fue a la mierda una noche. —

Toshiro:

Observe a mí alrededor con un dolor de cabeza apoderándose poco a poco de mi paciencia.

Rukia estaba discutiendo junto con Karan sobre algo a lo que realmente nunca le preste atención. Algo sobre chappy o lo que sea.

Me estire en la silla mientras observaba mis manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Por alguna razón no tenía la cabeza en los hombros, estaba medio perdido. Me iba a mi cabeza pero no llegaba a ningún lado.

La verdad ya no sabía en qué pensar por que no quería hacerlo. Por una vez quiera salir de mi memoria y perder la noción de la realidad para no tratar con ella. Había pensado en lo sucedido en la sala hace casi una hora, teníamos un retraso de casi lo mismo… Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer empecé a discutir con mi mente que debía hacer.

Solo me repetía lo mismo. Momo me dejo en la "Friendzone" y Karin me está gustando.

Luego considere los pros y los contras de cada lado. Con Momo: Pros:

*No debía preocuparme de que alguien más se enamorara de ella.

*Tal vez esta separación momentánea airee mi mente y cuando regrese a su lado logre ser un buen hermano.

*todo va a estar mejor…

Contras:

*Sé que no olvidare los sentimientos por ella en tres días.

*La situaciones entre ambos van a ser mayormente incomodas.

*Sé que siempre estará el pinchazo en mi corazón por verla con alguien más.

Con Karin; Pros:

*No podemos curar el uno al otro.

*Me gusta y yo le gusto (eso creo).

*Es un apoyo moral bastante amplio.

*Puedo entrenar con ella.

*Me puede enseñar cosas nuevas y viceversa.

*Sé que ambos podemos ser confidentes…

Contras:

*Es la hija de mi excapitán.

*puede causar conflicto en el trabajo.

*Su parte explosiva choca constantemente con la mía.

*Es la hermana menor de Kurosaki.

*Siento que estamos cometiendo un error…

*Y es la hermana menor de Kurosaki, (el tipo es un problema casi por 10)

Y así, sequia una y otra y otra vez, buscando hacia donde dirigirme. Quería tener tiempo para considerar las cosas, pero básicamente solo tenía hasta final de la batalla si quería o no estar con ella. Luego nos separaríamos y sabrá el cielo si nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Considere una y mil cosas más pero nada llegaba a un punto en específico. Me golpee el rostro con la mano, completamente agotado y no llegue a más por que las dos mujeres que me acompañaban, estaban acosándome con la mirada.

Los otros muchachos estaban casi inconscientes en una esquina y Yachiru estaba comiendo cosas extrañas que había encontrado en una caja.

Sin embargo, la mirada seria de Karan me mantuvo intrigado y decidí prestarle atención.

—Sé muy bien por lo que están pasando ustedes dos, y déjame decirte que ponerte a pensar en lo que pasara después no te sirve de nada. —

—Disculpa la ignorancia, pero no sé de qué me hablas. —

—Se refiere a lo que pasa entre usted y Karin. — Rukia me había respondido de inmediato, ligeramente emocionada. Fruncí un poco el ceño, pero no era enojo hacia ella, solo fue porque ellas lo notaron, ¿Soy tan obvio? Inmediatamente al notar mi ceño, ella se disculpó. — Perdón, por mi imprudencia, Capitán. —

—no es necesario. Ahora mismo no estamos en la sociedad de lamas. Ambos estamos al mismo nivel, no me llames por "capitán" —

—Me refería a mi imprudencia, no debí meterme con eso, es su privacidad. —

—Lo mismo, no-no te disculpes. — Estaba a punto de retraerme nuevamente, pero luego lo pensé mejor, — Considerando las circunstancias…No sé si esto es correcto pero, ¿qué debo hacer?—

Recurrir a su consejo. No lo hubiera considerado de no estar tan desesperado. Mierda.

—Eso depende de lo que usted sienta. —Rukia parecía dispuesta a ayudarme, aunque me miraba un tanto nerviosa. Seguramente porque temía faltarme el respeto.

¿Qué siento por ella?, es lo que me he preguntado todo este tiempo. Decidí continuar con un suspiro y esperar a no cagarla más.

—Es que ese es el problema. No sé qué siento por ella. No sé si me gusta, si estoy enamorado o si solo me atrae sexualmente. — Era muy tarde para sonrojarme. Igual lo hice, y como un tomate.

—Bueno pues…—Karan observo por las ventanas del Jet, seguramente asegurándose de que Karin no viniera. — Veamos. Si cuando la vez sientes su corazón correr, tus manos temblar, te sonrojas… La miras y no puedes apartar la mirada, te sientes solo sin ella. Quieres estar a su lado todo el tiempo y piensas en ella cada segundo. Si estás dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, estás enamorado. —

Considere las cosas nuevamente. Me atrae y si, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Está presente en mi pensamiento, pero no como una constante. Daria todo por ella…Mas bien, estoy dispuesta a defenderla.

Enamorado…no del todo. Negué con la cabeza y espere a que continuara.

—Muy bien, definamos las cosas de otra manera. Si la ves y sientes que un calor te sube por todo el cuerpo, si su cuerpo te atrae, si la quieras llevar al a cama y hacerla tuya. Te atrae sexualmente. —

Mi rostro debía parece carne rostizada, porque negué mil veces más de las que eran necesarias. No había llegado a pensar tanto en ella, no así.

—Muy bien. Ahora, mezclemos ambas cosas y quitemos las sensaciones y los sentimientos extremistas. En ese caso, te gusta. Pero siendo sincera, si te sientes así, en serio Karin te mueve el piso. —

—Mierda. — Pues, Karan tenía razón. En ese caso ella me gustaba. Pero, había otro problema, ¿Qué siente Karin por mí?

—Lo mismo que tú. —La voz de Rukia se quedó en mi mente, como si fuera una ráfaga de aire que pasa por el mar. La sensación permanece. Parpadee por unos segundos y la mire.

Ella se alteró y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, tratando de "no ofenderme".

—como estas tan segura de eso. —

—Porque ella se comporta igual que tu-usted. —Me causo gracia l amanera en la que ella se corregía.

Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—Deja que las cosas fluyan, Toshiro. Créeme, tendrán tiempo. Las cosas no van a acabar después de esto, La SARD aún tiene asuntos pendientes con la sociedad de almas. —

—Espero que tengas razón. —Iba a dar por terminada la conversación, pero…— Una cosa más. Esta conversación queda entre nosotros y nadie más puede saberlo, ¿entendido?—

—Oki-Doki, Toshiro—

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al ver a Yachiru apoyada en una de las sillas con una gran sonrisa. Oh, no.

El silencio siguió un momento. Karin tomo un sobre de azúcar y lo vertió con cuidado en su taza de café.

Ella siempre hacia eso, serbia mas azúcar al café o a cualquier bebida caliente (aun si ya la iba a terminar), cuando estaba nerviosa.

Mire a la ventana, observando los aviones que venían y se iban constantemente. Era curioso, mientras yo discutía con ella otras misiones se llevaban a cabo. Puede que hubiera misiones más allá de lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo. Y yo pensaba que la sociedad de almas era compleja

—Una noche, hubo un temblor en Karakura. Fue causado por una honda de poder desplegada desde la SS, pero todos lo tomaron como un terremoto. Realmente no fue muy fuerte, pero la energía corto la electricidad en la ciudad y la desesperación de las personas atrajo a esas bestias. Nos atacaron. —

Mierda. Ella siguió hablando.

—Papa trato de ayudarnos, pero no era el realmente. En ese momento algo había sucedido y su espíritu no se encontraba en su cuerpo. La verdad ni yo sé que pasó. Tomaron a Yuzu y simplemente reaccione. Ellos notaron la presencia de esas cosas y fueron a salvarnos, pero de nuevo, yo actué por mi cuenta. En ese momento solo pensaba en salvar a Yuzu. —

Suspiro. Le estaba doliendo, de alguna manera le dolía. La visión de mi hermana conteniendo las lágrimas me estaba atosigando y me estaba dejando sin aire.

—hice las cosas por instinto, pero simplemente lo empeore. Yuzu resultó herida por culpa de mi orgullo al no querer que ellos nos ayudaran. Cuando todo termino, nos llevaron a una de las bases y curaron a Yuzu. Allí empezó todo, Ginjo vio potencial en mí y me dio la oportunidad de entrar. Karan se convirtió en mi encargada y poco a poco fui desarrollándome en el grupo. Luego paso toda esta mierda del Clúster y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba obligada a ser la nueva Master del área 72. —

En cuanto termino, solo me quede callado.

Estire mi mano y trate de tomar la suya. A mitad de camino el deje quieta, talvez ella no quería que yo la consolara. Pero no, ella, por cuenta propia, acerco su mano y la junto a la mía.

Cuando levante la mirada, la encontré envuelta en lágrimas. Los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras trataba de aguantar un sollozo. Casi tire la mesa tratando de atraparla.

La abrase con fuerza y para cuando me di cuenta una lagrima estaba tratando de recorrer mi mejilla. —Perdóname. Debí darme cuenta, todo fue mi culpa. Yo debí…Yo debí estar allí, todo el tiempo. —

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y trato se sepárese de mí. No quise dejarla ir.

No podía. No después de ver cuánto daño había sufrido y todo por mi falta de atención. —Ichigo, por favor, suéltame. Necesito terminar de hablar contigo. —

Bueno, tal vez si podría. Solo un poco.

Me senté de nuevo, esta vez a su lado.

—También fue mi culpa sabes. — Respondió lentamente, mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas con una simple servilleta —No quería decirte nada, porque estaba enojada contigo. Creía que no merecías saberlo. Era más orgullo que razón, como siempre he sido yo, jeje. —No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella risita. Estaba mal y aun así trataba de fingir que se sentía bien. — Cuando todo esto termine, ambos tendremos una charla muy larga y además, tenemos que decirle esto a papa y a Yuzu. —

—Espera. La verdad ni yo sé si es buena idea decirles o no este tipo de cosas, no crees que es mejor…—No me dejo terminar.

—Ichigo, no sigas. Tienes que dejar de lado esa mala costumbre de apartar a la familia. — Vaya, ¿y quién lo dice? No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en eso y ella lo noto. —y si, sé que también lo hice, pero no hay excusa. Además, las cosas están cambiando y será mejor que ellos puedan venir aquí en caso de que algo malo pase. Es por ellos. —

—Está bien. — Me acerque a ella y le di otro abrazo. A partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes. — Pero nada de esto justifica lo que sucedió hace un rato. No lo permitiré. —

—Ichigo. — Su queja salió lenta y apagada, volviendo su voz un poco más aguda al terminar.

—Ya te lo dijes, no lo permitiré. —Le bese el cabello y me aparte.

—No tienes derecho a entrometerte. Lo sabes muy bien. —

—Por supuesto que lo tengo, soy tu hermano mayor. —Y me estaba estresando de nuevo. — ¡Entiéndelo!, él es un shinigami y tú eres humana. No importa como no pueden hacerlo. — Ella trato de replicar, pero luego simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta. —Te lo dije. —

—Ichigo. El si es o no humano es nuestro problema. Igualmente, tengo a la ley de mi lado. —

— ¿La ley?, Karin, está prohibido, al menos en la sociedad de almas. —

—exacto, pero no aquí. Las reglas me protegen…Además, _ya no soy humana_. — Lo susurro, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. Me quede paralizado. El sudor recorrió mi espalda como una gota de veneno. Quemando todo a su paso, y eso fue mi conciencia —

—Karin…Tu, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? —Sentía las manos temblar. Cuando regrese a mirarla, ella parecía aterrorizada. Seguramente se percató de su error.

—So...-Sobre las leyes de la SARD. La humanidad es una especie carente de poderes, con un nivel leve de poder espiritual. Aquellos que poseen un nivel mayor al genérico pasan a ser considerados una subespecie. El fullbring, en pocas palabras, pasaría a ser una subespecie. Desde el punto de vista de la SARD, mi humanidad es relativa. —

Respiré profundo. Tenía sentido, la SARD tenía cosas que yo no comprendía, sin embargo, la sensación de extrañes permaneció en mi cuerpo. Quizás solo era un poco de psicosis o más bien, intuición.

—No me importa. Entre tú y ese imbécil no puede pasar nada y punto. — ¿¡Cuánto más me iba a enloquecer esta chica!?

—Me temo que el imbécil no está de acuerdo con tus ideas del siglo doce, pero, por ahora lo dejaremos así. Karan me envió a buscarlos. El avión está listo y el grupo de Hidari ya está dentro. Siria está con ellos. —

Toshiro estaba poyado en contra del pórtico de la puerta con su mirada de pocos amigos. Su presencia era lo que faltaba para que el circo en mi cerebro se liberara.

No perdí tiempo y corrí hacia él. En cuanto estaba en el aire busque mi espada y…Espera.

Mi cuerpo choco contra el suelo en cuanto me percaté de que nunca Salí de mi cuerpo. Realmente no podía hacerlo. Lo intente varias veces antes de mirar enojado hacia el peliblanco que, por cierto, pasó de mí como si fuera un maldito cuadro en la pared. — ¡Oye, Estúpido!, mi cara está aquí no en la de mi hermana, imbécil. —

—En serio Kurosaki, ya deberías cambiar mi apodo. No puedes simplemente llamarme imbécil cada vez que nos veamos. —

El muy idiota estaba parado junto con Karin en frente de mí. Ella me miro por un momento. Se quedó callada y su ceño se empezó a fruncir. Libero un suspiro y se puso derecha.

—Es hora de irnos idiota, vámonos. —

— ¡Espera, Karin!, ¿Por qué no puedo salir de mi cuerpo?, ¡Karin!—

—Oh, es verdad. No puedes hacer ningún tipo de liberación espiritual si tu esencia no está permitida dentro del área. Los shinigamis no tienen permitido ingresar al garaje. —

— ¿Qué?, pero si pudimos combatir cuando estábamos en…—

—Estábamos en otra sede, eso fue en Colombia. Ahora mismo estamos en la sede en Hong Kong. —

— ¿Hong Kong?—

—Ya deja de hacer preguntas y trae los cafés. — Ella sigue su camino ignorándome por completo. Dejándome solito en el piso de la cafetería. Por supuesto. Llega el señor "frio eterno" y ella me abandona. Todo eso de la querida hermanita, unas palabras bonitas y se acabó. Tal vez, no todo volvería a ser como antes.

Unas gotas de esperanza recorrieron mis ojos cuando la vi regresar. Se asomó a la puerta y sonrió un poco avergonzada. —Discúlpame, Suyin, ¿podrías agregar más azúcar al café helado?— Mierda.

La empleada de la cafetería bajo la cabeza en una referencia y respondió: "si, por supuesto, Señorita Kurosaki. —

—Muchas gracias, Suyin. Agrégalo a mi cuenta. —su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto me miro. —No olvides los cafés y no vayas a tardar.

Se retiró de la cafetería tan rápido como entro. Suponiendo que los cafés eran para cada uno de los que estaban en el avión, el café helado era para…Sip, para el imbécil.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **No me maten.**

 **Tarde demasiado y sé que pensaran que la historia va muy lento. Ahora bien, les advierto que el próximo capítulo va a ser algo extraño, pues voy a hacer un salto en el tiempo bastante fuerte.**

 **Es necesario para hacer fluir la historia.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios. Los quiero. ; )**


	23. Prisionera

¡No!

¡Detente!

¿Dónde estoy?

Mis oídos…mi cuerpo. No me sentía bien.

Me moví a un lado mientras buscaba un apoyo. Los sonidos de explosiones permanecen en el fondo. Gritos impulsados por el miedo que permanece de manera inquebrantable.

Mis ojos no se permiten recibir la luz. Era demasiado. Levante la cabeza para encontrarme con el lugar, destruido por completo.

La sangre abundaba cada esquina, mientras los cuerpo a nuestro alrededor cobraban vida junto con los lamentos de los heridos.

No recuerdo casi nada. Mi mente esta nublada, pero hay un sentimiento enterrado en el fondo, que me estremece al descifrarlo. Nos habían descubierto.

No sabía cómo, no recordaba nada. Talvez, ¿nos emboscaron?...simplemente no lo sabía.

Mire hacia el cielo con cansancio, mientras mi cabeza trataba de obligarme a caer en un sueño profundo. Todo dolía y nada estaba claro.

La luz disminuyo ante un cuerpo que la obstruida. Las voces en el fondo eran helidas y no las reconocía. Tenía miedo y algo me gritaba que todo estaba mal.

¡¿Dónde están los demás?! ¡¿Dónde estaba mi equipo?!

—Vamos, preciosa. El jefe te está esperando. —

Nada. Aquella voz me parecía asquerosa y sabía que era del lado enemigo, pero no me da una pista de que paso.

Me tomaron con fuerza. Aprisionaron mis manos mientras el pequeño Clic del metal resonaba con delicadeza. Me habían esposado. Al parecer también encadenado. No tenía fuerzas y de laguna manera no podía generar ningún poder. Me levantaron por las axilas mientras me halaban dentro de algo. Solo sentía el frio del metal deslizarse por mi espalda.

Para cuando logre ver a mí alrededor, no podía hacer nada. Estaba amarrada en una camilla, mientras me ingresaban en un auto y partían a un lugar desconocido. Sin saber que pararía conmigo o con los demás mis ojos se cerraron

Estaba tan agotada, que no sentí cuando me aplicaron el sedante.

No podía ser. Estábamos perdiendo y ni siquiera recordaba cómo.

Soy un fracaso como líder. Sentí como las lágrimas se derramaban por encima de mi piel, mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi mente.

….

—concéntrate. — La voz me llamaba, llevaba un rato tratando de despertarme pero no quiera hacerlo. —Karin, levántate. Tienes que salir de aquí—

¿Tenemos?

—sí, tenemos. Tú y yo somos uno, no lo olvides—

La voz…respondió a mis pensamientos. Las cosas cobraron sentido en cuanto abrí los ojos y el desierto se reflejaba en medio del cielo. Como si un espejo se hallara por encima de nosotros.

Este era el reino interno. No estaba despierta, estaba con mi Zampakuto. Anubis.

—dime que sabes que sucedió, por favor—

Ella asintió, mientras me observaba con tristeza. Era raro verla así.

—Fue Katsu. Estaba preparado para que tú llegaras. —Explico— Trataste de convencerlo. El trato de matarte. No esperábamos que fuera tan poderoso—

— ¿Por... ¿de qué… ¿Cuál es su poder ahora?— Sabia que poseía la capacidad de mover objetos con la mente. No era tan poderoso.

—Deformación de la realidad. Magia negra— Su respuesta me dejó en silencio.

Mierda.

—No digas groserías en el templo. — sonreí un poco ante su regaño, pues ella no parecía tan preocupada como yo la sentía.

Su mirada seca y poco conforme con su alrededor… estaba cansada. Estuvo protegiéndome.

Ya había pasado antes. Ella se convertía en una defensa cuando yo permanecía inconsciente, tomando el poder por sí misma. Sin embargo, el collar que suprime mi poder como shinigami la afecta.

—No debiste hacerlo, lo sabes. Eso te hace daño y luego a mí. —

—No podía permitir que te hicieran más daño. Resultaste muy lastimada tratando de combatir con todos tu sola. —

— ¿Cuantos fueron?—

—Siete. Te dejaron inconsciente y el chico de cabello blanco y los demás desaparecieron luego de que Siria creara una fortaleza de rosas. Nunca regreso, debemos suponer lo peor. —

—No. Nos vencieron pero no creo que lo hayan matado. Sé que…tengo fe en que él es lo suficientemente poderoso. —

Ella solo asintió. Se acercó a mí y coloco su mano sobre mi frente. —Trata de no agotar tu poder. Tendrás que usarlo. —Iba a recriminarle que no tenía sentido no usar mi poder al principio, pero ella me interrumpió. —El Bankai. —

Oh…Eso.

Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo. Luego, regreso la luz alrededor. Mis oídos seguían doliendo, pero esta vez, podía ver todo sin que me doliera la vista. Una mirada a mí alrededor lo decía todo. Estábamos jodidos.

Me encontraba en una cámara, por encima de la sala pruebas. Estábamos en el CERN y la maquina ya estaba encendida.

Mire a mí alrededor mientras buscaba indicios de alguien más. Me analice a mí misma. Estaba encadenada a algo. No lograba mirar hacia atrás. Una capa de metal me dejaba incapaz de ver más allá de las cadenas. En el suelo, había un gran grupo de cables. Todos estaban atados alrededor de mis pies con ayuda de una lámina de cobre.

Tome un rato para darme cuenta de las cosas. Me habían convertido en una batería humana. Pero, ¿para qué?

El sonido de un grupo de pasos llamo mi atención. Varios guardias entraron por la puerta en compañía de un joven de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas. Iba vestido con un traje de gala, sosteniendo una copa de vino. El cabello peinado con gracia hacia atrás. Las ropas planchadas y la posición de las manos sobre la cipa eran correctas.

Su mirada parecía penetrante, y, de alguna manera, su color parecía ligeramente toxico. Dañino.

Por encima de su labio permanecía un lunar que le daba carácter. Les dio un par de órdenes y despidió a varios de ellos. Se quedó con dos de ellos.

Dirigió su atención a mí e inmediatamente la sensación de frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, una corazonada desataba un lamento en mi mente. Era Katsu.

La sensación de ardor en los ojos me hizo reaccionar. Estaba al borde del llanto. No podía llorar y mucho menos en frente de él. Ese no era el Katsu que alguna vez conocí.

Converso un rato más y, finalmente, me miro. Su rostro parecía aliviado, estaba feliz de verme. Pero yo no.

Recorrió la sala hasta posicionarse a mi lado. Su mirada se volvió cálida por unos segundos—Mírate. Esta preciosa. Hace tanto no te veía, Karin. No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, amor. —

Mi cuerpo tembló con resentimiento, pues con solo esas palabras me estaban rompiendo. No. Déjame en paz, por favor no. No quiero que el dolor llegue a mí, no de nuevo.

Tomo mi rostro con cuidado y me obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos parecían tan bellos como la noche en que murió…en que lo creí muerto.

—Pensé…—Las palabras se atascaron en mi boca, como un veneno del que estaba dispuesta a beber. Estaba cometiendo un error y lo sabía. —Pensé que estás muerto. — Pero a veces la tentación a lo prohibido era más fuerte.

No tardo mucho tiempo y se abalanzo sobre mí. Me beso. Fue apasionado, desorientado, doloroso y hambriento. Pero, lo sentí vacío.

Porque lo que alguna vez sentí por él, ya no existía. Por qué él no era el Katsu que conocí. No es el que alguna vez ame. Cuando el beso se cortó, no fui capaz de levantar la mirada.

—Karin, por favor. —Su voz sonaba quebrada. —Mírame y no veas el suelo. Quiero ver tus ojos. —

Acaricio mi cabello, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello. Me tomo del mentón y trato de besarme nuevamente. Aparte la mirada. —No. Tú…No eres el Katsu que yo conocí. El murió hace años. —

—Karin, entiéndeme. Esto es por nuestro bien. —

—El Katsu que ame, no nos traicionaría. El no haría nada de esto. —

—Karin—

—No. Si en verdad eres el mismo, sabrás que tengo principios. —Trague duro. —Y jamás estaría dispuesta a sacrificar a otros por una sola alma. No soy desleal y mucho menos manipulable. No frente al enemigo. Ahora, libérame. —

Su mirada se tornó veneno puro. Se alejó de mí como si mi piel fuera lava. Si pudiera, me hubiera escupido. Su desprecio se volvió físico cuando golpeo el metal al lado de mi cabeza. El golpe fue sordo, pero la marca quedo.

—Cometiste un grave error, Kurosaki. — Me tomo del cuello con fuerza, dejándome sin aire al instante.

Mis pulmones ardían con furia, mientras el solo me miraba con odio. Trate de moverme e intente liberar energía pero no podía. El dolor de mis ojos ante la falta de oxígeno y el sentimiento de ahogo fue desesperante.

—Estas en una sala anti-conductiva. No puedes generar electricidad sin que desactivemos los aislantes que te mantienen vulnerable. — Miro hacia mi cuello y observo la cadena de plata con el signo del rayo. —Además, creo que no sería correcto dejarte con esto. No quiero que mi plan valla en mi contra. — Halo del collar y lo arrancón con fuerza… No sabe en lo que se había metido.

Aun así, ¿Qué planeaba hacer conmigo? La verdad, es que ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que mi cuerpo funcione como conductor sin mis poderes y si mi hipótesis es correcta moriré en cuanto el active el mecanismo de lo que sea que sea esto.

Pensar que alguien en quien había confiado tanto en el pasado se había convertido en esto me helaba la sangre y a la vez me dolía. Pero no podía permitirme a quedarme de brazos cruzados solo porque fue alguien en mi vida. Todo es pasajero en tu vida, incluso los seres que amas. Eso lo aprendí de mi madre.

Tenía que pensar en algo y la única manera de lograrlo es ponerme en contacto con Anubis. Solo así podre maquinar un plan.

Solo espero que los demás están bien. Al menos con eso podre pensar en paz.

Empezó a moverme con desespero. Grite con odio y asco, buscando irritarlo Tenía que hacer que me durmieran, me noqueará o algo. Requería volver a mi mundo interno urgente.

— ¡Déjame ir, desgraciado!— seguí moviéndome, mientras mis manos se lastimaban con el metal que me mantenía inmóvil. —No puedes hacer nada de esto. ¡Este no eres tú!—

Miro hacia otro lado, mientras permanecía callado. Observe su mano. Apretó con fuerza el collar hasta el punto de sangrar, sus nudillos blancos y la mandíbula tensionada. Seguí con mis gritos hasta que finalmente levanto una mano. —Esto la hago por ti, preciosa. — Salió de la sala y poco tiempo después una sonda salió de metal que estaba ante mis espaldas. Se inyecto en mi piel y poco a poco volví a estar inconsciente.

Al sentirme tranquila, abrí los ojos. —Necesitamos empezar a pensar, Anubis—

- **Toshiro-**

Estaba confundido cuando me desperté. Mi mente estaba borrosa.

Luego de que nos subimos al avión, empezamos a discutir algunas cosas. Karin empezó a dialogar lentamente lo temas que se relacionaban con la misión, trato de profundizar en los enemigos e incluso presento algunos formatos con información de los líderes. Todo iba bien hasta que ella se adentró al tema de Katsu.

La tensión en la habitación se había sentido como un maldito vidrio partiendo la sala de operaciones. Ichigo discutió con Karan porque consideraba irresponsable que permitieran que unos niños se adentraran en una misión tan peligrosa y aunque Karin trato de explicar que eran épocas necesitadas y el riesgo de fallar era inaccesible, Ichigo no paro.

La pelea termino con el grupo separado nuevamente, Mientras yo discutía con Karan, Siria, Hidari y Karin sobre que se haría en cuanto llegáramos Ichigo y los demás trataban de hablar de algo incensario. Sabía que debía estar con ellos pero no pida. Me sentía inútil.

El avión disparo una alarma de riesgo y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, Karin y Siria trataban de generar un campo de protección contra un maldito sujeto que desequilibro el avión y le rompió una de las alas. Karin estaba más que asustada, ¿no se suponía que nadie sabía que estaríamos aquí?

Las cosas se salieron de control y el avión se estrelló justo cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al CERN. En medio de todo, fuimos atacados por unas máquinas extrañas. Un sonido nos dejó complétamele mareados y mientras trataba de estabilizarme unos hombres llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros. Karan recibió un disparo en el cuello con un sedante y Karin se alteró por completo.

Ella y Siria trataron de protegernos, lo que sea que hiciera ese ruido nos aturdía a todos. Salí de mi cuerpo, sentía que no tenía otra opción y me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Siria creo un campo de rosas alrededor de nosotros, pero antes de que pudiéramos escapar, Karin desapareció.

Ichigo se alteró por completo y una honda de luz entro por las raíces de la defensa. Un dolor de cabeza me dejo fuera de combate. Me sentí estúpido e impotente.

Ahora estábamos aquí, en medio de una cueva, lejos del lugar. Lo que sea u nos hayan hecho, en verdad nos afectó.

Quería salir de aquí, ahora. Pero no podíamos. La mitad de nosotros aún estaban prácticamente inactivos. No podían utilizar ningún poder.

Esto no me gustaba.

Frustrado, me levante del suelo húmedo. Sacudí un poco mi ropa y me apoye en las rocas. Sentía que el mundo caía sobre mis hombros. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan débil…

Caminando lentamente, Salí a las afueras de la cueva. Escuche una queja de Siria y Hidari, pero solo respondí con un gemido de cansancio y continúe.

El edificio se veía desde nuestra posición. Siria nos había advertido que debamos permanecer lo más discretos posibles, obligándonos a disminuir nuestro poder al mínimo. De alguna manera, eso afectaba nuestra recuperación, no podíamos auto recuperarnos de las heridas.

Observe con rabia el edificio. Una gran cantidad de vehículos de carga estaba transfiriendo refuerzos del enemigo. Los soldados del enemigo bajaban con orden y paciencia de los autos, mientras comenzaban a organizarse. Como si realmente no tuvieran nada de qué preocuparse.

No. No permitiría que se salieran con la suya. Hay que rescatar a Karin y no hay mucho tiempo.

—Se lo que piensas. No te preocupes, Ella es fuerte y bastante astuta—

— ¿Estas segura de que tenemos tiempo suficiente, Siria?—

—no lo será. Solo debemos actuar el doble de rápido—

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?, Nos derrotaron como si fuéramos bebes. Nos quitaron el dulce de la mano y lo pisotearon en nuestra cara—

—Es verdad, parecía como si hubieran sabido nuestras acciones desde un principio—

Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a hablar y sin darse cuenta, tomaron un punto importante.

—Lo sabían—Las palabras salieron con sorpresa de mis labios. La conclusión me llego de golpe en la cabeza—Alguien nos traiciono—

Sentí todo a mi alrededor detenerse. De repente las cosas tomaron sentido y poco a poco todo se posiciono sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Alguien les informo— Tenemos un espía entre nuestras fuerzas—

Regrese la mirada ante el silencio sepulcral que recorrió las paredes rocosas de aquella cueva. La oscuridad del pequeño espacio se vio intimida por los ojos opacados en rabia de mis compañeros.

—Voy a llamar al consejo— Hidari se levantó con furia del suelo y salió de la cueva— Ideen un plan para sacar a Karin, voy a advertir al equipo.

 **-000-**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. No he publicado hace siglos y este capítulo fue muy corto. Tenía esperanzas de hacerlo mucho más largo, pero siendo sinceras actualmente estoy en periodo de exámenes. Sé que la trama esta uy confusa en este momento y que además varios puntos importantes ya perdieron gracia.**

 **He notado que esta historia no quedo tan bien como me hubiera gustado, pues inicie a publicarla sin una idea fija. Ahora mismo tengo una dirección final, pero en el desarrollo poco sólido, me temo que elementos iniciales y muchos personajes quedaron a la deriva.**

 **Esta historia pronto llegara a su final. Estoy considerando intentar una segunda parte, pero aún está en discusión.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, lamento los errores de ortografía.**


	24. Infiltración

**Rukia** :

Desde que estaba en este trabajo había sido participe de diversas misiones y actividades anónimas. Misiones con un punto clave, en las que un error podría destruirlo todo. Era peligroso estar en un ambiente desconocido. El éxito de la misión dependía de la manera en la que se ejecutara. Dependía de la confianza y disciplina que había dentro del equipo.

Por supuesto, no cualquier equipo podría ejecutar este tipo de misiones. Era simple lógica. No podías mandar un grupo cualquiera y, para ser sinceros, jamás pensé que este grupo cabria dentro.

¿Quién diría que estaba equivocada?

Bastaron solo unas horas para que la determinación consumiera a Ichigo y faltaron tan solo unos segundos para que el capitán Hitsugaya se uniera a la causa y le obligara a crear un plan, antes de que el muy idiota partiera con la idea de destruir todo el centro de investigación.

Por unos minutos había dudado de la veracidad de esa idea. Nosotros éramos hábiles, y no hay por qué negar el hecho de que a la hora de batallar juntos, éramos más poderosos. Pero la victoria era a costa del espacio alrededor. Ichigo y Renji no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser sigilosos y mucho menos por ser compatibles para infiltrarse en un espacio cerrado. Ni siquiera se podía considerar intentar hablar del capitán Zaraki.

Pero, como dije, estaba equivocada.

La furia y el dolor eran un veneno que poseía a cualquier doliente, pero el capitán Hitsugaya se caracterizaba por ser de mente amplia y calmada. Siempre un paso adelante y tratando de seguirle la ruta al enemigo. Sin perder de vista nada ni a nadie. Eso, combinado con la determinación y la terquedad de Ichigo eran una fusión simplemente inigualable.

Era algo que jamás llegue a pensar que fuera real. En verdad nunca pensé que ellos pudieran trabajar juntos. Y nunca pensé que Ichigo se permitiría obedecer al capitán del décimo escuadrón con tanta calma y seriedad.

Ambos sabían que estábamos en un espacio ajeno. Esto era alienante. Desconocíamos por completo al enemigo.

Pero, por supuesto, eso no fue un impedimento para que se pusieran manos a la obra.

Ahora, habían pasado casi seis días desde que iniciaron la planificación. Noches de insomnio y una investigación precisa de cada espacio, cada sala y todo lo que se les pasara por la cabeza.

Nos apoyamos los unos a los otros. Con el apoyo de la tecnología de la SARD todo fue más fácil.

La advertencia del espía entre las líneas amigas había sido esparcida tanto en la SARD como en la SS.

—Muy bien. Escuchenme, no podemos fallar. Kurosaki, mantente atento. Un error y perderemos la oportunidad de salvar a Karin.

—Está bien. Muy bien, Toshiro, ¿Cuál es el plan de entrada?

—Correcto. Inicialmente, necesitaremos una distracción. Siria y Hidari están fuera preparando las alarmas. Cuando las alarmas hayan sido activadas y la fortaleza haya dejado a los guardias imposibilitados iniciaremos. En cuanto la zona este, se encuentre evacuada, El capitán Zaraki atacara a la base central de Xcution.

—No tendrán oportunidad contra mí. Además, Yachiru está conmigo.

— ¡Exactamente, Kenny!— Yachiru sobresalto de la espalda del pelinegro. Aun con una enorme sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer una extraña fruta.

Habían estudiado los planos y cualquier tipo de información que adquirieran en el camino. El equipo de lazar se encargaría de abrimos paso.

En principio nos habíamos desesperado, sin saber cómo y cuándo salvar a Karin. Resulto ser que la máquina que destruiría el mundo tardaría al menos ocho días en cargar. Por qué Xcution había llamado la atención antes de que pudieran terminar de encenderla aún no está claro. Se cree que les hacía falta algo. Y eso tenía que ver con Karin.

—Kuchiki y Abarai, ustedes dos se encargaran de buscar la base de energía. Allí se encontraran con Siria y Hidari. Esperamos que hayan podido llamar a más reclutas, así que posiblemente sean más de seis.

—Sí señor.

Renji y yo asentimos casi de inmediato.

El plan estaba completo y el tiempo ya estaba marcado. Sabíamos que movimientos generar. Algunos equipos de la SARD vendrían a ayudarnos. Serian grupos de otras sedes, pues el espía debía ser de Japón. Lo más probable es que tendremos ayuda de la zona.

Las personas que nos atacaron a la entrada eran Golems. Seres conectados con la tierra de manera espiritual. Manejaban hechizos de alto nivel. Esa fue la causa de que ninguno de nosotros les pudo hacer frente. Pero solo eso. Magia de tierra.

Ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Tras contactar con la central de la SARD, hicieron un llamado y se comunicaron con Zaikori, quien había enviado un grupo de collares especiales.

Los collares estaban hechos con gemas especiales que disiparían la energía de los hechizos por algunos minutos. Lo mejor era no enfrentarnos a ellos, al menos hasta que llegaran más reclutas de los bosques sagrados. (Lugar donde al parecer habitaban. Un dato más que la sociedad de almas ignoraba por completo.)

—Kurosaki y yo nos encargaremos de ir por Karin. Ahora, esperaremos la señal.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, el sonido de las alarmas del gran edificio inundo las calles.

El personal se retiró de manera inmediata y una valla de rosas se elevó por encima de la gran estructura. Esa era la señal.

Las personas salían corriendo, escapando de la red de espinas que se apoderaba de las entradas. Algunas ventanas estaban libres y era allí donde debíamos entrar.

En cuanto llegamos cerca del edificio (pues habíamos estado ocultos en la cueva) cada grupo se dispersó.

Entré por una de las ventanas junto con Renji. Por dentro parecía un edificio normal. Claro, con un montón de carteles sobre ciencia que no lograba identificar, pero lo demás era normal de una construcción humana.

Ahora, sólo quedaba que Renji comprendiera el mapa.

—Muy bien…según este papel estamos en…Estamos en… Rukia.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es un trasmutado de energía?

Señalo en el mapa. Debíamos dirigirnos a la sala de electricidad. Justo en frente del transmutado de energía pero… ¿qué demonios era eso?

Recorrimos los pasillos de lado a lado y tratamos de entender los mapas que se hallaban en las paredes. Observamos cada sala y cada cosa pero seguíamos sin saber qué demonios era lo que fuera.

Bajamos las escaleras llegando a lo que parecía una cafetería. Un grupo de hombres completamente armados estaban custodiando una puerta que daba paso a otro pasillo. Tal vez era allí.

—Muy bien, ¿Quién va a distraerlos?

— ¿Por qué no congelas el suelo?

—No seas tonto, podríamos dañar algo. Mejor hazlo tú.

— ¿Y yo porque? , siempre tengo que hacer las cosas.

—Renji por favor, ¡solo cállate y has algo!

— ¡Cállate o nos van a descubrir!

La discusión hubiera continuado de no ser por un gran estruendo que sacudió las paredes. Pequeños trozos de cemento cayeron del techo mientras las paredes se empezaron a agrietar.

Nos miramos asustados y después, escuchamos una risa maniaca viviendo desde el lado contrario del edifico. El capitán Zaraki debió haber empezado el ataque.

No pude evitar sentir una gota de sudor de solo pensar en lo que debían estar pasando los guardias del otro lado. Sin embargo, el grupo de guardias salieron corriendo en dirección al ataque. El pan estaba funcionando.

Entramos por el pasillo encontrándonos con una pirámide enorme. Era una piedra transparente con algunos objetos por dentro. Algunas piedras e incluso unos cuarzos. Era extraño…

—Allí están. Pensamos que no llegarían.

—Habían un par de guardias. No pudimos decidir quien los atacaría y…bueno eso ya no importa.

Renji guardo silencio para dejar de ridiculizarse. No más de la cuenta. Algo me decía que estaba teniendo una especie de… no lo ese. Actuaba extraño.

—Donde están los demás. ¿Lograron contactar con su equipo?

—Sí, ellos están aquí. Están esperando las instrucciones. —Hidari señalo al fondo de la sala. La energía había sido desactivada por algunos minutos.

A partir de ahora, nuestro trabajo era buscar el camino más seguro hacia la maquina enorme de la cual no recuerdo el maldito nombre.

—Tenemos poco tiempo. La energía aún sigue fluyendo. Debemos llegar primero al puente de energía principal y desactivar la energía de emergencia.

— ¿Qué pasara con el destructor de… lo que sea?— Renji tampoco recuerda el nombre de esa cosa ¡igualmente, ¿por qué un nombre tan confuso?!

—El colisionador de hadrones permanecerá en constante carga. No podemos bajar la energía de golpe. Tiene que ser lento. Ya nos arriesgamos bastante con apagar la energía principal.

Siria no nos miraba. Tan solo explicaba mientras mantenía los ojos en el suelo. Eso era extraño. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala del fondo. Los pasos se volvieron algo distorsionados y cayó al suelo. Renji la logro salvar antes de que se golpeara.

— ¡Ey!, Siria. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es agotamiento. Mantener a flote la barrera es muy difícil para ella. Normalmente habría acumulado energía antes de generar un ataque de tal nivel, pero, esta vez fue demasiado precipitado.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

—Por qué no había tiempo. Ese tipo de cosas toman al menos un mes. Normalmente, ella meditaría a diario y no le afectaría tanto, pero las cosas no han sido las mismas en la base. Lorien ha estado sobre exigiendo a los Masters en algunas áreas. — Hidari trato de levantar a la chica pelirroja, pero Renji la detuvo. Tomo a Siria en brazos y empezó a caminar al fondo de la sala.

—Vamos, será mejor empezar a explicarle a los demás. Estamos esperándolos, no queríamos empezar sin ustedes.

Asentí lentamente.

En la sala estaban los Hiro y Ryosuke. Además de Zaikori e incluso Varin.*1 Hacia mucho que no las veía. Además de algunos otros que no conocíamos.

—Muy bien— Varin golpeo con la punta de sus zapatos el suelo. Con la intensión de llamar la intensión del resto.

No pase desapercibido el gran cambio de personalidad que tubo Renji al verlo… ahora todo tenía sentido. Después de todo. Varin le gustaba…

Debió haber sentido su presencia antes que yo cuando estábamos atrás… Ja, ahora tenía con que molestarlo. Así tal vez no sería tan molesto con el tema entre Ichigo y yo.

—A partir de ahora vamos a desmantelar al enemigo desde adentro. Iniciare con un hechizo base y descifrare las runas implantadas alrededor. Encárguense de los guardias alrededor. Cuando se aseguren de que no queda nadie regresen aquí. Lo mejor será dividirnos.

Hidari se acercó al centro llamando la atención.

—Seamos sencillos. Renji y Hiro al primer piso. Zaikori y Ryosuke al segundo y Rukia y yo al tercero.

Nos dividimos nuevamente. Ahora solo quedaba terminar de desalojar el lugar.

Esto solo era el inicio. La máquina se encuentra en el sótano y había aún más pisos. Solo estábamos disminuyendo los obstáculos antes de la verdadera batalla.

 **Toshiro.**

Abarai y Kuchiki se separaron de nosotros. Seguimos el recorrido mientras la gran montaña de hierbas se apoderaba del edificio. El lugar era grande.

Debíamos dirigirnos hacia el otro lado para poder ingresar a través de una de las ventanas y bajar al último piso del sótano.

Llegado el momento un temblor estruendoso se apodero del lugar. Parte del edificio se quebró e incluso llego a obstaculiza nuestra entrada. Aun no podíamos atacar y tampoco había manera de utilizar nuestros poderes como shinigamis. Primero deberíamos recorrer el edificio y esperar la señal de los demás, cuando finalmente se logre aplicar el hechizó que liberara nuestro poderes atacaremos con todo.

No comprendía muy bien la teoría, pero sabía de sobremanera que era un trabajo algo lento y complejo. Tenía sus reglas y lo poco que yo sabía era parte de lo que Karin alguna vez me llego a explicar.

Ichigo quebró una de las ventanas que aún no habían sido cubiertas por los matorrales. Entramos con cuidado. Vigilamos cada lado y comenzamos a investigar.

Había dos entradas hacia el sótano principal (donde se cree que Karin estaba aprisionada). Una entrada era por la puerta principal dentro del edificio. Probablemente sería custodiada por guardias y partes de los Golems que aparentemente nos atacaron.

Si no fuera por todo lo que ya había vivido, pensaría que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Pero no era así. Ahora, consiente de la existencia de miles de especies más además de lo que nosotros habíamos constituido como el campo de los tres mundos, todo era diferente.

La segunda entrada era a través de los conductos de ventilación. La cuestión era conseguir entrar, encontrar el camino correcto y lograr movernos dentro de ellos. Había grandes probabilidades de que no cupiéramos en ellos.

Pasamos por varias salas antes de encontrar una posible entrada. En medio de uno de los techos del baño una rendija bastante grande.

Ichigo tomo impulso y golpeo con fuerza la reja Los tornillos saltaron ante la deformación inmediata del metal y cayeron a suelo resultando en un tintineo bastante llamativo. Para mí y probablemente para los guardias que aún podrían estar rondando por el lugar.

Mira el peli naranja con desaprobación antes de saltar dentro del conducto.

Las paredes metálicas reflejaban mi rostro, mientras, el olor del moho y la falta de aseo al lugar consumían mi nariz. Mire hacia el fondo, solo pidiendo encontrarme con la oscuridad total.

Me apoye en la esquina para poder ingresar por completo, pero en cuanto me moví, el sonido reboto por las paredes del ducto, derivando en un eco solitario.

Iba a ser muy difícil.

Terminado de entrar Ichigo sigue mis acciones. Entro de la misma manera, aunque claro, siendo como es de idiota recibió un golpe en la cabeza por su falta de atención. El sonido del eco no turno en responder y mi mirada se enfureció aún más

Estar con los kurosaki era un delirio. Sin me mataba la hermana lo haría el otro. Y si no, sería el padre.

Me moví incomodo tratando de poder tener suficiente espacio para desplazarme. Tropecé con el cuerpo de Ichigo y la molestia se sintió aun mayor ante la manera incomprensible en la que el metal se comenzaba a deformar bajo mi peso.

—Espera, Kurosaki. Si nos desplazamos al mismo tiempo caeremos. Iré adelante, mantén la distancia para no sobre esforzar el metal.

— ¿y por qué tu adelante? , sería más fácil que yo saliera primero.

—No voy a iniciar una discusión contigo. Solo obedece. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes , enano? Recuerda que esto no es la sociedad de almas, no puedes mandarme. Aquí, tú no eres mi superior. ¿Cómo te quedo esa?— Sonrió con autosuficiencia, sin darse cuenta que el muy idiota se había humillado a sí mismo.

—en realidad, en la sociedad de almas no tenía autoridad sobre ti. Pero aquí, tú aceptaste pertenecer al equipo de tu hermana y ella me nombro segundo al mando.

Ichigo se quedó de rodillas mirándome estupefacto, mientras, yo continúe con mi recorrido. No fue hasta unos segundos después de que me di cuenta de que el estaría observando mi trasero todo el camino. Definitivamente seria incómodo.

Solo esperaba que el no quisiera decir estupideces o iniciar una conversación personales ,o sino..-Demasiado tarde.

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

— ¿De qué hablas?, se mas especifico.

—con mi hermana, ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con mi hermana, enano?

—Kurosaki, ya te lo explicamos. Lo que pase entre ella y yo no te-

— ¡Por supuesto que me incumbe! Llámame un entrometido, o como desees, pero mi deber es proteger a Karin y si mal no recuerdo, entre mis deberes esta evitar que un imbécil con un ego del tamaño de una torre destroce su corazón.

—estoy seguro de que no es exactamente así pero, si lo que te preocupa es que le haga daño, te aseguro que no será así.

—¿Qué me asegura que hablas en serio?

—Por qué te estoy dando mi palabra. — Pensé un momento las cosas. No podía simplemente arriesgarme a tanto sin el consentimiento de Karin pero… Sé que las cosas iban a ir bien ¿Deberían, no?— y por qué yo mismo me comprometí a protegerla. Tu hermana también…es importante para mi Kurosaki.

Guardo silencio por u momento. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como si él estuviera mirándome con una sonrisa…O bueno, a mi trasero.

Esto definitivamente era incómodo.

—Bien, ya te comprometiste, así que, a partir de ahora tengo todo el derecho de matarte si no la haces feliz. Eso sí, si me entero que está embarazada te juro que-

—¡Silencio!

Me detuve en cuento encontré otra salida de ventilación. Mire hacia abajo, observando el piso bajo nosotros. El pasillo parecía estar solo. Tendría que ver más de cerca.

—Oye, Toshiro, ¿Me estas escuchan-

El muy idiota no me había escuchado. Seguramente había ignorado el momento en el que me detuve y termino estrellándose con mi trasero (lo cual fue de más decir vergonzoso). Lo peor de todo, es que el empuje vasto para desestabilizar el metal y caí de cara directo al suelo.

Me golpee la quijada con fuerza y trate de levantarme tan rápido como pudo.

El sonido de un grupo de pasos avanzando por el pasillo no me daba una buena señal.

Las paredes blancas permanecían en monotonía mientras algunos carteles escritos en un idioma que no entendía, junto con la figura de una persona corriendo. Supuse que sería una salida de emergencia y si ese era el caso, debía ir en contra ¿no?

Un grupo de chicos entro, cargando con un par de pistolas.

Ichigo bajo en cuanto noto las cosas y se hizo a mi lado. Nos miramos el uno al otro y de alguna manera, ambos logramos coordinar los ataques.

Yo a la derecha, él a la izquierda. Un golpe aquí, un golpe allá.

Los disparos sonaban en ambos lados y las paredes se deformaban con el choque de las balas.

Uno de los hombres, era abrumadoramente grande. Ichigo lo tomo por detrás enredando sus brazos en sus hombros impidiéndole moverse. Yo aproveche y le di una patada en el estómago.

El hombre quedo inconsciente y Ichigo no logro soportar el peso cayendo al suelo también.

—¡Oye, idiota, ten más cuidado!

—Ponte de pie, aquí vienen más.

Me hice tras de la puerta y espere a que el otro grupo se acercara lo suficiente. En cuanto vi la sombra en el suelo, me impulse contra la pared y patee la huerta con fuerza dejando inconsciente a cuatro de ellos. Algunos tropezaron con el resto de cuerpos inconscientes. Ichigo se giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y de una patada dejo inconsciente a otro.

—A este paso van a llegar más y no saldremos de aquí—

—Toshiro-

—es Hitsugaya.

—Lo que sea. Colócate su ropa.

Gire los ojos exasperado. Este día era agotador.

Tome las ropas de uno de los que, según yo, tenía una contextura parecía a la mía. Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

Antes de que alguien más llegara, entramos a algo que parecía ser un baño.

Allí nos cambiamos lo más rápido posible. Hice lo posible para guardar en el uniforme parte de las cosas que cargaba conmigo, entre ellas el intercomunicador.

En cuanto terminamos salimos del lugar casi corriendo.

Tenemos que avanzar.

 **Karin:**

Gotas de sangre sobre el suelo. Las manchas por todas partes y aun así, ella seguía sonriendo como si estuviese en una fiesta. Se divertía viéndome sufrir… Y en verdad, en verdad esto me esta…

— ¡Esto me está desesperando!

—Y la paciencia se volvió a perder. — Movió la mano y la arena del suelo se elevó hasta estar en frente suyo. Los granos se unieron tomando la forma de varis cuchillas. Empujo hacia adelante y todas ellas salieron volando en mi dirección.

Esquive el ataque e incluso logre dispersa algunas de ellas. Me apoye en el suelo y clave mi espada con fuerza. Deje que mi energía recorrer el metal y en cuanto llego a su máximo alcance libere el ataque. Un grupo de picos de arena se elevaron desde el piso con fuerza.

Los ataques continuos persiguieron a mi oponente. Anubis. Salto por encima de todas las estatuas sin detenerse. Cada estatua sobre la que paraba terminaba siendo un montículo de rocas.

Tenía que obligarla a legar al centro. Mientras que la tenía distraída con los ataques constantes estaba preparando una trampa en el medio del campo.

Realmente era muy difícil, tanto físico como mental. El control de un ataque como este era masivo y exigía una cantidad de poder ridícula. Claro, ya sabía manejar este tipo de ataques, pero eso solo era con la electricidad.

Electra, la capacidad de controlar la energía eléctrica a mí alrededor era un poder que trabajaba en conjunto con el ambiente, pero, a pesar de que la electricidad tenía todo tipo de conductas y formas se podía tomar una gran cantidad sin tener que manejarla a manera individual. En pocas palabras, a pesar de las distintas corrientes, podía compactarlas en una sola y darle el manejo que deseara. Pero la arena era todo lo contrario.

La arena es un material grumoso. Se conforma por partículas de minerales e incluso sus propiedades cambian de acuerdo al entorna. Con la arena debía manejar cada maldito grano por individual. Básicamente.

La manera de controlarlos todos juntos era crear una red de poder. Como una corriente eléctrica. Pero mantener esa corriente en constante flujo y a su vez controlar el material era extremadamente agotador. Por supuesto, eso sin tomar en cuenta de que en batalla también hay que moverse y mantenerse al tanto del contrincante. En pocas palabras. Esto era verdadero reto.

Bien es cierto que me encantan los retos. Me llenan de emoción y me animan a seguir adelante incluso arriesgando más de lo que puedo (en algunas ocasiones). Pero soy realista y poner a mi familia y al mondo en juego es simplemente ridículo. Esa es una apuesta que jamás aceptaría.

Y no la quiero aceptar. Pero aquí no hay opciones.

El tiempo está en mi contra. Ahora estoy aquí, en mi mundo interior haciendo casi lo imposible para controlar el poder de mi Zampakuto al máximo y poder llegar al Bankai.

Puede que se pregunten, ¿Por qué no lo entrenaste desde antes? Respuesta: Los shinigamis en la SARD estaban prohibidos y desarrollar correctamente mis habilidades pondrían en juego mi trabajo y a mi familia. Además de que si alguien descubría que mi hermano era (o es) un shinigami comprometerían su memoria. Años y años de trabajo para eliminar cualquier duda o teoría sobre esto se fueron a la borda hace tan solo unos meses.

Unos meses en los que no había tenido ni un maldito minuto libre.

—Tenemos un problema.

Anubis se detuvo… Justo unos metros antes de llegar al centro del campo. ¡Maldición!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Katsu, está en frente tuyo ahora mismo.

—No importa. El piensa que estoy inconsciente. No es como si me fuera a hacer daño… Al menos no por ahora.

—Bueno, puede que estés inconsciente, pero eso no impide que tus esfuerzos de llevarme a esa trampa no se reflejen físicamente en el exterior. Te está sangrándola nariz.

Fruncí el ceño. Me pie las manos por la nariz y luego observe el resultado. No había nada.

—Anubis, ¿de que estas hablan-

—Aquí no idiota, en el mundo real. Tu cuerpo. Te esfuerzas demasiado. Pero debo admitir que la trampa es una mejora. Aunque no está lo suficientemente profunda ni para enterrar un hueso.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Moví mis manos tratando de verificar si lo que dijo era cierto. Desplace la energía del suelo para no encontrar nada. Nada. No había un agujero, no había nada.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

— ¡Maldita desgraciada!, ¡Aprovechaste que te estaba prestando atención y moviste la arena! ¡Eso es injusto!

—No es injusto. Es una batalla. En la guerra todo se vale, niña tonta.

Claro, ella tenía razón. Este era mi mundo interior, pero Anubis era quien manejaba la arena a voluntad y yo apenas estoy aprendiendo. Ella tiene el control.

—Bien, será mejor que descanses. Debes despertar.

—No. Espera. Tú dijiste que solo podríamos entrenar una vez. Después de esto deberé atacar, no puede despertar ahora o si no…

—Ya no hay más tiempo, Karin — Guardo la espada y se dio la vuelta. Su cabello se movía con las corrientes de arena. — Despierta, habla con él un tiempo más y después descansa. En cuanto te sientas lista, ataca. Pero no hay más tiempo para entrenar.

—Espera, Anubis. No puedes simplemente dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

Ya era muy tarde. Anubis desapareció sin dejar rastro entre la arena y poco a poco mis sentidos externos empezaron a retomar fuerzas.

Primero fue el sonido. Una voz gruesa.

Luego, fue el tacto. Unas manos rozando mi cara. Seguido del olfato. El olor de perfume de hombre y finalmente, abrí los ojos.

Katsu se encontraba en frente mío, terminando de bajar sus manos después de seguramente haber acariciado mi rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Vestido con un traje negro. La camisa planchada y un reloj negro con decorados en oro... Un maldito magnate en frente mío me sonreí con un aura oscurecida. Pero algo e él era simplemente repugnante.

Marcas alrededor de sus ojos. Las marcas de una maldicen al haber cometido el pecado del santo sacramento. Haber jurado lealtad ante un demonio de magia negra.

Las marcas solo reflejaban el aura demoniaca quela mantendría atado al inframundo eternamente.

No sabía mucho acerca de ese lugar y la verdad a nadie le gustaba mencionarlo. Solo un lugar oscuro y maldito que se halla innombrable frente aquellos que conocen su poder.

Yo sé muy pocas cosas sobre magia. Pero los hechizos realizados con magia negra se consideran blasfemos por la gran cantidad de problemas que atraen. Era una mala señal.

Eso explicaría el gran cambio que había traído consigo estos últimos años en quien alguna vez confié mi vida mi bienestar y… y mi cuerpo. Por qué negarlo.

Él y yo teníamos un pasado. No hay nada que negar, aunque así lo hubiera querido.

—Se lo que piensas. Pero, si conocieras mis razones estarías de mi parte— Se desplazó más hacia adelante y metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos. — Siempre fuiste muy terca y nadie podía cambiar tu forma de pensar. Por eso y por más cosas me enamore de ti. Y por eso mismo hago lo que hago.

Saco un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales de un nombre que desconocía. Levanto la mano y desplazo el velo blanco por mi cara.

Renegué con la cabeza buscando alejarme de él, solo para encontrarme con la pared metálica que yacía tras de mí. Las esposas de metal minimizaban es movimientos.

Me dolían los hombros al no tener un punto de apoyo en que colocar mis pies. Estaba elevada al menos un metro sobre el suelo. Las cadenas de mi cuello habían desaparecido.

Cuando retiro la mano observe el pañuelo teñido de rojo. Debió ser eso de lo que Anubis me había advertido.

—No importa si soy terca o no. Sabes que estás haciendo las cosas mal.

—No busque hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sabes que soy igual que tú, la única diferencia, es que yo soy más capas de sacrificarme por otros. Mucho más que tú.

—Por favor Katsu, reacciona. Estas equivocado, esta no es la manera.

—Deja de quejarte y de regañarme. No busques contagiarme con tu incompetencia.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Sabes más que nadie que yo haría lo que fuera por los que amo. Estas perdiendo la cabeza.

—No seas mentirosa.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Katsu. Por dios entiende que-

— ¡Deja de mentir, maldita sea!— Golpeo el vidrio de la ventana con fuerza. El cristal se quebró y el sonido de las grietas resonó ante el silencio. — Si eso fuera verdad… ¡si eso fuera verdad, tú me habrías salvado la vida!

¿Qué? No era cierto.

Las imágenes abarcaron mi memoria. La sangre y las espinas en su cuerpo. Era imposible salvarlo. Yo no quería apartarme de él, pero no había opción.

—Tú me lo pediste. —susurre.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Tú fuiste quien me pidió que lo hiciera. Que te abandonara. Yo no quise hacerlo.

—No. No me vengas con eso. Ya te lo dije, te conozco. Es terca como una mula ¡si realmente me hubiera querido salvar lo hubieras hecho, sin importar que!

—y lo hice, lo intente. Te rogué, te implore que te mantuvieras despierto. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Quería sacarte de esa maldita trampa a pesar de que no había tiempo. — Mi voz se quebró — Yo no quise irme. No te quise dejar solo… Fuiste tú quien me dijo que no sobrevivirías y que era mejor que siguiera adelante. Me hiciste prometer que seguiría adelante y que llegaría lejos. ¡Y aquí estoy, haciendo lo posible por seguir con mi vida! ¡¿Y me estas reclamando por algo que tú me pediste?!

— ¡Oh!, Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Te vi. ¡Vi cómo te besándote con ese imbécil!— Se lanzó con fuerza en contra de la pared metálica. Rodeando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Levanto la mirada para verme a los ojos. Al estar colgada, el solo me llegaba hasta la altura del pecho.

— ¡¿de quién demonios estás hablando?!

—Ese imbécil de cabello blanco. ¿Un shinigami, si no mal recuerdo? ¡Sí, definitivamente eso fue lo que yo te pedí, maldita zorra!

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo te vale una mierda. Para mis estas muerto, ¡Desde ese maldito día este muerto!

—Muerto o no, no puedes olvidarme.

—Ya lo hice.

—Por supuesto que no. — Lanzo un golpe de nuevo. Sentí el metal deformarse. — Mírame a los ojos y dime que cuando te besa no piensas en mí.

Gire los ojos exasperada. Era irritante. Eso fue lo que jamás me gusto de él. Su egocentrismo. Su ideología de perfección que llegaba a sobresaltar siempre para sí. Y era repugnante. Su pregunta era repugnante.

Y por un momento, también dude de la respuesta.

¿Alguna vez pensé en Katsu cuando estuve con Toshiro? Por supuesto que no.

—Jamás. Ni una sola vez. ¿Y sabes qué? No tengo por qué hacerlo, porque él es y será mil veces mejor que tú.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿que hizo el que no hice yo? Responde lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro, que no importa lo que haya sido, el jamás se ha acostado contigo. Y si no, dímelo. Dime que ese lo hace mejor que yo. ¡Dime que ese imbécil te hizo sentí más mujer que yo!

Mi boca se abrió sin siquiera pensarlo. No sabía ni siquiera que iba a decir.

Pero al final…Otra voz respondió.

—Pues aún no hemos llegado hasta allí, imbécil. Pero te aseguro que lo haré mil veces mejor que tú.

* * *

 **Perdón, perdón ¡perdón!**

 **Me demore demasiado, lo sé. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y demás. Los amo y espero actualizar pronto.**

 **1: Pronto voy a subir una remasterización de los dibujos iniciales. Sip. Aun me siento extraña de haberlos subido y definitivamente tengo que reescribir muchos de los capítulos….Demasiados.**


End file.
